Fatal Attraction
by ur-only-hope
Summary: "How Come The One You Got Ain't Never The One You Need?" She's falling for him; he's married & has a baby. She's in denial; he's a perverted asshole. What is Linda, Hope, Randy & John willing to risk for love? Full Summary Inside. RKO/OC & JC/OC
1. My Surprise

**A/N: I Do Not Own Any WWE Superstar/Employee. All WWE Workers Will Go By Their On-Screen Name. Linda owns herself and I own any other OCs.**  
**Dedicated to my lil sis, Linda aka ICEE :3 Ily, sweetie!  
Beginning of the story starts in the summer of 2008  
I started writing this story a couple of years of go over on Quizilla and I did some edits so if a few of you are re-reading, I hope I didn't confuse you too bad heehee**

**EDITED as of 01. 01. 11**

**

* * *

**

There's a reason why they say "to fall in love in the WWE could be a dangerous thing to do." Linda is falling for a married man, but don't put all the fault on her; Randy's falling for her too. He's willing to risk it for her, but she can't have the guilt of being a home wrecker. So she finds love in another man's arms, but her affection for Randy grows and Evan is starting to wonder. Hope doesn't mix pleasure with business, but a certain soldier might change that. John is infatuated by Hope, but he doesn't treat her the way that she wants to be treated. Even though she doesn't mingle with co-workers, there's no harm with flirting; even if one of the men is slightly younger than she is. Cody is charmed by Hope, but her heart seems to be already occupied by someone else. Physical attraction has never been so fatal.

Linda Valadez and Hope Yun have been best friends since they were little. They went to school together and took all the same classes. Well, almost. Linda was a bit more focused in school. Linda wanted a career in business as Hope wanted to make a name for herself. Mainly in the wrestling world with her cousin, James aka Jimmy Wang Yang. They both wanted to be a part of the business, Linda mostly for the managing/business part of it and Hope with the actual in ring performance.

When they graduated, Linda went to college and Hope went to OVW. Linda loves wrestling as much as Hope does but college was the smarter choice.

At the age of twenty-four, Linda and Hope owns a home in Houston, Texas. By day, Linda works as a representative at an Insurance/Law Firm. By night, she's a bartender at the hottest club in Houston. After training at OVW for a year, Hope signed with the WWE/F while Jimmy worked for TNA. She worked as a manager/personal assistant to the likes of Randy Orton, John Cena, Brian Kendrick, Paul London and Dave Batista. Hope debuted on SmackDown in 2005 as a Diva and Valet. She is currently managing Jimmy and Shannon Moore.

* * *

Chapter One:

_Linda._

Tonight, the club was packed. I was dancing my way up to the DJ, getting people off their feet and on to the dance floor. I shimmied my way up to Cory who was spinning tonight. He held out a hand to help me up on the booth. He handed me a headset and I put it on, bouncing with the music.

"Aren't you suppose to be working?" he asked over the music.

"Yeah," I replied.

Cory shook his head and chuckled, "What am I gonna do with you, Linda?"

"You could play better songs."

"Oh. If you wanna be like that." Cory remixed the music and "Private Dancer" by Danny Fernandez started bumping through the speakers.

"Now that's more like it."

I took off the headset and jumped down to the floor. I danced around everyone, just having a good time. I glanced over at the wall clock and sighed. I should go help Roxy. There's a VIP party tonight and we both are bartenders for them. I danced my way to the staircase and went up to the upper level where the VIP section over looked the dance floor down below. I grabbed my apron and went in the room.

"Sorry, Roxy. I got distracted," I apologized as I stepped behind the bar.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. The music took over your body and made you dance," she said trying not to laugh.

"What can I say? It's an addiction," I started moving to the music again and she just laughed. When I glanced up, I noticed everyone was looking at me. "Hey! I'm Linda. I'll be your... oh, my gah!" I grabbed Roxy and whispered in her ear,"Why didn't you tell me we are serving WWE Superstars?"

"You never asked," she said smoothly.

I whacked her arm and grabbed a beer for myself.

"Lind- Lu?" came a familiar male voice.

I know who that is.

"Jimmy-Jam!" I squealed before even looking up to see Jimmy. I walked around the bar and gave him a huge hug. "My gosh, I haven't seen you in months!"

"I know. I totally didn't recognize you. How have you been?"

"Great. Is Hopeful here?" He smiled at me and I soon felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Hope with a big smile playing off her face. "Hope's-A-Lot!"

"Lindle-La!"

We screamed and attacked each other with giant bear hugs and started jumping up and down like little girls. When we finally settled down, we pulled a part and smiled.

"My gosh, Hope. Look at you. What did you do to your perfect, beautiful locks?" I asked touching her now shorter hair with a hint of maroon in them.

"I know. Way shorter than my usual, but I needed a change. And what about you? I can see you've been working out extra hard."

"Oh, yeah," I said showing off my muscles, pretending to pose.

Hope laughed and shook her head. "Well, that work out can pay off."

"Huh?"

"Seeing that SmackDown is in town along with Raw later, how would you like to get an interview with for a WWE contract?"

I think my heart just stopped. "Are you kidding?"

"You said you hated that desk job of yours. You can have somewhat of the same job... but on the road, with the WWE AND... as a valet."

"Oh, my gah! Are you serious?"

"Note, serious face," she said pointing to herself.

I laughed and hugged her again. "You are awesome!"

"I know," Hope said brushing off her shoulders. "Your interview is tomorrow night."

"T-t-tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'll help you out before hand and I'll be right there at the interview."

"What do I have to do?"

"We'll figure it out tomorrow. Now, I would love a martini!"

I laughed and went behind the bar again and made a few drinks and caught up with each other for the rest of the night.


	2. Done Deal

Chapter Two:

The next day, I met up with Hope and Wesley, her boyfriend, at the mall so we could do a little shopping and more catching up. But first, we headed to the food court for lunch and to talk about my interview tonight.

"Okay, so explain to me again what I'm going to do..." I said very confused.

"Pretty much what I did when I got started," Hope answered taking a bit of her burger. She always cheated on her health plan when she comes home. Like it really matters. She never really gains any weight eating junk and she's healthy as an ox. Whatever that means.

"Which was...?"

"You'll be managing a few Superstars. Probably five to ten different ones if Vince doesn't want you on-screen yet. You'll be in charge of scheduling their press conferences, signings, photo-shoots, interview, matches and all that jazz. You have to make sure they get from place to the other on time and do anything else they need. When you're a valet on-screen, you'll have less work to do. Being a valet is pretty much scheduling their matches to what the Creative Team hands to you and just being eye candy for the boys."

"Damn, that seems like a lot of work," I said pondering in thought.

"It's not that bad and I'm sure you'll get the hang of it. Since you have a background in business and you wanna work on that side of the WWE, you'll probably work along with the Business Team, working on marketing and stuff like that."

"Don't worry, Linda. Hope's been trying to explain everything to me for two years now and I still don't get it," Wesley said, stealing the rest of Hope's fries.

"Hey! Mine!" Hope wined.

"Sharing is caring, sweetheart," he said kissing her cheek.

"What if I don't want to share?"

"Well, too late now."

Hope laughed at his response and took a sip of her drink. "Okay, let's take a break from business talk."

"So Linda, besides the WWE, what's new in you're life? How is Linda?"

"Good I guess. Nothing new much. What about you?"

"Wait a minute," Hope interrupted, spreading her hands across the table to make sure we had her attention. "You guys practically life like thirty feet from each other and you haven't talked to one another?"

"I've been working insane hours at the firm," I confirmed.

"You know I still have school," answered Wesley.

"Good excuses..." she said sarcastically.

"Why don't I go get us some ice cream for dessert?" Wes got up from the table and headed to Cold Stone. Hope rolled her eyes and smiled at me.

"Seeing that I haven't talked to Wes, how are you two?" I asked.

"We're doing okay." Hope answered.

"Just okay?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I think he's a little annoyed at the fact that I'm barely home and I'm around half naked men most of the time."

"He knew your situation when you got together. Plus, you've known him since you were like fifteen; he should trust you."

"I know. What about you? Found a man to sweep you off your feet yet?" she asked smirking.

"Who am I gonna fall for in this town?"

"Hmm, good point," agreed Hope.

"Maybe I'll find a man in the WWE."

"Maybe. Got anyone in mind already?"

"Well, there are a few hotties. You think you could hook me up?"

"Let's get you the job first. But let me tell you something that Stephanie told me; falling in love in the WWE could be a dangerous thing to do."

"This is coming from a woman who married a WWE superstar... and has his children."

"True," she laughed. "Well, we all knew Steph's crazy. Reason why she married Hunter. Uh, don't tell her I said that."

I giggled and nodded, "Done deal. Okay, can we go back to what's gonna happen at the interview?"

"Vince will just ask you about your experience and skills. Don't worry. I put in a great word for you. So did Jimmy. You got it."

"Thank you so much again, C.C.!"

"Not a problem, ICEE. Where is Wesley with our ice cream?"

\\

I was so nervous for my interview. I felt like I was rambling on and on about nothing, but I couldn't stop myself. Vince McMahon nodded and smiled a lot as I spoke. I thought I was boring him to death. I didn't expect the six words that came out of his mouth.

"Congratulations, Linda. Welcome to the WWE," Vince said extending his hand which I shook it happily.

"Thank you so much, Vince," I said as he took out my contract.

"All you need to do is sign on the dotted line and I'll explain your future with us."

Hope handed me a pen and I immediately signed it. I handed it back to Vince and Hope gave me a side hug.

"Alright. What do I do now?"

"First, I'd like you to go to OVW for two weeks; to see what you can do and see what you can improve on before you get into the ring."

"Oh, I'm in no hurry to get in the ring," I giggled with a slight sigh.

"Hope explained that. I just want to see where you're at skill wise. When you come back, you'll be a part of the Raw Roster as a background manager and an on-screen valet for one of our men."

"Raw? You mean, I won't be with Hope?" I asked looking at her.

"Don't worry. The draft is coming up soon and you'll never know, I might be drafted over to Raw... where the Women's Title is," she nudged at Vince.

"We're just going to have wait and see about that now won't we, Hope?" Vince teased.

"Yes, sir." Hope answered innocently.

"Okay, well, who will I be managing then?"

"Stephanie has a list for you already. She wants you to manage Charlie Haas, Chris Jericho, Santino Marella, John Cena and Randy Orton; Hope, do not say a word." I looked over at her and it looked like she was about to die of laughter. "And others who might be transferred over to Raw. Some of these men might be drafted. You'll make your debut after the draft with one of these men as their on-screen valet. Stephanie will choose who. Hope, will you please?"

Hope let out a breath and smiled. "I'm sorry, Vince."

"What's with you?" I asked.

"I'll... tell you later," she replied.

"Any questions?"

"Mmm... nope. I think I'm good."

"Alright. You'll leave for OVW in two days."

I shook his hand again and left his office. Once we close the door, Hope burst out laughing and fell to the floor.

"C.C.? What on earth is so funny?" I asked putting my hands on my sides.

"I am so sorry for you, ICEE," she answered, trying to get her composer back.

"For what?"

"You have both John and Randy to manage. Good luck," she said getting up.

"Wait a minute... John Cena and Randy Orton were the John and Randy you started managing in the beginning? The same John and Randy you talked about? The same John and Randy you almost made you went crazy?" I asked with a slight annoyance.

"Oh, yeah."

"How, bad are they?"

"Let's see, John sleeps in for lord knows how long; Randy is late for everything. And together... have fun!" Hope answered in a chipper voice.

"Great..."

"You'll do fine. They've changed over the years... somewhat."

"You're so not helpful."


	3. Flirty

Chapter Three:

That night, Hope and I went back to the arena to talk to Stephanie about my wrestling persona.

"You don't think she's gonna make into a psychopath, do you?" I asked Hope nervously.

"No, that's what Jillian's for," she joked. "Don't worry. Usually you get some say in what your persona's gonna be."

"I hope you're right."

We got to Stephanie's office and casually walked in. Surprisingly, we saw not only Stephanie in there, but Hunter, John and Randy on the couch. I instantly lost my breath when I locked eyes with Randy. He smiled at me and I tried hard not to blush. I've always thought he was cute, but to see him in person. Wow.

"Hey, girls," greeted Stephanie.

"Hi. Did we walk in at a bad time?" Hope asked.

"Nope. These three didn't know what to do so they came here."

"Love you too, babe," responded Hunter.

"Linda, meet John, Randy and my husband Hunter. Men, this is Linda, our new Diva," introduced Stephanie.

Even though Hope's been working in the WWE for years, I still haven't met more than half of the WWE Superstars. I've only met a few on the SmackDown roster, but I knew who everyone was.

"It's nice to meet you three."

"Oh, so your the one who's gonna be our new manager," Randy stated.

"Yeah. I can't wait to work with you guys. And it's all thanks to Hopeful!" I said as I turned towards her. She gave me a smile.

"Hope, long time no see..." came John. He got off the couch and walked towards us with Randy behind him.

"Cena, I saw you a few months ago at a PPV, but surely that's not long enough," Hope responded.

"You cut your hair. That's too bad. I always did think you looked sexier with your luscious long locks," he said, teasing her as he ran his hand through her shorter hair.

"I needed a change and don't touch me," she sneered, slapping his hands away.

"C'mon, lover boy. Let's leave before Hope breaks your arm." Randy pushed John outside of the the office, but before he left himself, he turned back to me and grinned, "It was great meeting you and I can't wait to work together."

I didn't know what else to say so I just smiled and nodded. He said bye to everyone else and left. I turned back to Hope who just eyed me oddly. I looked at Hunter who was trying hard not to laugh and Stephanie getting frustrated at him. Hunter looked at her and frowned.

"What? I have to leave too?"

"I have a meeting with Linda and Hope. It's called personal confidentiality," she said.

"Fine..." Hunter slowly got up and followed John and Randy's exit.

Hope and I sat down on the chairs in front of Stephanie's desk. "Well, got any ideas?"

I just looked at Hope and she had the same smiley look on her face. I turned back to Stephanie and we both answered, "Oh, yeah."

She laughed and took out her paper and pen. "Alright girls, what do you have for me?"

"Well, Hopee and I have been thinking of our WWE persona's for years now."

"Cheesy, I know, but hey, we're true wrestling fans," Hope added.

"Give me what you got."

"I've always wanted to be face. I can't really picture myself being heel. I wanna be fun, bubbly, spontaneous and just a happy, peppy diva."

"Got it. Any ideas for your wardrobe?"

"I want my style to resemble my personality. I love how Maria and Melina dress in the ring. I kinda wanna to be like that, but with my own twist."

"I'm sure Hope and Maria can help with that. They work wonders with a sewing machine," grinned Steph.

"I have an idea," stated Hope. "I see... feathers."

"No!" I said instantly.

"I was kidding. How about rhinestones, glitter and lace?"

"Ooo! Hot! I like it!" I said getting excited.

"And I see black and red," Hope continued.

"Okay, okay. Slow down girls. All that sounds great," Stephanie said. "Do you have any idea for an entrance theme?"

Hope and I just looked at each other and smiled. "'When I Grow Up' by The Pussycat Dolls," we said together. Steph started laughing and wrote down the song.

"What can I say? We've thought about these things for awhile now," Hope added.

"Don't worry. I know what's that like. Well, I can work this all out. You're leaving for OVW on Wednesday, correct?"

"Yup," I answered.

"Okay. I think I'm going to send Shawn with you to guide you."

"Shawn? As in Shawn Michaels?"

"The one and only. And Melina is actually prepping for her come back in a few weeks at OVW so she'll be there to help you as well."

"Whoa. Two of my favorite Superstars are helping me train?"

"Hey!" Hope said in defense.

"I mean... you know what I mean."

"Alright. I think that's everything. Linda, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to give me a call or, ask Hope," she laughed.

"Okay. Thanks, Stephanie." Hope and I said our byes to Stephanie and headed out of her office. When I closed her door, Hope just looked at me. I raised an eyebrow and she crossed her arms. "What?" I asked.

"I saw that look you gave Randy."

"What look?"

"That 'he's oh, so dreamy' look."

"Are you kidding, C.C.? Yeah, Randy is attractive, but I—" She just gave me her 'yeah right' expression. I sighed. Busted. "Okay. I think he's drop dead gorgeous. Sue me. Didn't you say you were like in love with him when you started out as his manager?"

"That was then—"

"And this is now. I get it, but I wasn't the only one who gave looks. He seemed to gave me the same look."

"I guess, but Linda, don't get too close in this situation."

"What do you mean?" I said getting confused.

"You don't know Randy. I do."

"I know you do. Let me guess, you're gonna tell me he's a playboy cuz you didn't get your way with him a few years ago?" Hope just looked at me. I think I might have gone a little too far. "Wait, I take that back. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"It's fine. But Linda, Randy's married."

"He's what?"

"He's married and he also has a baby girl."

Well that was a shocker there. "Oh."

"I'm sorry, Lindle-La. It's not really known to the public cuz he wanted to keep his personal life, personal. But hey, there are plenty of guys in the WWE. And you'll get to find out tonight!" she said in a chipper voice.

"What are you talking about?" I said getting excited.

"We, are going to go out with the roster; both SmackDown and Raw, for your first WWE party night out!"

"You're kidding? Oh, my gosh! Yay! My first WWE party night!" I said getting all excited.

"Yup. Now let's get you home and all dolled up for it!" Hope linked arms with me and I couldn't help, but be all giddy. This is going to be great, but I had to ask her something.

"So..."

"So?"

"What's up with you and John?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw the way he was flirting with you and you certainly flirted back."

"Are you serious? That wasn't flirting. That was being annoyed."

"Right..."

"Johnny and I have a hate/love relationship. More hate on my part. John is your typical guy. He flirts with every girl that was a pulse and boobs."

"You so like him."

"I so do not. Plus, I got Wes. He's perfect."

I couldn't help it. I just couldn't believe her.

\\

Later on that night, we met up with everyone at none other than my club! Not all of the Superstars were there, but I met most of them and they were all super nice. I could tell that I was going to love it in this business.

Speaking of work, both the club and firm totally let me quit within that day to go work for the WWE. Surprising, right? Either they were really happy for me to be a part of the WWE or they really wanted me to leave... Well, that's okay. I'm going to be living my dream job.

I sat near the bar with Hope, John, Jimmy, Phil [CM Punk], Brian, Maria, Candice and Randy. Hope sat as far away form John as possible, but it wasn't working. I, on the other hand, tried to get as close to Randy as I could. Well, on a friendly level. I couldn't help it. Randy just had that attraction to him, but I did want to get to know him better. I mean, I will be working with him soon. Might as well get to know my fellow employees. But then again, I pretty much know everything I need to know about Randy Orton.

I'm not obsessed...

"What? Ran out of questions already?" he asked, taking his beer.

"Well, I don't know what else to ask you."

"You just know me that well."

"Oh, yeah. That's it."

He laughed and I smiled up at him. "Okay. Since you seem to know everything you need to know about me, why don't I ask you a few questions?"

"Go right ahead. Ask me anything."

"Are you single?"

"Are you implying something if I say I am?"

"Just asking. There are a lot of guys here who would be dying to get a piece of you."

"Is that so?" I asked blushing a bit.

"Oh, yeah. That's it." he said mocking me. I giggled at his response and bit my lip.

Soon, "Fatal Attraction" by Chris Brown started playing. "Oh, my gosh, I love this song."

"Wanna dance then?" Randy asked extending a hand.

I smiled and took it. "I would love too."

Randy stood up first and helped me down from the high stool. We slowly made our way to the dance floor. I put my arms around him and he did the same around me. We swayed with the music and I loved it. It felt comfortable being in Randy's embrace. I knew what we were doing was wrong, but then again, it was only dancing. Until we got closer. Now, this song isn't really intended to be a slow dance song. It's more of a grind dance song. A true music fanatic would know the difference. Truth? I learned it from Hope. But I still couldn't help myself and the song fitted in this situation. That is, if you switched the roles. This is definitely a fatal attraction, on my part anyway. Randy and I started moving closer and closer to each other and I could feel his warm breath on my skin. His hands slowly inched down from my waist. My breathing grow heavier. This is all so wrong yet, oh, so right. I looked up at him and his icy blue eyes stared down at me. I knew it was wrong, but I leaned up a bit and closed my eyes. Before I felt his lips on mine, my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I looked down, letting out a sigh and took it out. It was a text message from Hope.

[Wat r u doin?]

I looked up towards the bar and she was giving me the 'what the fuck are you doing?' look. I pulled away from Randy and smiled.

"I should prolly go. I leave soon and I still have a lot of packing to do."

"Right. Uh, I guess I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Yeah." I merged my way off the crowded floor where Hope just glared at me. "Please don't say it."

"I don't have to. You know what I'm thinking."

"I know. I prolly shouldn't have done that or attempted to do that."

"What are you trying to get out of Randy, ICEE?"

"I don't know. BUT it won't happen again. I swear."

"Okay. I believe you. Need help packing?"

"You heard me?"

"I read your lips."

"You can't lip read."

"I can lip read excuses," she just grinned at me and I rolled my eyes. I headed out of the club with Hope behind me. Maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to do with Randy the first night we met...

* * *

**NOTE: Randy's wife will be named Kristine and his daughter's name will be Melanie. I switched their real names like in the middle of writing this story so if you see Sam's name or Alanna's name in the story... I just accidently passed it while editing. I've been reading like crazy to see where I've missed it, but I'm not the great of an editor. So, sorry for the confusion or mishap later in the story. Thanks!**


	4. OVW

Chapter Four:

Hope and I packed in silence. Well, we were silent. The radio, not so much. But we did dance around the house as we packed a few of my belongings.

"ICEE?" Hope asked as she turned down the music. "Think you packed enough?"

I sat on my suitcase and tried to zip it up. With one last tug, it zipped all the way. "I got it!"

"Until you open it and try to close it again..."

"Not helpful, C.C."

"Sorry."

I got off my bag and took it off my bed and it fell to the ground. "Oops."

"Too heavy?"

"Just a little."

"You honestly think you need that many shoes for two weeks?" she asked as she went over to me and picked up the suitcase.

"You never know."

"Just use another bag."

"It'll be fine, Hopeful."

"You can't even lift it up," she picked it up and put it in front of me.

"I can," I took is from her and it fell to the floor again.

She just watched it dropped and blinked. "I'll find you a new bag." Hope went over to my closest and searched through my things. "So... how was the dance with Randy?" I heard her say from inside the closet.

"It was... wait a minute. You're just asking so I'd tell you I loved it and you tell me how wrong I am for liking a guy who's married and has a kid."

She poked her head through the door and looked at me. "You're the one who said it. Not me."

I rolled my eyes. She always found a way to do that... "Don't worry. Nothings gonna happen. I might flirt, but nothing more." Hope stepped out of the closet and crossed her arms. "What? You do it to."

She was about to argue that, but she stopped herself. I smirked and she threw a bag at me. "Just finish packing."

After about a half hour of repacking a few things, I was finally finished and we were on our way to the airport.

"I wish you can come with me, Hopeful."

"I know. But, I got a job to do. It'll only be two weeks."

"But what if you don't get transferred to Raw during the draft?"

"Oh, I will. I will do whatever it takes," she smiled, determined as ever.

"You do always get what you want, don't you?"

"Well, I haven't got a unicorn yet, but uh, yeah, pretty much," she joked. I laughed at her remark.

When we reached the airport, we headed inside and said our quick good-byes.

"I'll see you in two weeks, hunnie."

"Yeah. Be good. Don't do anything... I would do," she warned.

I laughed and gave her another hug. "Bye, Hope's-a-lot."

"Later, Lindle La."

I grabbed my hand bag from off the ground and boarded the plane.

\\

My first week at OVW had been amazing. Everyone was so nice and willing to help me improve my wrestling skills. Even though I wasn't going to wrestle on-screen yet. I had another meeting with Stephanie three days ago. We changed a few things around. We decided for my image, we'd have my entrance music be "Cyclone" by Baby Bash. I was going to have a bad girl image, but still be a baby face. For now.

In the last week, I've been working with Shawn Michaels. He's a great trainer. But it was only for last week. This week, Stephanie said I have two surprise trainers.

I was in the gym with a few people and did a few laps around the ring.

"ICEE!" I looked up and saw Hope standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"C.C.!" I yelled back. We ran towards one another and tackled each other with hugs. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"You are looking at your weekly trainer."

"You?"

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"Well, no, you know I love you and glad to see you; just expected to see someone else."

"Who were you expecting? Randy Orton?"

"Uh, no."

"Too bad, cuz he's your second trainer for the week."

I looked back at the double doors and saw Randy there with a smirk on his face.

"You have got to be kidding me..."

"Nope," Hope answered. "Randy, over here!" she waved him over to us and I felt a knot forming in my stomach. I couldn't help but be attracted to Randy. It's Randy Orton for heavens sake. What was Hope thinking bringing Randy along? Oh wait, it was Stephanie's idea.

Randy came up beside Hope and crossed his arms.

"Didn't think I'd see you so soon," I said crossing my own arms.

"Neither did I, but when Steph said you might need some help, I couldn't pass up the opportunity."

He wanted to come? How sweet.

"Well, don't I feel loved?"

"You should. You got the two best athletes in the WWE today," he responded.

Hope looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Cocky much?"

"Hey, I said you were one too."

She rolled her eyes shook her head. "So, ready to show us what you got?" she asked getting into the ring.

"Wait, what?"

Hope walked into the middle of the ring and stretched out a bit. "Show me what you've learned so far."

"By wrestling?"

"No, by jumping rope. Yes, wrestling."

"Against you?"

"Yup."

"You're kidding. It's only been a week and you're a professional."

"And you're about to be one too."

"But you've got years under your belt."

"So do you."

"Not the same."

"C'mon, Linda. It's not like Hope's gonna hurt you," Randy said behind me.

I looked over my shoulder and he gave me a warm smile. I looked back up at Hope in the ring and sighed. "Fine."

I climbed up in the ring and shook out my nerves. I never really wrestler Hope before. We would just fool around. Never a real match. I've seen what she can do in the ring. I've seen what she can do outside of the ring.

Here goes everything.

"I'll be the ref." Randy got in the ring as well and stood on the side.

"Ready?" Hope asked.

"Sure. Why not."

We started off pretty easy. A few moves and counters. I even did a few power shots on Hope and thought I had it... until she did something totally outrageous and I had to tap out.

I set her on to the turnbuckle and was about to climb up, but she got a hit on me. I turned around from the blow and she put her legs on shoulders then wrapped them under my arms. She then sat up and I stumbled to the middle of the ring. Somehow, Hope bent backwards and grabbed hold of my legs. We rolled around like a tire until I was on the bottom. She tugged on both my arms and my legs. I tapped against her leg and she carefully untangled us.

That hurt like hell.

"And here is your winner... Hope!" Randy said holding up her hand.

"Damn, Hopeful. What the hell was that?" I said trying to get up. Randy helped me to my feet and examined my body if I was injured.

"I call it the 3-SiX-Uh Oh! New finisher Evan helped me with," Hope announced.

"You okay?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. Little sore now."

"Sorry, hun. Didn't mean to do that much pressure on you."

"It's alright. I'm not in total pain..." I groaned, jokingly.

"You did awesome. I see you've learned well from Shawn. You're getting a lot better."

"Thanks."

"Maybe one day you'll be better than me."

"Doubt that."

"Yeah, you're right," she said brushing off her shoulders, obviously kidding.

"You did do good," said Randy.

"Thanks, but I'm not that good... yet. That's why I'm starting out as a valet."

"That's what I did. You're gonna be amazing in this industry."

"Think so?"

"I know so. Now, enough for today. How about we go out for dinner and then dancing?" Hope suggested.

"Sure. I know the perfect place."

We went to a small little authentic Asian restaurant a few blocks from the gym. Randy wore a disguise. I told him it wasn't really necessary, but he insisted. Hope and I just went with it. It wasn't really hard not to recognize him. I mean, he only put on a hat for crying out loud.

We were about to order when we or I got another surprise visitor. Mr. John Cena came up to our table... next to Hope, with a sly grin on his face.

"Well, look who it is? My three favorite people," he said putting an arm around Hope's shoulders.

She looked like she was so annoyed. "Do you have any idea what's wrong with that sentence?" she asked while pushing his arm away.

John shrugged and took a seat next to Randy. "What are you doing here?"

"Danny asked me to help train a few new guys at OVW for three days. I couldn't pass that up."

"Or is it cuz you knew me and Cupcake were gonna be here this week?"

"That was a plus."

He gave Hope a wink and she pretended to gag. I couldn't help but laugh. It was so cute. She acted the same way in high school with Wes. He did get her... even though it's been years... he got her.

"How'd you know we were here? Do you have a tracking device on Hopeful or something?" I asked as our appetizers came.

"I was gonna pick up some food when I saw you guys here," John answered.

"So you're not staying?" C.C. asked with a little hope in her voice.

"Oh, I'm staying," he answered getting more comfortable in his seat. Randy chuckled a bit and I just looked at Hope. She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink.

Dinner was a little awkward, but is was fun. We soon left for a club where most of the people from OVW go to have fun. Since we walked to the restaurant, we took John's ride to the club. It was nice to be escorted by two hot, muscular guys. The four of us went over to a table and ordered a round of drinks. "Shut It All Down" by Jahfus and Ray J bumped through the speakers and a smirk went across John's face.

"C'mon, Shawty. I know how much you love this song. How about a dance?" he asked Hope.

John extended a hand and she looked at it. I gently kicked her leg and she sighed, taking his hand. He twirled her out on to the dance floor. I don't see why Hope hates John. They look so cute together.

"I've known Hope for almost eight years now and I still can't believe how she acts on a dance floor," came Randy.

"I know. She might be a quiet girl, but she's a freak on the dance floor. If she loves something or wants something, she'll do anything to get it."

"What about you you?"

"I'm usually outgoing, but when it comes to something I want, I take my time and more cautious to get it."

"How come?"

"I'm just afraid if I come on too strong, I might lose it before I get a chance to have it."

"Make sense."

"What about you Mr. Legend Killer?"

"Me? I always get what I want."

"Is that so?" I asked getting a little closer to him. "And what is it that you want?"

"Everything."

"That's a lot, don't you think?"

"What can I say?" he shrugged.

I giggled a bit and blushed. I couldn't help it. I know I shouldn't be all flirty with Randy. At least not this much, but he wasn't pushing me away. And like Hope says, it doesn't hurt to flirt a little.


	5. Monday Night Raw, Baby

A/N: Anything on-screen will be written in 3rd Person.

* * *

Chapter Five:

Not even a minute later, Hope came back to the table and sat down next to me without John. I looked over at where they were and John was just standing there, holding his face.

"What happened to him?" Randy asked.

"He grabbed my ass so I slapped his face," Hope casually answered.

"What? He touched you and you smacked him?" I questioned.

"He grabbed me and yes. He got too touchy," she protested.

Seconds later, John came back to the table, glaring at Hope. "What the hell was that for?"

"Touch me like that again, it'll be more than a slap, Johnny Boy," she threatened.

"I think that's the cue to leave," I suggested.

"We just got here," Hope whined. "Why don't you go out there and dance? Your song is playing."

"Cyclone" by Baby Bash bumped through the speakers and she pulled me on my feet. C.C. pushed me to the dance floor and she took Randy's hand as well who grabbed John's. Since Hope wasn't in the mood to dance with John again, she danced with Randy while I dance with John. I didn't mind. John was a good dancer. This is a perfect time to get some dirt seeing Hope isn't very helpful...

I pushed John away from Hope and Randy and he raised an eyebrow as he walked backwards.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I have to ask you a question," I looked at back Randy and Hope and they didn't notice we were gone. I turned back and smiled at John and he looked really confused. "Okay. Since C.C. is in total denial, let's see what you have to say."

"About...?"

"What's the deal with you and Hope? I see the way you look at her, flirt with her..."

John chuckled and adjusted his baseball cap. "That obvious?"

"Well, duh!"

He laughed again and looked over my shoulder. "Well, I make it that way. The first day I met her on SmackDown, it felt like cupid smacked me across the face. Kinda like what Hope did a few minutes ago... I was in love with her from the first day I saw her."

"Aw... that's so cute!" I squealed. What? I couldn't help myself.

"Yeah. Well, I've been doing everything I can to get her to notice me, but it all backfired."

"You do know that Hope doesn't mix business with pleasure."

"Yeah... learned that the hard way. I just can't help, but fall for her."

"Well, I might be able to help you in that category."

"Doesn't she have a boyfriend?" John questioned.

"Oh, right... well. I can help you from getting terribly injured from her."

"How?"

"Stop groping her! Hope's not that kind of a touchy-feely person. Show affection, not... lust."

He laughed and nodded. "Got it. Now, I got a question for you."

"What?"

"You're falling for Randy, aren't you?"

"What?" I blushed trying not to look him in the eye. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"I see the way you look at him, flirt with him," he stated mocking me. Damn... I need to stop saying things that people can turn back on me.

"I do not."

"Uh, huh... and I'm not in love with Hope." Can you hear the sarcasm? "Linda, he's married."

You think I don't know that? Ugh... why do people keep telling my the obvious? "I know. And I'm not in love with him. I just met him. I'm getting to know him."

"Right... "

I rolled my eyes and danced my way back to Hope and Randy. Hope pulled my arm and started dancing with me. She pulled me in closer and said, "What were you and Johnny talking about?"

Oops, guess she noticed. "Nothing. He was just asking how I liked OVW."

C.C. eyed me suspiciously and I just smiled.

"Are you guys ready to go?" asked Randy. "It's getting late and we still got a lot to work on tomorrow."

"Are you saying I'm a bad wrestler?" I asked crossing my arms.

"What? No! I'm just saying; you're still a beginner—"

"I have been wrestling as long as Hope has been wrestling!"

"I know, but she's a professional—"

"Oh, so are you calling me an armature?"

"Yes. I mean, no. Well... you are—" this was fun. I wasn't mad at him. I just wanted to see how far I can go. "See, the word armature..."

"Give it up, Randy. You're not gonna win this match," said Hope.

I glared at Randy and stomped my way out of the club. Hope patted him on the chest and followed me out. When I got outside with her, we just burst out laughing.

"That was fun," said Hope.

"I know. You're right. It's so easy to make him feel guilty."

"Hey, Randy might play a jackass on-screen and he might seem like one sometimes in real life, but he's a big softy when it comes to a women's feelings."

\\

This years draft was different. Mr. McMahon devoted a whole PPV to the draft instead of Monday Night Raw. There are title matches like always, but the brand that wins the title or retains it gets a draft pick as well. It goes double for Tag Team matches. Since my training at OVW is over, I got to go to the PPV, but my debut isn't until tomorrow night. And I'll also get to find out who I'll be managing for real.

I spent most of my time backstage, meeting everyone instead of watching the show. Oh, well. I need to get to know the roster since I'm going to be working here soon. But as the time went on, everyone had lots to do and somehow, I got stuck with John. Not that that's a bad thing.

"So, you ready for your debut tomorrow night?" John asked as he got ready for his match later on.

"Yep. But I wish I knew exactly what's gonna happen and who I'm managing. That'll be a bit more helpful."

"You'll find out tomorrow afternoon at the meeting before the show."

"ICEE!" I heard a very faint voice coming from the end of the hallway.

"Did you hear that?" John questioned.

"That'll be C.C." I got up from the couch and poked my head out of the doorway. Sure enough, Hope was running down the hall with a huge grin on her face.

"Guess what?" she asked very excitedly.

"You won your match?"

"No!" she answered happily.

"Uh... I know I'm new, but aren't you suppose to be happy when you win and sad when you lose?" I asked confused as ever.

"Not in this case. I lost so that means..." she said slowly, waving her arms in circles.

"The other team won?"

"Yes..."

I looked at her oddly and then it popped. I gasped, "Which means Raw won and they got a draft pick and—"

"I got drafted to Raw!"

"AH!" we both squealed in glee. We jumped up and down, grabbing on to each others arms and hopped around in circles.

"We're gonna be on the same show!" I said.

"I know!"

We soon finally calmed down and noticed John just staring at us. Hope crossed her arms and sighed. "Yes?"

"Nothing. Uh, you guys done jumping?" Hope groaned and rolled her eyes. "Just wanted to say, welcome to Raw," he said opening his arms out.

Hope backed up, putting her hands in front of her. "Don't touch me."

"C'mon. It's a hug. It's not gonna bite."

"Yeah, but you might."

"Shawty..."

"Get away from me!"

John chased Hope out of the room and down the hallway. I poked my head back out from the doorway and watched them run.

"I'm guessing he tried to hug her?"

I turned my head the other way and saw Randy watching them run too.

"Yup."

"This is going to be so much fun with them on the same show again."

"I can't wait to find out!"

\\

Stephanie called everyone from the roster into a meeting before Raw so we can get everything straightened out. Some of the girls were insight managers and some of them weren't. Some of the male wrestlers had insight managers and other didn't. Some chose to have managers and some had no choice. Stephanie also formally introduced me to everyone and told them that I'd be a valet for awhile before actually getting into the ring and wrestle against everyone else.

"Alright everyone. Now that we got everything else squared away. It's time for management," Stephanie announced. "First off, Hope, I think you're the only veteran Diva that wants to be a manager."

Hope shrugged and everyone laughed.

"Hey, she's good," said Dave.

"That is true. That's why Hope will be managing Dave Batista, Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase, Evan Bourne, CM Punk, Kofi Kingston and Charlie Haas."

"Good with me," Hope responded.

"Great and you said you didn't want to be a valet on-screen, correct?"

"Yup. Unless someone wants me too." Everyone that Hope was managing raised their hand. The room filled with laughter again and Hope shook her head. "Uh... never mind. I'll just stick to background managing."

"Alright. As for Linda, you're new so I'm just going to give you a few Superstars. John Cena, Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy and Randy Orton. You'll be Randy's on-screen valet."

Hope nudged me and I eyed her to stop. "That's great and all, but I was hoping to manage more people."

"Oh, hmm, well... everyone else already has a manager or doesn't need one."

"I'd be happy to trade Superstars," Hope said.

"Hey! We aren't trading cards you can throw around," said Charlie.

"Charlie, we've been doing this for years... it's not the first time it's happen," came Randy.

"Alright. How about this; Evan and Punk, you'll be with Linda. And..." Stephanie looked at the other Superstars and smiled at one particular one, "John, you'll be with Hope."

"What?" Hope screamed.

"Yes!" said John.

"Stephanie. ANYONE, but him."

"Hope, out of all the years, you're the only one that can handle John."

"That's cuz he's in love with me..."

"Either way, this is the good of the company. Plus, I don't think Linda can handle both Randy and John anyway."

Hope sighed and crossed her arms. "Fine... but I better get paid more for this..."

I giggled while signing the contract that was handed to me. I smiled at the document and sent it down to the other side of me where Randy sat, for him to sign it too. Time for Monday Night Raw.

\\

"Voices" blasted through the arena as Randy Orton made his way down to the ring. A slight grin played on his lips and he walked with a bit of swagger. As he made his way into the squared circle, Randy got a mic and walked in the middle of the ring. The crowed gave mixed cheers and Randy just kept on smiling.

"Well, last nights draft was thrilling. Not only did we get a few new Superstars, we got a few new Divas as well. One happens to be my new, manager. please welcome—" Randy got cut off by "Use Me" by Hinder, Hope's music. She strutted her way down the ramp and got in the ring grabbing a mic on her way. "Not Hope."

"Sorry, Randy, but do you really think I'd let you introduce the new Diva, who happens to be my best friend, to the WWE?"

"Well, she is _my _manager..."

Ignoring Randy's defense, Hope turned towards the curtain and smiled, "Please welcome, from Houston, Texas, Randy Orton's new eye candy and my best friend, Linda!"

"Cyclone" hit the speakers and Linda made her way down the ramp. Linda had a huge smile on her face as she walked down that stage. Randy held the ropes down for his new valet as she entered the ring. Hope gave Linda a huge hug before showing her off to the audience. They seemed to be liking Linda. They weren't booing. They probably will soon since Randy is heel and Linda is a little half and half. Seeing that Hope's her best friend and she's baby face, this situation could be interesting.

After the crowd settled down a bit, Randy asked, "So Linda, how are you liking Raw so far?"

"I love it. Everyone is super sweet and it's just amazing to be a part of this business."

"That's great. You're gonna go far in this business especially having me by your side."

"Okay, Mr. Cocky. It's time to meet one of my men. Your opponent for tonight; KOFI KINGSTON!"

Kofi's music came on and Hope and Linda exited the ring. Since Hope wasn't and on-screen valet, she just gave Kofi a hug and left backstage. Linda stayed at ringside, trying to help Randy as much as she could. It was kind of difficult. Linda doesn't have much experience being paired up with a heel and so she was a little hesitant around the ring. All Linda knew was she was suppose to make Randy win in any means necessary. When the referee wasn't looking, she grabbed on to Kofi's leg which got Randy the perfect time to set up an RKO. And he won! Linda jumped in the ring and jumped in his arms. Randy hugged her tight and he kissed her cheek. Linda raised Randy hand in victory.

\\

_Linda._

"That was amazing! I'm so glad you won," I grinned, giving Randy another hug as we made our way to the back.

"All thanks to you. You are gonna make a great valet."

"Hey, Randy! Let's go! We need your help," I heard John calling for him from down that hall.

"I'll catch you later, Linda."

Randy gave me a wink and jogged down the hall towards the other guys. I smiled and then jumped when Hope popped into my sight.

"You did great!" she said giving me a hug.

I smiled and hugged her back. "Are you sure? I wasn't too harsh, was I?'

"No. That's what a valet supposed to do."

"Okay, good."

"Word of advise though?"

"What?"

"Run..."

"What? Why?" She pointed behind me and the Divas were running towards us with cans of silly string. "AH!"

I ran passed Hope and the Diva's ran after me.

"It's called initiation, hun. Everyone goes through it!" Hope shouted at me. "They grow up so fast, " she said pretending to whip away a tear.

I ran all over backstage until I found the guys. Randy was the closest one to me to I called out for him. "Randy!"

He looked my way and I grabbed his t-shirt and dodged behind a wall. "Linda? Wha—"

"Hide me!" I pulled him closer to me so that he was pinning me against the wall. I closed my eyes and heard the girls run pass us. I peaked under Randy's arm and saw the girls running into the locker room. I let out a sigh of relief and smiled up at Randy. "Thanks, Randy. You're a life savor."

"Yeah..."

I was about to moved, but I couldn't really do that with Randy still hovering over me. I looked at him oddly as he just stared down at me. "Randy?"

"Huh? Oh. Uh..." He backed away and brushed his hand through his short hair. I laughed and shook my head.

"Thanks again. Later."

"Later."


	6. Lunch With The Boys

Chapter Six:

Why did I run? That was stupid. Why did I hide in the Women's locker room? They found me... and I was covered in silly string. It took me and Hope hours to get it out of my hair. But it was an awesome night. The girls threw me a Welcome Party in Melina and Candice's suite. It was only us girls because we did a double taping Monday night and it was late. Mel didn't want the boys to trash the room. The next day, we were off to St. Louis. Hope and I decided to share a hotel room from now on. Randy offered for us to stay at his place, but I hardly know him and it was a little awkward. Hope decided to stay with me since it was my first week on the road. That, and because John was staying at Randy's.

Once we got to the hotel, I flopped on my bed and sighed in relief. I was exhausted. I peeked over to C.C.'s bed and notice she was searching through her luggage.

"What are you doing? The House Show isn't for like another six hours," I said sitting up.

"I know," she answered.

"Then what are you doing?"

"Randy asked me out to lunch. Ya know, to catch up."

"Oh. You're going out with Randy?"

"Don't make it sound so bad. You know Randy's one of my best guy friends here."

"I know. I just thought we'd spend the day together."

She put down the clothes in her hands and looked at me sympathetically. "Oh. I'm sorry, ICEE. Randy text me on the plane saying that Kristine was having a girls day with a few friends and he had enough of the guys. He wanted to have lunch to catch up on things. Hey, you can come with us!"

"No. It's yours and Randy's bonding time. I don't want to intrude."

"ICEE, you're not gonna intrude. Randy's one of my best guy friends and your my bestest friend ever!"

"I know, but you and Randy haven't had time together and I talk to you like everyday. You have fun."

"If you're sure? Hey, you should come down to the lobby and meet Kris and Melanie. They're stopping by when Randy picks me up."

Hmm, meet the wife and child of the man I'm falling for? Yeah... "I don't know."

"C'mon. Kris is super sweet and Melanie is the cutest little girl ever," she said almost begging.

I sighed and bit my lip, "Sure. Why not?"

"Great! They should be here in about half an hour," Hope continued to rummage through her bags and I just sighed again. I got up, grabbed her duffel bag and pulled out her favorite pair of jeans. "That's where I put them!" C.C. snagged them and grabbed a cute top then went to the bathroom to change.

I looked through my stuff and through on a pair of jeans and a red hoodie. Hope soon came out of the bathroom and put on a pair of runners and so did I. We both grabbed our cells and headed downstairs to the lobby where we found Randy, John and Kristine with baby Melanie in her arms.

"Hey, guys!" Hope greeted. She gave the boys a hug and then went over to Kristine and gave her an even bigger hug. "I missed you so much, Kris."

"I missed you too. We haven't seen each other since you visited me in the hospital when I gave birth to this little bundle of joy," she said holding Melanie up.

"Hi there, Melanie. Missed me?"

"Gagaboosha!" came Melanie.

Everyone laughed and John came over to me and gave me a hug.

"How was the party last night?" he asked.

"Fun, but I think it was a bad idea seeing that we had to get up early to get a flight here."

"Oh. Kristine, this is Linda, my new manager. Linda, Kristine and this little angel is Melanie," he said, kissing his daughter's cheek.

"It's great to finally meet you. I've heard so much from Hope about you," Kristine said with a smile.

"Really? Well, I've heard nothing, but great things about you," I responded.

"Well, I better get going. The girls are prolly waiting," said Kris.

"Alright. I'll see you later, sweetheart," Randy said giving her a loving kiss. I'll have to admit, as much as that is so touching, it hurt. Just a little. Kristine said goodbye to us and left the hotel in a little red car waiting in front. "Ready?" Randy asked Hope.

"Yeah. Let's go."

"I still don't see why I can't come with," muttered John.

"Cuz Hope and I haven't spent any time together in months, I see you every single day pretty much and Hope might kill you if she spends more than thirty minutes with you," Randy said in one breath.

"Okay, ow!" John replied putting his hand over his heart.

"Why don't you hang out with Linda?" Randy suggested.

"You guy can get to know each other," added Hope.

I looked up at John and he looked back down at me. He shrugged and put his arm over my shoulders, "How about it, Linda?"

"Sure. Why not? Wasn't planing on doing anything anyway."

"Great! You two have fun. Later," Hope said, tugging on Randy's arm. They went outside to his hummer and I couldn't help, but laugh.

"She did that to get away from me, didn't she?" John asked.

"Yup. C'mon, lover boy. Let's get something to eat."

\\

_Hope._

Randy and I went to a restaurant we always go to every time I'm in town. It's kind of our little tradition. We took a seat near the window where there was a beautiful scenery of a forest area. I always loved coming here.

"So, how's my little Cupcake?" Randy asked, taking a sip of water.

"Pretty darn good."

"Yeah? How are you and Wes?"

"We're doing good," I responded with a smile.

Randy smiled back, "Good. Can I ask you a question?"

"Well, you've already asked me three so I guess there no harm in asking another," I laughed.

"Why do you hate John?"

That, I did not see coming. "Randy, we've had this conversation before and it always ends the same. Did John ask you to ask me?"

"No. I'm asking. You're always so harsh on him."

"I hugged him earlier..." Randy just blinked. I let out a sigh before continuing, "It's not that I hate him. I hate how he acts."

"He's changed in the last three years since he got drafted to Raw."

"I see it and I hear it, but I don't see it when he's with me. He's always acting all sly, smooth and a perve. I'm always hearing how John is such a complete sweetheart, he is so genuine and a gentleman. I wanna see that. To me, John's always gonna be a playa."

"That's the old him, Hope."

"To me, that's still him."

"That's the reason why you act the way you do around him?"

"Pretty much," I answered honestly.

"He does really care about you. He's always there for you. He's helped you countless amount of times."

"If you're talking about in the ring, they were all scripted, Randy."

"John was the one who volunteered to be your partner in those story lines."

"That's cuz he's in love with me."

"Exactly. John's in love with you."

Damn, that made me felt guilty. What's Randy going at? I thought this was suppose to be a happy moment as we spend time together. Not make me feeling horrible for being a brat towards John...

"Is that why you ask me to have lunch with you? To make me feel bad?" I asked as our food came.

"No. Well... no." I smack his arm and he laughed. "Sorry. Okay, new topic."

"How are you and Kristine doing?" I asked take a big bit of my salad.

"We're doing okay."

"Just okay? Marriage life being good to you?"

"Yeah..."

Somethings wrong. Lately I've been noticing Randy's more quiet when it comes to Kristine, married life and the baby. "There's something wrong? Isn't there?" He just kept eating. "Randy, you know you can tell me. It's me."

He looked up and gave me a slight smile, "Why would there be something wrong? I'm married to the person I love, I have a beautiful baby girl..."

"But there's something missing, isn't there?" I interrupted. "Randy, I remember how happy you were when you were dating Kris. Then when you proposed, you were the most happiest person in the world. But your happiness slowly drifted as it took longer for the wedding to happen."

"We were both busy. My time as being the top WWE Superstar was during that. It was hard."

"Sure... but your enthusiasm came back when you did get married and found out Kris was pregnant. When you got injured and stayed at home with Kris, that soon faded again. Until Melanie was born. You were happy. Now, you don't seem that way anymore."

"You always seem to be able to read my mind," he replied, trying to put on a smile.

"Not really cuz I don't know what's wrong."

"You know the feeling when you get when you think, 'Wow. I'm the luckiest person in the world. I have everything I could possibly want and need?' Well, I felt that way, but I also feel that there could be so much more."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. That's the problem."

"Do you still love Kristine?"

"Of course I do. I'm in love with her. She's everything I ever wanted."

"But is she everything you ever needed?"

\\

_Linda._

John and I found a little cafe down the street from the hotel. We ordered our food and took a seat next to the fireplace.

"Aight, Linda. Time to spill your life story to me."

"I'm guessing our lunch is gonna feel like a therapy session?"

"Only if you make it, baby girl." I laughed and shook my head. "If not, you can just tell me somethings about you. How about this, we each tell each other three things no one else knows about us."

"I don't think that's possible," I said as our food came.

"How come?" he asked really confused.

"Cuz Hopeful and Jimmy know almost everything about me," I answered.

"Almost? Well, how about this, why don't we tell each other three things not many people know about us?"

"Alright," I giggled. "You go first."

"Hmm, let's see. Most of the time I don't wear underwear. Some of the time, I don't wear pants," he said plainly.

"I know..." I said taking a bit of my sandwich.

"You do?" he asked curiously.

"Five Questions."

"You watch it?"

"Of course and that was two things Mr. Smarty Pants. Or should I say Mr. No Pants?"

"Haha.. funny. You're turn."

"Let's see... I know this might not sound big, but I'm addicted to oreos."

"Are you saying you're a oreo-holic?" he asked seriously as he put both hands on the table.

"Yes. I have a problem..." I admitted.

"Oh, thank god! There's more than just two of us," John said in relief.

I giggled, "Two of us? Who's the other culprit?"

"Randy and I have been sneaking oreos in our hotel rooms for years. Don't tell anyone," he whispered. We soon burst out in laughter and everyone in the cafe just looked at us oddly. "Okay, I think we're done with the whole secrets thing. We can finish this when we're around people who'll understand us."

"Oh, that's gonna be a problem..." I said.

"Why?"

"Who the hell is going to be able to understand me lead alone us?"

We both started laughing again. We settled down after awhile; afraid that we would get kicked out for being so loud.

"Aight, in all seriousness, I need you help," John said.

"With...?"

"You said you can help with Hope," he said with pleading eyes.

"John... thought we went over this..."

"I know. I meant, how do I be her friend and I mean real friend. Not a buddy, buddy guy. Like her best friend like she is with Randy."

Well, that was an easy thing to fix. "John. I don't mean this in a bad way, but stop being the way you're being with Hope." John just looked at me confused. "Treat her like a lady. Ya know? Be a gentleman."

"I am," he protested.

"Uh, huh..."

"Aight, I get it. Don't be the way I am with her anymore."

"You catch on fast," I replied sarcastically.

John glared at me and took a bite of his food. "Anyway... how are you liking the WWE so far?"

"I love it here. It's everything I imagined. Well, almost."

"Almost?" he asked confused.

"Almost..." I replied.

He shook his head, "Fine, don't tell me. So, interested in anyone?" he asked bluntly.

"You really gonna ask me this? This is starting to sound more like girl talk than John and Linda talk."

"What? Just curious."

I laughed and bit my lip, "Well, other than you..."

"Of course." I sat there and started of into space a little. "And Randy?"

I looked back at John and blushed a little. He chuckled and shook his head. "Don't worry. It's normal. You either fall for Randy or me," he said proudly.

I raised and eyebrow at him, "Yeah... other than you two, I don't know. Evan's kinda cute," I said stirring the straw in my drink.

"Ahhh... speaking of the devil..." John said looking over my shoulder.

I turned around and spotted Evan walking into the cafe. I smile crept on my face. I haven't really officially met him yet even though I'm his manager. It was a hectic night. Evan spotted us and smiled.

"Evan! Over here," John said waving him over.

I turned back around and my eyes were wide open. "John! No!"

"What? It's not like I'mma tell him you like him."

Soon, Evan was at our table, "Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Linda and I are just having lunch to get to know each other."

Evan turned to me and gave me a sweet grin and I returned the gesture. "Hi. We haven't really met yet. Evan," he said extending a hand.

I shook it and answered, "Hi. Linda."

"I've heard a lot of great things about you from Hope. I'm really excited to work with you. I hope we can get to know each other soon."

"Me too."

"How about tonight?" John interrupted. "Ya know, after the show. You two can go out for a few drinks."

"Uh..."

"That'll be great," Evan answered. "If you want to."

That was quick. "Uh, I would love too."

"Great. Well, I gotta go. Interview. I just came by to get some coffee. I'll see you guys later tonight," he waved goodbye and I watched him leave.

My gosh was he cute.

"You're welcome," John said with a smile.

I just looked at him. "You're in charged of my love life now?"

"Only when I think you need it," he said patting my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and we finished up with lunch.

Now I'm anxious for tonight!


	7. Feels Like High School Again

Chapter Seven:

When John and I finished with lunch, we walked back to the hotel where we found Randy and Hope coming back as well. We stopped at the front entrance and just looked at each other.

"Well, uh. Thanks for lunch, Randy." Hope kissed his cheek and grabbed my arm and entered the hotel.

"I had fun, John!" I shouted at him.

"See you girls tonight!" the guys shouted back at us.

"So, how was lunch?" I asked sweetly as we made our way up the stairs to our room.

"Good. What about you? Did John try to make a move on you?" C.C. asked with disgusted in her voice.

"Nope. He's a really sweet guy."

"Sure."

"But I did get a date."

"With John?" she asked, stopping us in the middle of the hallway.

"No, silly. With Evan."

"Evan?"

"Yeah. You know how I told you last night that I think he's cute? I told John, Evan came in and John kinda asked us for drinks after the show. Just me and Evan."

"John set you up? How long were we separated?"

I rolled my eyes and relinked our arms. "It's not an official date. Just a 'get to know you' date."

"Ooo... you've only been here a couple of days and you're already stealing guys' hearts."

"Nothings happening yet, C.C. I want to be friends first before anything does get serious," I said as we entered our room.

"Either way, this is too cute. You and Evan sitting in a tree..." Hope began to sing.

"We're not five years old, hun," I finished.

She laughed and plopped on her bed, "So, we have little over four hours until the House Show. The boys are going back to Randy's house to work on Kristine's car, the girls have interviews today, what should we do?"

I flopped down face first next to C.C. on her bed, "I don't know. What's there to do in St. Louis?"

"You'd think I know..." she mumbled. I smiled to myself and sat up. I grabbed one of my suitcase and pulled it on my lap. "What are you looking for?" Hope asked as she sat up too.

I pulled out a box of oreos and a jar of peanut butter. "Need a chocolaty dessert after lunch?"

"You read my mind, ICEE."

\\

I didn't really have to do much tonight. Randy didn't have a match. He was just going to interfere in a match and he didn't really need me to come along. I did, however, had a talk with Stephanie. Since I'm only a manager and not really a wrestler yet, Steph gave me another job. I was the backstage interviewer along side Todd Grisham. Well, that gives me something else to do backstage other than be bored in the locker room area. Unfortunately, I wasn't going to start until next Monday night.

Hope and I roamed the halls before the show and we were laughing our asses off. To be honest, I can't remember what we were laughing about!

"Okay! Okay! Okay... we have to stop! My sides are killing me!" I said, making us stop in the middle of the hallway. Hope stopped and fell to the floor, laughing.

"What on earth are you two laughing at?" came a deep voice. I turned around and saw Randy walking up with John, Cody and Evan.

"I have no idea," I answered trying really hard not to continue with my laughter.

"You... had... to be there," C.C. added.

"Here," Cody said extending a hand for Hope. She smiled up at him and accepted his help up. "Nice to officially meet my new manager."

"Nice to meet to you, Cody."

Cody and Hope just continued looking and smiling at each other while the rest of us just awkwardly looked at one another. Oh, yeah, there's a connection. I glanced at John and it looked like he was about to attack Cody. Tension was ever so thick in the air.

"So! What are you boys up to?" I asked, filling in the silence.

"The guys have a meeting with Shane about the the concept of next weeks Raw," answered Evan.

"What's next week?" both me and Hope asked.

"That's a surprise for you girls... tomorrow," replied Cody winking at Hope.

"If it gets passed today, you'll get the info from Shane and Steph tomorrow," added Randy.

"Should we be scared?" Hope questioned a little frightened.

"No... well, it can really go either way on this..." said John.

He looked back at Hope and Cody and glared. I looked over and saw that they were still holding hands. I giggled and Randy eyed me oddly then at what I was staring at.

"Uh... John? I think I left something in the car. Could you go get it?" Randy asked, pulling John back a bit.

"Why can't you—"

"Cuz I need your help. We'll see you guys in Shane's office and you girls later," Randy and John made their way down the hall.

I gave a nudge to Hope and she finally let go of Cody's hand with a slight blush on her face.

"That was weird," I stated.

"Isn't the parking lot that way?" asked Evan pointing the other direction.

"I knew one day Randy would lose it," Hope said.

"Or maybe he wanted to keep John from killing Cody..." I corrected.

"Me? What'd I do?" Cody questioned with a confused tone.

Both I and Hope laughed and shook our heads.

"Forget it Codes. Let get to the meeting. See you later, Hope. And Linda? See you after the show?" Evan asked smiling at me.

"Yeah."

"Great. I'll meet you at the Women's locker room."

"Kay."

Cody and Evan started down the hallway again and Hope just grinned profusely at me. "Linda and Evan. Evan and Linda."

"You're done."

\\

Since Hope had a match and all the people she was managing had a match and all my managees didn't have much to do, I stayed in the Women's locker room with Melina and Mickie.

"Have you met all the Superstars yet?" Mickie asked.

"Nope. Not yet. I've only met the girls and most of the guys," I answered, plopping down on the couch.

"Meet any hotties?" asked Melina as she sat next to me.

"What are you talking about, Mel? All the guys we work with are hotties," came Mickie. "Well, almost all the guys."

"And Linda is managing the hottest of them all..."

"Yeah. Randy is a sight for sore eyes..." I said, playing with my zipper.

"Ooo... does Linda already have a crush...?" Mickie teased.

"Who could blame her? Almost every girl has a crush on Randy when they first meet him," confessed Melina.

"Well, Randy isn't the only one who caught my eye..."

"Let me guess... John?" asked Mickie.

"Well, not exactly. More like... Evan..." I said really slowly because I had no idea how they would react.

"Oh, Linda likes it extreme, does she?" Melina asked as she nudged me.

I couldn't help, but blush. "He is really cute and we're having drinks later. BUT! I think we should start out as friends first."

"Smart... don't wanna give it up on the first night then have it awkward for the rest of the time."

"Especially if you're his manager," added Mickie.

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm in High School again?"

"Backstage; that's pretty much how the WWE is like. We have crushes, we go out, we gossip..." answered Mel.

"It's like you never left High School."

"Yay..." I said sarcastically.

Soon the door opened with Shawn and Hunter carrying Hope in. Hunter held her by her arms and Shawn had her by her legs.

"What's going on?" I asked, standing up.

"Story line. Hope went crazy on Katie," Hunter answered.

"You can put me down now! The cameras stopped following us AFTER we went behind the curtain!" Hope screamed. They walked her over to the couch and plopped her on top of Melina and Mickie. "Heya, girls!"

"Have fun almost killing Katie?" asked Mick.

"But of course," Hope replied as she sat up.

"We out!" Shawn said zooming out of the locker room with Hunter right behind him.

"So. What'd I miss?" Hope said as she went to her bag to find her clothes.

"Just catching up on Linda's love life," smiled Melina.

"Like her date with Evan later?" Hope nudged

"It's not a 'date.' We're just going out for drinks to get to know each other," I defended.

"Well, then why don't you invite your other managees for drinks too?" asked Mickie.

"Well, Evan just asked for the two of us. Actually, John did."

"Cena set you guys up?" Mickie questioned.

"Yeah. Can we stop talking about this?"

"We're sorry. We'll stop," Hope said as she got up.

We just sat and looked at each other for about five minutes when Mickie spoke, "So what are you gonna wear on your date with Evan?"

I took a pillow and threw it at her face.

As the night went on, all us girls just mingled in the locker room. It felt like it was a huge sleepover with all the Diva's on the roster. I loved it. We all got along. Well, most of us anyway. We all tolerated each other. Some are closer friends than other. But hey, that's life for you. Either way, I love most of the girls here. I found out that Hope was more close to Mickie than any of the other diva's and then Melina was her second closest diva friend. As for me, I grew closer to Melina in the last two days. We had a lot in common and she is one of my top favorite Diva's on the roster. The four of us; me, Hopeful, Mel and Mickie, we're like the Fab Four. We were the closest friends in the locker room, I think. At least, that's what I saw tonight. Near the end of the night, there was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that can be," Hope stated, eying me.

"I don't know. It might help if you answered it..." I said, smiling back.

The girls laughed as Hope got up and skipped to the door. "Who is it?"

"Evan!"

Hope opened the door to see Evan standing there with a smile on his face. "Oh, hey, Evan. Linda! It's for you..." she said happily.

I got up and grabbed my bag. "Hey, Evan."

"Hey. You ready to go?"

"Yup," I said, making my way out of the locker room.

"Have her back by midnight now, you hear?" Hope and Melina said in unison.

"I'll try my best," Evan laughed.


	8. Powder Puff?

Chapter Eight:

Evan took us to a little pub a few blocks from the arena. It's wasn't a high profile club or bar or anything like that. It was a cozzy little place for people to come in and relax. Now, I'm not much of a drinker even though I worked at a club back home in Texas so I got a soda while Evan got himself a beer. We took a seat near the bar and just talked about anything and everything.

"Alright, I gotta ask. How'd you get your nicknames?" Evan asked ordering us another round of drinks.

"You gotta be more specific," I answered taking a last gulp of my pop.

"Hope's always calling you Hoopz, ICEE and Star. I can understand Lindle-La and Lindi-Lu, just wonder where and how you got the others."

"Well, in school I'd always wore hooped earrings so I guess that stuck. Not to mention I like basketball. When it comes to dessert, I love ice cream so that's how I get ICEE. As for Star; what can I say? I'm a star," I said with a bit of cockiness in my voice.

"Conceited much?" he asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Can you not hear the sarcasm in my voice?" I joked back.

"Alright, alright. I'll give you that," he said letting out a small chuckle. "So."

"So?"

"We've pretty much talked about everything I can think of."

"Well, almost everything. What kind of girls are you interested in?" What? I was curious.

"Linda…" he sighed.

"I'm not asking for anything. I'm just wondering. I always thought it'll be easier to be friends with a person before moving into a more passionate relationship."

"Well, in that case. I mean, you are an amazing girl and everything, but yeah. I feel the same way. I think I need to know the girl before moving a step closer. But to answer your question; I love a girl who can just laugh. She needs to have a great sense of humor. She needs to have a sensible appetite. I hate it when I take a girl out to dinner and all she orders is a garden salad and she looked like a twig already. Oh, and I hate girly girls. I mean, yeah it's nice and everything, but when she's constantly checking herself out in the mirror every ten minutes and redoing her lip gloss; I can't deal with that. She also needs to be able to keep up with me."

"Hmm… sounds like someone I would hangout with."

"Really? Well, what kind of guys are you interested in?"

"My ideal guy has to be humorous. He's always have to me laugh and smile. He would bring me up when I'm feeling down. He wouldn't be ashamed to show the world that he loves me. He wouldn't care what the world thinks. He's gotta be generous, caring, serious when he needs to be... I would want him to make me feel like I'm his everything. Physically, yeah he should to be good looking," I said with a giggle. "Also have a vibrant smile and beautiful eyes, no matter what color they are."

"Oh, that's totally me," came a familiar voice. I turned around and John was making his way over to us. He came to my side and gave me a side hug. "Sup, guys?"

"Just having a few drinks and getting to know each other," I replied.

"What I miss?

"Evan's ideal girl."

"Really now?" John asked, eying Evan.

He shrugged and took another drink of his beer. "Why don't you tell us your dream girl, Cena?"

"Well what are we talking about? Looks? Personality? What?"

"All of the above," I replied.

"She's gotta be hot. Smokin' body, nice legs and nice ass, voluptuous lips, good sense of style. She's gotta be independent. Doesn't take no for an answer and proud of who she is. She's gotta be passionate in what she loves do to. Doesn't hurt if she loves music and sports so we got something in common. Helps if she's exotic."

Evan and I just looked at each other and smiled. "You just describe Hopeful," Evan mentioned.

John sat there, staring off into a dreamy state and grinned. "Huh, guess I did."

"Damn, you got it bad, Cena."

"Guess I do. But, it's never gonna happen," he said with hopeless eyes. How ironic…

"Speaking of Hope, how did you two meet?" Evan asked bring his attention to me again.

"Oh, well. We first met in kindergarten. I forgot my crayons the first day and Hope shared hers with me. We hung out together for the rest of the day and we've been best friends since. How do you know her? Hope's been on SmackDown her whole WWE career."

"SmackDown and ECW are collaborated most of the time. Plus when I was in OVW, Hope would come and visit and help out with the girls. I met her my first day there. We had a huge dinner welcoming the new people and I sat next to her. We talked all night and I guess we just clicked. She was or is really sweet."

"Except to John," I said turning to him.

"Yeah, why is that?" Evan asked.

John sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I… might have acted inappropriately towards her on her first few weeks at SmackDown…"

"Uh, huh… no wonder she hates you," Evan mumbled.

"Shut up, man. I'm working on it. I will get her."

"Isn't Hope going out with um… that one guy…? I meet him like a month ago."

"Wes?" I answered for Evan.

"Yeah! That's it. How's that going?"

"Good, I think."

"What does that mean?" Evan asked confused.

"Think it's the whole being on the road 24/7 thing. Superstars can't really be a full time boyfriend or girlfriend unless they're here on the road with you."

"I guess that make since," replied Evan. "But if you truly love someone, it shouldn't matter the miles between them."

"Yeah. I guess we'll have to wait and see on them."

"What about you, Linda? Do you want a boyfriend waiting at home for you or do you want him to be at your side?" Evan asked curiously.

"It's like you said. It really depends. Of course the guys back home aren't really my type..."

"Aight, well... I should get going. Didn't mean to interrupt your little get together," John said getting up.

"Nah. It's alright. We better get going too. It's getting late," Evan said, getting up as well and reached up to help me on my feet.

"Yeah. We got a meeting tomorrow morning anyway which you boys won't tell us girls what it's about!" I huffed.

"You'll see. You gotta be patient, Hoopz," John said putting an arm around my shoulders. Huh, I see my nicknames are spreading.

"When did you start calling her that?" asked Evan as we left the pub.

"Now."

I giggled and the three of us took off to the hotel.

As we walked in, I spotted Hope walking across the lobby with Cody by her side and they looked like they were having fun getting to know each other. She was giggling pretty much the whole time and playfully hitting Cody's arm as he made jokes. It was so obvious she was flirting with him. I glanced up at John and he glared at them.

"C.C.!" I called out

She looked at us and smiled, "Hey, ICEE. Hi, guys. Back so soon?" she grinned as her and Cody walked towards us.

"Yup, but I'm pretty sure Evan and I know each other well enough."

"Go ahead, quiz me," Evan said jokingly.

I nudged him and he chuckled. "If she asks you something and you get it wrong, you're so gonna pay for it."

"Well, I see you two got closer," Hope laughed.

"I'mma head up to my room. Night guys," Cody said to all of us. "I'll text you in the morning," he said turning towards Hope.

"Okay. Night."

"Night." He smiled at her and then head up to his room.

"What did you two do tonight?" I asked all cute.

"Talked and had ice cream. Now I'm gonna head off to bed if you don't mind," Hope stated turning her heel and going to our room.

"Think I'mma go too. Night, boys," I said running up after her. We walked to our room in silence and got ready for bed. Hope jumped on her bed and pulled out her journal and pen. "Thought you said you were going to bed," I stated.

"I am. Do you not see the bed underneath me?" she said bouncing up and down. I laughed and jumped face first on to her bed too. I couldn't help it, but I kelp smiling. "What's with the goofy smile?"

"I'm just so happy to be here. I LOVE IT!" I squealed. Hope giggled and laid on her stomach next to me. "What are you writing?"

"I don't know yet. Just feel like writing."

"What do you think the meeting is about?" I asked changing the subject.

"I have no idea. I almost got it out of Cody and Ted earlier, but then I got distracted by chocolate..." I grabbed a pillow and whacked her on the head. "Ow! What?"

"You get distracted too easily."

"And you don't?"

\\

Hopeful and I drove back to the arena at nine the next morning. We were the last ones to arrive. We entered the conference room where we found Beth, Candice, Kelly, Layla, Jillian, Mickie, Melina, Randy, John, Cody, Ted, Evan, Kofi, Dave and Phil [CM Punk], sitting at the large table with Stephanie standing in front. All the girls looked confused while the guys just sat there and grinned.

"What's going on?" Hope asked as we sat down.

"Well, now that you're all here, we can begin," announced Stephanie. "Okay, the guys had a great idea last night at their meeting for next week RAW. Powder Puff Wrestling."

"What?" all the girls asked at once.

"You guys do know what Powder Puff is, right?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah. The whole girls switch with the guys thing, but this isn't football, Stephanie," answered Mickie.

"We know. That's why you girls are gonna pick a male Tag Team Partner and you guys have to emulate each other. Dress like one another, act like one another in the ring and perform like one another which includes finishing moves." Hope let out a small laugh and Steph turn to look at her. "Is there something that amuses you, Hope?"

"No, no. I'm good."

"No, please. Share your thoughts on this."

"Okay, we have to do each others finishers? How on earth are the guys gonna pull off our moves?"

"Excuse me? It's more like how are you girls gonna be able to do ours?" Randy argued back.

"Please, Randy. The RKO? I think everyone can do that," answered Melina. "Try doing the Charging 180."

"Or the 3-SiX-Uh Oh."

"Or the Glam Slam."

"Alright guys, that's enough," Stephanie said trying to calm everyone down.

"Sorry, Steph," came Hope.

"It's alright. Now, each Diva is going to pick a name out of this hat and that's who she will be working with for the next week. Linda, since you're still in training, you'll just be a Valet for Randy and his partner."

"Gotcha," I said understanding.

"Hope? Why don't you go first?" Stephanie slid the hat towards Hope and she took a deep breath.

Hope scrambled around in the hat for a bit before pulling out a slip of paper. She unfold it and groaned. "Oh... ugh. John." John smiled and sat back. "You rigged this somehow..."

"You're the one who pulled my name, baby."

"Don't call me that."

"Enough, you two. Beth? You're next," Stephanie interrupted.

Hope passed the hat to Beth from across the table. "Randy," she said. Randy was sitting next to her so he gave her a side hug.

"We're gonna make a great team," he said.

Mickie got Cody, Melina with Evan, Kelly picked Ted, Layla chose Phil, Jillian got Dave and finally Candice and Kofi.

"Now that all of you are teamed up, here are the matches; Mickie and Cody vs. Melina and Evan, Kelly and Ted vs. Candice and Kofi, Layla and Phil vs. Jillian and Dave then finally Hope and John vs. Beth and Randy," Stephanie announced. I looked over at Hope and she looked over joy with excitement. No, not really. "That's all. You all may leave, but Hope and Linda? Can you two stay after?"

"Sure," I answered for the both of us.

As everyone else left, Hope and I sat back and watched them leave. Stephanie rearranged some papers in front of her and cleared her throat. "I've already talked to the boys about this and now I'mma run it by you. Next week will start Linda's story line with Randy. As you know, Randy has put together The Legacy with Cody and Ted. Hope, Randy's going to try to persuade you to join even though you're not a generation superstar. Linda, since you're already Randy's manager, you are technically in the group, but Hope, you're gonna try to talk her out of it. Now, the Creative Team hasn't worked much on this angle so we just think you guys will wing the whole thing pretty much. We'll guild you through it, but it's really up to you on how you want to portray this."

"Wow, this is a first," commented Hope. "You're letting us run the story line?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"But why though?" I asked.

"It's something new we're trying. Since Randy and Hope have been doing this for years, they can show you the ropes."

"Thanks, Steph... you make me sound old," Hope joked.

"Sorry. Sometimes I forget you're still only twenty-four. It's just that you've worked with us for so long."

"It's alright. Jimmy says the same thing..." Hope groaned.

"Okay. I'll give you a script on Monday. You may leave."

Hope and I got up and left the room where we found Randy waiting for us.

"Did she tell you?" he asked.

"Yup," we both answered.

"And...?"

"And this is going to be fun," smiled Hope.


	9. What Ifs

Chapter Nine:

The next day, all the tag teams went back to the arena to do a fitting for their wrestling gear in the tag matches. Last night, everyone submitted what they wanted their partners to dress like and the wardrobe people worked all night on them. I tagged along to make any suggestions and I wanted the first glimpse of what everyone will be weaning. They set up curtains like mini dressing rooms backstage and the girls were first up. I waited and chatted with the boys while they change.

"How did you design Beth's outfit, Randy?" I asked.

"Nothing too special. I just turned one of my tees into a tank top with vertical rips in the back. On the pants, they have a wicked design in red on the sides."

"Hmm. That doesn't seem too bad."

"Wait till you see what I'mma make him wear!" Beth shouted from behind her curtain.

"I knew I shoulda made you wrestle in a skirt!" Randy yelled back.

"Too late!"

Everyone burst out laughing.

"What about you, Evan?" I asked after everyone calmed down.

"Mel's just wearing what she usually wears, but with my designs on her attire."

"Damn... you guys are letting the girl off easy." I looked over at John and he just smirked.

"John! I'mma kill you!" we heard Hope scream.

"What'd you make her wear?" asked Mickie from one of the dressing rooms.

"Oh, you'll see soon," John answered.

A few minutes later, the girls stepped down in what the boys designed for them, except for Hope.

"C.C.? Come out," I said.

"No!"

"Why?"

"I look like a whore! John barely gave me any fabric to cover my body! I'm not wrestling in this!"

"I'll get her..." John said.

Since Hope was at one end of the curtain dressing room, John walked over to the side of it and opened the curtain so no one can see yet. We all heard Hopeful scream bloody murder as John went in.

"Get your hands off me!"

"C'mon, Shawty! Don't make this any more difficult than it should be. Get out there."

"No! Ah! John! Put me down!"

Soon the curtain was moving from Hope's kicking I assume. John slid the curtain aside and came out with her on his shoulders. He took a few steps before putting her down and smiled.

"Damn, Shawty. You look damn sexy!" he complimented.

Hope turned her head and glared at him. She was in what I think was supposed to be a baseball jersey, but it cut into a crop top and it tied right in front. It was white with blue vertical pin stripe lines. On the back it read "FUTURE MRS. CENA" and 8 underneath is. At least he put one thing she liked on the outfit. Her favorite number. But she was wearing the shortest shorts I have ever seen. They make Daisy Duke's shorts look like caprice. Oh, and she was also wearing runners. I think that was the first time I've seen her wear tennis shoes other than when she's going for a run, working out or back in high school for P.E.

"I really hate you right now..." she growled.

"You can thank me later, Shawty," he smirked. John put his arm around Hope's shoulders and she brushed him away.

"I'm changing back now..." she headed behind the curtain and closed it angrily. Everyone chuckled and giggled lightly to themselves and John shrugged.

Up next, the guys.

\\

"This is gonna be good," I said sitting down on a bench.

"Uh... Kelly!" Ted shouted. "How do I—"

"They're chaps, Teddy. It shouldn't be that hard to put on," she said.

"But there's so many... slots!"

"Want help there, Ted?" Melina asked, trying not to laugh.

"Um... n-n-no... I'm good... I think."

"Mel? Why are there feathers everywhere?" we heard Evan asked.

"It's not everywhere. Just on the jacket..."

"Beth?" came Randy. "What the heck is—"

"Headband," she answered.

"Oh what the—"

"Would you men hurry up? We didn't take that long to try everything on," complained Candice.

"To be fair, you girls didn't have much to put on," stated Dave.

"Hope!" Johnny screamed.

She laughed and took a breath. "Yes, John?"

"You can't possibly make me wear this!"

"Oh, but you have to..." she smiled.

"What did you make him wear?" I asked.

"Just wait..."

Then all the boys stepped out and the girls burst out laughing. Randy was wearing pants for once as his wrestling attire, a black and red corset and he had on a sparkly head band on his forehead. All the other boys were wearing shorts or pants, except for John. He had on a black skirt with gold lining. He also had on a long sleeved blue crop top with a hat the was titled on the side.

"Hope... I can't wrestle in a skirt!" John protested.

"Oh, you can and you will," she grinned.

"This is ridiculous! I'm the only one in a skirt!"

"I don't know, Cena. You look pretty damn hot in it," teased Cody.

"Man, shut up!" John stormed back into his dressing room and we all burst into laughter again.

"Oh, god, C.C. You and John are gonna be the hottest tag team Monday," I said.

"Oh, yeah... until either my shirt pops open or John's skirt goes flying..."

\\

_Hope._

After the boys changed back into their normal clothes, the groups had a discussion with the wardrobe team to change a few things and sizes except for mine and Cody's group. Mickie ran off to find Cryme Tyme for their 6-Person Tag match later tonight for the House Show. John had and interview with Todd so Cody and I wandered around the corridors as the crew set up for the show.

"So, you liking Raw?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, I love it here. I do have to admit, I miss SmackDown and everyone like Jimmy."

"He's your cousin, right?"

"Yeah, but he's more like an older brother to me. I don't have any siblings and Jimmy is the closest thing to one."

"Oh. Gotcha. It's kinda weird how we're all connected in this business, you know?"

I looked up at him oddly, "Uh... no..." I laughed.

Cody laughed too and put his arm over my shoulders. "Okay, most of us are connected by family like you, me, Randy, Ted. Some of us are connected by friends and the passion for wrestling like Linda."

"Hmm... true. But how do you explain John?"

"John has the passion... but then again, John's just weird..." he laughed.

I shook my head.

"Hope?"

I looked down the hall and to my surprise, I saw Wes.

"Wesley! I'll talk to you later, Codes." I ran down the hall to him and was about to jump in his arms, but stopped myself when I noticed the expression on his face. I stopped right in front of him and my smile dropped. "Oh, no. What's wrong?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"This, you, me, us."

"What about us?"

"I can't deal with this anymore. It's just too hard for us to be together when you're always gone."

"You knew my work schedule before you asked me to be with you."

"I know and I thought I could handle it, but obviously, I can't. I can't handle being away from my girl."

"So what? This is it? We're just gonna throw away everything we've worked for?" I cried out as tears filled my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hope." He took off the leather wristband I gave him that had both our names on it. "I love you," he said giving it to me.

Wes turned around and walked away. I squeezed the wristband tightly and I shut my eyes, letting the tears roll down my cheek.

"Hopeful," Cody said behind me. "Hope, I'm so sorry," he whispered in my ear, wrapped his arms around me from behind.

I dropped the wristband and turned around, sobbing into Cody's chest.

\\

_Linda._

I didn't know how to comfort her. Our whole life, Hope never let a man bring her down. That and usually because she was the one who ended a relationship. She's dated, but she's only been in two committed relationships including Wesley though they've only been together for a short time. They love each other. I've never seen her cry over a guy. She was the one who helped me with guy problems. Not the other way around. I didn't know what to do. So, I did the only thing that came to mind as Hope lie there on his hotel bed, crying softly to herself.

"That mother fucking son of a bitch! How dare he? He knew from day one what your life is like in the WWE! So the last few months were for nothing?" I screamed as I paced around the hotel room. Don't worry, I got Hope everything she needed. Tissues, water, chocolate cookies. She wasn't letting out her anger. I don't think she has any, but I do. "I can't believe him! He is so selfish!"

"ICEE..."

"I mean, you miss him as much as he misses you! How can he end it like that?"

"ICEE."

"And he gave back the wristband! Does that mean nothing to him?"

"Linda!" she shouted, sitting up from the bed. "Stop. I don't think smack talking about him helps..."

"Sorry." Hope lied back down with her back towards me. I walked around the bed and bent down beside her. "I'm sorry, C.C."

"Don't be. It's not your fault.," she whispered.

"Johnny's worried, ya know. He's never seen you this upset. Same with Randy."

"I've never let them seen me cry."

"You really love him, don't you?"

She nodded. "But I guess it's not meant to be."

"But there are other guys. Like John!" I smiled.

"ICEE..."

"Or Cody."

"Do you know why I've never dated anyone on any of the rosters?" C.C. question, sitting up a bit on her bed. "It's cuz things will get complicated after the break up."

"Who says there's gonna be a break up?"

"Have you ever been in a relationship where you haven't broken up?"

"True, but what if they were the one?"


	10. Tempted

Chapter Ten

_Hope._

I didn't sleep much last night. Then again, I don't think Linda did either. She made sure I was alright. She got and did everything if I needed something. I felt so bad. She was suffering with me and she shouldn't. This was my problem. She is seriously the best friend any girl would love to have as a best friend. Linda is just that amazing.

I've been up since dawn. I sat on my bed, staring off into space. Linda woke up a few hours later.

"Morning, C.C.," she yawned.

"Morning."

"How you feeling?" I just shrugged. "Hey. How about we got out for breakfast? You and me. A big stack of chocolate chip waffles will help." I didn't answer her. I know she's trying. "Let me shower and we'll go, kay?"

ICEE grabbed a few clothes from her bag and hustled to the bathroom. I let out a sigh, wishing the pain would go away.

Soon, there was a knock at the door. I threw the covers off and got up. I opened the door to see Randy with sorrow in his eyes. We didn't say anything to each other. He just pulled me into a hug and I held on to him tight. He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead.

"I'm here for you, Hopeful," he whispered. Randy walked us into the room and sat down on my bed. He pulled me back into his embrace and I clung on to him. I let the tears fall and soak his shirt. "You know I'll always be here for you, Cupcake."

"I know. Thank you."

"Wanna talk about it?" I shook my head no and held on to him tighter. "Okay. You got all the time in the world and I'm always here to listen. I love you."

"I love you too," I said looking up at him. "You are one of the best guy friends I've ever had."

"Really? Well you're one of the best if not the best girl friend I've ever had and that's saying a lot considering it's me."

I laughed. "Oh, yeah, cuz you're such a playa," I said, scooting off his lap a bit, but keeping my legs resting across his.

"Well, duh! And when women find out about Kris, they all of a sudden don't want anything from me..."

"Psh. Whatever."

"You're only saying that cuz Kris loves you."

"And what woman have ever resisted you?"

"True..." he replied with a smirk on his face.

I nudged him and shook my head. Moments later, Linda came out of the bathroom looking gorgeous.

"Oh. Morning, Randy!"

"Morning to you, beautiful," he greeted making her blush a bit.

"Here for Hope I see."

"Yeah and I came to ask you a question."

"Uh, should I be scared?"

Randy laughed, "No. I was gonna asked if you wanted to come along and train with me and Beth. We shouldn't take too long and you can get more training in."

"I don't know..." she answered, looking at me.

"Go," I said. "I'm fine now and my session with John is after Randy's so I'll see you there and I can fix whatever Randy teaches you."

Randy nudged me, pouting a bit and I smiled, kissing his cheek. "You know I'm kidding, Killer. Go with them, ICEE."

"If you're sure..."

I reach down and grabbed her duffel. "Leave. I don't want you anymore."

She laughed and took it. "Alright. I'll go."

"Great," Randy gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. "Call if you need anything."

"Okay. Now Go!"

\\

_Linda._

Randy and I left the hotel room and started down the hall to Beth and Jillian's room. I skipped a little ahead of Randy and knocked on the wooden door when I approached it. Beth answered the door with a smile on her face.

"Morning you two. Guessing Randy convinced you to come with?" she asked.

"Yup!"

"Great! You can show him your new move."

"You came up with a new move?" Randy asked from behind me.

"Thanks to Beth. It's kind of a modified Glam Slam. You'll see it later. Ready?"

"Yeah," Beth answered. "Let's go. Later, Jil!"

"Bye!" I heard Jillian said from inside.

Beth grabbed her bag and the three of us headed down to Randy's car.

Stephanie booked the arena for the day so the tag teams could practice. She did the same for tomorrow when we go to Salt Lake City before the House Show.

As Randy and Beth worked in the ring, I sat on the announce table and observed. To be honest, I was observing more on Randy than I was on the moves they were doing. He was wearing sweat pants, but he has his shirt off. I mean WHOA! Oh, right. Sorry. What? Right, wrestling.

Both Randy and Beth caught on to each others wrestling styles quick though I can't really picture Randy doing a Glam Slam on John or John doing the 3-SiX-Uh Oh on Randy... hmm... guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out when opposite tag teams meet in the ring.

Each tag team had an hour and half with the ring, so for the last twenty minutes, Beth pulled me into the ring.

"You wanna show me the fabulous Lindalicious?" Randy asked sitting on the turntable.

"I guess if Beth wants to help demonstrate," I answered.

"Yeah. Go for it."

I came up behind her and grabbed her arms, but instead of putting my hands on her arms like you would do for the Glam Slam, I put mine under her arms so I was holding her arms from the bottom. I lifted her up and her feet locked on my legs. I then swiftly swung her body over my head and let her fall face first on to the mat. But Beth landed on her feet to avoid the impact. Randy was still impressed though.

"Whoa. Impressive. I didn't think you'd be able to swing her over your head like that."

"I'm stronger than I look. But also for that move, if I want more of an impact, I'd hold on to her and fall backwards with her."

"Damn. How'd you come up with that?"

"Little help from Hope and of course Beth," I said smiling at the beaming Glamazon.

"She's my little protege," she said patting my back. "Well, if we're done; I gotta go."

"Yeah. We're good," Randy answered.

"Alright. Later guys." Beth hopped out of the ring and headed out, grabbing her things.

I turned back to Randy and he just grinned at me. "What now?" I asked.

"Well, John and Hope won't be here for awhile; wanna work on a few moves?"

"Sure. Could you help me with my suplexs?"

"Yeah," he jumped off the turnbuckle. "What kind?"

"Belly to Belly."

"Alright, but shouldn't you be a master at those if you have a finisher like that?"

"You would think, wouldn't you?"

I turned around, pulled my hoodie off and tossed it out of the ring. I faced Randy again and noticed he was staring. I blushed a bit and look away.

"Okay, um..." Randy took a step forward, but then backed up. "Well... this'll be easier if I had someone to do it to..."

"You got me."

He laughed and shook his head, "It'll be better for you to see is being done and I don't wanna hurt you."

"Please. It's gonna take more than a Suplex to hurt me."

"I'm still not going to Suplex you."

"Aw... is little Randal scared he's gonna hurt me?"

"No. He's afraid you gonna counter him and beat his ass," I turned around and spotted John coming down the ramp.

"What are you doing here, Cena? I still got ten minutes," said Randy.

"Got a text from Hopeful saying she's on her way. Guess I beat her," he answered getting into the ring. "What are you two doing? Where's Beth?"

"We finished early and she left," answered Randy. "Now I'm helping Linda with a few moves."

"Yeah... helping..."

John laughed and walked over to me. He lifted me up, placed me on the turnbuckle and went over to Randy. "What do you need?"

"Belly to Belly Suplex."

"Got it."

John grabbed Randy and did a perfect Suplex on Randy. John stood up and smiled as Randy lied there.

"Ow! Thanks for the warning," he said getting up.

"No problem. Anything else, Hoopz?"

"Cross Body?"

"Sure."

"Wait!"

John ran to the ropes and hit Randy, slamming him on the mat. Awe... poor Randy. But this was fun.

"Drop Kick?"

"Oh. I got this one," came Randy.

"Killer, please don't knock out my partner before our session. I kinda need him."

Hope walked down the ramp, taking off her sunglasses. She dropped her bag down near the stairs and got into the ring.

"Dammit..." responded Randy. "Oh, well. I can beat him up tomorrow. C'mon Lindee," Randy came over to me and helped me down. "Let's let them work. Wanna get some lunch?"

"Sure seeing my breakfast was a bagel..."

He chuckled and we both left the ring. We grabbed out things and headed out.

\\

_Hope._

I watched as Linda and Randy left the ring. I turned back to John and he just looked at me.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey."

"Um... sorry about you and Wes."

"Don't be. You didn't do anything."

"Well, uh... I got you something." John pulled something out of his back pocket and gave it to me.

"Blue raspberry sour straws?"

"Yeah. I remember you always ate them before a match or a work out. Since the individual packs come in threes, you would eat two and give the last one to your opponent."

"I haven't had these since... since you got drafted to Raw... I can't believe you remembered."

"How could I forget? Everyone called you BB backstage all the time," he laughed. I laughed too and shook my head. "Shawty? Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you. I hate who you are."

"Um... Hope? That's all me..."

"No," I sighed, looking up at him. "I hear talk of you being a sweet, caring, genuine guy and I see it when you're with other people, but when you're with me... you're different..."

"Look, Hopeful. When I'm with you; I just get this weird feeling when I'm near you, but it's a good feeling. I feel like I gotta do what I gotta do to get you."

"Just be you. You know how I hate fakes." John looked down and I sighed. I opened the packet of candy and handed him one. "C'mon. Let's get this over with."

\\

_Linda._

Randy and I went to a Subway close to the arena. Mmm... Subway... oh. Sorry. Subway is the closet thing to junk/fast food to me. When is comes to pigging out; being a wrestler sucks. Thank god for Subway.

We sat down at a booth near the window and I started chowing down.

"Sorry I couldn't help you much today," came Randy.

"No problem. It was fun watching you get beat. Helped a lot," I smiled.

"Oh, well I'm glad to be a test dummy," he responded sarcastically.

You're a sexy dummy... no! He's married. Stop it, Linda.

I was about to ask him something when his phone rang.

"Hold on. Hello?... Hey, Krissy... Yeah, it went good... Lunch with Linda," he said flashing a smiled and wink at me. I blushed and his behind my sandwich. "Yeah. Of course... Put her on... Hi, Melanie! Hi, sweetheart. Daddy misses you, baby. I love you, Melanie... Yeah... Alright... I'll call you later tonight... I love you too," he hung up and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"Did I mention how cute Melanie is?" I asked. Randy laughed. "I'm serious! She's like the cutest baby on the planet!"

"Well, she did get her looks from me..." Randy smirked.

"Psh... she looks more like Kristine," I protested.

"That might be true. She is still beautiful."

"That's true. How do you like being a father?"

"It's the most amazing feeling in the world. Just holding her, looking at her, knowing I created her... it's unbelievable."

I smiled. Randy's lucky. He found love and has a family. I don't want to sound selfish and I hardly know Randy, but I wish it was me he talked so highly of.

"How's married life?"

Randy looked at me then down at his food. "Couldn't ask for anything better," he grinned. "It's like playing house with my best friend."

"How'd you know she was the one?"

"I didn't. I just know that I love her." I looked at him and he just looked back at me. "What's with all the personal questions?"

"Just curious. You didn't have to answer me."

"Nah. It's nothing. At least we get to know each other more. Now, my turn to ask you some questions."

"Go for it. I'll answer truthfully."

"Got your eye on anyone yet?"

I giggled, "I had this conversation with John and it was over lunch too."

"So...?"

"Alright. I might have a teeny tiny crush on... Evan."

"Oh, Evan, huh?"

"Yes and you cannot tell him. That'll be too embarrassing."

"Secret safe with me. So, you're single, right?"

"Yup," I answered taking a sip of my drink.

"I don't believe it. You're a sweet, gorgeous, lovely lady. How are you single?"

"Hey. I wasn't always single. To be honest, I've only been in one true relationship and it lasted my last two years of high school and three years after that."

"Wow. Five years. What happened?"

"Derek wanted to get married while we were still in school."

"And you didn't want to?"

"Well, that and when he proposed; that's when I knew I didn't love him. I mean, I did, I do... but I didn't love him enough to marry him. To spend the rest of my life with him. He wasn't the one..." Randy looked at me like he did before. "But, I'll find him one day."

"You never know. You might just already have found him..."

He grinned at me and I blushed, feeling a little awkward, but didn't know why.

"Um, why don't we head back and check on C.C. and John? See if he's still alive."

Randy nodded and we finished up and then headed back to the arena

We walked through backstage and to the curtain. We stood near the entrance and spied on John and Hope.

\\

_Hope._

I stood in the middle of the ring as John circled around me.

"Focus, Shawty."

"I'm sorry, but the way you act around the ring is so... animated."

"That's the point." I let out a sigh and crossed my arms. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" I asked in almost disgust. You can tell how much I'm enjoying this...

"Just do it, Hopeful."

"Fine..." I did what he asked and let out another sigh. "Now," he went behind me and placed a hand on my hip, but I slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me..."

"Sorry. Okay, picture in your mind this arena filled with fans. They're chanting your name. They come to see you." John's voice was moving and I felt his presence now in front of me. "You'd do anything to get them pumped, get them all wild up. And you're opponent comes; all up on your face." He takes a step closer to me and whispers, "Touching you soft, silky skin." His breath against my skin made me shiver. He did another 360 around me, whispering things in my ear. I felt John lightly brush my hair with his fingers, his cheek caressing mine, his hands smoothly swirled around me. Why I didn't slap him away, I don't know. When he was in front of me again, "And they are so close to you that they..." I anticipated for more, but instead I was pulled in by his arms and into a subtle, yet tempting kiss. John moved in slowly, waiting for me to push away, but I placed my hands on his chest, wanting to resist, but wanting him to hold me tighter. His tongue brushed against my lips and I was tempted to give in, but the thought sank and I pushed him away, slapping him across the face.

"Jerk!"

I rolled out of the ring, grabbed my stuff and went up the ramp. I pushed passed Randy and Linda... when did they get here?... and I heard Linda calling after me.

"C.C.! C.C., wait!"

"What?" I answered turning around.

"How could you do that to him? All he did was kiss you."

"How could I? How could he? He knew I just broke up with Wesley. He knows I'm in a vulnerable state right now and he was taking advantage of that! I hate him!"

I turned back around and stormed out of the arena.

\\

_Linda._

I sighed, turning around and saw John stand there with Randy.

"John... she didn't mean that."

"No. She did."

He slowly walked passed me and left. I face Randy and he had the same facial expression as I did.

This is not good.


	11. It's On

Chapter Eleven:

I left Hope alone for the rest of the day. Thought she needed time to herself. I hung out with Melina at the mall having some female bonding time. I came back to our hotel room later that night to find her writing in her journal.

"Hey, C.C.," I greeted, stepping into the room.

"Hey. How was shopping?"

"Good. Wish you came with us though." She smiled and sat up from her bed. I flopped down next to her. She knows what's coming. "Do you really hate him?"

Hope sighed, looking at me. "No. I don't hate Johnny. I just—I..."

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not. He just... gets on my nerves sometimes. That's it. He doesn't know when to quit."

"Cuz he's in love with you."

"Stop, okay?"

"Sorry..."

"We weren't always like this, you know? In the beginning. John had that playboy image, but we were friends."

"What happened?"

"Girls," C.C. said bluntly. I laughed and so did she.

"Alright. I get it. Let's stop this. I know what we can do."

"What?" she asked confused.

I lie down on my stomach, opening her laptop and logged on. "Since I still don't know much about the roster, you can tell me more about them."

Hopeful laughed and laid down too. "Okay, where shall we started?"

"Where better than the Raw Roster?" I clicked on and to the Raw Superstars page. "Alright. First on the list, Dave Batista."

"Dave is like a giant teddy bear," she smiled. "He is so sweet and so caring. If you're having a bad day, you can always go to him for a hug and he'll make it all better. He also knows what say to make you laugh."

"He's more like a sexy teddy bear," I smirked.

"Oh, goodness..." she sighed. "Next!

"Okay. Um... Charlie Haas."

"Charlie is such a joker. He'll crack up a joke at the perfect moment."

"Chris Jericho."

"He's changed with his persona. I rarely see that happen, but when he became a heel and bashing on all the legends, he started being arrogant and self absorbed. Honestly, I can't stand him anymore. He use to be okay."

"People change, Hopeful."

"No, I don't believe that. I think people act a certain way then finally show who they really are."

"Hmm... never thought of it that way."

"Yup. Who's next?"

"Cody Rhodes." I glanced at Hope's-A-Lot and saw her grinning at the screen. "Mmm... I think I know the answer to him."

"Shut up. He's kind, sweet—"

"Hot, banging and you like him."

She took a pillow and hit me with it. "So, he's cute... you know the Diva's backstage call him Coddles."

"Aw! That's adorable!"

C.C. laughed, shaking her head. "He says it makes him feel like he's a little boy."

The rest of the night was like that. I found out that she cannot stand Kelly. Apparently she's a nice girl, but there's just something about her that Hopeful can't stand. Hope says she plays off the "dumb blond" stereotype. Also, she calls John Morrison, Morri because there are so many John's in the industry. So much I need to learn about everyone here.

\\

_Hope._

The next morning, we left for Vegas for a House Show. That didn't start until seven that night so all the Tag Team couples headed to the arena early to prepare for their matches on Monday.

I arrived later than everyone else because I have and interview at a local radio station with Evan. The group was already out near the ring, messing around waiting for me while I walked backstage to the Women's locker room. I quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. I through on a tight hoodie and slipped on my boots. I buckled my knee pads and made my way down to the ring.

"Shawty!" I looked behind me to see John emerging from one of the locker rooms. I turned back around and started walking again. "Hope! Wait!"

He ran up to me, I stopped as he went in front of me, blocking my way. "What?" I asked coldly.

"I'm—"

"Save it. I know what you gonna say and to be honest, I don't wanna hear it."

"But I—"

"Johnny... out of all the years I've known you, how many times have you apologized to me?" I looked up at him for the first time and I could see the hurt in his eyes and it hurt me too, but I had to. I don't want to get hurt even more than I already felt. "Way too many times to count." He looked down at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact. "Let's just try to get through till Monday."

I brushed passed him and continued my way to the ring. I put on a smile and walked down the ramp as I watch on the other Superstars mingle with each other. Linda was talking to Randy, Cody and Ted. Probably discussing their story line in a few weeks.

"Alright. I'm here. Let's get this show on the road!" I said, jumping into the ring. I did a flip over the top rope and grinned spread across my face. Everyone smiled and laughed, but worried looks were shown on Randy and Linda's. They know me way too well. I turned around, seeing John walking to the ring with a fake smile on his face too. "C'mon, Cena. Hurry up your ass in here. We gonna show Beth and Randy who the winners are and will be Monday," I stated with confidence.

"Oh, you think so, Hopeful," Beth said, climbing into the ring.

"Bring it on, Bethy," I played along.

Randy walked into the ring and told Beth that he'll start out. John got into the ring as well, passing me, not even looking at me.

The men circled each other and when Randy got to my side of the ring, he whispered, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Focus or you're gonna get your ass beat, Orton."

\\

_Linda._

Something is wrong. I can see it in C.C.'s eyes. John's too. I know Randy knows, but nobody else seemed to notice. Can't really say anything to her while she's in the zone. I stepped away from Cody and Ted and made my way over to Evan who was stretching a bit.

"Hey, you," I greeted.

"Hey, Linda. What's up?"

"Not much." I jumped on to the barricade with a little help from Evan. "How was training with Meli yesterday?"

"Uh..."

"You should see him attempt the Inverted Leg Drop Bulldog and the Last Call. Hilarious!" Melina laughed as she passed us, making her way over to Mickie.

I giggled to myself and Evan shook his head. "I wasn't that bad. But I gotta admit, she does an amazing Shooting Star Press."

"What can't she do? Really?" I asked not really waiting for an answer.

"Yeah. What about your workout with Beth and Randy?"

"...Interesting and helpful," I smiled.

Evan raised and eyebrow and I just kept smiling. I turned to the ring and it was now Hope and Beth squared off in the middle. At least she's focused.

"Do you have anything scheduled for tonight?" Evan asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Nope. I don't appear in House Shows until after Monday."

"Wanna hang tonight? Some of us are gonna head down the Strip. See some shows, do a little gambling then meet up with everyone else after the show for dinner at Koi Restaurant and Lounge."

"Sure! That sounds like fun!"

"Get her, Hope!" Cody screamed.

"RKO her, Beth!" came Jillian.

I looked up into the ring and Hope did a prefect Attitude Adjustment on Beth and got the pin.

"Whoo! Atta girl!" Cody cheered.

Hope got up with a smile, victory shinned on her face. She was prepared for Monday. The thing about Monday, it was a free for all. Whoever got the pin, got the pin.

Hopeful turned around to face John and he just smiled. I knew he was proud of her. His face showed it. Hope went back to Beth and helped her to her feet. The four of them left the ring and it was Mickie and Cody vs Melina and Evan.

"Good luck," I wished him as he walked into the ring. He smiled and I smiled back.

Hope went over to the cooler on the announce table and I walked over to her. I saw Randy on the other side of the ring and the pursuit as well.

"C.C., great job in there," I said at her side.

"Thanks," she said taking a water bottle.

"Cupcake, are you okay?" Randy asked on the other side of her.

"I'm fine," Hope assured us.

"You know damn well not to lie to me."

"Guys, I'm out!" John called as he went up the ramp.

Hope turned around and watched him leave and I did too. "Did you guys talk?"

"Mmhmm."

"And?" questioned Randy.

She didn't answer us. She took a gulp of water and and sighed.

"Ding, ding! Your winner's, MICKIE AND CODY!" I heard Candice announce.

Cody jumped out of the ring and walked up to Hope.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Wait. Where are you two going?" Randy asked for the both of us.

"Gonna grab a bite to eat then an interview with Todd," answered Cody. "C'mon, babe." Cody took her hand and I watched them walk away from the rest of the group.

"Those two have a thing going on?"

"I have no idea," I answered Randy.

\\

Evan, Charlie, Phil, Shad, JTG, Jeff, Rey, Kelly, Layla and I were out on the the Strip and I was amazed by the lights, sounds and people. I never been out of Texas, besides to Mexico, before so everywhere we go was new to me. The first thing we did was see a Blues and Jazz show. It was absolutely amazing! I don't know if everyone was so into, but I thought it was good.

Afterwords, we all hit the tables for a little gambling! I was mainly on the slots though. I'm not that good at cards or the other things. Same with Evan. We spent the first half hour playing Poker, but end up losing every hand. I like the slots. Easier to play, no creepy dealer and you get real money while as you're holding plastic chips for the other games.

About an hour later, we got a call from Randy saying the everyone was on their way to the restaurant. So the rest of us gathered up our winnings... or our jackets... and headed over to Koi Restaurant for a late dinner.

It was a peaceful environment. We had a private area in the corner of the restaurant so we had our privacy. The place was absolutely beautiful. The vibe and the food reminded me of my second home. Hope's parents house! The place was so relaxing, so comfortable. The couches were so soft and the service was incredible. We had an amazing view of Vegas and the most beautiful fountain was in our sights as the night sky shimmered stars and the moon above us. The atmosphere of the restaurant was out of this world. This had to be the best place ever.

After we ate, we all moved into the lounge where we had a couple of drinks. I sat with C.C., Melina and Mickie. Us four huddled up in a little group, just us girls while everyone scattered everywhere else. But the Tag Team groups kept close. Actually that was a good thing because Beth and Dave had an announcement for them.

"Alright, everyone. We've got something to pass on to you guys," Dave said, standing up, taking Beth's hand, pulling her up to her feet too.

"Oh, god. You got her pregnant, didn't you?" John teased.

Jillian gasped. "So that's where you were the other night when you said you were visiting your mom?" she played along.

"No, you muffin head," stated Beth.

"Did you just call her a muffin head?" came Kofi.

"Beth... I think you're losing your touch," uttered Mickie.

"ANYWAY!" she shouted.

Dave laughed before continuing, "We came up with a brilliant idea. Since this is Powder Puff wrestling, why not have a real Powder Puff game?"

"What's that?" asked Kelly. Oh, Hope was right. She is a little slow.

"Football, Kelly," answered Dave.

"Oh! Gotcha!"

"Yeah. So you guys in?"

"Wait. We're gonna play football while you guys cheer us on?" asked Candice.

"No... we were thinking more like Girls vs. Guys," explained Beth.

"With me and Beth as Captain and Quarterback. Touch football of course."

"I don't wanna play. I don't wanna get hurt," whined Kelly.

"It's touch, Kel," said Layla.

"Ew... why would we touch each other in football?" Oh dear... okay I thought this girl was smarter than that! Really. "I don't think I wanna play."

"That's okay. Linda can take your place," Hope suggested, putting her arm over my shoulder.

"Sure. I love football."

"Great! That works. Kelly, you can be ref," said Dave.

"Okay! I can do that!" Are you sure?

"When are we having this game?" asked Cody.

"Sunday. The hotel we're staying at in Reno is near a park. So, Sunday afternoon, it's Superstars vs. Divas."

Oh, it's on.


	12. Are You Ready For Some Football?

Chapter Twelve:

The next day, us girls were outside, getting ready for the game. We took it seriously and we weren't going to lose to them boys. We were pumped up, hyped up and ready to rock baby! Especially with Beth as captain and quarterback.

It was finally game day. The day before, Maria came to visit us and helped work on our uniforms. That girl works wonders with a sewing machine. We all chose a different football teams to represent. Hope of course chose the New England Patriots. I chose the Pittsburgh Steelers. The other girls picked their favorite football team and favorite player and we all went out to get their jersey. We cut them up then sewed them back together to make them more feminine, unified and sexy. I made mine extra unique with glitter and sparkles. We all had on matching black booty shorts with vertical stripes on the sides that matches the jersey. We also had knee high white socks, like the ones you'd wear for soccer, with the color stripes on top to match our jersey too. We all put our hair up in a pony tail with a ribbon matching the color of the jersey. Finally, we all put on war paint. Two lines on both cheeks with, you guessed it, the matching jersey color. We all got ready in mine and Hope's hotel room. I saw the guys warming up across the street at the park. They are going to drop dead when they see us. We all laced up our sneaks and did a brief huddle.

"Alright, girls. These boys think all we're really capable is looking pretty, being arm candy and wrestling... pretty much," stated Beth. "But we're gonna show them we are so much more than that. Some of us already proved that we can beat them in one of 'mans sports,' we're gonna beat them in another. Football is our game too."

"Hell yeah!" we all cheered.

"Let's go!" Beth waved us out of the room and out the hotel.

We all strutted our way to the park in a "V" formation. Beth in front, me and Hope on each side, Melina and Mickie next then Candice and Layla followed by Jillian and Kelly who was in her referee outfit.

Evan was the one who spotted us coming. His mouth fell open and I couldn't help, but giggle. He tapped Dave's shoulder and all the boys turned to us at once. Boy, you should have seen the look on their faces. PRICELESS! Ah, Cody and Ted. Haha. Sorry, but it was funny how they looked at us.

"Ready, boys?" Beth mocked.

"Uh... erm... huddle up, boys!" said Dave. They went back to their group huddle and we all laughed.

Beth motioned us in a circle and smiled. "Ready, girls?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Hands in." We all put on hand in the middle of our unit and started a little jump in place build up. "Who are we?"

"Dirty Divas!"

"What are we gonna do?"

"Play football!"

"Who we gonna beat?"

"Sexist Superstars!"

We broke out of our circle and lined up. The boys already marked the lines and we took our position. The boys slowly left their huddle and Evan came over to me. We both got into position and smiled at each other.

"You're going down, Sparks," Evan smirked at me. He started calling me that since I'm always wearing something sparkly every time I see him.

I laughed, shaking my head. "We'll see about that, Flash," I mocked back using my new nickname for him. I came up with it at our last show. He's a high flyer in the ring and he's all flashy with his techniques.

Hope and I made made up names for other people too. I call Randy Superman now because he's always seem to be there when I need him. He calls me Lindee, which I still don't understand why. He says it suits me, but I don't know. I use to hate it when people call me that when I was younger, but when Randy says it, it's cute. Hope occasional calls Randy Killer and her calls her Cupcake. Ha, that's how I got C.C. for Hope. That and he loves chocolate cupcakes. Hope calls Evan Air B for Air Bourne and he sometimes calls her Lick-A-Wish which I still don't understand. Some weird inside joke between the two of them. Something to do with that Wild-n-Out show on MTV. Anyway, Cody officially calls me Star and I call him Cody-kins which turned to Cutie-kins because he's just a cutie. Hope calls him Ruffles because he's always rough housing with her while as he calls Charms because apparently she just charmed him. Isn't that adorable? As for Johnny, he calls me Hoopz seeing I'm always asking him to play basketball with me and I just call him Sexy Beast because, well, he is a sexy beast. John still calls Hope Shawty and we were going to call him Baby Blue because of his eyes, but Hope didn't like that so now it's Baby J. I know, we where board backstage before the show started. I know what you're thinking; how on earth is everyone can remember this? Eh. Oh, well. We were having fun. I also don't know if anything got better between Hope and Johnny. I guess we'll see. Now back to the game!

We won the coin toss so we got the ball first. Jillian was center so she took and ball from Evan and knelt down as we all lined up with her.

"We're running Booty Shaker, girls," Beth announced. They boys looked at us like we were crazy. We came up with different plays in that last couple of days and gave them random names to through the boys off.

"Blue 42! Green 93! Pink 56!"

"Jillian! Calling is my job!" shouted Beth.

"Oops... sorry. I forgot again."

Everyone laughed and Bath sighed. "Alright. Red 67, Aqua 22, Polka dot 81."

"What the hell?" I heard from Randy.

Yeah, we weren't really sure what you say before the hut so Beth was just going to tell us the play and say random things.

"Hut, hut. Hike!"

I blocked Evan from going anywhere and looked back at Beth. She paused for a bit and I was wondering why she wasn't throwing it to Hope who was our Wide Receiver. I looked over at her and Cody was all over her. Crap! Everyone else was being powned so I ducked under Evan and ran as far as I could. I waved my arms at Beth so she could see me. She threw the ball as hard and as far as she could. I better catch this. I glanced over and saw Evan running towards me. It felt like this play was going in slow motion. I looked back up and saw the ball coming down. I put my hands up and I actually caught it! Once that ball hit my hands, I ran like no other. But I didn't make it passed twenty yards before Evan caught up to me, scoped me up in his arms and spun me around. Hey, it's touch football so he couldn't tackle me and if he did, oh, he'd be dead.

I screamed a little when he did that. So wasn't expecting that. We spun around for awhile before he let me down. I was giggling most of the time. Once I touched the ground, I lightly pushed Evan away.

"That was uncalled for!"

"Hey, I can't tackle you."

We both jumped when we heard Kelly blow her whistle.

"Yellow flag on Evan. Illegal use of spinning. Extra five feet for the girls!" she said throwing a yellow card on the ground.

"We're in yards, Kel!" corrected Melina.

"Oh. Extra five yards then!"

Yeah, I didn't understand that call either, but we got an extra five yard lead. Isn't she a great ref?

\\

_Hope._

End of the first quarter and we're ahead by two points. I don't know how that work. Kelly was calling weird things, but we're still ahead. It was the boys ball and I was ready to take Cody down. I smirked at him as he kept his eyes locked on mine.

"Run 54, run 54. Hike!" Cody was about to run for it, but I jumped on his back, slowing him down a little. Well actually, not at all. Damn my small figure.

"Charms, get off!"

"No!"

He surprisingly caught the ball with me on his back. Huh... and he went running. Mickie ran after us and jumped on my back to slow him down, but that still didn't work.

"Cody! Stop! I already tagged you... jumped you!"

"Yeah, BEFORE I got the ball. You're just an accessory now, babe."

"What?"

"Cody! Stop! This is uncomfortable!" came Mickie.

"Then get off!" he replied.

He ran straight to the end zone and got a touchdown. We both hopped off his back and pouted.

"Not fair. Kelly!" I shouted.

"DO OVER!" she yelled.

"What? Oh, hell no!" Cody protested in frustration.

I smiled at him. "Ha!"

We all went back to the starting line and I couldn't help, but just smirking at Cody again."You ain't getting passed me, Ruffles."

"We'll see about that."

"Hike!"

Hmm... I was wrong, he did get passed me, but I did mange to run after him and catch the ball myself. I ran as fast as I could. Unfortunately I was stopped by John... with a tackle. I closed my eyes as I hit the ground with John right on top of me. I opened my eyes to meet his sparkling blue ones. I huffed and frowned.

"It's touch football, Baby J."

"I know," he grinned.

"Cena, get off the poor girl," Cody said as he came up to us. He pulled John off me and took my hand, helping me up. "You alright?"

"Yeah, but I think you guys should lose five points for tackling me..."

"Girls get the ball. First and down. Fifteen yard run!" shouted Kelly.

We all looked at her like 'what the hell are you talking about?' I know she knows how to play the game, but call it? Maybe we should have went over these calls with her more than we did...

Jillian punted the ball to Beth and Linda ran for it. Evan interfered and ran the opposite direction. Cody set up for a catch, but instead I caught it. I felt him grab me and we went down, but I end up on top of him. I smiled as I cradled the ball in my arms and his hands secure on my hips. I smiled down as he laughed.

"I did not intend for this to happen," he apologized

"Right."

"Hey! No tackling! Does nobody listen to the rules?" asked Beth.

"It was all him," I defended myself as I got off of Cody.

"Guys, stop tackling the girls. Especially Hopeful!" came Ted.

"Yeah, seriously," I said brushing myself off.

"C'mon girls. We gotta restrategize. Time out!" Beth called.

\\

_Linda._

We barely finished the game before it was an all out brawl between the guys and the girls. There was only like ten seconds left so there wasn't any time left for another play. The score was all tied up, but the boys argued that they won and that Kelly was favoring us because we're the girl team when we really are just that much better than the boys.

"You guys are such cheaters!" yelled Dave.

"Takes one to know one!" laughed Beth. Wow, she does need work on her comebacks.

"We so won and you girls know it!" came Phil.

"Not according to the score... what was it? 56 to 53? Oh yeah. We won!" taunted Candice.

"The only reason you guys got ahead is cuz of Kelly!" barked Ted.

"Hey! Don't blame the ref!" Kelly said offended.

"Just admitted, we won, we're better, get over it!" I stated with a bit of cockiness. Hmm.. think I've been around Randy too much.

"Please. It was one football game with ridiculous rules," confronted Kofi.

"You guys were the ones who made them up," informed Hope.

"But Kelly's the referee," replied Randy.

"Hey! Back off!" she huffed.

"This game doesn't prove anything. We're gonna settle this another way," Dave said.

"You guys don't take losing lightly, do you?" I asked.

"Not from cheaters," grinned Evan.

"What do you have in mind?" Beth questioned as she turned to Dave.

"Wrestling match. Girls vs. Guys."

"Are you kidding?" Mickie asked in disbelief.

"What? No. I ain't wrestling no girl," said John.

"What? Afraid I'll beat you... again?" smirked Hope.

"We weren't wrestling. You just jumped me and pinned me."

"You're the one who didn't fight back."

"Cuz I wasn't going to fight you."

"You guys. This is crazy. We can't have a wrestling match now! We have an important show tomorrow. We can't risk getting hurt or Stephanie will be all over our ass," Layla said stepping into the mess.

"I have an idea!" Kelly said jumping with joy.

"What?" we all asked.

"We can go shopping!"

"How will that help this situation?" I questioned.

"It won't. I just need new boots!"

She left the park and skipped back to the hotel on her own. Us girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"I could use a smoothie from Orange Julius," Melina stated.

"Let's shower off and go!" Mickie smiled.

We all started walking, leaving the boys behind. I turned around, laughing at their dumbfound faced and waved them over.

"You coming boys?"


	13. Like You

Chapter Thirteen:

The mall wasn't as crowded as we thought it would be. We all assigned our tag partners to hold our things. Well, the other girls did. Melina and Mickie had to go for a photo shoot, Cody stuck around with Ted since Kelly had so much to get and Evan stayed behind and chilled with me.

While everyone was scattered throughout the mall, Evan and I snuck away to the food court for some smoothies. We sat at the center fountain side by side, watching the few people that walked by.

"Thought there would be more people here," Evan said.

"Yeah. I know. But doesn't it feel good not to get bombarded with fans for pictures and autographs?" I asked, taking a drink from my smoothie.

"I guess, but I don't mind all that. I love meeting new fans and I'd do anything to make them smile."

"Anything...?" I eyed him with a smirk.

"Not like that," he said nudging me. "You have such a dirty mind under that beautiful head of yours."

"What can I say? I grew up with mostly boys. The only girls were me, Hope and my cousins. We were out numbered by my brothers, Jimmy and their cousins who are ALL boys," I explained.

"And you're blaming them for that mind?" he questioned, tapping my head.

I pushed his hand away and laughed, "Back off, Flash."

"I'm just saying," Evan said, putting his hands up in defense.

"Yeah, yeah..." I rolled my eyes as he laughed, shaking his head. "You ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Pretty ready. I really don't wanna wear the outfit Melina designed for me, though."

"What are you talking about? You look bangin' sexy with those feathers on," I tried saying without bursting into to laughter.

"Uh... huh. Wish you were in the Powder Puff so I'd make you wear something ridiculous."

"But I'm not a wrestler... yet. And I'd have to pick you as a partner. Plus it had to match YOUR in ring attire."

"Stop being so precisest... gosh," he said annoyed, but in a joking way.

"But if I was your partner, we would definitely win," I said, proudly.

"Cocky much? Think you've been spending too much time with Randy."

"Hardly. It's just who I am. And I'm not being cocky, I'm being confident."

"Sure. Confident. Stick with that line."

"Hey!" I was close to shoving him in the water, but I'm nicer than that. I won't. Yet...

\\

The night has finally arrived. I don't know about everyone else, but I'm so excited to see the matches. Plus, tonight I start my backstage interviewing. My first interview was with C.C. and Johnny. But that's not until later tonight.

I sat in the Women's locker room most of the time, watching the matches on the TV. They were pretty funny. Especially the match between Mickie and Melina. Cody and Evan were freaking hilarious. I just love their attires. Really brought their characters to life. But I decided to skip the other matches.

I was sitting out in the hall on one of the crates. Evan was with me. He was kind of standing in front of me, playing with my legs as they hung there.

"You did pretty awesome out there," I grinned.

"Thanks. I so thought we had them, but Cody caught me off guard with that Mick Kick."

I laughed, remembering that moment. Evan looked ready for the Charging 180, but Cody beat him to the punch with the Mick Kick.

"Gotta prepare for anything."

"Yeah... thanks for the tip AFTER my match..."

"Always glad to help!" I gave him a goofy smile.

"Uh, huh. Hey, you doing anything after the show?"

"I don't know, but I think I'm about to."

Evan chuckled before responding. "Wanna get some ice cream or something?"

"Sure! Sounds good. Anyone else coming with us?"

"Prolly. People change their minds to go then not go randomly so I guess we'll see."

"Alright. I'll go."

"Hey, guys!" I heard from down the hall. Hope was coming from the Woman's locker room with Cody by her side.

I looked at her suspiciously and they returned with a smile. "Hey... what were you two doing?"

"Talking," they answered in unison.

I looked at Evan who gave me the same expression. "Riiiight..." we both replied.

"Yeah, so, what's up?" Hope asked.

"Nothing. Just talking," I answered.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your match?" Evan asked, turning towards Hopeful.

"Prolly. Have you guys seen John though? We haven't seen him all night."

"Beth was saying the same about Randy. No one have seen those boys all night," I added. "And isn't John suppose to be in the promo with you?"

"Yeah. Oh, well... I guess it's just me and Beth now. She's suppose to interrupt us... me, right?"

"Yeah. Go get ready. I'mma go see if I can find them boys..." I said, pondering where they could be.

"I'll help," said Evan.

"Me too," added Cody. "Good luck out there, Charms."

"Thanks. See you in a bit, ICEE."

\\

_Promo._

Raw came back from commercial break and the cameras went backstage to Linda.

"At this time, please welcome my bestie, Hope!"

The crowd cheered as Hope entered the shot and gave Linda a hug in her outrageous outfit John put her in.

"Heya, ICEE!" she greeted.

"Hey, C.C. How are you doing this evening?"

"Fabulous and how about you, my dear?"

"Great. May I say you are looking rather... " Linda attempted to say.

Hope looked down at herself and sighed. "Yeah... blame Cena for this."

There were a lot of cat calls in the audience which Hope just laughed off.

"Where is John? Isn't he your partner tonight for the Powder Puff match against Beth Phoenix and Randy Orton?"

"Yup, but I think he's still getting ready. You guys are gonna love what I made him wear."

"Oh, now I can't wait. So, what do you think the outcome will be for tonight?"

"Well, I think everyone knows my past with John, but we've been working pretty well together in the last week training for this. I'm positive that we're gonna come out on top. Then after we prove that we can beat both Beth and Randy. I'mma beat Beth to win that Woman's title from her."

"Oh, you think so?" Beth came over to the other side of Linda, holding onto her championship on her shoulder. "What makes you think you can win this from me?"

"I'll show you tonight after John and I bet you and Orton."

"We'll see about that. Linda... Randy's waiting for you."

"Uh... okay," Linda said looking at Hope with concern. "Good luck, C.C."

"Yeah... thanks, ICEE."

The camera did a close up on Hope then faded out.

\\

Ding! Ding!

"This contest is scheduled for one fall and is the last Powder Puff Match!" announced Lillian. "Introducing first; the team of Randy Orton and the WWE's Women's Champion, Beth Phoenix!"

Beth stepped out of the curtain first with Linda by her side. They made it half way down the ramp when they notice Randy wasn't with them. Beth looked at Linda confused. Linda shrugged and glance back at the entrance. She told Beth to hold on a bit. Linda jogged backstage as Beth stood there, arms crossed and tapping her foot.

"Looks like Orton's a little shy," said King.

"I guess so. But he better get out here soon," exclaimed Cole.

"Patients Micheal, patients. Here Linda comes. Hopefully it's with Randy."

Linda came back out with her back towards the audience. She was pulling Randy out and all you can see was his arms.

"Randy Orton! Get your butt out here, now!"

Randy finally stumbled out of the entrance way and the fans burst out in laughter.

Beth already entered the wrestling ring as Linda pulled Randy in there. Lillian tried her best not to laugh out loud, but you can definitely hear chuckles coming from the announce table.

"And their opponent, Hope and the World Heavyweight Champion, John Cena!"

John's music hit and out came Hope, pumping up the crowd. She does a little salute to the audience and was about to run down to the ring when she notice John wouldn't come out either. She huffed, jogging backstage and pushing John out on to the ramp. Cat calls everywhere! John turned red as Hope kept pushing him to the ring. Hope jumped into the ring first and held her hands up. She went back to the ropes and held them for John to enter. He sneered at her which she returned with a smirk.

Ding! Ding!

Ladies first. Or, err... ACTUAL ladies first.

\\

Half and hour went by and both teams gave it their all. The men were down on the floor as the women battled it out in the ring. Linda was on the ground with Randy, seeing if he was alright. It looked like Linda was on the edge with a dilemma. She was Randy's valet and she wanted his team to win, but on the other hand, he was challenging her best friend.

The boys managed to get back on the apron and Hope scrambled her way to John because she was losing all her energy. Both ladies rolled out of the ring as they tagged in the men. John went in, ready to take on a mountain. Clothesline after Clothesline and a hard Hip Toss. John was about to hit the Five Knuckle Shuffle when Beth jumped in, screaming bloody murder at John for not using Hope's signature moves. She starting getting in his face and shoving him. John's not one to hit a lady, so Hope jumped in and tackled Beth to the mat. They rolled out of the ring and in front of the announcers table. John turned his back on Randy for one second, making sure Hope had the upper hand on Beth, making sure she had it and at the split second, Randy got into position of the RKO. Linda started to panic because she didn't know if her team will win if Randy uses his own move.

"Randy! Don't!" she screamed.

He knew exactly what she was talking about. He instead, slowly stalked behind John and got him in a cradle.

One! Two! Three! Ding! Ding!

Randy slid out of the ring as Hope jumped in after him. Beth stumbled over to Randy and Linda as they slowly when up the ramp. Hope ran to the ropes and called out Beth, saying that title was hers. The winning team gave a smirk to the ring as the other stood there in shock and anger.

Hope turned around and watched as the ref handed John his title. She eyed him and the belt for a moment then dropped down, rolling out of the ring. She threw off the wristbands John made her wear and stormed up the ramp.

The last sight was at Hope, stopping at the top of the ramp, glaring back down in the ring at John with a apologetic look on his face.

\\

_Linda._

"Ow..." Hope groaned as she made it back to the curtain.

"You alright, Cupcake?" Randy asked, walking over to her.

"Yeah. Beth kinda took a good swing on me..." she smiled.

"Sorry, Hopeful. You know how I get."

"Yeah..."

"Everyone aight?" John asked as he met us backstage.

"Think everyone is in one piece," I answered for the wrestlers.

"You okay, Shawty?" asked John again, putting his arm over Hope's shoulders.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Think I'mma head back to the hotel now. Starting to get a headache."

"Want me to take you?" John offered.

"Nah. Already got a ride. Cody should be waiting. Later, guys," she smiled as she walked away from us.

I looked back at John and he looked a little disappointed.

"Are you okay there, Cena?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. I'm aight. I'll, uh, catch you guys later."

He strolled down the hall and I felt bad. He really does like her.

"Alright. I'm gonna head out too. Later guys," Beth said as she left me standing with Randy.

I looked up at him and he smiled down at me. "So, how are you?" I asked with an innocent smile.

Randy shook his head and walked away. People got to stop doing that...

"Sparks?" I heard Evan ask from behind me.

I turned around, giving him a sweet smile. "Hey!"

"Hey. You looked good out there."

"Thanks, but uh, I didn't really do anything."

"I know. You still looked good." I giggled, blushing a bit at his comment. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let me get my stuff then we can head out."

"Alright. I gotta go talk to Steph really quick. I'll meet you at the Women's locker room?"

"Yeah. See you in a bit."

We split up and I skipped my way to the Women's locker room. Mickie, Melina and Hope were in there, gathering up their things too.

"Why are you in such a happy mood?" C.C. asked suspiciously.

"No reason," I answered with a grin.

"Spill, Linda," came Melina. "I know that face. It's about a guy."

Hmm... only a few weeks and she knows me.

"So it is about a guy..." smirked Mickie.

"It's Evan," Hope proclaimed before I could say anything. "He asked her out for ice cream and that's where they're going," she said zipping up her bag, throwing it over her shoulder and smiling at me.

"How'd you—"

"Hun... it's me. Nothing goes on around this place without me knowing. Have fun," she sang as she left the room.

I looked back at Mel and Mick who had their arms crossed and eyebrows raised. "It's just ice cream and he said other people might come. You guys are welcome to join us."

"Oh, no. We wouldn't want to ruin your moment with Evan," Mickie explained.

"Guys, it's not like that. We talked about it the first time we went out for drinks. We're not—"

"He loves you," C.C. shouted from behind the door.

I sighed, walking over to the door and opening it. I spotted her strutting down the hall to where Cody was. "And he loves you!" I shouted back.

She put a hand up, waving me off and Cody looked clueless. I laughed, walking back into the room. "Evan and I are on the same level. Friends first."

"Lovers second," added Melina.

"You guys are horrible," I stated, grabbing my bag. "Peace out!"

"Should I tell Hopeful you might not be coming back to the room tonight?" Mickie asked.

I flipped them both off as I left the room. I exited so fast, I almost bumped into Evan when I stepped out.

"Oh. Perfect timing," we both said. We shared a brief laugh before he took my bag from my hands.

"C'mon," he said taking my hand. It felt a little awkward, but I soon felt comfortable holding his hand. I felt my heart kind of pitter patter in my chest.

I wonder what else tonight had in stored for me.

\\

Evan took us to a parlor down the street. He got a bowl while I got me a cone! Sorry, ice cream is my all time favorite. So many childhood memories flashing before me.

It was a warm night out so we took our frozen treats to the front of the shoppe.

"So, where is everyone else?" I asked, taking a lick of my cone.

"No one really wanted come."

"Really now? Hmm... why do I have a hunch that you didn't asked anyone else and this was a plot to get me alone...?"

"You got me. I was planing on kidnapping you at the end and shipping you to Cuba, in a box, wrapped in bubble wrap. Damn."

I laughed at his excuse. He was so cute. I know I only know him for a couple of weeks, but all the time I've spent with Evan, I absolutely loved it. He was funny, charming, amazing, sweet. What girl wouldn't want to be with him? Oh, no. I'm falling for him. Crap!

"Thanks. At least I know I'm safe in the bubble wrap..."

"Oh, I was gonna pop them all before I wrapped you with it." I pushed him slightly and he chuckled. "What? I was gonna add packing peanuts in there."

"Well, don't I feel loved?"

"You should. I'm protecting that perverted, beautiful head of yours," he smiled, tucking my stray hair behind my ears.

See, these are the things he does that make me fall for him. And he was the one who put out the 'friend' card on me.

Before I blew my cover, I quickly changed the subject. "So, how are you liking Raw since the draft?"

"I really like it on Raw. I think I get more exposures on Monday nights."

Oh, I can expose yo— NO! Stop it, Linda! Damn. I do have a perverted mind. Damn you, Hope! Well, she got it from the boys. Dammit.

"That's always a good thing."

"What about you? Have fun following Randy?"

"Hey, I do more than just that," I said a little offended

"I know. I'm just kidding," he apologized. "You know what I just realized?"

"Huh?"

"You're managing Randy, right?"

"Yeah."

"And so you accompany Legacy also, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then why is Hope Ted and Cody's insight manager."

"Huh... I don't know. I never really thought of it till now," I replied pondering in thought. "Oh, well," I shrugged.

"You are too cute, you know that?" Evan laughed.

I blushed at his comment. What's with him and Randy always making me blush? This is getting annoying. Well, not really. I like the attention from them. What am I saying? Randy's married and Evan's my friend.

"Linda?"

"Yeah?" I replied, snapping out of my thoughts.

When he didn't say anything, I turned my head to look at him and that's when he kissed me. Yeah. He kissed me. It was a brief kiss, but I felt it.

He quickly pulled away, but still stayed a few inches away from me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"No, it's uh..."

"I'm sorry. I know what I said before; the first time we talked over drinks, but as I got closer to you, I couldn't help, but be attracted to you. I like you. A lot."

I looked away from him for a second, trying to get everything in.

I looked back at him and smiled. "Good. Cuz I like you too."

I leaned in closer to capture his lips in another soft kiss.


	14. Shooting Star

Chapter Fourteen:

After the second incredible kiss, we headed back to the hotel. Evan walked me back to my room, his fingers laced with mine as I held on to my ice cream in the other hand. I couldn't stop smiling. I felt all giddy inside. I liked that feeling. Once we got to my door, I turned to Evan and grinned.

"Thanks again for the ice cream."

"Thanks for the three kisses."

"Three?" He leaned down, leaving a tender kiss on my lips. I giggles as we pulled away and blushed. "Good night."

"Night, Sparks."

I watched him leave as I smiled to myself. I let out a happy sigh and entered the hotel room where I found Hope on her bed, sitting against the head board, legs resting on top of Cody who was lying side ways on the bed with his arms behind his head.

"Well, don't you look happy?" she teased.

"Just a little," I replied taking a seat on my bed.

"Cherry vanilla?" she asked eying my ice cream.

"Yup." I handed her my cone and she grinned happily.

"So. What you guys do besides ice cream?"

"Talked, laughed... kissed a few times..."

Cody propped himself up on his elbows and looked at me shocked. "He finally kissed you?"

"Finally?" C.C. asked confused.

"Yeah. Then I kissed him and he kissed me again," I said in a dreamy look.

"Aw... my little Lindle-La is in wuv!" Hope said in a cutsie voice.

I laughed at her comment and sat up. "Can I ask you guys something?"

"No," came Hope.

"Yes," answered Cody.

"Uh, well, anyways. What are—"

"Don't even ask, ICEE. Cody and I are just friends."

"Right... I thought you had a headache..." I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I did. Or, I thought I was getting one. Cody was just keeping me company."

"Sure..."

"I think that's my cue to go. Night, ladies," Cody said jumping off the bed.

I studied C.C. as she watched Cody leave. When she turned back to me, she dodged eye contact.

"You're so into him."

"Just a little," she mocked me from earlier.

I grabbed a pillow and threw it at her.

\\

"Girls! Get up!" Randy screamed while pounding on the door.

"Go away, Randy!" C.C. groaned from her bed.

"We gonna work out today and work on our story line!" he shouted again.

More banging. He's not alone... I peaked at my clock and sighed.

"Randy! It's seven o'clock!" I yelled.

"Exactly!" John? Why is he here?

"Some of us got in late!" came Hope.

"Same here!" Cody? Evan? Oh, what the hell? Is the whole roster outside our room?

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"If you boys don't stop the knocking, Ima kicked all your asses!" Never wake C.C. up like that. She hates loud wake up calls.

"Open the door, Hopeful!"

"Shut the hell up, Ted!"

"C.C., just open the damn door," I said, throwing my blanket over my head. I muffled, "They aren't leaving anytime soon."

"UGH!" I heard shuffling from her bed and footsteps to the door.

"Finally!" they all exclaimed.

I heard rustling of movement then all of a sudden, I felt a lot of weight land on me. All the air in my lungs escaped as I cried out in annoyance.

"Evan, you better get to fuck off me or your ass is landing on the floor... hard!" Yeah... I'm not so much as a morning person when it comes to rude awakenings too.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked, pulling the blanket down so he can see my face.

"It's a gift now GET OFF!" I said shoving him aside. I really had no energy to push him any harder so he moved himself as I sat up, stretching. "You guys suck..." I mumbled as I yawned. "How are you up this early?"

"Use to it," they said in unison.

I looked over at C.C. and she shook her head, mouthing 'they're crazy.'

"Can we work on the story line first? Here? So ICEE and I can get ready and actually wake up?" she asked, walking over to her bag to find a few things.

"If we're working on the story line, why are Evan and John here?"

"You forgot your phone last night," Evan mentioned, handing me my cell.

"Oh..." I took it from his and analyzed it.

"Your mom says hi by the way," he smiled. I laughed as I placed it on the nightstand. "I'll see you guys later at the gym. I gotta meeting with Phil and Kofi. Later. Bye, Sparks." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and dashed out the door.

I turned to John and he grinned. "And you're here cuz?"

"Nothing else to do till the gym."

"Uh huh..."

"Whatever. Do you guys have anything in mind?" said Hope who went into the bathroom, leaving a little crack so she could hear us.

Cody and Ted took a seat on Hope's bed, Randy joined me on mine and John took the cushion chair in the corner, grabbing a magazine from Hope's bag.

"I came up with an idea, but Randy didn't like it," Cody spoke up.

"What is it?" I asked looking at Randy.

"I said you guys should have a romantic story line where nothing really happens, but the tension and attraction is there, ya know?"

"I said no cuz Cody told me you and Evan just... started..." he trailed off, not making eye contact with me.

"I think it's a great idea. It'll give more chemistry for us and it'll make it that more interesting when C.C. tries to get me out of Legacy."

"Where DO I get into the picture?" she shouted from the bathroom.

"Next week!" Ted shouted back.

"You guys don't have to yell..." I whined.

"Sorry..." he apologized. "You're gonna have a promo with Hope on Raw next week."

"Is it me or does this story line sound complicated?" Hope asked as she came out of the bathroom in shorts and a baby tee. She tied her hair up in a messy bun and went in search for her sneakers.

"I think we're still blah from the RUDE awakening," I justified, getting up from my bed.

Hope took my spot and lied down face first. Randy rubbed her back and I hustled into the bathroom. I changed quickly and got ready. Off to the gym. Ugh...

\\

"I don't see why I have to train. I don't wrestle for a few more weeks," I complained. I'm so not up for a work out.

"Lindee... get in this ring," Randy order form inside the mock wrestling ring. I glanced over at C.C., Cody, Ted and John who were over near the weights. I rather do that right now. "Lindee..."

"Fine!" I slid under the bottom ropes and walked over to him.

"You have to keep up with your moves so you'll be in tip top shape for when you do get in the ring. What if you're out there with me or with Legacy and you get ambushed and I can't get to you in time? What are you gonna do?"

"Beat the holy hell outta them," I smiled.

"You gotta stick to character. You can't just fight them. You have to defend yourself with wrestling moves."

"I know..."

"Let's work on your punches." Randy walked over to the side of the ring and picked up a roll of tape and got those flat gloves that boxers train with. He threw the tape to me and slipped on the glove. I tapped my wrists up and tossed it aside. Randy held up his hands and I positioned myself. "Angle your hips some more."

I did what he said and threw my first punch. "Good. Try again." I threw another one and felt a little force from Randy's end. "Hard. Hit it like you mean it."

If only I could... sorry. Still annoyed from this morning. Yeah, not that much of a morning person. Plus I'm still tired.

I threw a few more punches as we bounced around in the ring.

"So, you and Evan, huh?"

"Mmhmm."

"That's... good. He really likes you."

I smiled and looked at him. "I know. Cody kinda spilled it too last week."

"Didn't know you felt the same why. You failed to mention that all the times we hung out," he said, a little offended.

"Well, when I'm not with you or the girls, I'm with Evan. You haven't noticed that?" I asked innocently.

Hopefully he's not mad. I know we said we trust each other and that we can tell each other anything, but I didn't think it was that big of a deal. Hell, I didn't even know!

"Guess I shoulda seen that coming," he answered in a disappointed tone. I don't know why though.

"Why are you acting this way? Thought you'd be happy for me."

"I am. Just—didn't know it was Evan you were interested in."

"Who did you think I'd be interested in?"

"I don't know. Cody?"

"That's C.C., Randy..." I smirked.

"Won't John be happy to hear that?" he laughed.

Good. This is good. Laughing. Maybe I can stir him away from this topic. I never like seeing Randy upset or irritated. It made me feel torn up inside. In that last few weeks, I felt like I had to keep Randy happy. He seemed down every now and then. I don't know why. He never explained it to me. I never really pushed him for it, but I'd feel like I had to keep a smile on his face and I did. But what I'm about to ask hopefully will keep that smile on.

"How's Kristine?"

"Good," he replied. "Wishes I was home more for Melanie, but good."

"And how is Melanie?"

"Adorable as ever. Kris' been sending me pictures of her everyday. God I miss her."

I stopped my punches and Randy looked at me confused. "Let's do something else."

"Alright..." he threw the gloves off and took off his sweater. "Wanna work on a few moves?"

Before I could answer, the doors burst open and in came more Superstars including Evan. "Sparks! Ready for me to show you that Shooting Star Press?"

I looked up at Randy and he grinned. "Go ahead. I'mma lift some weights."

Randy rolled out of the ring and Evan jumped in, walking over to me, giving me a sweet kiss. "I got you something. Kofi!'

Kofi came closer to the ring and handed Evan a paper bag which he gave to me. I smiled when I pulled out a blueberry muffin and a mini bottle of Dr. Pepper. " Aw, thank you, Evan," I leaned up, giving him another peck on the lips.

"Anything for my girl. Now eat up so we can do this!"


	15. Hot

Chapter Fifteen:

The last week have been amazing. I was either hanging out with C.C., Melina and Mickie, with Randy and John or with Evan, C.C. and Cody. I have grown so close with the girls; it was as if we were girl friends since we were kids. We do everything you think a couple of high school girls would. Randy and John kept me on top with my wrestling skills in the gym and kept me in tip top shape. When it was nice out, we head outside for a run, play two on two basketball with C.C. in the mix or something else fun. With Evan, I really felt like I was a teenager again. We have so much fun together. If it wasn't just me and him, Hope and Cody would be with us. I swear, it was like we were out on double dates, but Hope and Cody insisted that they were just friends. Right... Either way, I was loving my new life in the WWE. The people are great, most of the people are amazing, I'm doing what I love, I get to travel all over the place and meet new people; what more can I ask for?

Tonight officially starts the story line with me, C.C. and Legacy. Before that happens, I need to have a little one on one talk with Miss. C.C. about her love life.

The show had already started and our promo was up soon so I thought this would be the best time to have that talk. But, I wonder how Randy's promo went?

\\

_Promo._

Tonight's match up was Jericho, Regal and Miz. against Legacy. Chris was standing in a corridor with The Miz, talking about their Tag Team match last week, but Chris kept getting side tracked from their conversation.

"Damn. Did you see her out there last week? Man, she was hot," Jericho said.

"She is a looker," replied Miz.

"Why the hell does Randy get her? And he says there's nothing between them! What a waste. If I had a girl like Linda, I would—"

"You would what?" Randy growled, right behind Chris. Jericho darted his eyes then turned his head to spy Orton. Randy got closer to Chris, trying to intimidate him, which worked, and got into his face. "You wanna finished that statement there, Chris?"

"I was gonna say that if I had a girl like Linda, I would tap that ass all night and every ni—" Randy didn't even let Chris finish his sentence before punching him in the face making him fly across the area, landing on the table causing it to break.

"Don't you DARE talk about my Linda like that! Stay the hell away from her! You even think about doing anything, I'd be on YOUR ass!"

Miz tried to help Chris up as Randy walked away.

\\

_Linda._

Match, match, match... commercial, commercial, commercial and now back to us! Hope and I stood outside the Women's locker room as the camera crew got ready for the last match to finish up plus a commercial break.

"So, I see you and Cody have gotten closer lately," I mentioned.

"Yeah, he's a good guy."

"Yeah. Good, great in fact."

She laughed, "Yeah, Cody is a great guy."

"Okay, I can't do this anymore! Why aren't you with him?"

"Cuz I'm about to do a promo with you, smarty..."

"No! Not like that. I see the attraction between the two of you and it's obvious that he sees you more than just a friend. Why aren't you guys together?"

"I don't know what you see, but the 'attraction' between Cody and I is your imagination," she insisted.

"Bullshit. Don't give me that, C.C. He's head over heals in love with you. EVERYONE can see it."

"Is that what you and Evan talk about every time Cody and I enter the room?" Hope asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"That's beside the point!" She raised and eyebrow. "Yeah," I whispered. "BUT I know I'm right. I don't see why you don't give him a chance cuz I know you feel something between the two of you too." Hopeful looked away from me and that's when it hit. "It's cuz you're in love with Johnny, isn't it?"

"What?" she asked offended. "Hell no! I'm not in love with that womanizer!"

"Look me in the face and say it."

She glanced up at me with her puppy dog eyes. She opened her mouth and was about to say something when she was interrupted.

"We're almost on girls," came Justin, the camera guy.

We both took a breath and stood up straight.

\\

_Promo._

Cheers filled the arena as the cameras showed Hope and Linda backstage.

"Are you sure you're not mad about last week?" asked Linda.

"Of course I'm not mad. You shouldn't even be apologizing. You didn't do anything."

"But I feel so bad about what happened," she pouted.

"Don't be. Even though Randy and Beth won, I'll show everyone that I'm the next Women's Champ."

"You're gonna get that title shot. You deserve it," smiled Linda.

"Thanks. Plus, it was a fair match seeing that it was Randy we were against."

"I honestly don't see why you hate him so much."

"Have you not met the guy? Really?" Linda made a face at Hope. "Linda, think about everything he's done in the last year. Why are you with him and Legacy?"

"Technically, I'm just Randy's manager. Legacy is just a bonus," she joked, trying to lighten the situation.

"ICEE..."

"Being a part of Legacy is really gonna help me go far in this business. Randy's gonna help me reach the top."

"You don't need him or that group to reach the top. You've got me as a best friend. I can help you."

"I don't know. Randy has done so much for me already..."

"I can help further your career better than Randy Orton can."

"Linda!" came Ted and Cody.

The two men came up behind her and glanced at Hope. "We're up," said Ted.

"Okay. I'll see you later, C.C."

"Yeah. Later." Hope sneered at the trio left for the ring.

\\

Ding! Ding!

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, the team of Chris Jericho, William Regal and the Intercontinental Champion; The Miz!"

The three men stood their ground in the ring as they awaited Legacy and their lovely valet.

"And their opponent, accompanied by Linda, the team of Ted DiBiase, Cody Rhodes and Randy Orton; Legacy!"

The four Superstars approached the stage as their music hit. Ted and Cody on the perimeter with Linda and Randy in the middle. Linda closest to Randy of course. They made their way down the ramp and stared down the competitors. Randy took Linda's hand and lead her to their corner, not wanting her to enter the ring and get in harms way. Everyone was shocked at Randy's kind gesture except for the other two member of Legacy who was already in the ring, guarding their corner. It was as if Linda was their precious heirloom.

"What's this? Is Randy Orton thinking about someone other than himself?" King stated shocked but said it as if he was being sarcastic.

"I guess so. He didn't seem to mind when Rhodes was getting the life beat out of him last week. I guess Linda is just more important to him," answered Cole.

"I would protect that beautiful woman too. Just look at her!"

One of the camera guys went closer to Randy and Linda and picked up their conversation.

"I want you to stay in this corner at all times, okay? I don't want you anywhere near those guys, especially Chris, got it?" Randy asked as he put both his hands on Linda's shoulders and looking her straight in her eyes.

"Yeah, but... why especially Chris?"

"Just—please?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"Thank you," he kissed her cheek and slid into the ring where he would face off Chris Jericho himself.

\\

"C'mon, Randy!" Linda screamed as Chris kept Randy in a hold.

She slammed her fist into the mat, trying to pump up the crowd to get his momentum up. Cody and Ted were preoccupied outside of the ring, opposite of Linda.

Chris soon got up to a vertical base and threw Randy into the turnbuckle and out of instinct, worry and affection; Linda jumped into the ring, about to go after Randy to check on him, Chris turned around and smirked at Linda. He backed her up into the the opposite turnbuckle. Linda started to panic. When he was about to touch her, she ducked as Randy ran Chris into the turnbuckle face first. Pay backs a bitch. Linda scramble to the other corner and sat there as she watched Randy throw Chris out of the ring. Randy quickly ran over to Linda, bending down to her level.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded yes and he put his hands on her face. "Did he touch you?"

"No. I'm fine," she smiled.

"Good," he smiled back.

They looked at each other for a brief second. It looked like Randy was leaning in and Linda's breathing grew a little heavy. Randy smiled again and kissed her forehead. He stood up, giving Linda a hand and helped her to her feet. He held down the ropes for her and she took the stairs with Randy right behind her. They stood at the bottom of the ramp, waiting for Cody and Ted.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again.

"Yeah. Thanks for the rescue, Superman," Linda smiled as she hugged him.

Randy hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. They soon parted and Randy placed his hand on the small of her back and lead her backstage with Cody and Ted running over to him, making sure Linda was alright and if Randy was okay too.

\\

_Linda._

"Damn. I knew Steph said we can go on our own with the story line, but that was hot!" Hope said as Randy, Ted, Cody and I entered the backstage area.

I rolled my eyes at her, but then we linked arms. "That was the most intense, hot, irresistible moments I've ever had with Randy," I whispered in C.C.'s ear.

She smirked and shook her head. "What will Evan think?" she joked.

"About what?" Cody asked.

I glance behind us and noticed the boys were following. Oh, I hope they didn't hear me.

"If I steal Linda for the night," Hope answered, covering for my comment.

"What do you girls have in mind for tonight?" Randy and Ted asked.

C.C. and I looked at each other and smiled.

"You find Mel?" she asked.

"And you find Mickie."

"Meet back in the parking lot?"

"Yup!"

Hope and I split up in search for our girls leaving the last three members of Legacy confused.


	16. Day Off

Chapter Sixteen:

Four girls plus the company of Candice and Layla, in a hotel suite, bed filled assorted desserts, table covered with girly drinks and a bumping stereo system. Oh, yeah. Girls night tonight!

"Here's to another week without putting someone in the hospital!" Melina tossed, holding up her bubbling drink.

"Cheers to that!" We all held up our drinks and clicked glasses.

I took a sip of my drink and laughed. "I so could get use to this."

"Thank god we have the day off tomorrow," commented Mickie, pouring herself another glass.

"Slow down there, Mickie. We got all night," Hope said, taking the bottle out of Mickie's hands and tossing her a chocolate truffle.

We all laughed, but then was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"We didn't order anymore room service," came Candice.

"Unless Meli wanted that cute Italian guy to come back up," Layla eyed Melina.

"Who is it!" shouted Melina, trying not the blush.

"It's Evan!"

"Sorry! No boys allowed!" added Hope.

"I can't say goodnight to my girlfriend?" he shouted back.

"Aw!" all the girls said at once.

I rolled my eyes and hopped to the door. I stuck my head out, not letting Evan sneak a peek inside. "Hi!" I greeted.

"Hey," he laughed. "Having fun?"

"Lots!"

"And I'm not invited?" he pouted.

"Nope!"

He leaned in closer to me and sniffed. I pulled back a bit, scrunching my eyebrows. "You've been drinking, have you?" he questioned.

"Maybe... just a little," I smiled innocently.

"Mmhmm..."

"Hey, Evan!" Cody greeted from down the hall with Ted beside him. "You comin'?"

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"Since you girls are having a girls night, we're having a guys night in Randy's and John's suite," answered Ted.

"Really now? And how many of your guys are gonna be there?" I asked a little louder. C.C. jumped up from the bed and stood behind the door listening in.

"Think it's Randy, John, me, Cody, Ted, Dave, Jeff, Kofi, JTG, Shad and Phil... I think," Evan answered trying to remember all the boys.

"Oh. Okay. Have fun," I replied with a smirk playing off my lips.

"What?" the three men asked in unison.

"Oh, nothing. Night!"

Evan shook his head and gave me a sweet kiss before I closed the door behind me. I turned to Hope and she had the same look on her face as I did.

"The boys are having a guys night?" she asked confirming.

"Oh, yeah."

"You know what that means?"

"Mmhmm. Meli? Where's the phone book?" I asked.

Melina went in search for the phone book and I grabbed my cell from my bag.

"What are you doing?" Candice asked.

"Oh... I know where this is going," Mickie smiled as she got the idea.

\\

The six of us stood in the lobby near the front entrance. We all huddled and giggled as we waited.

"They are SO gonna love us for this," I laughed.

"You girls are evil," laughed Layla.

"Hey! You are in on this too. You're all to blame as we are," Melina pointed out.

"Girls. Here they come," Hope smiled.

Soon came in three buff men dressed as a fireman, police officer and construction worker. Oh, yes. We hired gay strippers for the guys. They're gonna have a great night.

"This way boys," motioned Mickie.

We all lead them to our floor and to the boys room. We all scattered and hid in different areas of the hallway. The men approached Randy and John's room. Hope and I hid behind the couch were the mini lounge area was. She was hunch on her knees and I hovered over her shoulders. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing out loud. I spotted Melina hiding behind the corner and Candice behind a big plant.

The men knocked on the door and Randy answered.

"Uh... can I help you?" Randy asked confused.

"Actually..." one of the men answered and pushed Randy in the room as they all entered.

Once the door closed, we all fell to the floor and burst out laughing.

"Oh, dear lord! I wish I was in there to see their faces!" I said in between laughs.

Music soon came from the guys room and muffled screams came from inside the room. That definitely made us laugh even harder. Mickie was rolling on the floor trying to control her laughing. Maybe we shouldn't had those jello shots before doing this. In the back of my mind said it wasn't that funny, but it was hilarious!

I saw Hunter peak out of his room and so did Shawn.

"What are you girls doing?" came Hunter.

"We got Randy's room a present!" I smiled.

Hope burst out laughing again and the girls came out from their hiding spots.

"What'd you do?" Shawn asked scared.

The suite door burst open and flew out the male strippers. Oops!

"Hope!" Randy and John screamed.

"Some reason... I have a hunch that you were behind on this..." growled John.

"Hey! I wasn't the only one in this," she said pointing at me.

"Ah! You're the one who called!"

"It was your phone!"

"You were the one who asked for the fireman!"

"You girls are gonna get it..." the boys went back into their room and we burst out laughing once again.

Shawn blinked and went back to his room and Hunter shook his head, entered his room and locked the door.

\\

We all got up around nine that morning. Surprisingly, none of us were hungover. Well, except for Mickie. She had the most to drink out of all of us. As Mickie slept, me, C.C., Meli, Candice and Layla went downstairs for breakfast where we met the guys.

"Morning, boys," we all greeted with innocent grins on our faces.

They all glared as we sat down with them.

"How was your night?" I asked taking a seat next to Evan.

He took a bite of his roll and I giggled at his temper. He was cute angry.

"You boys are quiet this morning," smiled Hope as she sat next to Cody.

"How would you feel if we sent lesbian strippers to your room in the middle of the night—wait! Don't answer that..." came John.

The girls giggled as more food was brought to the table. I leaned over and kissed Evan's cheek. "Are you mad?"

He turned his head and I pouted my lips, batting my eyes. Evan cracked a smile and kissed my lips. "I can never stay mad at you."

I grinned from ear to ear and gave him another peck on the lips.

"What do you girls have planned for today?" Jeff asked.

"Well seeing that I stole Lindle-La from Evan last night... he's gonna have her today," Hope said eying us.

"That's right!" smiled Evan as he put an arm around me.

"It's like you guys have joint custody of me our something."

"Yeah... just member Evan; I get her this weekend."

"No. This is my weekend. You had her last weekend."

"No... it's my weekend. You have Cody this weekend."

"Dammit. I don't wanna go with Evan again," Cody whined, joining in in our conversation.

"Sorry, Cody. I'm more loved than you!" I sang.

He stuck his tongue out and I frowned. "C.C.! Cody's sticking his tongue out at me!"

Hope grabbed a roll and stuck it in Cody's mouth. "Better?"

"Yessum!"

Cody grabbed the piece of bread in his mouth and took a bite, chewing with annoyance. Hope passed him the butter and Evan and I started laughing.

"How did you guys get into the WWE?" Dave asked, getting up from the table and walking to get another cup of coffee.

"Easy. We are just that fabulous!" C.C. and I said together.

After receiving the round of laughter, the morning conversation were somewhat more adult like with the occasional outburst from the guys.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Evan asked turning his full attention to me.

I took a sip of my juice and set it aside. "As long as I'm with you; I don't care what we do."

"Alright. How about we have a movie day? Just relax, little room service and maybe some white chocolate raspberry truffle ice cream?" he tempted.

"Sounds great to me," I smiled with glee.

Evan smiled too and I felt a nudged from under the table. I looked up and saw Hope who was sitting cross from us. She looked at us with a goofy smile and Cody butted in, raising his eyebrows up and down. Evan laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"My room?" Evan questioned.

"Yeah. Let me shower and change then I'll meet you there."

"Okay."

I gave him a kiss and hobbled upstairs with C.C. hot on my trail.

"Yes, C.C.?" I asked with her still behind me.

"Oh, nothing..." she grinned getting to my side. "Movie day with Evan? In HIS room?"

"Yes cuz technically OUR room with occupied by Mickie, Melina, Candice and Layla. That's not awkward," I said sarcastically. We both walked into our suite and Mickie was gone. "Where'd she go?"

"I have no idea. Mickie?" Hope called into the room.

"Maybe she went to get some food," I responded going through my bag.

"We woulda passed her."

"She prolly took the elevator." C.C. shrugged and plopped on the bed. "So, what are you doing today?"

"Well, the boys have and interview and signing, the girls are having a spa day and the only one who has nothing on the agenda today is Cody... I'mma hang with him."

I stopped my search for clothing and eyed Hope on the bed. "With Cody, huh?"

"Don't even think it. We're just friends, ICEE,"

"But you so like him!" I said jumping on the bed.

"I do not like him like that!"

"Admit it. You think he's cute, you're always all smiley when you're around him and you SO like him." She avoided eye contacted with me and I squealed. "Oh, you DO like him!"

"Maybe just a little. Hey. Can I barrow your red top? You know. The silk one?"

"The V neck that ties in the back? Yeah." I went back to search through my suitcase and tossed it to her.

"Thanks, hun."

"Yup. Now... what should I wear?"

"Since it's a 'relax' day with your boo, I suggest something comfy... and easy to take off," she mumbled the last part. But I heard her. I grabbed the pillow on the floor and threw it at her. "Ow! What? At least it won't me a struggle for him."

\\

I walked down to the next floor to Evan's room and knocked.

"Evan's at the movie store," came a familiar voice. I looked aside and saw Randy coming down the stairs. "Oh. Hey, Randy."

"Hey, Lindee."

"Excited for a fun filled day of random questions stuck in a room with other men then signing a bagillion autographs?"

"Thrilled..." I giggled at his response. "At least you guys have a day off..."

"True..." I agreed, rubbing it in. But I felt bad. "Tell you what. When you're done, we'll go out."

"We?"

"Yeah! You've been working hard and haven't had a day off for awhile now. We can grab a bite to eat. How about it? Just you and me?"

"You sure Evan wouldn't mind me stealing you from your time together?"

"Ahh... a few hours with me, he'll get sick of me eventually..."

"Like anyone can get sick of being with you," he answered with a genuine smile.

Was he flirting with me? No. He's just being nice. Like he always is.

"Hey, Sparks!" I heard from down the hall.

I tilted over, looking behind Randy and my face lit up when I saw Evan.

"There you are, Flash. I was starting to get worried. Thought you got lost again."

"Hey! That was one time!" he joked as he reached us.

"Well, hope you guys have a good day off," said Randy.

"Thanks. Have fun! See ya later tonight."

"Yeah. Later guys."

Randy headed down the rest of the stairs and Evan looked at me confused. "Later tonight?"

"Oh, yeah. We're gonna grab a bite to eat later. Randy hasn't really had time off in awhile so I thought we spend some quiet time together. Do you mind?"

Evan pulled me in his arms and kissed my forehead. "Not at all. You are seriously the sweetest thing ever."

"Oh, there is so much you still gotta learn about me, Flash..." I replied, pushing him into the hotel room.

\\

_Hope._

"Are not!" Cody argued.

"Are too..." I argued back.

We arrived back to the hotel from walking around in the park across the street. I was on Cody's back as he carried me into the lobby.

"Okay, just cuz you're a year older than me—"

"Ahh! Year and a half!" I corrected, jumping off his back.

He rolled his eyes and I smirked. "Fine! Year and a half—"

"Which means I have more experience than you," I winked.

"Do I wanna know what you're talking about?" Linda asked as Cody and I reached the lounge area of the lobby. She was sitting on the couch with John.

"We were trying to figure out who has the best wrestling technique. Me or Cody."

"Hope," John and Linda both answered.

"See! Ha!" I mocked Cody.

"Yeah... yeah... That's cuz they've known you longer and I'm still new here."

"And cuz they love me more," I smiled. "ICEE?"

"Si?"

"Why are you down here? Aren't you suppose to be having a movie day with Evan?"

"We did. But I agreed to have dinner with Randy and Evan had to fly out to see his parents," she answered.

"Where is Orton then?" I asked looking around the lobby.

"He got a call from Kristine and is over there," John said pointing over to the other side of the lobby.

I looked over and it looked like Randy was getting upset. I hope everything is okay.

"They've been talking for about half an hour and he looks more upset by the minute," added ICEE.

I continued to watch Randy and he finally turned and noticed me. I let out a sigh and I started to approach him. Once I reached him, I held on to his arm as he continued his conversation with Kris.

"Fine... I know... I got it... I'll call you tomorrow... I lov—" I heard a click from the phone and he moved it from his ear and looked at it. "She hung up on me..."

"Everything okay?" I asked, letting him go.

"Kris is just... I've haven't been home for a few weeks. I just haven't had the time with the schedule Vince have given me this month," Randy explained, rubbing his temple.

"She should understand. You're schedules been more hectic before. Why is she complaining n—oh. Melanie."

"Yeah. What sucks about this is I can't see her when I want to. She's growing up everyday. And I'm missing it," he groaned, shoving his phone in his pocket.

"Maybe you should get some time off?"

"I can't. Vince won't allow it."

"He should understand. You're a new father. Gosh, I still can't get use to saying that..." I mumbled looking away from him. It's crazy to think that Randy is really a dad. I can't help it. I still look at him as this young twenty something year old rookie, breaking into the wrestling world like I was. "C'mon," I said taking his hand and leading him back to Linda, John and Cody.

"You alright, Superman?" Linda asked as she got up and hugged him.

"Yeah... can I take a reign check on dinner though?"

"No. You should go out, man," Cody assured. "Get out. Clear your mind."

"We don't have to go eat at a restaurant. I got a better idea. Let's go!"

ICEE linked arms with Randy and they both headed out the front doors.

Cody, John and I were confused.

"Well, I gotta go. Got a date with destiny," mentioned Cody.

"I swear, you sound more like Randy everyday..." I said rolling my eyes. "He's rubbing off on you and not in a good way."

"I'mma guess destiny is finally beating Ted in Zelda?" asked John.

"Oh, yeah. Bye, guys." Cody kissed my cheek and headed upstairs.

I turned to John and smiled. "You feel like playing spy tonight?"

"I'll get the disguises!"


	17. It Won't Happen Again

Chapter Seventeen:

_Linda._

"Lindee? Where are we going?" Randy asked as we continued walking.

"We're almost there. I promise."

Randy sighed, letting me keep dragging him down the streets. I smiled to myself. We soon reached downtown and to a little bar. Randy looked at me skeptically and I grinned from ear to ear.

"Dave and Ron told me about this place. It's low key, very mellow, no loud club music and freaky teens and young adults. Just a bar with an old karaoke machine."

"And it's still running?" Randy joked, cracking a smile.

"There's the million dollar smile! C'mon. A few drinks, you and me talking; I can turn your sad self into a happy Randy."

"You're gonna make me happy by getting me drunk?"

"No... well... not really. Just a little tipsy," I smiled. "Look, I don't do this really. I'm not that big of a drinker. Even last night, I had only two glasses of wine. I was gonna suggest coffee, but that'll keep us up all night and we gotta work tomorrow—"

"And a hangover's not gonna be as bad?" he joked again as we both entered the bar.

"No. We're not gonna gonna get drunk. We are gonna have a few drinks and talk," I corrected, taking a seat in the corner so no one could bother us.

"This isn't what you do with Hope, is it?" he asked curiously.

"No... and no Randy, I'm not gonna tell you what I do with C.C..."

"How'd you—?" I looked at him and he nodded. "Never mind..."

"Drinks are on me tonight."

"No, Lindee. I can't—"

"Yes, you can. I asked you out, I'm paying for everything. Now, tell the lovely bartender what you want, Randal."

\\

Many drinks later. Oops. So I might have let things get off a little too far. What can I say? Randy and I just have that talking connection. As the conversation went on, so did the line of beers. Before I knew t, we both were a little out of it.

"You are such a bad boy, Randy," I laughed, trying not to spill my drink.

"What? I was young. Everyone was doing it," he defended back.

"If everyone decided to jump off Mount Everest, you'd be second in line?"

"Why second?"

"Someone has to go first for you to follow."

Randy thought about that for a second then started laughing which caused me to laugh too. Randy's laugh was contagious.

"You know Lindee, you are the first female wrestler I've ever grown this close with so fast. Well, besides Hopeful, but we have a different relationship..."

Hmm... curious. "What kinda relationship do you have with Hope's-A-Lot?"

"Erm, we have a—interesting relationship. Hopee and I connect in a... certain way."

Really now? Hmm... I shall explore this, later. I'm confused now. It's not a good idea for me to be confused when drinking. No, we are not drunk, though I can say we're on the verge of it.

"Randy, I have to admit, never would I thought I'd be working with you let alone being your friend."

"You are my friend, Lindee. Cheers!" he grinned, holding up his beer.

I laughed and held mine up too. "Cheers!"

We toasted our friendship and drank up.

"Now, it's my turn!" stated Randy, putting his drink down. "Out of all the girls I've worked with, I have to say, you are the most beautiful," he said leaning in closer to me.

I blushed a deep red and looked away. "Stop."

"What? I'm just stating the truth. You are beautiful, smart, talented, caring, adorable, sweet, genuine..."

His words trailed off and I looked up at him. His eyes locked on mine as his face crept closer to mine. I don't know what came over me, but I leaned in too, feeling magnetic to him. His lips parted and I closed my eyes...

\\

_Hope._

"Ugh! Where can they be?" I asked, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk with John.

"I have no idea, but we've been at this for hours..." he complained, taking his hat off and fake mustache. I have no idea why he was wearing it. We didn't need that kind of disguise. We didn't even find Linda and Randy.

"I think we searched every restaurant in this city... even the fast food joints."

"You sure they're going out to dinner?" John asked, pulled back my hood and taking off my sun glasses so he could see me fully after two hours of searching.

"You heard Linda in the lobby. Hmm... maybe we're not cut out to be spies."

"And that's why we're wrestlers."

I laughed at his remark and looked around. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea, but running around the city that long wore me off. I need a drink. Hey, look," he pointed to the building behind me.

I turned around and rolled my eyes. It was a bar. I looked back at John. "How the hell did you get me to a bar?"

"You're the one who stopped HERE. Now, c'mon, I'll buy you a watermelon martini," he said, putting his arm around my shoulder and leading me inside.

"I highly doubt this place have martinis..."

"Then I'll get you a beer... logger," he correct.

I smiled as we walked in further in the bar. It was a little smokey and dark. A few people at tables, older bikers were playing pool and I spotted a couple at the bar.

"Wow. Kinda bear..." I said.

"A little. It's good I guess. Not too crowded," John pointed out.

I guess it was nice. I took another glance around the place and my eyes widen when I realize who the couples where.

"Baby J! Look!" I pointed passed the bartender.

John leaned over a bit and ducked down a few inches to get a better look. I don't see why we don't just go up there... "Is that...?"

My jaw dropped when I realize what they were about to do. "ICEE!"

"RANDY?" John screamed after me.

Randy jumped from his seat and Linda sat there horrified.

"What are you two doing?" I asked rudely as John and I approached them. John nudged me and I looked at him oddly. He gave me a look and I blurted, "Here. What are you two doing here? Is what I meant."

"Uh, erm. We were just—having a drink!" Randy explained, holding up his beer.

"Yeah!" confirmed ICEE.

I looked up at John again and he was thinking the same thing I was.

"I thought you two were gonna go out for dinner?" asked John.

"We were, but Randy didn't want to be out in public so I took him here."

"How'd you find out about this place?" I questioned, eying the place once again.

"I heard about it from some of the Superstars..."

Silence came over the four of us and I knew Randy and Linda were getting uncomfortable, but I would feel uncomfortable if I leave them alone.

"Well, it's getting late. We got an early day tomorrow, guys! Let's head back to the hotel if you guys are done with your drinks and talk," I suggested, taking John's arm and pulling him to the exit.

"What a minute!" defended Linda. I turned around and she was on her feet next to Randy with her arms crossed. "What are YOU two doing here?"

"Uh..." I started.

"We were just—" added John.

"We wanted to—"

"You were spying on us, weren't you?" she asked as her eyes narrowed.

Once again, I looked up at John for an answer.

"Actually, Cody dared Hope to go out with me tonight. If she wouldn't, he would take away her guitar," answered John.

\\

_Linda._

Randy and I eyed each other then back at Hope and John.

"Why would he do that when he's in love with her?" Randy questioned.

"He's not in love with me!"

"You know what? For get it. I'm starting to get a headache with this," I expressed, getting fed up with this situation. I just want my bed. "C'mon, Randy."

I linked arms with him and the four of us started to walk back to the hotel, Randy and I leading the group. I didn't want to speak to John and Hope. Especially Hope. How dare she spy on us? Does she not trust us? Doesn't she trust me? Then again, Randy and I almost kissed. Right? No. We were just... I don't know. I think I have been drinking too much.

\\

When we reached the hotel, we said good night to the boys and Hope and I went to our room. I still didn't speak to her. I marched to the room ahead of her and got ready for bed. I crawled under the covers and closed my eyes. Hope turned off the light and I heard her get in her own bed.

"ICEE. ICEE... don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad," I sneered.

"Yeah, you are..."

"I'm not mad! I'm... I'm hurt," I confessed looking at her across the way.

"I'm sorry."

"Why'd you do it? Do you not trust me?"

"It's not that, hunnie. It's... explain to me what you guys were doing."

"Nothing! We were talking."

"It didn't look like talking."

"It was nothing. We just... had a little too much to drink is all."

"Linda... he's married."

Damn. She called me by my actual name. We only call each other by our real name if it's serious. This is serious.

"It won't happen again. I promise. Night C.C."

"Night ICEE..."


	18. Feels Like Royalty

Chapter Eighteen:

"ICEE. Wake up. You gotta get ready."

I heard rustling around the room. I peaked from under the covers and liked I suspected, too bright. I closed my eyes and groaned. Damn, I had a headache. It wasn't too bad, but the light hurt.

"What time is it?" I murmured.

"A little passed eight. I let you sleep in. Now up. We got a press conference at nine and Randy said your ride will be here at eight thirty."

"Why do I have to go?" I whined, sitting up from the bed. "I'm not even wrestling yet..."

"Cuz you're part of Legacy and you gotta be there. Now get your ass up and get ready. Knowing Randy, he'll leave without you if you're not in the lobby on time and there's no room in my ride."

"Who are you riding with?"

"Mickie, Dave and Hunter. I have to leave now. The cars here." I watched Hope packed a few last things in her bag and pulled her silky black hair back into a ponytail, letting a few strains flow on the side of her face. "Do you have a headache?"

"Little..."

"There's a bottle of aspirin in the bathroom and there should be a few bottles of water in the fridge with a couple of bagels with cream cheese... I know you don't do pills, but you might need it for today with all the lights and flashing cameras. Hot coffee is on the counter and a basket of fruit thanks to Charlie. Don't ask... I'll see you there, hunnie."

She gave me a smile and left the room. That was weird. I've never seen C.C. act like that when she's late for something. She seemed too calm and yet rushed at the same time. Something is up.

Without another hesitation, I got out of bed and quickly got ready. Seconds before reaching the door, I got a text from Ted.

[Meet in lobby now. Bout 2 leave]

Thank you captain obvious. Shoving my cell into my pocket, I exited the room.

Many other Superstars were scrambling in the halls to meet up with the designated car buddies.

"Hoopz!" I turned around to find John running towards me.

"Hey. What's the rush?"

"Have you seen Hopeful?"

"She just left. Why?"

"Dammit... never mind. I just need to talk to her. Randy and them boys are waiting for you by the way. See ya at the conference."

John rushed passed me and down the flight of stairs. This has been an odd morning. But I shook it out of me. I just need to get through this day. I looked over at the elevator and it was packed. Might as well take the stairs.

It took me getting almost to the bottom of the stairs and spotting the guys when I remember what happened last night. Or, what almost happened. I started to get a knot in my stomach. I can feel my hands shaking and my breath grew heavy. Damn. I'm going to be trapped in a car with the most awkward feeling in the world between Randy and I.

"Linda!" Cody shouted over the chaos of anxious wrestlers. He waved me over and I put on a smiled.

"Morning, boys."

"Morning, Linda," they all replied.

"Ready?" Ted asked.

"Yeah. But I still don't see why I gotta go."

"Cuz you're the Princess of Legacy. That's why," grinned Cody.

Princess of Legacy, huh? I like the sound of that.

"Well, now that everyone is good, let's go," said Randy. The guys started walking towards the front entrance. I grabbed on to Randy's arm and pulled him back. He looked down at me confused. "What is it, Lindee?"

"Randy... about last night..."

"Don't worry about it," he smirked. "Liquor has a tole on some people when consumed like we did." We didn't drink that much, did we? I do have a headache. Maybe I should have taken those pills... "C'mon or we're gonna be late."

He put a hand on the small of my back and lead us outside to the black rental car. Teddy was sitting in the front while Cody held the back door open.

"Ladies first. Linda, Randy."

Randy punched Cody in the arm and I giggled as I slid in. Ted was trying his best not to laugh at the leader of Legacy. Randy sat next to me while Cody got in last and we were on our way.

This press conference was for our Asia Tour next week. We start out in Tokyo for Monday Night Raw, work our way to Hong Kong in the mid week, stopping in Thailand and our last visit is in the Philippians. I am so excited!

I leaned back against my seat and looked out the window as the car zoomed on the freeway. Thoughts of last night filled my head as I started to analyze what happened; what could have happened; what didn't happen.

What if Randy and I did share that kiss. What would have happened? Well, nothing I guess. Randy's married. But what if he enjoyed it? What am I saying? It was the alcohol. We were just tipsy. Damn, booze.

"You okay back there, Lindle-La?" came Teddy. I looked up to see him watching form the side mirror with his sun glasses on.

"Yeah. Just thinking about next week," I smiled.

"Speaking of next week, we have a surprise for you," Randy said, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"What is it?" I hate surprises. They should know by now...

"Guess who is debuting next Monday Night on Raw in Tokyo?" Cody asked all dramatically.

I thought for a second then gasped. "You're kidding? You mean I actually get to wrestle on Raw next week?" I get a chance to wrestle this Friday in a dark match before a House Show, but I didn't think I was going to be wrestling on Raw this soon. "Oh, My Gosh!"

"Yeah! And guess who's your opponent is," continued Cody.

I looked at the men blankly, waiting for one of them to tell me.

"Melina," all three said in unison.

"What? AH! You're kidding?"

"Why would we joke about that?" asked Cody.

"I not only get to debut in Tokyo, but I get to wrestle one of my best friends too? AH! I can't wait! Oh, my gosh! You guys have to help me train even harder now! I'm wrestling against Melina!"

"Okay, breathe, Star. We gotcha covered. Charms and I are gonna help you out tomorrow and Randy, Ted and I are gonna help ya for the rest of the week. You're covered," Cody assured me.

"Kay. Ooo! I can't wait!" I squealed.

\\

After which seemed like forever in the car, we arrived at the conference hall and I immediately went in search for Melina.

I hustled backstage, pushing passed the other wrestlers, not caring who I rammed into or who said hi to me; I just had to find Melina.

I finally spotted her at the coffee area talking to Mickie and I screamed, "Meli!" I ran over to her and she looked at me like I was crazy. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"About what? Where the coffee was?"

"No! About our match next week!"

"What?" she asked furious. "Who told you?"

"The boys."

"Arg! I was gonna surprise later tonight when we all go out for drinks. Ugh... SURPRISE!" she yelled, putting her hands in the air.

"Yeah... okay you two are scaring me... I'mma go find Hope's-A-Lot. Later," Mickie said as she took her coffee and went in search for our fellow Diva.

"When'd you guys find out about it and why wasn't I informed?"

"Well... technically, yes the boys were suppose to tell you, but I wanted to cuz well one, I'm one of your best friends; two, you're facing ME next week and three... I forgot the last one, but one and two are very strong points."

"I agree. But I'm so stoked! My first on-air match and it's against you!"

"Believe it. You better bring it all."

"Oh, you know I will."

\\

During the press conference, I sat in between Randy and Ted. Cody was on the other side of the Randy. This conference was pretty much for us to tell how we feel about going to Asia and performing in front of a different audience.

We each made a personal goal for ourselves on what we want to achieve while over seas. Mine is to make as many new friends as I can over there. Eastern Asia, here we come!

\\

When we got back to the hotel, John, Mickie, Melina and Evan were sitting in the lobby while Hope was pacing around and speaking in Korean on her phone. If she's talking normally, it's her mom. Her mother isn't Korean, but she knows enough to have a foreign conversation with her daughter. If she's yelling, it's usually Jimmy.

The boys and I joined the crew on the couches. I cuddled up next to Evan and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Hey, Sparks. Haven't talked to you in awhile," he said, kissing my lips sweetly.

"Well you're the one who didn't answer your phone..." I pointed out.

"True... sorry. The battery died when I got home and I kinda left it on the floor where the dog got it..."

I chuckled a bit at his explanation and kissed his cheek. "It's okay. You're here now." I looked back up and watched C.C. continue to walk around, screaming. "What's going with C.C.?"

"We don't know!" exclaimed Mickie. "Only one who does know is John and he won't say anything."

I glanced at him and raised an eyebrow.

"It's best if you hear it from her," he sighed.

"How do you know about that?" I asked pointing at Hope.

"I was with her when she got the first call."

"The first call?"

"AH! JAMES CARSON YUN! You are soooooo not helping! You know, if Dad was still here, he would NEVER make me do this! ... I Don't Care! You're Not My Father And Mom Can't Make Me! ... No it's not and it will never be one!"

Hope finally hung up, let out a huge sigh and put her phone away. She calmly walked over towards and and stood there.

"ICEE, Jimmy says hi."

"Um... kay. You want to elaborate what that rampage was?"

"That was not a rampage. That was me stating my opinion... loudly."

"Explain, Charms..." Cody ordered.

"My mother suggested that I get an arrange... marriage..."

Everyone gasped, but I just looked at her. She has to be kidding, right? I mean, her mom wouldn't do that to her.

"Why...?" I asked as smooth as I could.

"I am twenty-four years old and I am currently without husband... according to my grandmother, that's not a good thing. SO, she suggested an arrange marriage as one of my options."

C.C. was being very calm and cool and it was starting to scare me. That explains this mornings actions.

"Does she have someone in mind?" I asked.

"Yeah and I guess Jimmy knows him and Jimmy was putting in a good word... Ugh! I swear, my mother is losing it..."

"She's not seriously gonna make you do that, it she?" Melina asked confused out of her mind.

"I don't know. I hope not. This doesn't sound like her. I blame my grandmother. She never approved with all the guys I've gone out with. They were 'not worthy' according to her. That and cuz they weren't Korean..."

"Neither is your mom..." I pointed out.

"That took Grammy a long time to get use to Ma." Letting out another sigh, Hope slung her head down and groaned. "I need a drink..."

C.C. turned around and headed to the bar.

"Don't get up!" I said automatically, knowing one or all of them would get up. "She needs to breathe. And this tells me, it's more than just the marriage in mind."

"What do you mean?" came John.

"She's not acting this way just cuz of that. It's more..."

"It's about Wesley," added Cody.

\\

_Hope._

I ordered myself a martini. Beer doesn't really attracted me when it comes to alcohol. I downed it quick and got another one. Cody then sat next to me and just observed my little movements. He didn't say a word even though I knew he wanted to.

"I see how the two are connected," he finally spoke. "Wes was your last boyfriend and the thought of getting married brought you to him."

How the hell did he get that? It's true, but how did he know? How much time have I been spending with Cody?

I only spent a day or two crying about it and then pushed the pain away. I always did that. But this time it was different. I really did love Wesley. I still do. I loved him in high school and I love him now. We were only together a short period of time, but we kept in touch after school. I push the pain away because I thought they were useless emotions, but I guess I pushed them away too fast and now they're coming back to bit me on the ass.

I closed my eyes, feeling them start to sting from my tears. I bit my bottom lip. It hurt.

"I spent a total of thirty-six hours, moping over Wes then I went back to my normal self. I've always done that. But this time, it hurts more, Cody."

The tears streamed down and Cody brought me into his embrace. I cried out the same way I did the day Wesley ended it and Cody was there to find me. He was always there. Cody makes me feel like I'm more than just me. That I deserve more than I have or want and he tries his best to give it. He treats me like I'm royalty.

\\

_Linda._

"C'mon. I wanna show you something," Evan whispered into my ear as his fingers played with my hair.

I smiled up at him, "Okay. Let's go."

We both got up and Evan immediately took my hand in his, lacing our fingers together.

"We'll be back in a bit guys. Ima steal Sparks for awhile."

I spotted Melina and Mickie eying Evan. He gave them a wink and they smirked and their eyes lit up. They know something.

"Follow me."

Evan lead me over to the elevator and he pressed the top bottom. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and gently rocked us side to side.

"What do you wanna show me?"

"You'll see," he grinned, kissing my cheek.

I smiled sweetly, snuggling closer to him. I love being in his arms. I actually missed it.

We reached the top level of the hotel and Evan took my hand again. Walking us to the end of the hall, I started to get confused. There wasn't much up here. The top level was all the employee/staff area. Usually it's at the bottom of the hotel, but not this one. We reached a door that read "Roof Entrance. Do Not Enter"

"Evan? Maybe we shouldn't..."

"Don't worry. It's to scare off the guest. You're fine with me."

Aw! He's so cute! Evan opened the door and let me go first. The stairway up was kind of dark. I held out my cell and felt Evan's hands behind me, leading me forward. Okay, this is a little creepy.

"You're not planning on killing me on the rooftop, are you?"

Evan chuckled, stepping a bit closer to me. "No, Linda. I'm not gonna kill you. You're too gorgeous to kill."

I grinned from ear to ear. He knew exactly what to say when I'm with him.

We reached another door and Evan opening it all the way for us.

The sight was beautiful. The sun was setting on the city behind the mountains in the distance leaving the horizon in a soft, pink, golden shine. I stepped further on to the rooftop, gazing at the view. It was perfect.

"Evan. It's... beautiful."

"Almost as beautiful as you."

Evan came up behind me and places something around my neck. I placed a hand on my chest and looked down. It was a gold necklace with a star pendant and on it was his initials engraved.

"Oh, my... Evan! I love it!"

I turned around, throwing my arms around his neck, giggling like a little girl as his arms snaked around my waist. I got on to my tip toes and captured his lips with mine. The chemistry between us was indescribable. It's amazing. We slowly pulled apart and the smile was plastered on my face. He rested his forehead against mine as I moved in closer to him.

"This is the most sweetest thing anyone has given me. Thank you."

"Of course. Linda... I love you."


	19. Honestly

Chapter Nineteen:

"AH! Oh, my god! He said he loved you!" Hope squealed from her bed as I continue to tell the story.

"Yeah..." I said trying my best not to blush like a complete idiot.

"AW! That's SO cute! I can't believe he said that! Then what happened?"

"I ran down here to tell you."

"WHAT?" she screamed in shock. "You didn't say it back?"

"Not... exactly..."

"What do you mean by not exactly?"

"I don't know, C.C.! I don't know if I love Evan. I mean, I do, but I don't think I'm ready to tell him that! We've only been together for a short period of time."

"But he obviously loves you. He said it! And gave you that necklace."

I touched the star pendant hanging on my neck and smiled. "I care about him, a lot, but I don't know if I love him, yet."

"So he just bared his heart and soul out to you and you rushed down here to tell me that story?"

"Not exactly..."

"I'm really not liking that answer from you," she groaned.

"You know how we're going home this weekend to get ready for our Europe tour?"

"Yeah...? So...?"

"I asked Evan to come stay with us this weekend until we leave."

"Really? You asked Evan to come stay with us?"

"Yeah. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah that's totally fine, but you do realize he's prolly gonna meet your brothers."

"I know."

"And you're parents."

"I know..."

"And you haven't said I love you to him yet and he's gonna meet your family...?"

"C.C., your point?"

"No point. Just stating the obvious," she said, lying down on her bed.

I let out a huge sigh and did the same on my bed. Evan Bourne just told me he loved me tonight. Wow.

"Have you talked to your mom about... you know what?" I asked randomly.

"No. I don't feel like talking to her at the moment," she answered bitterly.

"What does Jimmy think of the situation?"

She sighed, "He thinks it's an option..."

"An option?"

"Yeah, like if I don't get married in the next two year, it's a good idea. I love my brother."

And I love her sarcasm. "He's only thinking about what's best for you."

"What's best is to leave me and my love life alone. Gah!"

Now she's stealing my word. "I don't understand why they would consider that and option. I mean, who does arrange—"

"Ah! Don't say it. We are not allowed to use those words together ever again!"

She's taking this so well. "Would you mind if the arrange—if the... if it was to Cody?" I smirked.

"You're not helping," she glared.

"You're right. You'd be happier with John," I snickered. I was soon attacked by a pillow. And then another. "I was kidding!"

"Funny, ICEE. Funny."

x.x.x.x.x

So Cody had bad timing with practice schedule. It's now Thursday, we have a House Show tomorrow night and I have a tag match with Ted and Cody against CM Punk, Jeff Hardy and Candice. Then after the show, Hopeful, Evan and I are off to Houston. We leave for our tour on Sunday morning. That leaves plenty of time to brush up on my wrestling skills for my real debut, right? Wrong. Thank god Evan is coming to Houston with us. He can help with last minute things with C.C.

Today I'm just working with Cody and C.C. Well actually, it was more like just Hope. Cody was on the outside of the ring, watching, observing and then criticizing or criticizing while we wrestled. Honestly? Cody is annoying the hell out of me.

"C.C.! Make him shut up!" I groaned as I up her in a head lock.

"I can't. He doesn't listen to me."

"He's your boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" she grabbed my arms, getting out of my hold and twisted them.

"Would you two stop talking and focus?" Cody said agitated.

I kneed C.C. in the stomach and grabbed her head again, but she pushed me into the ropes.

"He gets this from Randy. You know that?" C.C. said, taking me down with a Clothesline.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, ICEE." I got back up and took a swing at her, but she ducked, grabbed my waist and slammed on me on the mat. "Cody! Aren't you suppose to be guiding me here?" I screamed. He didn't answer. I looked over and he wasn't there. "Where'd he go?"

Hope helped me up and we looked around the arena. "I don't know. What the hell?"

"Why you like that boy, I don't understand."

She shoved me aside and laughed. "Well, now that he's gone, I can show you foreal how to wrestle, Diva style."

We messed around a little more in the ring and after about twenty minutes, I got a pin on C.C.

"Okay, one, good job and two, ow..." she moaned, holding her lower back.

"Sorry. My bad, hunnie." I got up and helped her to her feet. "How'd I do?"

"Don't apologize. You did excellent!"

"Really? Yay! You think I got Melina this Monday?"

"I'm sure of it. Since you're working with the boys tomorrow, Melina better watch her back... laterally. What about your match Friday?"

"Oh. I'll be fine. I have Cody and Ted in my corner. Monday, I'll only have Randy, but he won't be there for me to tag in and out with."

"Oh! My little Lindle-La's first wrestling match on TV!" Hope pretended to wipe away a tear and sniffed. "I think Ima cry..."

"Okay, enough Ms. Dramatic. Round two!"

\\

The next day was the House Show. The boys and I arrived at the arena a few hours early to get in a few practice matches. I'm not too worried about tonight's Dark Match. Candice and I have wrestled each other for fun before and I know Cody and Teddy got my back. To be honest, I'm actually really annoyed with them. It may not seem like it, but I've spent so much time with those two lugs. Wherever Legacy goes, I go too and I've spent way too much time with Cody and Ted. They're getting on my last nerves. I don't know why, think it's because we've spent a little too much time together. As for Randy, he's with us sometimes. He has his separate schedule too so I don't see him as much as I do with Ted and Cody. I am so glad they're not going to be with me this weekend. I need some time away from them before spending another two weeks of quality time with Legacy in Europe. Oh, dear; two whole weeks with Legacy. Thank god Hope, Mickie and Melina are here. Too much time with the boys.

Anyway, the workout was starting to bug me with Cody and Ted. Randy noticed. So he sent them on a water run.

"I see you're quite fond of Cody and Ted," Randy laughed as we circled each other in the ring.

"Oh, yeah. They're super!" I think I'm catching C.C.'s sarcasm...

"Don't worry. You'll get use to them."

"I think I've been spending too much time with the boys. I haven't seen or talked to the girls all day."

"I'm sorry. You knew what it meant being a part of Legacy."

"I know. I'm not really complaining. Just—they need to tone it down a bit. There's so much of them I can take, you know?"

"Yeah. Don't worry. I know... too well. Wanna try a DDT?"

"Yeah." I grabbed on to Randy's head and delivered a DDT, but added my own little twist to it. I locked my foot around his leg as he went down and ended up in a submission almost like the STFU, but I grabbed his arm and twisted behind him and held the pressure. "How was that?" I smiled.

I let him go and Randy looked at me surprised. "All I said was DDT. What was that?"

"I don't know what to call it yet. Did it work though?"

"Yeah! That'll be a great submission move."

"Yay!" I clapped, jumping up in the air like a little kid. Learning submission moves from C.C. pays off.

"Well, I think you're ready for tonight. No need to attempt to kill me anymore," he groaned.

"Wait! I need to work on my finisher."

Randy raised an eyebrow and rubbed his neck. "Are you sure you can do that on me?"

"I can try. I've lifted about two-hundred and fifty pounds before."

"Yeah, but I'm on one shoulder and have you even done it on a guy before?"

"No... there's a first time for everything!" He let out a sigh and motioned me to go for it. In the attempt to do the Lindalicious on Randy Orton, that so failed leading us to fall on the mat with Randy on top of me. I burst out laughing from underneath Randy as he hovered on top of me and looked at me oddly. "You were right!" I blurted out. "That so did not work!"

Randy chuckled a bit too and got off the mat. I laid there and continued to laugh. I don't know why that was funny, but that was such a stupid idea. I mean, I tried to do it on Evan once, but he kept running away and so I couldn't grab him. Randy extended a hand and I calmed down, taking it so I could get up. As he pulled me up, my knees buckled and I lost my balance. Randy caught me and I fell against his chest. I glanced up his smooth body and into his blue eyes. Randy just stared down at me, with the look of lust in his eyes. My breath got caught in my throat as my fingers slowly went down his chest.

"Four ice cold water bottles!" Teddy shouted.

I let out a sigh and looked over at Ted, attempting to juggle them in the air. Two of them flew out of his grasp and Cody jumped to catch them. I giggled slightly to myself as I broke free from Randy's arms. They lingered off my waist and I gave him a quick smile as I got out of the practice ring and took a bottle from Cody.

\\

The show went great. Unfortunately we lost. Oh, well, whatever. Now it's time to go home. Thank god the House Show was San Antonio. It was only about a three hour car ride home. Evan already packed for Europe before tonight's House Show so he could spend the whole weekend with me before taking off. Hope was driving us to the house while Evan and I sat in the back. Hope was quietly singing along with the radio while Evan and I played on his PSP.

Soon, Hope's phone started to go off on the dash. She put it on speaker and answered.

"Ello?"

"Hey, Hope's-A-Lot! How's my favorite cuz?" Jimmy...

"Oh, no. What do you want?"

"Um, is it okay if I crash with you and Linda for the weekend?"

"What happened to your place in Phoenix?" I butted in.

"Uh, it's being renovated."

"You had a fight with Lexie... didn't you?" muttered Hope.

"Yeah. I just need to get away."

"Can't you stay with someone there? Not that I don't like you staying with us, but wouldn't it be easier to do that then to fly all the way to Houston?" I asked.

"True, but then I won't get to see my favorite girls!" I couldn't see Hope's face, but I knew she was rolling her eyes.

"Evan's staying with us," added Hope.

"That's fine. I'm cool with Evan."

Evan smiled, getting the approval from Jimmy. "You know they're dating," Hope continued, eying us from the rear view mirror.

"Really, now? Well, I'm happy for Linda. Evan's a great guy."

"Thank you, Jimmy," I replied. "When are you getting here cuz we're—"

"—about twenty minutes away," said CC.

"I'm here already actually."

"Oh, okay then. Well just wait on the porch and we'll—"

"Actually, Adam let me in. Jose is... somewhere in here."

Ugh, my brother's are there? I told them to only use the house key for emergencies. Hope looked over her shoulder at me and had that same thought as I did. Why?

"Alright then... we'll see you three soon." Hope hung up and continued to drive. This is gonna be a fun filled weekend.


	20. Lots Of Company

Chapter Twenty:

"Ahh. Home, sweet home," Hope said.

I looked out the window and saw Adam, Jose and Jimmy outside tossing a football around. Yeah. It was eleven at night and they were playing football in the front yard. Surprisingly, that doesn't surprise me.

C.C. pulled into the driveway, next to Jimmy's rental car and I jumped out to hug my brothers.

I haven't been home since I left weeks ago. It's a lot of work being an insight manager and Randy's on-screen manager. I haven't complained about it before, but now that I'm at the house and finally seeing my little brothers, oh, my gah! I've done so much in the last few weeks. It's exhausting. Maybe at the next meeting I can ask for less people to manage. I mean, Hope's taking care of Cody and Teddy's schedule and I just got Randy, but I'm the one going everywhere with Legacy. Anyway...

I jumped straight into Adam's arms first. You have no idea how much I miss my baby brother. Then I was captured in Jose's hug.

"Gah, I miss you guys!" After a round of hugs between the boys, me and Hope, I pulled Evan from the car. "Guys, this is Evan. Evan, meet my little brothers; Jose and Adam."

"Hey! Nice to meet you two!" smiled Evan.

Adam seemed to like Evan. Jose, not so much. He was eying Evan oddly and observing him while Adam got to know Evan. Oy... this is going to be an interesting weekend.

An awkward silence came upon us when Hope spoke up. "Well! Let's go inside instead of standing here in the dark."

Evan, Hope and I grabbed our bags from the car and the six of us went inside of the house. We put our bags at the stairway and we all piled into the kitchen. Food!

"Alright. Let's see what we can make as a midnight snack," Hope muttered looking into the fridge. The boys and I sat at the counter and opened a box of Oreos.

"Oh, Hope. Aunt Denise called. She couldn't get a hold of your cell so she called the house," mentioned Jimmy.

"Ugh. I am not in the mood to talk to my mother..." she groaned. Hope looked up at the clock on the oven then stuck her head back in the fridge. "She's prolly asleep anyway. I'll call her later." She grabbed a carton of milk and closed the refrigerator. I grabbed a stack of cups from the top cup board above our heads and Hope joined us at the counter. "Know what? Oreos are fine for now. We can wait till breakfast."

Knock, knock!

I leaned over the side of the counter and looked at the door. Hope turned around and glanced at it too.

"Who on earth could that be at this hour?" I asked, taking another Oreo.

"I don't know... I'll get it!" Hope jumped off her seat and skipped to the door. She opened it and groaned. "Oh, no. What are you guys doing here?"

I got off my seat and rushed to her side. There stood on our porch Randy, Cody and Teddy with bags in their hands.

"What—? Why—"

"Thought we stay with you girls before heading off to Asia," said Randy.

Hope turned to me and glared. "ICEE, you invited Evan and knew Jimmy was staying over and you invited them too?"

"One, I didn't know Jimmy was staying and two, I did not invite them to stay with us. You guys can't stay with us," I stated turning back to the boys. Assuming Jose and Adam are staying over, we don't have anymore rooms.

"Oh, alright. We can got to a hotel or something," replied Cody.

The three men started to leave and I just looked at C.C. and we both had the same idea. "Wait!" we both said.

The boys immediately perked up with grins. Hope and I opened the door all the way and let them inside. The two of us sighed and I closed the front door.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Evan asked as the boys joined in the Oreo stuffing.

"We thought we come and help Linda out some more with her wrestling skills before we head off to Asia," explained Ted, taking a seat next to Evan.

"Adam, Jose; meet Legacy. Guys, these are my brothers, Jose and Adam." More 'hello' and 'nice to meet you.' Woo hoo...

Since the seats were all taken, I took a seat on Evan's lap, Hope stood behind Cody with Randy next to her.

"Okay. Since we're all here, I think it's best to figure out the sleeping arrangements," Hope pointed out.

There are a total of six bedrooms in the house. Four upstairs and two downstairs. Two of the Master bedrooms upstairs are mine and Hope's room. The two rooms downstairs are technically Adam's and Jose's room when they're staying here, but when they're not, they're guest rooms. One of the room's upstairs is Jimmy's when he's here, but like my brother's room, it's a guest room when he's not here.

"I have an idea," I said, "Adam and Jose can go to their own house and come back in the morning," I smiled sweetly at my little brothers.

They give me a 'What The Fuck?' look. Like I was choosing my co-workers over them. Well, I kind of am. I mean, they have their own house for crying out loud and Hope and I aren't going to kick out our friends out and make them spend money on a hotel when they came to see us. Yeah, right.

So five men and four rooms. Jimmy had dibs so it's four guys and three rooms. Whatever shall we do?

"Well, if it helps, Sparks and I can share a room," Evan announced. I looked up at him shocked. Sharing a room with Evan? Sharing MY room with Evan? "If that's okay with you," he smiled.

Oh, that smile. How can I say no to that smile? It's just simply freaking gorgeous! "I don't mind," I answered back. Gah, that smile.

"Alright! Evan stays with Linda, Randy can take the other room upstairs and Cody and Ted can crash in Adam's and Jose's room," explained C.C.

"Uh, hello!" exclaimed Jose. "We're still here!"

"And I don't see why," Hope retaliated. "You guys have your own house. Why don'tcha go there? Kay?" she smirked.

"Sorry we wanted to see our sister and meet her boyfriend. Forgot you were coming too," he shot back.

"Oh, yeah, forget the person who helped you get the house you live in which YOU SHOULD GO TO!"

"Okay! Enough you two!" Adam finally got in. "I swear, you two always do this."

"It's not my fault," Hope murmured under her breath.

"Why don't you guys take your things to the rooms? Jimmy, can you show them?" I asked.

"Of course. C'mon, boys. Saddle up."

The guys grabbed their things and disappeared into the rest of the house. I took the seat where Evan was sitting and Hope took Cody's seat which was next to Jose.

"Do you guys have to bicker about everything?" I whined.

"Aw, he knows I love him," Hope said, messing up Jose's hair.

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "It's what we do."

"Whatever," I sighed.

"Linda, can I ask you a question?" Jose asked.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Why are you with Evan?"

Excuse me? "What's wrong with Evan?" I asked offended.

"Nothing. He's a cool guy, but he's so not your type."

"Oh, yeah? What's my type?" I questioned.

"I don't know. Randy?"

"He's married..." C.C. and I muttered.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jose," Adam said. "I like Evan. He's the perfect guy for Linda."

"Okay, no need to judge the man now. You guys just met him," Hope pointed out. "Make your opinion at the end of the weekend."

Ring, Ring!

Hope looked at the phone and groaned, "It's my mother." She pressed the speaker and smiled. "Hi, Mom!"

"Hi, Hope! How are you, dear?"

"Good. Why are you calling so late?"

"I just wanted to talk to my daughter. I couldn't get a hold of you on your cell. You know you should really get a new phone."

"Yes, Mom..." Hope put her arm on the counter and rested her chin on it.

"Listen, I talked to Linda's parents and since you two are in town and Jimmy is too, we should have a big Yun/Valadez family dinner before you kids leave for you little tour."

Hope looked at me worried and I eyed her 'no.' I looked over at Adam and Jose who avoided eye contact. They knew about this.

"Uh, Mom? You do know Evan is here with us along with Randy, Cody... and Teddy."

"Oh, my. That's a lot of men in the house, sweetheart," she laughed.

"Mother..."

"Well, bring them along! I'm sure Linda's parents would want to meet the man in her life and the men she's been working with and you know I'd love to see Randy again."

"Um, we'll have to ask the boys, Mom. I'll let you know in the morning."

"Great. Dinner will be at Jose and Bety's at six tomorrow. I can't wait to see all of you there."

"Alright, Mom. I'll ask. Night."

"Night, darling. I love you."

"Love you too, Mom."

Hope hung up and stuffed and Oreo in her mouth. Ugh! I didn't want my parents to meet Evan yet.

"You two knew about this dinner plan, didn't you?" I glared, turning to my brothers.

"I was going to tell you, but the phone rang," Jose answered.

I looked at Hope and she asked, "What should we do?"

"Ask if they want to have dinner with your mom and my parents..."

Taking five WWE Superstars to a family meal. Oh, boy.

"It'll be fine. Shouldn't I be the one more worried? I mean, Evan's gonna meet my parents—wait a minute. How does your mom know Randy?"

"My first day on SmackDown and she came and visit. She met everyone on the roster..."

"Oh," I giggled. "Never mind, then."

"What did you think?" Hope asked, confused

"Nothing."

"Mmhmm... well, since I highly doubt any of us were gonna go to bed any time soon, how about a movie?" C.C. suggested.

"That sounds like a plan. If you guys don't wanna drive home, you guys can crash on the couch," I added.

"Thanks. Give our rooms up to good looking wrestlers and we get the—"

"We'll be fine on the couch," Adam said, interrupting Jose.

"Linda, why don't you see if they other guys wanna watch a movie, Adam and Jose, set up the living room and pick a movie and I'll make a bunch of popcorn."

I dashed down the halls and asked Teddy and Cody if they wanted to join us. Ted was going to bed, but Cody was game. I jogged up the stairs and asked Evan, Jimmy and Randy. Jimmy was already asleep in his room, but Randy and Evan were joining us. We hustled downstairs to the living room where Jose and Adam moved the coffee table and set up a bunch of blankets and pillows on the floor against the couch. Randy and Jose took that couch while Cody, Hope, Adam, me and Evan gathered up on the floor, in that order.

I am so glad Evan was holding on to me because I jumped so much during the movie. While Evan was holding on to my waist, I was clinging on to Adam's arm! I peaked over at Hope and she was hiding in Cody's chest. I've watched this movie many times with C.C. and she never gets that scared. She's usually just freaked out by the music or jump a bit like I do. Something tells me it was just an excuse to be closer to Cody, if possible.


	21. Hunter

Chapter Twenty-One:

_CODY._

I slowly woke up by the sounds of settle singing. I stretched out and sat up from where I fell asleep last night. Linda and Evan were a few feet away from me on the floor with Linda tightly snugged in Evan's arms. I looked up and Randy was gone. He probably went to his room because Jose was the only one asleep on the couch with Adam on the other one. I looked around and there was no sign of Hope until I heard the singing again. Yup, it was her. I pulled the blanket off me and brushed my clothes off. I found Hope in the kitchen, dancing and singing along to her iPod as she cooked breakfast.

"_Some people fight for love. They stick with it, just can't quit it. Some people hide from love. They run from it, cuz they don't want. When you got a love and it's good like it should be, makes you never wanna give it up cuz you know that some people die for love. I believe it's true cuz I'd do the same for you_."

I walked up behind her and placed a hand on her waist. She jumped a bit, but smiled sweetly when she saw it was me. She pulled out one of her ear phones.

"Morning, Charms," I greeted, kissing her cheek.

"Morning Codes. I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"A little, but it was a good wake up call." I kissed her forehead and took my hand off her waist, leaning over the stove. "Whatcha cooking?"

"Waffles, eggs, bacon, toast, hash browns and I'mma make fruit smoothies once everyone is awake."

"Wow, that's a lot of food."

"Well, there are nine people in the house. Do you mind watching the food while I wake the boys upstairs... and Ted?" she giggled, pointing to the downstairs bedrooms.

"No problem."

She grinned at me and took out her iPod, setting it on the island counter. Hope untied her apron from around her waist and hung it on the oven handle. She rushed upstairs to wake up Jimmy and Randy as I kept an eye on the food. Rumbling came from the stairs and in came Jimmy and Randy.

"Oh, Teddy!" Hope sang as she walked down the hallway to the other bed rooms.

Jimmy started a pot of coffee and then joined Randy on the counter.

"Ha, Cody cooking," Randy mutter to Jimmy.

"I heard that," I sneered.

"Hope gotcha cooking? Damn, you must be falling for my cousin."

"Maybe a little," I confessed.

Ted and Hope emerged from the hallway and she walked over to the living room, taking a few pillows and throwing them at Jose and Adam. "Wakey, wakey boys!" Jose caught one of the pillows and threw it back at Hope, but she ducked, sticking her tongue out at him. "Get up you lazy ass. Breakfast is almost done."

"You could have just said that..." Jose groaned.

Adam woke up Linda and Evan. Hope came back into the kitchen and shooed me out of her territory. I insisted that I help and she gave up trying to kick me out. Randy, Jimmy, Jose, Adam and Ted sat at the island while Linda sat on the counter near the sink with Evan next to her. Hope started on a round of smoothies and I served up the food. I sat down at the island counter and Hope took a seat on Randy's lap. I offered to have her sit with me, but Randy was closer and he kind of pulled her down to sit.

Breakfast was unusually quiet and I started to get suspicious.

_LINDA._

I kept eyeing C.C. and she had the same look on her face. How they hell are we going to tell the guys about this?

"So, what do you guys wanna do tonight?" I asked out of the blue.

Hope let out a small laugh. Yeah, maybe that wasn't the best way to approach this.

"Well, we still have the whole day before tonight. Why?" Evan asked next to me.

"Hope's mom called last night. She was wondering if you guys wanted to come to a family dinner with her mom and my family..." I said slowly, looking at everybody.

A brief silence filled the air then everyone answered, "Sure."

I smiled over at Hope and she shrugged, "That was easy."

"Why? You thought we'd say no?" Randy asked.

"I didn't think you guys would say yes that easily," I admitted.

"I'd be happy to meet your parents," Evan nudged.

"Good cuz they're dying to meet you."

"Well, before we do head to Linda's parents place, I say today we hit the gym so Linda and I can spend all day tomorrow to pack," grinned Hope, chugging down her last bit of smoothie.

"Can we just work out here? I'm not really in the mood to go to the gym..." I whined.

"I guess, but we don't have a ring, ICEE."

"I know, but the garage is all matted up and we got the equipment if the boys wanna lift weights."

"Wait... you girls have a gym in this house?" Teddy asked in disbelief.

"Not exactly. We renovated the garage into a gym, sorta. Everything is all cushioned up, kinda like a wrestling room at a high school, there's a mirror wall and we got a few machines and weights for when Hope's at home with an injury or something, she can just ask the trainer to come her so she doesn't have to go out of her way to go to them."

"Handy," Cody smiled.

"Well, good luck with that. Jose and I are gonna head home. See you guys later tonight. Thanks for breakfast," Adam said, drinking the rest of his smoothie.

Jose grabbed an apple and my brothers left the house. "Typically, they come for food and then they leave," Hope said, shaking her head.

She slid off of Randy's lap and into the empty seat next to them.

I finished up with my food and looked over at Evan who just finished up too. "Finished?"

"Yeah."

I took our empty plates and placed them in the dishwasher. Everyone soon finished too and sat around the island counter, drinking our coffee.

"Have you guys heard that they're gonna release more people from the roster?" Jimmy brought up.

"I know. Most of these releases are so unexpected. I get so nervous every time C.C. calls and tells me there's another release," I sighed.

"Some of them make sense if you know who they are. Some people have done things do deserve getting cut off from their contract," explained Cody.

"That's true," Hope shrugged.

Moments later, my phone started beeping and so did Hope's. We checked our messages and both gasped, "Candice got released!"

The boys looked at us oddly and Evan took my phone, reading the text I got from Melina. "Wow, that was ironic."

"I can't believe she got release!" exclaimed Hope.

"We're about to leave for our Asia tour and she gets released? This is stupid!" I added into the drama.

"Girls, there must be a good reason," came Jimmy.

"Yeah! Vince is an idiot!" C.C. and I cried out.

\\

Me, Hope and the boys spent pretty much the whole day in the garage. Everyone was at the weights or on the equipment; well, besides Hope who was dancing in front of the mirror... Randy and I made a semi wrestling ring. Okay, we taped down a giant square on the floor. What? Hope and I didn't want to put in a real ring because it cost a pretty good amount of money and it's way too big for the garage.

Randy made me work on a few blocks. He made me put on those blocking mitts they use for boxing and so he was pretty much hitting the crap out of me and Evan, who was witnessing all of this, did not do a damn thing. What a great boyfriend... I was doing pretty good if I do say so myself. Along the way, Randy and I switched positions and it was my turn to hit him.

"So, how are Kristine and Melanie?" I asked, giving him a few rights and lefts.

"Melanie is doing great. She's getting bigger every day and smarter too."

"That's great. How about Kris?"

The delight in Randy's eyes faded and he lowered his hands. "Kris is part of the reason why we're, well, I'm here this weekend and not home before our tour."

"Is everything okay?"

We completely stopped our workout and was just standing, facing each other.

"Lately, we've been getting into fights about everything. When I say everything, I literally mean everything. And it seems to be always my fault. She's been with me for years and she knows what my schedule is, but she hasn't seem to understand anymore ever since we got married and especially since we had Melanie. I can't talk to Kristine like I use to. These days, she's not the women I fell in love with all those years ago."

My heart began to ache. I felt so bad for Randy. I didn't know what to say to him. All I want for him is to be happy.

"Well, Randy, I don't know if this helps, but you're always welcome here if you need a place to run away to," I smiled.

He returned the gesture and pulled me into a hug. "Thanks, Lindee."

"Anytime."

\\

It was time for that oh so happy dinner Hope and I were oh so looking forward to. Damn, Hope's sarcasm is really effecting me. Meh.

Evan, Jimmy, Hope and I took our car while Randy, Cody and Ted took their rental. I drove with Hope in the passenger seat and the boys in the back. The whole time, C.C. kept fidgeting.

"Hun, chill. What is up with you? It's just dinner."

"It's not just dinner, ICEE. Something is up. You know my mother," C.C. muttered, rolling her eyes.

"What could she possibly have in mind?"

"I don't know..."

I looked in the rear view mirror, making sure Randy was still behind us. "Everything will be fine. Shouldn't I be the one worrying?"

"Oh, please. Your parents are gonna love Evan," she smiled, looking back at him.

"Well, glad to know Hope approves," he chuckled.

"Oh, my gosh..." Hope shuttered.

"What?" I asked as I pull into the driveway of my parents home.

"That's him. That's the guy my mom wants to set me up with!"

Our parents were standing outside the house. My brothers standing with my mom and dad and a cute Korean guy standing with Hope's mom.

"He's cute." She shot a look at me and glared. I flinched. "Or not."

"Oh, this is going to be a long night..." she groaned.

The four of us exited the car and I immediately went to my parents, giving them each a hug.

"Welcome home, Linda," my mom smiled.

"I missed you guys so much!"

"And we missed you too," Dad said, taking me into another hug.

I pulled away with a big grin on my face and I motioned Evan to come over to me. "Mom, Dad; this is Evan."

"Well, it's great to finally meet you, Evan," dad greeted, shaking his hand.

"Great to meet you too."

"Nice to meet the man who stole my daughter's heart," Mom giggled, giving Evan a hug.

"It's more like she stole my heart," Evan beamed, taking my waist.

"Hi, mom," I heard Hope say to her mother.

"Darling. It's so good to have you here," Denise said, taking her daughter into another tight hug.

"Hey there, Aunt Denise," Jimmy smiled, hugging is aunt.

"Hi, Jimmy. I'm glad you're here. I rarely get to see you."

"I'm glad to be here. Glad to know my cousin always has room for me," he grinned, nudging C.C.

"Hope. I want you to meet Haneul." Denise had the biggest smile on her face as she pulled Hope to the young man.

"Hi," she mutter.

"Hey. You can call me Hunter," the Korean man laughed.

They shook hands and Hope just kept a smile on her face.

"And this is my nephew, Jimmy and that's Linda, Jose and Bety's daughter and I'm guessing that's Evan, her boyfriend."

I laughed, walking over to Denise with Evan beside me. "Yes, this is Evan. I'm glad to see you, Nisee."

Hope, Jimmy, Evan and I switched parents and exchanged more hugs.

After a few more laughed and hugs, the boys finally pull up behind us.

"That would be Randy, Cody and Ted," I stated.

"Terrific! Now that everybody is here, let's eat!" mom cheered.

_HOPE._

The Valadez house was filled with the smells of Spanish and Korean food. My mom might be an American woman, but my grandmother on my dad's side taught her well on Korean cuisine. Of course, there was American food lying out on the table as well. Just in case the boys can't handle the other food.

Dinner was held outside. It was a warm, beautiful summer night. That and because we all can't fit in the dinning room. The tables were set on the ground with the BBQ going on the patio. Jose and Adam were taking all the food out from the kitchen to the tables and we all took our seats. I happen to be sitting in between Cody and Hunter with Evan, Linda and Randy sitting across from me. My mom obviously sat next to Hunter and Linda's parents sat side by side next to my mom and Evan. Everyone else was spread down the table and this felt like the good old days with family dinners. Well, except for the fact that my mother was setting me up and I feel really awkward sitting next to him and another guy I like. Yeah, good times.

"So Hope, your mom tells me you're a professional wrestler," Hunter smiled.

"Yeah."

I let out a breath and felt someone kick me from under the table. I glared at Linda and she eyed me towards Hunter. What? I wanted to keep my answers short. I was hungry.

"That's incredible. I would have never thought that with your small figure."

What is this guy? "Size isn't everything."

"No, I guess not," he chuckled. "How long have you been wrestling?"

"Since I was a little girl. I got into it cuz of Jimmy. Went to OVW right after high school and had my televised wrestling debut a few years ago, but I've been wrestling for over ten years now, I guess," I sighed.

I looked over to Linda and she mouth, 'Be nice.'

'I am,' I mouth back.

"That's amazing."

"Yeah..." Cody passed me a bowl of food and nudged me. "So, Hunter, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm an accountant." No wonder my mother loves him.

"Really now? You know, if it wasn't for wrestling, Hopeful would have majored in Accounting and Finance in college," ICEE pointed out.

"Wow, you guys have a lot in common," Mom winked. Yeah... a lot. I bet my grandma found him. "Haneul loves music too."

"Oh, really? What's you're favorite genre?" I asked, being polite as I can.

"Blues and Jazz," he grinned.

"I see a spark between the two of you..." my mom whispered behind Hunter.

She has to be kidding me. "Mom? Can I talk to you in private? Now?" I questioned.

She wiped her mouth a bit and stood up. "Excuse us."

We walked back to the house and closed the screen door. "Mom, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Inviting Hunter? Who is he?"

"Haneul actually use to work for your father. He defiantly approve," she grinned.

"Please don't tell me Dad wanted this," I sighed.

"No, not exactly, but he did wanted you two to meet."

"I highly doubt that. You know that Dad never would have done this!" I snapped.

"Hunnie, I'm not doing anything. I just wanted you two to meet. I thought you two would hit it off and maybe..."

"Mom. Listen to yourself. If Dad was here, you would have never considered on 'hooking me up' with another Korean guy. I've never dated a Korean guy before!"

"I know darling, that's why I wanted you to meet Haneul."

"I don't get it. You want me to marry a Korean boy? Mom, look at what you and Dad were," I pointed out. This was insane.

"It's a thought. Hope, you're twenty-four years old and—"

"And it's my love life. When I find him, I'll find him."

"It's not Haneul?" she frowned.

"No."

"What about Randy?" Yeah, my mom LOVES Randy. He is always just a charmer when they're together. "You two seem so close and so—"

"Mother, Randy is married, remember? And he has a daughter."

"But you two—"

"Mom! Randy and I don't have feelings for each other like that! We're like brother and sister. We're like the way I act with Jimmy!"

"Fine. I'll stop. I just worry about you sometimes," she cooed, playing a little bit with my hair. "You're always on the road and I never really hear you talk about who you're with. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy and I will find him. I don't talk about my love life cuz there's nothing really to talk about... yet. I'll find him, Mom."

"What about that John boy?" she grinned. "You always talk about him and he's very handsome."

"Ugh!" I threw my hands in the air and walked back outside.

_LINDA._

I watched C.C. and Denise walk inside and I sighed. Hunter seems nice, but so not her type. Denise should leave her alone. Hope's an adult. She's independent too. She doesn't need a man to hold her down. Really.

"Don't know if it's my right to ask, but... where's Hope's Dad?" Evan asked.

I looked over at Jimmy and his head was down at his food. I glanced over at my parents and my mom bit her bottom lip.

"Seung passed away a few years ago," Randy muttered.

"Oh. I didn't know..."

"It's alright, Evan. I'm sure you're not the only one," my mom assured.

"He was a good man," Dad added.

"He was like a second Dad to us like Nicee is like our second Mom," Adam said, smiling down the table.

"Just don't say anything to Hope. She's still a little emotional about him and what happened," Jose mentioned. Aw, he does care about C.C.; even with the lack of love in their arguments...

"Can I ask what happened?"

"Me and C.C. will explain it to you later, Evan," I assured.

"Anyway. Evan, tell us a little about yourself. What did you do before you got into wrestling?" Mom asked, putting a smile back on her face.

"Um, I attended the University of Missouri, studying marketing. I wrestled ever since I was in high school and I continued it while I was in college. I worked as a Sales and Marketing VP for a small mailbox company back in St. Louis."

"Wow. You managed to a business and wrestled at the same time? Impressive," Dad approved.

Oh, thank god they like him.

I heard C.C. groaned from inside and she soon stormed out and back to her seat. She sat down forcefully and started pounding food on her plate. She attacked a piece of chicken with her fork and knife and we all just stared at her. She looked up and glanced at everyone.

"What?"

We all went back to eating and she let out a sigh.


	22. Hush

Chapter Twenty-Two:

"Oh, my god! I need a drink," C.C. sighed as she was the first one to stormed into the house.

The boys and I slowly followed her in, making sure not to get to close. Jimmy, Ted and Cody decided to get cleaned up, but Randy, Evan and I went into the kitchen with Hope. She grabbed a bottle of tequila, raspberry liqueur, lemon juice and salt. She grabbed a try of ice from the freezer, grabber the margarita mixer and took a glass. She made herself a quick drink and gulped it down fast. She slammed the glass down and started another round. Well, at least she was being classy with her drinking.

"Cupcake, slow down," Randy said, taking the mixer from her.

"Yeah. At this rate, you're gonna have a lovely hangover in the morning," I stated.

C.C. let out a sigh of frustration and slumped down on a chair. "I just cannot believe my mother. What the hell was she thinking trying to set me up with that guy?"

"What? He seemed nice," Evan smiled.

"He wasn't that bad," I said, rubbing her back.

"He's everything I don't want," she groaned.

"What do you want?" Randy asked.

"I want things to stay the way they are. I'm not ready to settle down, especially with Hunter," she sneered.

"Okay, what was wrong with him? He was nothing, but a gentleman to you and you were just being a brat." Can't you tell I'm getting really annoyed with her attitude?

"He's just—he's not my type. I mean, I guess he was nice, but did you see the way my mom was pressuring him on me?"

"I don't think Hunter was the problem. Maybe the problem is you, Hope," I straight up and said.

"Sparks," Evan interrupted, taking my waist.

C.C. looked up at me with cold, emotional eyes. "No. It's time for her to hear it out loud. You push people away when they try to get close. The only people I've ever seen you let in was me and Randy. No one else seems as close to you as we are. When it comes to relationships, you keep a wall up to keep from getting hurt, but you end up getting hurt anyway cuz you fall in too deep. With Wes, yeah, you love him, but you know for a fact that you could have tried harder." I'm not trying to be mean and I'm not saying this to her in a hurtful way; she just needs to hear it for herself. Inside, she knows. "Every single guy you've been with, you kept him at a 'safe distance' so you won't be obligated to stay with him when you break up with him. Wes was the first person in your life to break up with you; that's why it hurt that much more. It's time to open up and let someone besides your friend in, C.C."

"Linda." Evan nudged me, thinking I was being too harsh with her, but Hope and I both know she needed it.

"No, Evan, she's right. I do keep people away. I've even done it with you," she mentioned, looking at him with apologetic eyes. "I was always afraid to get hurt. That's why I do it. And in the process, I still get hurt. This isn't healthy."

"But it's understandable," Evan protested.

"But it's not an excuse."

"If Hunter's not your type, then who is?" I asked, drawing her attention back to me.

"If I knew, I'd be with him," she whispered.

Randy put an arm around her and she leaned against him. I stood up and let out a breath. "It's getting late. We still have to pack tomorrow."

"Think I'mma stay up a little bit longer," C.C. mumbled.

"I'll stay with you," Randy said, as he kissed the top of her head.

Evan pulled me closer to him and lead us upstairs to my room. "Night you two," he grinned.

"Night," they both replied.

I collapse on my bed when we reached my room and let out a heavy sigh I've been holding in. Evan walked over next to me and lied down, propping himself up with his arm so he was looking down at me.

"Let her breathe and think about it. It's her life, Sparks."

"I know, but C.C. isn't as tough as she appears to be. She might not act it and she might not look it, but she has a breaking point. I'm afraid she's gonna do something she'll regret."

"C'mon. Hope has better sense then to do anything stupid. Besides, your parents seemed to really like me," he said with a goofy smile on his face. I let out a small laugh and shook my head. "Now, stop worrying the beautiful little head of yours," he grinned, brushing my hair through his fingers. "Tonight, it's just all about you and me."

Evan rolled on top of me and I let out a squeal as he started kissing my lips and cuddling up close to me.

_HOPE._

Randy took the bottle of tequila and put it back in it's place. "No more drinking."

"Fine." As he started cleaning up my liquor station, I grabbed a carton of ice cream and plopped it on the counter. He turned around and looked down at the dessert and back at me. "Better?"

Randy laughed and took two spoons from the drawer. He sat across from me at the counter and be began a midnight snack.

"Are you alright? What Lindee said was a little extreme."

"No. She was right. I do do that. I need to learn how to open up more." I took a big spoonful of ice cream into my mouth and sighed.

"It's not your fault. You've been through a lot."

"Still isn't an excuse," I said eyeing him.

"Wanna tell me what exactly your mom said to you when you guys had that little chat?" he asked in the most ridiculous, high pitch voice. Yeah, Randy talking in a high voice. Weird.

"She told me Hunter use to work for my dad. He wanted me to meet him."

"Wait, wait, wait! Seung wanted to set you up with him?" Randy asked in shock.

"No. Just meet him. Dad didn't care if I was with a Korean guy, an American guy or a Guatemalan guy. As long as I was in love and happy, he was happy. He just wanted me to meet him," I clarified.

"Hmm... still weird to me."

Randy took a scoop of ice cream and shoved it in his mouth. I smiled slightly to myself and took another bite. Randy was the only one who I could talk about my dad with without feeling upset. Well, him and ICEE.

"Yeah. Anyway, I told her that Hunter wasn't the guy for me and she mentioned you... of course," I mutter, rolling my eyes.

"Well, I am that great," he bragged.

Cocky much? "Yeah, but I told her AGAIN that you are married and with child," I giggled. "I don't know what you did to my mother, but I swear, she'd marry you herself if she could."

"What can I say? I'm a charmer." Oh, that famous Randy Orton smirk.

"Uh, huh. You are such a flirt with everyone. By the end of the night, Linda's mom was quite fond of you."

"It's just who I am. Plus, I was making an effort for them to like Evan."

"Yeah, telling Bety that her daughter is as gorgeous as she was really boost Evan's approval meter by fifty points!"

"I tired," he shrugged. "And Linda is beautiful. I see where she gets her good looks."

I eyed him suspiciously and he returned it with a smile.

"Anyway, when I told her about my relationship with you, how we're like brother and sister, she happens to mention John and puts him into the equation." Randy didn't say anything after that and I looked up at him. "What?"

"John's not a bad guy. You guys seem perfect for each other."

"Please, I cannot stand him."

"Right. With all the intense flirting you guys do—well, then again you guys fight as much as you flirt."

"Exactly. And we don't flirt. He just hits on me and then I hit him, literally," I retaliated.

"Witty. What about Cody?"

The mention of Cody's name made the corners of my mouth curl a bit. Randy started smiling himself and I bit my bottom lip. "Maybe. I don't know. He's a great guy and I like him—I just wanna take it slow. See where things go with the two of us. Right now, just friends."

Randy continued to look at me that way he did when I mentioned John. "Have you told anyone?"

I glanced up at him knowing exactly what he was talking about. I dug back into the ice cream and shook my head no. "Nope. We said lips sealed on it, remember?"

"I know. Just wondering. Linda doesn't even know?"

"No. Kristine doesn't know? Not even John?"

"Kris doesn't know a thing and yeah, right! If John knew, he prolly either kill me, shun me from his life or both."

I thought about that for a second. That statement didn't make sense, but I shook it off. "Like we said before; NEVER mention it again," glared at Randy with seriousness in my eyes and voice.

"Deal."

_LINDA._

We're only going to be on this Asian tour for a week and I still didn't know what and how much to pack.

"C.C.!" I screamed.

"WHAT!" she yelled back.

"HELP?"

"KINDA BUSY!" I walked out of my room and across the hall to Hope's. I opened the door fully to see her sitting on her suitcase, attempting to zip it up. "Close, dammit!"

"Hun, use a bigger suitcase," I laughed.

"I can't... you have it!" she groaned, trying her best to zip. After a few more tugs, she gave up and dumped the clothes out of the luggage. "Let's try this again. What do you need?" she asked, turning to me.

"I don't know what to pack!"

"I can help!" she grinned. We both ran back to my room and studied my closet. We stood there pondering for a few minutes. "Okay, think about what you wanna wear for the shows, what you're gonna wear for your match and a few outfits you wanna wear when we go out. There will be stores so leave room for more stuff."

"Well, my outfit for Raw is with Ted so I don't get it mixed up with everything else. We have three shows after Raw and a few appearances..."

C.C. grabbed a few outfits and held them out for me to choose. After an hour of picking clothes, matching shoes and packed all the little things; we migrated to Hope's room and I helped her repack.

The boys were waiting downstairs with their things in the taxi.

Here we come Tokyo!


	23. My Superman

Chapter Twenty-Three:

Over thirteen hours on a plane. Not my idea of fun. I played sixty-eight rounds of Black Jack with Hope, Cody and Ted. We would have kept going, but C.C. got fed up with the game and we all decided to quit too. I don't know if it was the time zone change, but it got dark really quick. Hope and Cody snuggled up in a corner watching movies on his laptop. Since it was a private plane for only the WWE Superstars, Stephanie set up a game system area near the front of the plane. Everyone decided to get some sleep, but Evan and I stayed up playing Mario Kart. I dominated in most of the rounds.

We were about an hour from landing. It'll be early Monday morning and we had a show that night. Evan and I went back to our seats and waited. Mickie was having a staring contest with John, but she kept laughing from all the funny faces he was making. Melina, Ted and Randy were playing with a paper football and Mel flung it in Randy's face. Hope was fast asleep on Cody's shoulder as he checked his phone.

I looped my arm around Evan's and leaned up against him. I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Guess what?" he whispered.

"What?"

"Guess who got connecting room for our tour?"

"Huh?" I giggled. Evan has weird wording sometimes.

"Uh... okay, maybe I should have rephrased that. So Hope and I did some rearranging for hotel rooms and yours and Hopeful's room is now connected to mine and Kofi's."

"Connected? Like joint rooms?"

"Yeah. If that's alright with you?"

I peeked over at C.C. and she was smiling at me. So much for sleeping. She gave me a wink and turned her attention to Cody.

"I think that's a great idea. Now I can sneak into your room easily," I played.

"Great. I just need a way to get rid of Kofi," Evan smiled.

"I heard that..." Kofi muttered from behind us. I let out another giggled and leaned in closer to Evan.

When the plane landed, we all went to the hotel for some needed rest. I didn't bother to change. I jumped face first and embraced the comfiness. Hope looked around the room and glanced outside at our view.

"Pretty. It's like New York." C.C. scanned the room again and smirked when she spotted the door that lead to the other hotel room. She skipped her way over and swung it opened. I leaned over the bed and peaked into the room where I saw Evan and Kofi who stopped unpacking and stared at Hope. "Door works!"

"I had to be rooming with you..." Kofi said, looking over at Evan.

_RAW._

The crowd had a mix reaction as they saw Hope and Ted DiBiase Jr standing backstage.

"Look Ted, I know we might not like each other—"

"I like you," Ted interrupted.

"You do? Oh. Well, I just thought with the whole Randy situation—"

"Hope, Legacy doesn't have anything against you. Should we? I mean, you are Linda's best friend, right?"

"Right..." Hope replied slowly.

"So, you don't like me?"

"No! I didn't say that—I do like you."

"Good. Cuz I like you too. I think you're one of the most talented female wrestlers I've ever seen."

"Really?" Hope asked a little flattered.

"Yeah and Cody is quite fond of you also."

"Really...?" she smirked.

"As for Randy, I don't think he's that fond of you trying to break apart Legacy."

"Oh, right," Hope said, snapping back to reality. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Hope, no. Don't even try it."

"But I don't understand why you're with him. You and Cody are like his lackeys."

"We're not his lackeys. We're his teammates."

"What teammates," she sneered. "Randy got you and Cody brain washed to get him that title and to keep it, but I don't see Randy doing anything for you guys getting any gold." Ted didn't say anything. "Yeah. Just like I thought. Just think about what I said, Teddy. Both you and Codes can do so much better without Orton calling every little move for you."

"Shawty!" John Cena entered the shot and the fans screamed louder than before. Ted eyed Cena while Hope rolled her eyes. "What's up?"

"I got a match to prepare for. I'll see you later, Hope." Ted left down the hall and Hope sighed, turning her attention to John.

"I was in the middle of a conversation," she responded annoyed.

"With DiBiase? Eh, it would have been a matter of time before Randy comes and round him up along with Rhodes. Anyway, I have to ask you something."

"No."

"I haven't even asked you yet."

"I don't care. Whatever it is; no."

Hope was about to leave, but John grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Look, Hope. I know we have a bumpy past, but I have a favor to ask. We might not have won that tag match a few weeks ago, but you know we work great together. I got a tag match against Santino and Beth and I know you're the only Diva who can take em both down. What'd ya say?"

Hope looked up at John and he just smiled. "Fine..." she sighed.

"Really? Yes! It's the main event."

"See ya then!" Hope turned her heel and started walking away.

"Hope! Wait!" John called, chasing after her.

_Linda._

"That was interesting," I said as the TV cut to a commercial.

"You think Hopeful will kill John instead of Beth tonight?" Evan asked.

"I have no idea..."

I finished up putting on my knee pads and stood up from the couch. My match against Melina was after Ted and Cody's tag match. I started to feel the butterflies in my stomach and I let out a huge breath.

"It's okay, Sparks. You're gonna do great," Evan assured, standing up behind me.

"I hope so. I hope I don't mess up."

"You won't. Randy will be right there at ring side to guide you. You got this, babe."

He wrapped his arms around me and my nerves seemed to vanish. I closed my eyes and relaxed in his arms. I got this. I'm good. I hope.

Speaking of Hope.

She came into the locker room and smiled when she saw us standing there. "Sneaking Evan into the Women's locker room, huh, ICEE?"

I laughed at her comment then raised and eyebrow when John came in after here. "Sneaking John in? Didn't know you guys are getting along so well now."

"No... we're here to talk strategy. I have a problem," C.C. corrected.

"And it's not what you're thinking," John smiled.

Hope whacked him in the stomach and shook her head. "Must you?"

"What's the problem?" Evan asked.

"I can't do the 3-SiX-Uh Oh on Beth."

"Why...?" I questioned with confusion.

"I works on the other Diva's, but I think Beth is too strong. If I try to do that finisher on her, she's just gonna throw me down face first on to the mat."

"I told her she should do her old finishers," John said, taking a seat on the couch.

"Please. I haven't done a Swanton since last year at No Mercy which I remind you, I almost broke my neck cuz stupid Kelly positioned herself at a dangerous angle..."

"I wasn't talking about the Swanton..."

"What about the Double Cross Over?" I uttered.

C.C. just looked at me for a second and John smiled.

"What's the Double Cross Over?" came Evan.

"It's a finisher I came up with when I was at OVW. I used it for like a year when I got signed here, but stopped when the creative team told me to use the Swanton to build up my high flying persona," Hope answered. "It's pretty much an elevated Cross Body from either the turnbuckle or off the ropes. Instead of going for a pin, I roll up and bounce off the ropes again, the opponent would get up and I'd do a hand stand after bouncing off the ropes, kicking them either in the back or front, depending which way they're facing me. Then I go for a pin."

"Wow. Sounds impressive. I wanna see that!" Evan said excited.

Hope laughed at his response and turned to John.

"What do you say, Shawty? Think you got it in you to do a Double Cross Over?"

"I could try. Haven't done it in awhile."

"It's like riding a bike. I don't think you'll ever forget," I smiled.

There was a knock at the door and C.C. turned around to answer it. "Hi, Killer!"

"Hi..." Randy looked into the locker room and glanced at John and Evan. "What are you guys doing in here?"

"I was giving Linda a pep talk," Evan answered.

"And John just followed me," grinned Hope.

"Yeah... hey Rand, guess what Hope's gonna do tonight?" John asked in a chipper voice.

"Pretend that you're Beth and beat the holy shit outta you?"

"No... she's gonna do the Double Cross Over."

"Really?" Randy smiled.

"We'll see if I'm up for it. I'm not sure if I wanna win this match," C.C. played.

"Oh, girl! We better win this match!"

"We'll see..."

"Anyway! Before John jumps Hope's-A-Lot and she pummels him; Lindee, it's time to get going to the curtain."

"Okay. Wish me luck!" I said hugging Evan.

"You don't need it, Sparks."

"Good luck, hunnie bunch!" Hope smiled as she hugged me next.

"You're gonna do amazing, Hoopz," came John.

Randy pulled me towards him and we left the room.

"Ready?" he asked down at me.

"As I'll ever be. I'm so glad you're gonna be down there with me. I don't know what I'd do without you, Superman."

"I'll always be there when you need me, Lindee."

"And that's why I call you my Superman," I giggled, hugging him from the side.

Randy laughed and put his arm over my shoulders.

We soon reached the curtain where Melina stood, hands on her hips and a smirk playing off her lips. "There's my opponent."

"Give me all you got, Meli cuz I ain't holding back."

"Wouldn't want you to. Good luck, girl."

"You too."

One more hug before our match won't hurt.

"See you out there."

Melina's music started and she bounced her hair a bit before stepping out. I felt the butterflies again and my heart was racing. Randy placed his hands on my shoulder and leaned forward whispering in my ear, "It'll be fine. You're gonna be great. They are gonna love you as much as I do."

I started to breathe normally again smiled. Here I go.

Linda vs. Melina

_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me wanna do it all night long_

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

_Just like a cyclone_

"And her opponent, being accompanied by the WWE Champion Randy Orton; LINDA!" Lillian announced.

Linda danced her way down the ramp with Randy walking down right behind her. She had a big smile on her face as she pumped the fans up as much as she can. Linda stopped at the ring and glanced on inside. Randy soon got to her side and whispered some last minute advice to Linda. She nodded, agreeing to what he said and Randy kissed her forehead, helping her up the steel steps and into the ring. Randy stayed on the floor, looking into the ring as the two Diva's stood face to face. Linda shook out a few more nerves as Randy shouted encouraging words into the ring.

"Have you ever seen Orton concerned for someone else for once, Cole?" Jerry asked as the match started in the ring.

"No. Not in a long time King. He takes care of Linda better than his other Legacy members."

"Well, Randy said he feels like he has to protect Linda. She is the Princess of Legacy."

"That she is, King."

\\

The contest went on evenly matched for the most part. Linda pulled a few surprises on Melina, but with Linda being a rookie, Melina caught on to Linda's strategy.

Linda lost her focus when out of nowhere, Melina delivered a Lariat, throwing Linda down on the ground. As Linda crawled to the ropes to get up, the ref checked on her to make sure she was okay. Melina ran to the opposite side of the ring, using the ropes as a leverage to Clothesline Linda out of the ring, but Randy thought quick and grabbed on to Melina's legs as she reached the ropes.

Melina hit the mat and Randy walked back to his corner. Linda got up and measured up Melina as she stumbled to her feet. Linda went up to her and performed a perfect Lindalicious on Melina.

Linda quickly went for the cover and got the three count.

"And here is your winner; LINDA!"

'Cyclone' came crashing through the speakers and Linda rolled out of the ring, being captured in Randy arms. He took one of her hands and raised it in victory.

Melina looked up at the stage and shook her head as Randy and Linda walked backstage and the music faded.

_Linda._

Yeah, I know. It's cheating, but it's part of the storyline. I'll have plenty of time to prove to everyone I can make it on my own.

"You did amazing, Lindee," Randy cooed, pulling me into another hug.

"Thanks. I was trained by the best," I smiled. "I hope Meli is okay."

"Girly! That was awesome!" Melina squealed as she came back from the ring. "You did great!"

"Thanks. You alright?" I asked concerned for her.

"Oh, I'm fine. That hurt... but it was fabulous! How do you feel?"

"Oh, my gah! I love the feeling being in the ring! With all the fans screaming at you, all the flashing lights, the adrenaline rush; I can't wait for my next match!"

"Hold your horses there, Lindee," laughed Randy. "One match at a time. C'mon. I'm sure Hope is ready to scream in the excitement too."

\\

Hope run up and down the hallways asking everyone where John Cena was.

"Have you guys seen Cena?" she asked one of the backstage crew.

"Nope. Sorry."

"Alright." She continued her way down the corridor when she spotted Mickie and Melina. "Mickie! Meli!"

The two Diva's turned around and greeted Hope with smiles.

"Hey, Hopee. What's up?" came Mickie.

"I can't find John and our match is next."

"I'm pretty sure he just went into his locker room," Melina answered, pointing down to the locker room with John's name on it.

"Thanks. I'll see ya later, girls." Hope marched over to the locker room and knocked. "Cena! Open up! Let's go!" No answer. "John!" But he didn't answer. Letting out a sigh of frustration, Hope opened the door and out fell John Cena... with The Miz attacking him to the ground. "Oh, hell no!" Hope stormed over to the men, went behind Miz, grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him to the opposite side of the hall. "We don't have time for this." She bent down and stared at John. "You—we have a match to get to. And you!" she scoffed, getting back up. Hope grabbed Miz and slammed him against the wall. "I am getting really tired of you! We got a match and I don't need you riding up Cena's ass."

"What, Cena? You need a girl fighting your battles for ya?" Miz smirked, looking over Hope's shoulder.

"Hey!" she shouted, slamming him against the wall again. "I'm talking to you! Now, I'm sick of you coming out every week saying how much better you are then Cena—"

"I am better."

"I said I'm talking!" she said with rage, getting Miz a little frighten. "Just cuz you challenge John and he doesn't want to waist his time with you, doesn't mean you won anything. And just cuz you think you can jump Cena out of nowhere—doesn't give you any advantage. Cena can beat your ass any day of the week. Just not tonight cuz he has a match with me. I better not hear your lame ass bragging about defeating Cena anymore or not only will John break your back; I will break your neck. Got it?" Miz nodded and Hope let him go. "Good." she went back over to John and helped him up. "Let's get this over with Johnny Boy."

\\

"This next contest is a Mixed Tag Team match and is scheduled for one fall. Introducing in the ring, the team of Santino Marrella and the WWE Women's Champion, Beth Pheniox!"

Beth held her title up as her music soon faded and 'Use Me' by Hinder pounded across the stadium.

"And their opponent, the team of John Cena and Hope!"

Hope cam up jumping up and down with John running out like he usually does. They both stood on either side of the stage and looked at each other. Giving a smile to each other, they saluted the crowd and charged into the ring. Hope stared down at Beth and glanced at the title Beth held dear to.

Ding, ding!

Not one second of rest. As much as Hope hates playing dirty, she couldn't keep her hands off Beth or Santino even though it was a Mix Tag match. She wanted to prove a point and that she deserved to compete for the Women's title. John had to pull Hope back a few times before she got them disqualified. Hope did manage to fling Beth out of the ring after she tagged Santino in. Hope glared at Santino as he cautiously got in the ring. The ref pushed Hope back into her corner and John tagged himself in.

The match went on with the men in the ring. John was close to putting Santino in an Attitude Adjustment, but Santino got to the ropes, got off John's back and Clothesline him out of the ring.

Hope climbed to the top rope and waited for Santino to turn to her. When he did, Hope jumped off and did a perfect Cross Body.

"We haven't seen Hope do this move in a long time, Cole!" King shouted.

"The Double Cross Over is a classic maneuver for Hope."

Hope rolled off Santino and ran to the ropes and was about to finish her move when all of a sudden, Beth rolls into the ring and slams a steel chair at her and Hope is out cold.

The referee immediately calls for the bell. Beth slides out of the ring with Santino as John jumps into the ring to check on Hope.

"Shawty?" John scoops her into his arms and pats her face. "Baby, say something."

The crowd is speechless as Santino and Beth makes their way back and John calls for help into the ring.

_HOPE._

"Ow..." I mutter as the feeling of a hammer is pounding in my head.

"You got hit in the head, knocked out cold, have a concussion and all you can say is 'ow'?"

Evan. I put a hand on my head, peaking through my heavy eyelids. Sure enough, he was sitting at my bed side, smiling down at me.

"Yeah. It's what you say when you get hit in the head with a steel chair..." I took a deep breath and try to sit up. Evan got up and helped me a bit, putting another pillow behind me. "I thought she was suppose to hit me with the title, not the chair."

"So she did a little rewrite. By the way, you get a title shot next week," he grinned.

"Really? Finally!" I exclaimed.

"One thing at a time. Let's get you cleared first."

I looked around the room. Hospital. Yay. My favorite place in the world. I looked on the other side of me and John was sitting in a chair, asleep. "Where is everyone else?"

"Linda and Randy are making some calls back to the states. Cody and Ted are talking to Stephanie about what happened and John... well as you can see, is sleeping," Evan laughed. "He's was with you the whole time. Never left your side once."

"How long have I been out?"

"Couple hours. It's almost morning," he said, pointing out the window.

"When can I leave?"

"The doctor has to look at you first Lick-A-Wish." I started laughing which made my headache worse though. "Why are you laughing?"

"You need to come up with a new nickname Air-B. Lick-A-Wish sounds so weird."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he frowned, sitting back down. "How did I come up with that in the first place?"

"Too much red bull and candy one night in Florida. It was so stormy out, we couldn't do anything so we stayed in and watch TV. I don't know how that stuck... but I need a new nickname," I laughed again.

"I'll think of something later. For now, let's get you better. I'll go get the doctor."

Evan got up from his seat again and left the room. I looked over at John and thought for a second. I took of one of my pillows and threw it at him. John jumped up from his seat and grabbed the pillow, using it as a shield as if he was being attacked. I giggled at his response and he calmed down a bit.

"Well, I see you're awake," he muttered. I tried not to laugh harder as John came up to me. "How you feel?"

"Okay, I guess. Head hurts a bit."

"You took a pretty nasty shot."

"Yeah. Baby J?"

"Yeah?" he looked into my eyes and couldn't help, but get lost into his ocean blue eyes.

I smiled and took his hand. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For always being there for me. I always give you a hard time, but despite that, you seem to always catch me when I fall."

"I wasn't able this time."

"Yeah, you did. Evan told me you were by my side the whole time."

"I'd never leave your side, Hope."


	24. Screaming Inside

Chapter Twenty-Four:

_LINDA._

"I hope she's alright..." I muttered.

"She'll be fine, Lindee. Hopeful's tough. I just wonder where Jimmy is..."

"He's on his way. I just called him." Evan soon left C.C.'s room and Randy and I got up. "Where are you going?"

"To get the doctor," he smiled. "She's awake."

"Oh, thank heavens!" I exclaimed.

"You left her alone with Cena?" Randy asked in concern. "She's gonna kill him! Well, at least we're in a hospital..." I slapped Randy playfully and Evan shook his head, walking down the hall to get the doctor.

I peaked inside the room and saw her throw a pillow at John. I laughed and so did Randy.

"Maybe we should leave them for awhile. Looks like they're actually talking instead of fighting," Randy suggested.

"Yeah. Maybe the shot to the head knocked some sense into her to see that John is a great guy."

"You're not falling for Cena, are you?" he asked playfully.

"Me? Please. I am perfectly happy with Evan."

Randy nodded, looking back into the room.

"I'm here!" I heard form down the hall. Jimmy came running around the corner and almost ran into a group of nurses. He maneuvered his way over and straight towards us. "I'm here!" he said again.

"Heard you the first time," I laughed.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Jimmy gasped, "Hope's not in a coma, is she?"

"No. She's fine. She actually just woke up, but she—" Jimmy didn't wait for me to finish before bursting through the door. "—is talking to John... never mind," I sighed.

Randy put a hand on my shoulder and shook his head. We both walked inside as Jimmy hugged C.C. tight in his arms.

"I am so sorry it took me this long to get here. I was at an appearance," Jimmy explained.

"At three in the morning?" Hope asked.

"Well, it was after the show... then I fell asleep."

Hope rolled her eyes, but then smiled, hugging her cousin back. "It's fine. I'm fine. I just want to get out of here."

"Are you sure you're okay? Nothing broken? Nothing that needs fixing?"

"I don't know. Evan went to get the doctor."

Soon, Cody and Ted came in smiles on their faces.

"You're awake," Cody grinned.

"Yup!" answered C.C.

"What'd you guys find out?" I asked.

"Well, apparently someone told Beth that they changed it to a chair instead of the title at the last minute. Beth didn't want to do it, but whoever told her to do it said it was Stephanie's idea. Of course, it wasn't..." explained Ted.

"Who told her to hit me with a chair?" Hope asked confused.

"They're still trying to figure that out."

"Oh, well. I'm fine now. Shouldn't you guys go back to the hotel?"

"We're not going anywhere, Shawty," John said, taking her hand.

"Not you. I meant Legacy," she correct, looking up at Randy, Cody, Ted and I. "Don't you guys have an all day work session in like a few hours?"

"I don't wanna leave you," I complained.

"I'll be fine. I got Jimmy and John here."

"And me!" Evan said, coming into the room. "And the doctor will be here in a bit."

"I got three annoying, meat headed wrestlers to entertain me. You guys should go get some sleep before a day of photo shoots, interviews and autograph signings," C.C. smiled, reassuring me that she'll be fine.

"Okay, but we're coming straight back here when we're done," I said more to Randy.

"We'll come straight here," he smiled.

I grinned and walked over to Hope, giving her a big hug then over to Evan, giving him a hug too and a sweet kiss.

"Have a great day, Sparks."

"You too. Don't torture Hopeful too much and don't let her kill Johnny..."

"Funny..." Hope sneered.

"Bye, guys."

\\

"What time is our photo shoot?" I asked to anyone who would answer.

"At nine," Cody replied as he drove. "Be happy it's at the hotel so we don't have to get up too early to get ready."

"Yay!" I exclaimed, leaning on Ted's shoulder.

Randy was up front with Cody so it was me and Ted in the back. He rested his head on mine and pretended to snore. I laughed nudging him a bit.

"That gives us five hours and thirty minutes of sleep," Ted said as he glanced at his watch.

"Oh, joy..." Cody muttered as we hit traffic on the way to the hotel.

"How is there traffic now?" I asked, looking forward a bit more.

"I feel like we're in New York..." Randy groaned.

I smiled a bit. C.C. made that remark earlier. Hmm...

"I know a short cut," Cody said as he changed into the other lane.

"How do you know a shortcut in Tokyo?" Randy asked confused.

"I just do. We'll be at the hotel in five minutes. Three if you don't mind me speeding."

Sure enough, we reached the hotel. I let the boys crash in their room so I walked to mine on my own. As I reached my floor, I saw Mickie and Melina laughing and giggling down the hall.

"What are you guys still doing up?" I asked as I approached them.

"We couldn't sleep," answered Meli.

"We're always like this the first couple of days of a international tour. Our bodies take longer to adjust to the time," added Mickie.

"How's Hopeful?" Mel asked with a concerned look.

"She's fine. Jimmy, John and Evan are with her. I'm going to bed."

"Night!" they both said in a chipper voice.

I shook my head as I walked into my hotel room and fell straight on my bed.

\\

"Linda! Get up! Time to get ready!" I heard Ted knocking on the door.

No. I just fell asleep. I swear.

"Go Away!"

"It's eight thirty! Get up!" Cody screamed next.

You have got to be kidding me.

"Open the door, Linda!" Shut the hell up, Teddy...

I groaned as I pushed myself up from the bed. I don't think I moved since I fell on my bed... a few hours ago. Ugh, felt like five minutes ago. I slumped over to the door and glared at the Legacy boys.

"Morning, sunshine!" Ted grinned, patting my cheek.

"Yeah..." I replied, letting them in my room.

"Ima take it you're not a morning person," Cody comment as he walked in.

"Ya think? Where's Randy?"

"He's talking to the photographer or at least... trying to," Ted answered, sitting my bed. "We might need a translator."

"No. Call him and tell him we don't. I took Japanese in high school and I still remember a lot. Give me five minutes to wake up fully then we can go downstairs," I mutter, walking into the bathroom.

Not much use to get ready when it's a photo shoot. I just changed into sweats, brushed my teeth and brushed my hair, pulling it back into a ponytail. I walked back out into the bedroom area and Cody threw me an apple.

"Where'd you get this?"

"Mini bar," he smiled.

"Great. It's going on my bill, you know that?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Already paid for. Evan pretty much paid for whole entire mini bar in your room," said Ted as he read a card on top of the counter.

"He did?" I walked over and took the card. I guess he did. "Oh. Okay. No need for breakfast then. Let's go."

The boys and I went downstairs to one of the conference rooms where we found Randy getting really frustrated because he couldn't communicate with the photographer or any of the other crew members. Why there weren't any WWE crew members, I don't know. But I handled the situation and talked to the people, understand most of what they wanted. We had about an hour and half photo session and was off to another part of the hotel for the interview portion of it. Fortunately, they were able to speak to us in English. The rest of the day was pretty much like that. Interviews, autograph signings and other press coverage.

Towards the mid afternoon, we had to split. Cody and Ted had a separate appearance at a mall while Randy and I had an autograph signing across town with an interview there as well.

Fans were already lined up when Randy and I arrived. It brought a smile to my face. Screaming fans wanting to meet me. Me!

Randy noticed the grin on my face and leaned over, whispering, "They love you."

There was a table set up for us inside. We took our seats and the fans were let in. Randy leaned back, an arm over my chair as he chatted and smiled at the fans. I was overwhelmed with all the screaming people, I couldn't stop smiling. Everyone looked so happy to see us. I love my job!

The person that was interviewing us arrived later when the crowd was dying down. His name was Ken.

"Randy, how does it feel to be leading one of the top teams in the WWE?" he asked.

"It feels great. Ted and Cody are excellent competitors and they have learned well. As for Linda, she is still learning, but she has great potential," Randy answered, smiling at me.

"Why is it that you have Linda in Legacy even though she's not a second or third generation Superstar like the rest of you guys?"

"Like I said, Linda has potential. She will lead herself into this company and build her own legacy someday. Till then, she has us to help her along the way. Besides, Legacy needed a manager and Linda was perfect for the job."

"Now Linda, the boys have started calling you The Princess of Legacy and so has the rest of the WWE. How do you feel holding that title?"

"I'm actually quite flattered by that," I giggled. "I really am treated like a Princess when I'm with Randy, Ted and Cody. They make sure I'm always 100%, they've taught me so much about the wrestling world; we're like one big family. I feel like they've taken more care of me than I am of them as their manager."

"Non sense, you're doing great," Randy reassured me.

I gave him a smile and he took my hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"It looks like you and Linda have a greater bond in the group than the others. Care to explain, Randy?"

"I feel like I have to protect her. Like we established before; she is the Princess of Legacy. We have to keep our Princess happy and protected."

Randy kept his grip on my hand and I didn't mind. I liked holding on to him. I felt safe and secure when I'm with him.

"Is there any chance we'll see Linda with gold along her waist anytime soon?" can asked the both of us.

"Oh, I just had my first match this Monday. I'm not looking for any title shots yet—"

"Yet being the key word," Randy added. "Soon enough, Linda will be taking the Women's title into Legacy."

Really? He really thinks I have the potential of bringing the title into Legacy? Wait, that's Hope's title he's talking about. She's been waiting patiently for her opportunity to get it and I just started wrestling...

"What can we expect from Legacy next week?"

"We don't want to spoil it, but I assure you that you don't want to miss it," I grinned.

Ken turned off his tape recorder and smiled.

"Thank you, guys. That was great. Thank you for taking this time with me."

"It's no problem at all," Randy grinned.

Ken soon took off and Randy and I still had a few more autographs to sign. A few minutes went by and I realized; he was still holding my hand. I wasn't sure if I should say something or move my own hand.

A little Japanese girl soon came up to us with one of the Legacy posters in her hand. She reminded me of Hope when she was ten, even though Hope isn't Japanese. You know what I mean.

"Hi, sweetheart," I said.

Her pigtails bounced up and down as her got closer to the table.

"Oh, my gosh! Randy Orton and Linda!" she said with a thick accent.

Randy laughed as he leaned forward, beaming at the little girl. "Yeah, we are. What can we do for you, darling?"

"Can you please sign my poster? I'm big fan!" Aw! How cute!

"Of course we can, hunnie," I smiled. Randy and I each signed our pictures on the poster and returned it to her. "You know, if you go across town to Omotesando Hills, you can meet Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase Jr and get them to sign your poster too."

"Really?"

"Yup. I'm pretty sure they are gonna be there for another hour so you better hurry," Randy pointed.

"Okay! Thank you!"

"No problem, hunnie."

"I just wanted tell you that I love Legacy and I think you two cute together! Bye!"

The little girl started running off to her parents and my cheeks grew red. I let go of Randy's hand and bit my lip.

It was silent for awhile while we signed more autographs.

"Lindee..."

"She was cute, wasn't she?" I interrupted. "She reminded me of Hope when she was younger. Hope's grammar wasn't that good either," I laughed.

"Linda."

"It still isn't!"

Randy let out a sigh and didn't bother to finish.

The line fans died down and soon it was time to go. I was gathering up my things and when I stood up and turned around, Randy was right behind me and I mean up close and personal.

I gasped as I hit his chest and he stood there, looking down at me. His warm breath touched my skin and it made me shiver. His blue eyes pierce through mine and I lost my breath.

"Linda," he whispered. I love it when he said my name like that. No! Stop it, Linda. "I think we need to talk," Randy continued.

"W-what's there ta-to talk about?" I stuttered.

"You know what." I looked away, not wanting to look at him or hear him for that matter. "Lindee, it's not secret that I'm very attracted to you and I know you're attracted to me."

"Randy, don't."

"I can't help it," he said, taking my hands. "I'm fallin—"

"Don't say that!" I scoffed, snatching my hands away. "You haven't—I— we-" I bit my lip, not sure how to say everything that was floating in my head. Yes, inside I'm screaming about how much I'm in love with Randy, but my heart is also screaming no, don't do it.

"Linda, I know you feel the same way I do. I can feel it. I'm screaming inside to—"

"No. No! I'm am not gonna be one of those girls. I'm not—I'm not gonna be a home wrecker." I glanced up at Randy and his eyes read how he felt. He knew I was right. "Whatever you feel—whatever we feel, I just can't."


	25. Kris Called

Chapter Twenty-Five:

C.C.! C.C.! HOPE!

I sprinted through the hospital as I made my way to C.C.'s room. Randy was running too, but not to get to Hope's room, but to catch up with me.

"Lindee! Slow the fuck down!"

I didn't listen to him. I have to talk to Hope now and I'm sure I'll get a good thirty seconds alone with her.

"Everybody! Get out!" I screamed into the room.

Hope looked up from her magazine. "You get out! It's my room!"

"Oh. Where did everyone go?"

"Jimmy is filling out my release papers, Evan went to get me a cookie and I got annoyed with John so I made him leave," she answered with a straight face.

"Well, good. I have something to tell you."

"You lost all sanity when you barged into my room screaming?"

"No. Well, maybe, BUT! Randy just told me how he feels about me." She blinked. "He told me he has feelings for me!"

Gasping, "No!"

"Yes! C.C.! What the hell do I do?"

"W-what did you say after he confessed his love for you?"

"One, he didn't confess his love for me and two, I said I can't."

Hope didn't say anything. She just looked at me, trying find the right words to say. "So... you rejected him?"

"Yes?"

"But you feel the same way about him?"

"I don't know! I'm so confused!"

"What about Evan?"

"What about me?" I heard Evan said from the door.

Randy came in right behind him, almost out of breath.

"What's wrong with you?" Hope asking Randy.

"Why did you run?" Randy asked me.

"What are you guys talking about?" Evan questioned.

"Can everyone just stop for two seconds?" came Hope. "All these questions are making my head hurt..."

"Oh. She has a concussion by the way," Evan muttered, walking into the room.

"Cookie?" Hope said in a quiet voice.

"White chocolate chip," Evan smiled, handing her the sugary treat. He walked to my side and gave me a hug while kissing my cheek. "How was your day, Sparks?"

I made a quick glance at Randy and to C.C. "Great! I had a really good time meeting the fans."

"That's great."

"Um... can you guys give me and Randy a minute?" asked Hope.

"Uh, sure," Evan replied for us.

I eyed C.C. seriously and she just sent the same look back. Evan shooed us out and we waited outside.

_HOPE._

Randy watched Evan and Linda leave and I just glanced at him. When the door closed behind them, Randy turned to me and smiled.

"So. Concussion, huh? Guessing you're not gonna wrestle for the rest of the tour?"

"Not for the next two shows, but I can in the last one. What the hell did you do?"

"What do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"Linda told me. Why do you think she ran?"

"Hope, I can explain."

"Then tell me. Kristine called me before we left for this tour and I didn't think too much of it until Linda ran in here like mad woman. What's going on, Randy?"

_LINDA._

I watched inside, biting my bottom lip.

"What does Hopeful need to talk to Randy about?" Evan asked next to me.

I didn't want to lie to him. "I think it's about Kristine. She called C.C. before we left for... here."

"What about?"

"I don't know. She didn't tell me."

"Why are you guys standing out here?" I turned around to see Jimmy walking up with John at his side.

"Hope's talking to Randy," Evan answered.

"About what?" came John.

"Kris I'm guessing," I said.

Hope's door opened and Randy's head popped out. "You guys can come in now."

We all entered the room and C.C. smiled innocently at us. "Can I go now?"

"Yeah. Get changed and I'll drive you back to the hotel. We gotta get going to to the next city soon," said Jimmy.

"Ugh! Airplane!" C.C. groaned as she got up from the bed. "Give me a few minutes to change."

\\

"Oopha!" C.C. exclaimed as Cody dropped her on her bed. "I said place me on the bed, Ruffles, not toss me."

"Sorry, Charms."

"Okay, now get out," she said, shoeing him out of our hotel room.

"You're welcome!" he said annoyed as he left.

"Well that wasn't very nice..." I muttered as I started packing my things.

"We still need to talked about the Randy situation," Hope said bluntly as she sat up from her bed.

"What else is there to say, C.C.?"

"I don't know! But this is so—"

"Unexpected? Uncalled for? Not appropriate?"

"... all of the above?" she shrugged.

"This is gonna be so awkward working with him now," I sighed, sitting on my bed.

"It doesn't have to be if you don't let it. But Linda, there's something I have to tell you."

"What?" I asked fed up.

"Kristine called me. She wants a divorce from Randy."


	26. Request

Chapter Twenty-Six:

In all honesty, I tried my best to stay away from Randy. I'm not one to really run away from my problems, but in this case, I'm not really running. I just can't deal with this right now. Besides, I've been spending more time with Evan and that's good. Right? Of course. But it was killing me not knowing what was going on between Randy and Kristine. According to Hope, Randy hasn't talked about it and she couldn't get a hold of Kris. I really hope they are okay though. I really hope... I'm not the reason why.

This is our last stop in our Asian Tour. Even though the doctor said Hope would be allowed to wrestle in the last show, she's not cleared. That got her upset of course, but she's been more or less bored and annoyed at the fact that she can't wrestle. So, C.C. has been terrorizing the workers backstage during the shows and pranking on the Superstars. Mainly the girls, Legacy, DX and of course, John. I wonder what she's doing right now...

_CODY._

Where is she...?

She thinks she can mess with Legacy? She has another thing coming.

My phone started to beep and I checked my messages. It was Ted.

[find her?]

I text back.

[not yet]

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and continued down the corridors looking for Hope. She must be stalking her next victim. When the girl is bored, she does everything she can think of to annoy people.

Hope already messed with the techie's walkie talkies, messed with tonight's scheduled matches, somehow replaced all the firework pyro with glitter, replaced the water pluming in the Women's locker rooms with fruit punch; I don't even want to know how she did that. Hope also thought it'll be funny to leave a trail of our clothing lying around the arena.

Well, she has another thing coming to her.

"Oh, Hope!" I called out into the hallways.

I heard a faint sound. I think it's her. I continued my way down the hall and it got louder. It was Hope, but she was singing. She soon emerged from around the corner, iPod in her back pocket, ear phones of course in her ears, dancing and singing into the hallways.

"_Rollin' up to the club on the weekend. Stylin' out to the beat that you're freakin'_," she sang as she danced around the crates and backstage workers. "_Fantasize on the track that you're tweakin'. Blow my heart up!_" Hope continued to hum and dance her way closer to me and I started laughing. I didn't realized she noticed me standing there, laughing at her. She put her hands on her hips and glared, "What are you laughing at?"

"You look too cute and ridiculous right now," I replied as calmly as I could.

"Well, then sing and dance with me," she smiled.

Hope walked up to me and took one of her ear phones and handing it to me. I put the bud in and recognize the song she was dancing to. "Starstruck" by Lady Gaga.

I felt a little silly for dancing in the middle of the arena with just an iPod on, but Hope started to dance with the music again and I got into it too.

"_Baby now that's we're alone, got a request. Would you make me number one on your playlist?_" she sang.

"I would, but you don't have a song," I answered.

Hope giggled at my comment and nudged me a bit, but I took her waist to keep her close.

"_Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader. Run it back with original flavor. Cue me up, I'm the twelve on your table. I'm so starstruck!_"

We continued to dance and I tried to keep up with Timbaland's verse, but failed and Hope laughed. But of course.

"Ah, ha! Gotcha!" I heard Ted said.

Hope turned around and Ted sprayed her with the water gun and also getting me wet too. Hope fell against my chest from the shock and I closed my eyes as Ted continued to spray us. I heard Randy and Evan laughing when Ted was finished.

Hope wiped her face and sneered, "Thanks, Teddy..."

"No problem."

Hope pulled the ear phone from my ear and glared. "Shoulda known this was a set up."

She turned her heel and started down the hallway as the guys continued to laugh.

"Thanks, guys. Great timing..." I groaned.

"Hey. I told you we were on a mission to find the Ice Princess," Ted chuckled.

"But I was in the zone!" I complained.

"You're gonna have to try a little harder than dancing and singing in a hallway to get to Little Miss Cupcake," Randy added.

"I think I got a little bit closer."

_LINDA._

"What's the point of doing my toes when I wear wrestling boots?" I asked as Melina finished up wit the top coat on my toe nails.

"So they can be pretty afterward," Melina smiled.

"ARG!" C.C. roared as she burst into the locker room... all wet.

"Babe, what happened to you?" Mickie asked.

"Teddy," was all she said when she walked in.

Beth handed her a towel and she dried most of herself off. I'm not sure if I want to ask what happened.

"Should I ask?" came Mel.

"I don't know if you should..." I answered.

"Ima guess it was payback though, with all the pranks Hopee's been pulling..." smirked Jillian.

"Yeah... you're right. Payback is a bitch!" groaned C.C. "The best part was Cody set me up!"

"Aw! She so loves him!" Mickie smiled.

While Hope shot a death glare, Mickie ducked behind me and the girls burst out laughing.

"I didn't bring an extra pair of clothes..." Hope whined.

"You can always stand under the blow dryer in the bathroom," joked Layla.

"You guys are so not helpful..."

"I gotcha covered," Mickie smiled, tossing Hope her duffel bag.

"Thank you, mucho. So, what's on the agenda for everyone tonight?" C.C. asked as she started to change.

"Shouldn't you know? You were the one who rescheduled the match lineup," uttered Melina.

"Yeah, but Stephanie changed it back and I didn't pay attention to it..."

"I think the only one who's scheduled to wrestle tonight is Linda with her tag team match with Randy against Kelly and John."

I glanced up at C.C. and I knew what she was thinking.

"Have you talked to him?" she finally asked after a moment of silence.

"Not really..."

"This might be a good time to."

"I know."

The other girls just looked at each other oddly, trying to figure out what we were talking about. As far as I know, no one else knows about Randy and Samantha. I don't think he told anyone.

"You guys wanna explain?" Mickie asked.

"Nope," both Hope and I answered.

\\

My match was soon and Evan waited with be near the curtain. I wasn't necessarily nervous about it, it was more of the fact that I had to be with Randy.

"You okay?" Evan asked softly, taking my hand.

I gave him a warm smile, "Yeah. Fine."

"You sure? You seem a little out of it."

"I'll be fine. Just a little home sick I guess," I lied.

"Don't worry," Evan said, kissing my cheek. "Tomorrow, we'll be one our way home."

Evan pulled me closer to him, rocking us back and forth a bit. My heart started flutter as I wrapped my arms around him. Why can't I just float away with Evan right now?

"Ahem." I heard from aside.

I turned my head and saw Randy standing there.

"Sorry to interrupt, but their about to announce us," Randy said.

Evan smiled down at me and kissed my lips gently. "Good luck. I'll be watching in the back with Hopeful."

"Okay."

Evan left my side and I felt empty. Ugh... come back!

"Ready?" Randy asked.

"Yeah."

Silence grew between us and it was the first time I have ever felt awkward with Randy. "Haven't talked or seen you that much in the last few days," he muttered.

Small talk? Really?

"Been busy. Hanging with Evan."

"Lindee, I didn't mean to say all those things and scare you the other day."

"You didn't mean to say it, but you mean it, didn't you?" He didn't answer me. God, this is so hard and it hurts. "Let's just leave it, okay? Keep things between you and me professional. I'm not sure what's going on with you and Kristine right now, but I assure you, I am happy with Evan."

I didn't look at Randy, but I could tell he was hurt by my words and quite frankly, so was I.


	27. Guilty Pleasure

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

"Is it a bad thing that I wanna go jump on the trampoline at four in the morning?" I asked as Hope and I walking into our house.

"No. Remember that one time I came home at two and wanted to go to the water park?" she replied, dropping her luggage on the couch.

"Yeah... and it was winter my I add..." I put my bags on the couch too and looked around, noticing the calender on the wall. "What day is today?"

"Sunday morning, I think."

"When's our flight to Salt Lake City?"

"In like sixteen hours," she groaned.

"Yay! I can't wait."

"You can't wait to get back to work?" Hope asked in confusing.

"Yeah."

"Does that mean you talked to Randy?"

"Not exactly..."

_Flashback._

Randy and I just won our tag team match and all I wanted to do was get away from him.

"Lindee! Wait!" he called after me.

I started jogging down the hall, looping through halls and dodging through groups of people. Unfortunately, that didn't stop Randy.

I felt someone grab my shoulders and I was forced to turn around to face Randy.

"Stop running away from me, dammit! We can't just leave things the way they are. We're teammates."

"Exactly. We're JUST teammates." Randy swallowed hard. I don't want to fight with Randy, but this is getting too awkward for me. "What do you want me to do, Randy?"

He didn't answer me. He stood there, thinking, contemplating on what we both should do, but I knew the answer and I knew he did too.

"I don't know..."

"Well, until you do, I'm not sure if we should..." I sighed, shook my head and I stepped aside, continuing my walk down the corridor.

_End Flashback._

"Is that the reason why you guys avoided each other on the plane?" Hope asked.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Oh, ICEE!" Hope groaned, falling down on one of the couches. "You can't avoid him forever!"

"I know," I responded, sitting on the coffee table a few feet from the couch. "Just until this little infatuation is over."

Hope turned her head so she was looking at me. "Hun, even though I really don't want to say it and as much as I love Kris, I really think Randy's feelings are real."

My eyes shot wide open. "How do you know? Did you talk to him?"

"No, but the way he's been acting with you; I've seen it before. I think he's fallen for you..."

"No, no, no! This isn't suppose to happen. I-I'm with Evan. I'm happy with Evan. H-he's married! And has a daughter! I-I-I..."

"Linda! Breathe!" Hope said, sitting up from the couch.

"This can't happen! This wasn't suppose to happen."

"Love—just happens, sweetheart."

"NO! I am not in love with Randy Orton!" I protested, standing up to prove a point.

C.C. stood up too, took a breath and looked me dead in the eye. "Look me straight in the eyes and tell me all the feelings you've ever had about Randy was just a crush."

"Well, y-yeah, I'm attracted to him. It's just—"

"ICEE, that's not what I'm asking you."

I tried to speak, but nothing came out. I started to panic for some reason. My legs grew weak and I fell back on the table with Hope's help.

"C.C., what am I gonna do?"

"I have no idea, but—all I know is, are you being fair to Evan?"

\\

Ted, Cody, John, Hope and I waited silently in the arena lobby for Randy. He said he had some news and he wanted us to hear it first before hearing it from anyone else.

I sat on one of the couches with Ted as John and Cody were on the other. C.C. was on her feet, fidgeting, like always. She could never sit still when she's nervous or anxious.

"How did he sound when he asked you guys to meet here?" she blurted out after trying to drill a hole in the ground.

"For the last time, Shawty, I don't know. He just called and told me to come down here," John sighed with annoyance in his voice.

"Well, why did you get a phone call when I got a stupid text message?" she exclaimed.

"Again... I don't know!"

"Charms, sit down. It's not doing you any good pacing around the place," consoled Cody.

"I can't sit. Something is wrong. I can feel it. He wasn't even in town when he told us to meet him!"

"C.C., I swear if you don't shut up and stop moving, Ima get Mickie and Mel here and I'm sure as hell they will bring reinforcements."

Hope shot me a glare before going back to her pacing. At least she shut up.

Second later, Randy walked into the arena and Hope was on him like a piranha.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Is there something wrong with Melanie?"

"I'm fine. Melanie is fine. Calm down, Cupcake," chuckled Randy. "It's something else," he stated, getting serious. Randy moved Hope over, placing her on the couch next to Cody. "I wanted to tell you guys before you heard it from anyone else. I filled for divorce yesterday."

Silence dropped on all of us. I could read everyone of their faces and their reaction to the news was definitely a totally shocker. I'm pretty sure we all didn't know what to say. I could see Hope struggling with her words as she tried to place them carefully.

"_You_ asked for the divorce," she finally said.

"Yeah," he whispered.

"But Kristine called me saying that she wanted it."

"We thought it'll make things easier if we said that Kristine wanted the divorce."

Right when Randy said that, the guilt sank in. Randy practically confessed his love for me and I denied him. Now he's getting a divorce from his loving wife. This is all my fault.

Randy glanced over at me and I don't know what came over my body, but I got up from my seat and I walked over to him, giving him a hug. His arms wrapped around my body and I felt him kiss the top of my head.

As if he could read my mind, he whispered, "It's not your fault."

I hid my face into his chest. I wanted to cry.

_HOPE._

Cody and I were walking around the backstage area just talking. We had a promo soon and so I thought we'd walk around for awhile then run back to the camera crew.

"What a night so far, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah. The show barely started and so much has happened."

"I never thought Randy would leave Kris. What about Melanie?"

"There's no doubt that Randy loves Melanie and there's no doubt that Randy loves Kristine, but I think Randy always knew that he wasn't in love with her. He might have thought he was, but never really admitted it. So he married her and then came Lanie."

"Wow, I guess I never really thought about it that way..."

"Let's not talk about that," Cody soon stopped us in the middle of the hallway, walked me over to the crates and picked me up, setting me on top of them. "Let's talk about tonight and your title match."

"Aren't we gonna talk about that during the promo in a bit?" I asked with a smile on my face.

Cody took a few steps closer to me and placed both hands on either side of me. "Yeah, that's true. Alright, let's talk about something else."

"Like how close you're getting, Mr. Rhodes?" I teased, poking him in the chest.

He chuckled, looking down at my hand that was poking him. "That, and Friday night."

"What about Friday night?" I asked him, leaning forward a bit.

"Go out with me."

"Don't I already go out with you almost every other night?"

"Yeah, but I want you to go out on a date with me."

"Cody Rhodes is asking me out on a date?" I asked with glee.

"But of course. I really like you, Charms," he smirked, getting even closer to me.

"Really now, cuz I really like you too, Ruffles," I grinned back, tugging on his t-shirt.

"Well..." Cody slowly leaned in and placed a passionate kiss on my lips. I couldn't resist. I moved my arms from his chest and slid them up and around his strong arms. His hands crawled up on my waist and pulled me closer to him as he stood in between my legs. He slowly pulled away from me and smiled. "I guess we really like each other then."

"I guess we do."

I looked over Cody's shoulder and realized John was standing at the end of the hallway and he was staring at us with a hurtful look on his face. I felt a sudden guilty pain in my stomach and I pulled back from Cody a bit.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked.

"Uh, nothing," I smiled, looking back at the end of the hallway and noticed the camera crew coming. "Cameras are here."

\\

The audience cheered with confusion as they saw Cody Rhodes and Hope backstage and Cody actually looking a little too comfortable and close to Hope.

"So, are you ready for your title match tonight?" Cody asks.

"Yeah. Totally. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this opportunity."

"You definitely deserve it after what Beth did to you last week."

"Oh, yeah. Not only am I getting my payback, I'm getting that title too."

"I think you can beat her. Without a doubt."

"Thanks, Cody. Um, can I ask you something?"

"I'm free after the show," he smirked, leaning closer to Hope.

Laughing at his response, Hope shook her head, "Good for you, but that's not what I wanted to ask. It's about Legacy."

"Oh..." Cody sighed, standing up straight. "Ted told me you might wanted to talk about that."

"I honestly don't understand why you're in a group where Randy Orton is calling all the shots."

"He doesn't call all the shots, Hope. Yeah, he's the team leader, but Ted and I get our say."

"It doesn't really seem like it and why would you want to be a part of something Randy is controlling? He is disrespectful and sends a bad name about this company."

"Hope, you know that's not true. Randy is the future of this business and he's helping to create that path for Ted and I."

"He disrespected your father."

"And Randy is helping me become better than what my father ever was and ever will be," Cody growled.

"I just think you can do so much better without Orton breathing down your neck."

"Just worry about your Legacy, okay Hope? I'm doing fine."

"Speaking of Legacy..."

The crowed started booing as Randy Orton stepped into frame. Hope rolled her eyes as Cody turned around to face his mentor.

"Cody, why don't you go check to see if Ted is ready for his match in a bit. I want to talk to Hope. Alone."

"I'll see you later, Hope," Cody smiled as he left down the hall.

Hope jumped off the crate as Randy got closer to her.

"What do you want, Orton."

"Having fun telling my teammates to quit Legacy?"

"Actually, I am," she smirked.

"What do you have against us, Hope? We haven't done anything to you."

"I just think Cody and Ted could do way better without you barking orders at them. And I wanna see how long you can keep that title without having them cheat for you," Hope said, poking the belt that was over his shoulder.

"If I were you, Hope, I'd stay out of Legacy's business if you know what's good for you."

"I can't. See, my best friend is your manager. Why do you have Linda in with you guys, anyway? She's not a generation Superstar."

"No, but she has potential to create her own Legacy. I'm just helping her out. Actually, she kinda reminds me of you when you started out."

"What?"

"Yeah. And who knows, she might be as great as you, maybe even better."

"What are you saying, Randy?"

"I'm saying I can help you with to your full potential. I can bring you up to the top of this industry. How about it? Legacy could use another female companion."

"Companion? You want me to join Legacy?"

"This is a once in a life time opportunity here, Hope."

"Please. The day I join Legacy is the day Jillian gets a legit record deal. No thanks. Now if you excuse me," Hope pushed passed Randy and started down the hall. "I have a title match to get ready for. One that I earned on my own... minus the steel chair."


	28. Lose My Breath

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

_HOPE._

"Hopee, Hopee, Hopee!" Randy called after me. The cameras must of stopped rolling.

I turned around and blinked. "Yes?"

He stopped running after me and thought for a second.

"Good job."

I eyed him oddly. "Thanks..." Randy stood there, smiling at me. "Anything else you wanna tell me?"

"Um, have you talk to Linda lately?"

"I talk to her everyday, Randy."

"Has she... said anything... about me?"

I knew he wanted something out of me. "She's your manager, isn't she? You guys don't talk?"

"We do. Just—we're—not—"

"Do you want me to talk to her for you?"

"Could you?" he begged.

Wow, Randy Orton begging me for something. Last time that happened, oh, never mind. Let's just say I was being a bitch and I was hurting him while he was already injured.

I sighed, putting my hands on my hips, "I suppose." I turned back around and started back to the Women's Locker Room.

"Thank you, Cupcake! I owe you!"

"Yeah, ya do!"

_LINDA._

"Go, Linda! GO!" Teddy laughed behind me.

"I'm trying, Teddy!"

I rolled faster and faster on my scooter, but it was hard. Teddy was tied on to me as he rolled on the skateboard, but he wasn't doing anything. He was just standing on it.

"Faster, Hunter!" Shawn shouted. "We're gaining on them!"

Hunter was riding on a mini, plastic tricycle with Shawn attached to the back of it, on a wagon.

"Hurry, LINDA!" exclaimed Ted.

"I could if you were helping!"

"Hunter! Go!" shouted Shawn.

I tried to roll faster, but it was hard with Ted tied to me and with all the turns in this stupid arena.

We were gaining a lot of speed though. Soon, I noticed Evan walking out from one of the rooms.

"Evan!" I said with a glee.

I stopped right in front of him which wasn't the smartest idea because Ted was still going about fifteen miles and hour. Ted let go of the rope and he went zooming past us, but Cody was there! Ted link arms with him and they both went around in circles. I looked over at the corner and Hunter was coming, out of breath. He made it halfway around the corner when he tipped over, causing Shawn's wagon to tip over also.

"We won!" Ted yelled in victory.

"What are you guys doing?" Evan asked confused.

"Racing. We got bored."

"Oh. Okay then. I have something for you."

He pulled out a bouquet of red roses from behind his back. I lost my breath. They were beautiful.

"Oh, my—Evan, they're so pretty," I smiled, taking the flowers from him. "Twenty-one roses?"

"Yeah. Each day we've been together and your favorite number."

"Aw, that's so sweet," I cooed. I gave him a big hug and a tender kiss. "You are amazing, you know that?"

"Only because you are."

"ICEE! I—" I heard C.C. say, but she cut herself off when she saw Hunter and Shawn on the ground. "Wha—I don't wanna know. ICEE? Can I..." she stopped again and looked passed me and Evan. I looked over to the other side were I was Teddy skating in circles around Cody while he was trying to leave. "What the hell do you guys do back here?"

"I thought you said you didn't want to know," Hunter stated from the floor.

"Forget it. ICEE, I need to talk to you." I just looked at her. "In private..."

"Gotcha. I'll talk to you later, Evan. Thank you, again."

"No problem. Later, Hope." Evan walked passed her and the guys on the ground. "Bye, Hunter. Bye, Shawn."

"See ya, Evan," they both said.

"Locker room?" I asked Hope.

"Yeah."

Hope followed me down the hall a bit and into the Women's locker room. I sat down on one of the benches and sat down the bouquet of flowers.

"Pretty. From Evan?" she asked.

"Mmhmm," I answered, beaming.

"How romantic. Now I kinda don't wanna talk to you about—what I wanted to talk... to...you... about..." CC said slowly, thinking about how she started that sentence.

"Um, is what you have to talk to me about important?"

"Kinda."

"What is it about?"

"Um... I kinda don't wanna say now..."

"Hun, just tell me."

Sighing, "Randy."

"Oh." Somehow I knew she'd mention him.

"Have you guys talked?"

"Sometimes. I tell him where's the next show is gonna be at and what appearances he has..."

"No, I meant about... you know."

"Oh, that," I laughed. "No," I replied seriously. "I know I need to. Just not now."

"You need to talk to him soon. I think he's going crazy and that little glimpse of communication between the two of you earlier kept him from the edge."

"You talked to him I'm assuming."

"That, I did."

I looked down at the flowers and ran my fingers through the silky petals. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did he want a divorce from Kristine?" I asked, looking up at Hope.

"I don't know. Why don't you go ask him?"

I rolled my eyes. "I knew you were gonna say that."

"Go talk to him, ICEE. You know you want to and you know you need to."

"I so hate it when you're right."

"Yeah, but you love me."

"...yeah."

"I have something else to tell you," C.C. said, jumping up and down.

I laughed a little before replying, "What?"

"Cody and I kissed!"

"Oh, Shit! When?"

"Right before the promo. AND, we're going out Friday night."

"AH!" I screamed, jumping up myself. "Oh, C.C.! I'm so happy for you guys!" I gave her a hug and we both start jumping up and down like teenage girls. But then the realization came back to me and I stopped jumping. "Oh, I feel happy and sad at the same time," I pouted.

"Go talk to him."

"Fine... where is he?"

"Legacy's locker room I'm guessing."

"Might as well talk to him now before our Tag Team Match tonight..."

"Good idea."

I left the room and made my way down to Legacy's room. Hunter was still on the ground while Shawn wheeled Mickie in the wagon. Cody was off on the skate board as Ted chased him down. We are so weird and random sometimes. I love it.

I approached Legacy's locker room and took a deep breath. Here goes.

I opened the door slightly, peered inside and Randy was on the couch, taping his wrists.

"Hi," I said softly.

Randy looked up and smiled at me. "Hey."

"Can we talk? We haven't really done that in awhile," I said laughing a little at the last part.

"Yeah. Come in." I took my time walking into the room. I slowly sat down as Randy watched me the whole time. Once I looked back at him, we burst out laughing. "You are so weird, Lindee."

I calmed down a bit from my laughter and smiled at him. "I miss this," I confessed.

"Me too."

"So, you've been wanting to talk to me for awhile now. Here I am."

"Yeah... now that you're here, I'm not sure what exactly to say to you..."

"Can I ask you something then?" I questioned. He nodded. "Why did you want a divorce from Kristine? I know you said it's not because of me, but a little part of me feels like it is."

Randy looked away from me and at the ground. I looked at him more carefully and waited.

"I've been feeling this way for awhile now. Way before I met you. I love Kristine and I always will, but there was a part of me that told me it wasn't right. I thought that meant marriage. But then I realize being married to Kris didn't change anything. And then Melanie came along. Kristine is a great woman. She's been supportive through everything and we've been together for years, but there was always something missing and I didn't know what. I love Kris, but she's not the one for me. You just kinda helped me towards that realization," he confide, looking back up at me.

"So... it was partially my fault," I said with guilt behind it.

"In a way, I guess, yeah, but in a good way."

"How is that a good way, Randy? I made you realize you need to get a separation from your wife."

"You made me realize we both deserve better—"

"But Randy!" I said getting frustrated. "You have a daughter! And Kristine is still in love with you."

"I know that!" he shouted back. "Don't you think I know? It hurts me to think that cuz we just had Melanie and yeah, I know Kris is still in love with me. She said that the night I gave her the papers. It hurts, Linda. It hurts like a bitch! But I have to do what I have to do. I can't just keep living life like this. I can't keep living a lie to someone as wonderful as Kris and to my daughter!" By now, Randy's on his feet, pacing around the room. I just sat there, staring at him as he spoke. He glanced down at me and sighed. Randy kneel down in front of me, taking my hands in his. "I know you're with Evan and I know he means a lot you. You mean almost everything to him, but is there any chance that you could be with me?"

That's the second time I lost my breath tonight, but this time, not in a good way.

_HOPE._

Okay, my first real title match since OVW. Wow, that's a long ass time. My WWE career sounds pathetic now. I held the OVW Women's Championship twice and rank third on the list, holding the title for 208 days combined. But that was a few years ago. I've competed in title matches before, but never one on one. Mainly because the Women's title was usually on Raw while I was on SmackDown. I wanted to compete for the Cruiserweight and U.S. title, but they wouldn't let me...

I waited backstage near the curtain as the previous match was ending. I paced around a little, stretching out and warming up.

John was making his way down the hall and he just glared at me. I looked at him oddly and when he was close to me, he bumped into my shoulder and continued walking.

"Ow," I scoffed.

John turned around and sneered, "Oh, I'm sorry, Shawty. I didn't see ya there. Why don't ya get your boyfriend to kiss it better for ya?"

What the fuck? Are you kidding me? He's really going to act this way to me for kissing Cody?

"Real mature, Baby J. But I will have Cody kiss it for me. At least his kisses are better than yours."

Oh, yeah. If he was going to go there, I am too.

John gave me a cold look and made his way back down the corridor. Asshole.

Women's Championship Match.

_She's got a whole lot of love_

_Any way you want it_

_But it's never enough_

_Finish what you started_

_Take me to heaven above_

_And leave me brokenhearted_

_But I won't be a fool and fight it_

_She's gonna use me, but I like it_

_Yeah, yeah!_

"Introducing the challenger; from Houston, Texas; HOPE!"

Hope danced her way down the ramp and jumped around, interacting with the fans. Beth stood in the ring, glaring down at her opponent. Hope slid into the ring, under the bottom rope. She smirked at Beth and smiled even more as her eyes roamed to the Women's title Beth was holding dear to.

"Hope has only been on Raw a few weeks and she already has a title match against our Women's Champion," Cole stated.

"Yeah, but like Cody Rhodes said earlier, she deserves it. Hope has done amazing over on SmackDown! and she dominated the Women's division on the roster. She was drafted to Raw for more competition and for that title that Beth has," said King.

"You think she can win the title?"

"I don't, but if and when she does, you know Hope isn't gonna give that baby up without a good fight."

The referee held the championship up in the air and the two Diva's kept an eye on it. The ref handed it to Lilian on the outside and the match started.

\\

Hope was definitely a different competitor for Beth. She was more bouncy and high flying. On the other hand, Beth was different for Hope as well. She was use to being able to toss the Divas around the ring with her ability, but Beth has more strength than most female wrestlers. Beth found out quickly, if you eliminate the strength of Hope's feet, you cut back about half of her moves in the ring. And that's what Beth did. She made sure Hope was always down by taking out her right leg. Hope was definitely not going to be able to do the 3-six-uh oh! without tapping out herself with the pain in her right leg. And she wasn't sure if she could do the Double Cross Over on one leg.

Beth slammed Hope into the turnbuckle and she fell, trying to catch her breath. Hope moved over a bit, trying to use the ropes for leverage. When Hope got to her feet, Beth charged at her, but Hope pulled the ropes down, sending Beth flying outside of the ring. As Micheal Cole would say it; vintage Hope. (he does say vintage a lot...)

Giving a few moments to collect herself, Hope hopped on the top rope and jumped right on top of Beth. Hope quickly got up and threw Beth back into the ring and she got in herself. She made sure Beth was parallel to the ropes. Hope grabbed on to the top rope, jumped and did an Inverted Springboard Swanton landing directly on her back and on Beth. Hope grabbed Beth's leg and the referee counted;

One, two, THREE!

"Here is your winner and new WWE Women's Champion; HOPE!"


	29. And I'm So, I'm So—

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

_HOPE._

"I won! I won, I won, I won!" I shouted as I jumped up and down, making my way to the back. "I won!"

"We know!" ICEE exclaimed, pulling me into a hug. "I'm so proud of you, C.C.!"

"Thanks, hun! Oh, my god! I won!" I squealed.

"Okay, Hope, breathe," Evan teased, moving his arms in an inhaling motion.

I pushed him a bit and held on to my new title tightly in my arms. "Don't ruin this moment for me, Evy."

"You know I'm just kidding. C'mere." Evan pulled me into a hug and lifted me off the ground a bit.

"Put me down! ICEE, make him let me go!"

"Evan? Too much love, hun."

Evan let out a laugh and put me back down on me feet.

"Now, if you would excuse me, I have to go call... everyone!"

I skipped my way down the hall and heard Linda and Evan laugh behind me.

I walked into the Women's locker room and sat down in front of my slot. I held the title in front of me, running my fingers over the letters that read Women's Champion. My name will soon be printed on it and I felt a tear fall down the side of my face.

"I won."

_LINDA._

"She seems happy," Evan comment.

I looked up at him and he gave me an adorable smile.

"You think? She's been waiting for this for... forever. And now, she's champ. You know what we're doing tonight."

"What?"

"Celebrating! What else?"

"Good point." Evan looked around us and I just followed his glances. "Where's Randy? Isn't your tag match next?"

"Yeah. I don't know. I just talked to him not even a half hour ago."

"I'm here," I heard Randy say behind me. I turned around and saw him jogging up to us. "Sorry. I uh, got lost."

I looked at him oddly, but Evan seemed to brush it off.

"Okay, well, I should go get ready for my match. Good luck," he smiled, giving me a sweet kiss. "Keep an eye on my girl, Randy."

"I will," Randy grinned.

Evan gave me a quick hug before heading down the hallway. I turned my attention back to Randy who had a blank look on his face. I hate it when he does that because that means he has a lot rolling around in the head of his. I was going to ask him what he was thinking about, but then Mickie and John came around the corner. We're facing them tonight.

"Hey, guys! Ready for some tag team action?" Mickie asked, pretending to punch me on the arm.

"You know it, Mick. Hey did you watch C.C.'s match? She won!"

"I know! I was screaming in the back when I watched it!"

"Yeah... my ears are still ringing..." John groaned.

Mickie smacked him on the arm and I shock my head. "Evan and I watched it from here. It was intense!"

"We are so going out and celebrating after the show," smiled Mickie.

"Where did Hopeful go?" asked Randy. "I'd thought I'd see her back here before our match."

"Prolly calling Jimmy," both John and I answered.

I looked over at John and he shrugged.

"We can go congratulate her after the match." I heard Randy's music go off and he looked down at me. "That's us."

"Ready?" he asked, extending his hand.

I took it with pride and smiled at Mickie and John. "See you guys out there."

\\

The match ended beautifully. A double pin fall. Randy pinning John with an RKO and me pinning Mickie with a Lindalicious. Perfect if I do say so myself. Hmm, I guess I did.

Evan match was after mine so I watched it from the curtain. I've gotten use to watch it in the gorilla position now since Evan does it almost all the time. I have to say, it's much more exciting watching it there than on a screen.

\\

Now tonight, tonight we are gonna party!

Most of the roster joined us to celebrate Hope's victory. That and just to go out. We all went to Area 51 Night Club after the show. C.C. was up and about, dancing around, jumping on people—not literally... She was for sure very happy tonight.

As for me, I was mostly at one of the tables with Evan, cuddled up in his arms. I don't know what it was about today, but I just want to be close to him. Evan kept an arm around me the entire time as we sat and talked with Melina, Ted and Randy.

"That girl is way too happy," Mel muttered as she watch Hope run after Kofi across the club.

"She's just excited. It's her first title. Remember the first time you won that title?" asked Randy.

"I guess you're right, but I've never seen Hope this happy before."

"I think it's cuz little Cody finally asked her out," I mentioned.

"Are you serious? Cody actually coughed up the nerve to ask Hopeful out?" came Teddy in disbelief.

"After he kissed her, yes," I smirked.

"OH! Our Cody's a little playa!" Ted exclaimed. I started laughing along with the rest of the group. "I gotta go find him!" Ted took off in search for Cody and I watched Randy rolling his eyes.

"I swear, sometimes, he acts like a frat boy," Randy sighed, taking a drink of his beer.

"Carerra" by Karl Wolf came on and Melina was on her feet, tugging on Randy's arm. "C'mon, Randy. Dance with me."

Randy looked over at her and Meli gave him a pout and batted her eyelashes. Shaking his head a bit, he gave in and got up.

"We'll be back," he smiled.

Randy took Melina's hand the two disappeared into the crowd. Evan gave me a light squeeze. I leaned into a little bit as I felt him kiss the top of my head.

_HOPE._

"So, how does it feel to be Champ?" Cody asked as we stood next to the DJ booth.

"It feels amazing," I confessed. "I love being on top." Cody eyed me, raising his eyebrow and I pushed him a bit. "Not like that you pervert."

"Hey, you're the one who chose the wording." I rolled my eyes and Cody caressed my cheek. "How about I get us a few drinks? We can toast to your victory and your up rise in the WWE."

"Okay. That sounds like a good idea."

"I'll be right back. Don't move."

"I can't going anywhere."

Cody gave me a kiss on the cheek and headed off to the bar. I looked around the dance floor, admiring everyone's happy energy. I spotted Teddy chasing after Cody with a goofy grin on his face. Linda told. I smiled to myself, but that soon fell when I noticed John walking towards me. We locked eyes and he just gave me a cold look, the one he's been giving me all night. He soon passed me and continued walking.

"Are you really gonna be like that? Really, John?"

He turned around and sneered, "Yeah. I am, Hope. Really."

"So you're just gonna ignore me now? Why are you acting this way?"

"Why did you kiss Cody?" I was about to answer him, but John cut me off. "And don't tell me that he kissed you first."

I closed my mouth and clenched my jaw. I let out a breath before answering. "I like Cody, John."

"But you're suppose to be with me," John challenged.

Although he tried his best to be tough, I can see the weakness in his eyes. I felt my insides tighten. I could have sworn John's eyes started to glisten, which caused mine to too. I bit my lip, shaking my head and I looked back up at him.

"I've been with other people before. Why are you acting like this with Cody?"

"Cuz I see the way you look at him and I see the way you act around him. Knowing at one point in our crazy ass relationship, you looked at me that way and acted that way with me."

"John..."

"You know what? I really hope you're happy with Cody."

John walked away again and I felt like he just threw an arrow straight through my heart. He could have been a little more coy about it.

"Hey." Cody came up in front of me and handed me a shot. I gave him a weak smile and took it from him. "To you being Women's Champ!"

We held up our shots and down them quick.

Now, I'm not much of a drinker. A martini here and there, maybe a couple of lagers... but not hardcore liquor.

I coughed a bit after taking that shot and Cody chuckled, rubbing my back.

"You alright, Charms?"

"Yeah. Yeah," I sighed with a giggled. "I just didn't realize how strong it was."

"C'mon. Let's go sit down."

_LINDA._

"Oh, no. Here she comes," Evan groaned, whispering into my ear.

I noticed Hope coming up to the table with Cody behind her and I nudged Evan. He chuckled into my ear, telling me he was only joking.

"Hey, guys," C.C. smiled, taking a seat next to me with Cody at her side.

"Hey! You can actually sit still? Amazing," Evan joked.

"Yeah, I don't think Ima be moving for awhile," she mutter.

"Why?" I asked.

"We just had a shot and it took some out of Hopeful," Cody grinned, putting an arm around her.

"You got her to take a shot? I've been trying to get her to do that for years!" I explained in amazement.

"Codes, why don't we get these lovely ladies around of drinks?" came Evan, getting up from his seat.

"Good idea. Long Island Ice Tea?" Cody asked C.C.

"Yes please," she replied in a sweet voice.

"Me too?" I said, looking up at Evan.

"You got it," he winked.

The boys left us and it looked like Hope was still getting over that shot.

"You really like him, don't you?" I nudged over at C.C. She started to blush and I laughed. "You must. You just took a shot for him."

"Why is it such a big deal?"

"Cuz your idea of drinking is mixing tequila or vodka with fruit drinks. You're not a big drinker. It took me about a two years to get you to take your first shot. It took Cody a few weeks of knowing you to take one."

She started to blush again. It was cute. I've never seen her act this way about a guy before. Cody's different. I can tell she really likes him.

"What about you and Evan? You two seemed to be cozzy over here," she nudged.

"We were... till you guys came alone," I teased.

"You guys seem extra touchy, feely tonight."

"I don't know. I just have the urge to be extra close to him," I smiled.

"You know, ICEE... I don't think Ima be coming back to our hotel room tonight..." I looked at Hope oddly. She eyed me and I shrugged. "And I don't think Kofi wants a roommate tonight either..." she continued.

"Hun, are you telling me you're going back to Cody's room tonight?" I asked confused.

"No! Ugh... I'm saying—"

"What are you saying?" Evan asked as him and Cody came back with drinks in hand.

"I was just saying... I'm prolly not going back to the hotel tonight seeing that I'm going to be celebrating all night and I know how ICEE hates being alone in a hotel room by herself..." Hope lead on.

"You know, I can always stay with you tonight if you want," Evan mentioned, putting his arm around me. I looked back over at C.C. and she just smirked. Oh, she's sneaky. "I don't mind."

I looked back up at Evan who gave me a sweet smile.

"I'd really like that."

\\

Sure enough, Hope was not ready to end the night considering it was nearly two-thirty in the morning. Evan and I, on the other hand, thought this was a good stopping point and head back to the hotel.

I'm actually really happy Evan was gonna be with me tonight. Truthfully, I don't hate being alone in a hotel room. I like the company of other people though. Plus, it's more alone time with Evan which is great.

We reach my room and we both walk in. The bouquet of roses were sitting on my bed and I turned around, hugging Evan tight.

"Thank you again for the flowers. They are gorgeous."

"Well, I saw them in the window of a little shop and they remind me of you."

I gave him a sweet kiss as we made our way over to the bed. Evan dropped off his duffel bag near the foot of the bed and we crawled in, cuddled up against each other.

"You know, I'm not really tied," I muttered.

"Me either."

I sat up, letting my hair fall in front of my face and Evan tucked it behind my ear.

"How about we order a bottle of wine, light up the fire place and enjoy each others company?" I suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea."

We ordered room service; some ice cream, chocolates and of course a bottle of sparkling wine. Evan lit up the fireplace and we placed all the blankets and pillows on the ground in front of it.

This is seriously one of the best nights of my life.

Evan and I talked about everything.

I told him secrets that I've never told anyone. Not even to Hope. And he told me his inner secrets. We talked about our past; sacred memories. We even talked about our desires, our favorite fantasies.

To be honest, I was a little nervous being so close to Evan. Physically and emotionally. And yet, I was so comfortable with him. I was nervous when he asked me about what my image of love was, how I pictured love to be. But I was comfortable telling him. I felt myself blushing all night as we talked, but I liked that feeling especially since it was Evan that was making me feel this way.

"Can I tell you something?" Evan asked.

"Go ahead."

"This might sound corny and cheesy, but I want to tell you this. I get nervous everything I see you, I feel like Ima fall apart, but scent of you calms my heart." Aw! That's so cute! "I love you so much, Linda."

"I love you, too, Evan."

Evan places his wine glass on the ground and he leaned over, giving me a passionate kiss. I fell under his touch and wrapped my arms around his neck. Evan slowly lied me down on the soft ground and caressed my body against his. The rest of the night... Evan fulfilled all my fantasies...

_HOPE._

I gave up my room for Linda and Evan. Though I am happy for them and hope they are getting closer, I'm out by a bed. So, something pops into my mind when I reach the hotel at around four in the morning. I need to talk to an old friend...


	30. Admit It

Chapter Thrity:

I walked up to room 219, stood there, took a long breath and knocked. Dramatic, right? Well, I heard some rustling, a thump, a 'fuck!' and the door unlocking.

"Cupcake?"

"Morning, Randy!" I exclaimed in a happy voice.

He was in a pair of shorts and a hoodie. His room a lightly dimmed and I heard the TV on.

"Why are you still awake?" he asked.

"Why are you?"

"Are you drunk?"

"Drunk? No. Tipsy, yes. You know I've only been drunk once in my life and that's NEVER happening again," I said pointing at him.

"Yeah, I remember that night," he groaned, taking my finger and putting my hand down. "Why are you here?"

"I gave up my hotel room to ICEE and Evan..." I mumbled.

Randy made a face, but then let me into the room. "So I'm guessing Kofi wouldn't let you into his room?" Randy joked.

"That... and I kinda wanna talk to John..." I looked around and no one else was in the room. "Where is he?"

"Beats me. He didn't come back from the club."

"And that didn't worry you?" I asked, sitting on one of the beds.

"I'm sure he's fine. He was talking to Mickie last time I saw him." My heart sank a bit. I knew Mickie had a crush on him, but she knows my relationship with John. Right, a horrible one. I can't stop her from doing anything. "Why did you want to talk to John?" Randy asked, hopping on the bed next to me and lied down.

"We didn't have the best day today—last night—yesterday..." I'm confusing myself. "Monday."

"I see and why is that?"

"John saw me kissing Cody," I answered, turning around to face Randy. "And it hurt him."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Some things were said that weren't suppose to and I just wanted to clear the air with him. I don't want him to actually be mad at me."

"So it's okay for you to be mad at him, but it's not okay for him to be mad at you?" Randy asked, sitting up.

"What? Yes, I mean, no! Ugh, I shoulda stopped before that last martini..."

"Hopeful, I'm probably the only one who really understands the relationship between you and John. That being said cuz I was there since the beginning. I know you guys aren't the sweetest people to one another, but you both care deeply for one another. You probably would never admit it out loud, but I'm pretty sure you love the guy almost as much as he loves you. Now, I don't know if you're truly in love with John, but I can safely say that John is in love with you. He has been since the day he met you all those years ago and I'm pretty sure you'll be the only one he loves till the day he dies."

"You're telling me things I already know," I barely whispered.

"I just think you need to hear it out loud. I know you're thinking you're not ready to settle down and be in a serious relationship at the moment, but Hope, John can't wait forever."

"Who said I wanted him to?"

_LINDA._

I snuggled the many blankets closer to my body as I felt myself being pulled closer to someone else. I tilted my head back and grinned, seeing Evan nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck.

"Morning, beautiful," he whispered into my ear.

"Morning," I smiled back.

I fell back into the comfort of Evan and the pillows and covers. I peaked over and saw my phone in front of me. I reached over and looked at it. Ten. Mmm, not bad. I dug myself back under the covers and let out a happy sigh.

Thoughts of last night spiraled in my head and I thought I was spinning in ecstasy. Just having Evan hold me like this now was sensational.

My amazing morning was ruined when Evan's phone started going off. I heard him groan and shifted a bit to reach for it. I heard some clicking and another groan. I turned my head again and looked up at his hand that was holding the phone in the air. From what I can read... breakfast... shoot... air... elmo?

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Mike. I gotta photo shoot and signing with him, Jack and Kofi. He asked if I wanted to have breakfast with them before going."

"Oh. We should prolly get up anyway. I need to go find C.C. Let's hope she didn't sleep in the lobby..."

"Good idea," he laughed, kissing my cheek.

Evan and I got dressed and cleaned up the room a bit.

Right when I opened the door, I saw Hope standing there, about to knock.

"Oh. You guys are awake," she smiled.

"Yeah. Where'd you go last night?"

"Oh, here and there," C.C. answered, pointing up and down the hallway.

"Well, my work is done," I exclaimed.

Evan laughed and came up with me. "Well, mine isn't. I'll text you later today. Bye, Sparks," he grinned, kissing my lips sweetly. "Later, Hope."

"Bye, Evy," C.C. called out.

Once he left down the stairs, Hope turned to me and smiled.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You so got some last night," she replied with a sly face as she walked into the room.

"That's one skill I wished you didn't have..."

_FRIDAY._

I've rarely seen Hope all week. She spent most of her time with Cody. The only time I've seen her was at the House Shows or at the hotel at night. I feel like Cody is stealing my best friend.

Well, I can't really say that because I've been spending most of my time with Evan. I don't know how he does it, but he always has some sort of plans for us everyday.

Tuesday; Evan took me to a concert. Wednesday; we had a picnic at a lake, we went swimming, fed the ducks and took a boat out further into the lake. Thursday; went to a local county fair. Today, we went to see a football game. As for tonight; Hope has her date with Cody and somehow got Evan to stay with me again at the hotel. I'm not complaining, I'm just saying. I could have asked him myself...

Evan and I decided since we had a pretty upbeat week, we just spend tonight having a movie marathon, order up some room service and just enjoy each others company. This is what I love the most.

Evan and I cuddled up on my bed, my legs on his lap and a big bowl of popcorn between us.

I let out a sigh and rested my head against Evan's shoulder. I felt him kiss the top of my head and tighten his grip on my waist a bit.

"You okay, Linda?"

"Yeah. I'm just a little tired from this week."

"Did I ware you out too much?" he chuckled.

"Just a little," I smiled, looking up at him.

"Ya know, Sparks, I was thinking..."

"Yes?"

"You know, if Hope doesn't mine, if you'd be my roommate from now on," he said shyly, not looking in my eyes until he was finished.

It was so sweet. My smile grew bigger. I moved the bowl of popcorn, crawled on to Evan's lap and placed my arms on his shoulders. His arms quickly wrapped around my waist and he looked up at me.

"I think she'll be okay with it."

With a simple grin, I leaned down and gave him a passionate kiss.

_Hope._

Cody took me out on one of the romantic dinners I have ever had. We went to a local Italian restaurant, but we had our own table outside, near the water. There were sparkling lights surrounding us, a violinist playing while we ate and the most amazing Italian food I have ever tasted. It was perfect.

After dinner, Cody took me to a club for dancing and drinks.

The first thing we did once we stepped foot into the club was twirl out on to the dance floor. Cody spun me round and round as I giggled, falling back into his embrace.

He soon guide us to the VIP room which it was only us. This is nice. Cody ordered us a round of drinks and made sure they kept them coming.

Cody sat us down on the couch and put his arm around me as I smiled up at him.

"Are you having fun?" he asked.

"I am. This has been one of the best nights I've had in a long time."

Cody grinned and leaned over, giving me a sweet kiss.

I smiled against his lips and felt him leaned in closer, making the kiss a bit more heated. We soon pulled apart and Cody handed me my martini.

We talked for what seemed like hours. We talked about anything and everything. And as we talked, we also drank. Next thing I knew, I was a little more buzzed than I usually get when I drink. But I was having so much fun with Cody.

The music from the club seemed to be muffled and the only thing I could hear was Cody and my heart beating.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your smile?" Cody confide.

I felt myself blush. He pushed my hair away from my face and cupped my cheek. I bit my lip a bit as he leaned towards me again. I felt his lips brushed up against mine and I just couldn't help myself. I pulled Cody closer to me and made our kiss more passionate between us. He chuckled a bit and placed his hands along my waist, pulling me closer to him as well. I felt my world spinning while Cody was kissing me. I didn't want him to stop.

I just wanted to be held. I just wanted to be touched. I just wanted to be loved.

We soon did pull away from each other, gasping for air.

"Do you wanna head back to the hotel and continue this in my room?" Cody asked slyly. He gave me a smirk and he made me blush again. How can I say no to that?

"I'd love to."

Cody quickly called for the car that drove us around all night, telling the driver we were ready to leave. We exited the club and the car was waiting outside for us. Cody had to guide me out because I was stumbling all over the place. I guess I had a little too much to drink. Once we were in the car, Cody was on the attack again on my lips. And I did not protest. But I couldn't help and think... this all seemed to familiar to me.

As we reached the hotel, Cody took my hand and we rushed into the elevators. As soon as those doors closed, Cody pushed me against the wall and continued his assault against my lips. My hands reached around his back and tugged on his t-shirt. His hands roamed around my waist and continued down, grabbing my ass.

At the sound of the ding, Cody pulled away and lead us to his room. Right when the door closed, Cody tossed me on the bed with him on top of me.

He kissed me roughly and felt his hand, itching up my dress. As Cody kissed down to my neck, my heart pounded against my chest. My mind was spinning and this was getting too familiar; too real. Then his face came to my mind.

John.

My stomach started to tighten and I could feel the tears coming.

"Cody... Cody... stop."

Cody lifted his head and looked down at me concerned. "What? Did I hurt you?"

"No. I-I can't do this. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, no. Charms. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to rush this. We don't—"

"No. Cody," I sighed, sitting up, causing him to sit up too. "I can't do this—us."

"What? Why? I-I don't understand."

"I'm so sorry. You're so sweet and kind. I... I'm sorry. I have to go," I cried, pushing him away and headed for the door.

"Hope! Wait!"

But I didn't wait. I ran out the door and ran into the elevator. When those doors closed for the second time in front of me that night, I burst out into tears. I don't know what's wrong with me. I had the chance to be with an amazing guy who treats me like a princess and I blew it. Why? Because of John.

I cried as the elevator took me to my floor. I stumbled to my room, fiddling to find the key card to my room. Damn freaking key!

_EVAN._

I heard rustling outside of the room and I slowly opened my eyes. The door soon opened and the hall light shined and I saw someone come in as the door closed again.

"Hope?"

"Ow! Fuck!" she whispered in anger as she hit something.

I turned on the lamp on the nightstand and saw Hope on the floor. I slowly got out of bed, trying not to wake Linda and went over to Hope.

"Hopeful, what are you doing here? I thought you're on your date with Cody?" I asked, helping her to her feet.

"I was... then I left."

I smelt her breath and frowned. "Are you drunk?"

"Maybe just a little..."

I helped her over to her bed, took off her shoes and tucked her in.

"Hopeful, why are you drunk and why are you here? Uh, not to sound rude of anything."

"I couldn't do it, Evan."

"Do what?"

"Cody is a great guy, but... I couldn't do it," she cried. That's when I noticed the tears that have been falling from her eyes. "I couldn't do it..."

"Why? I thought you really cared about Cody as much as he did for you."

"I couldn't because I'm in love with John..."

The words I thought she'd never admit. She did.

But before I could get anything else from her, she was sound asleep, mumbling John's name. I let out a sigh, rubbing my forehead. I turned off the lamp beside the beds and carefully crawled back in next to Linda.

This is going to be a long morning...


	31. Explain To Me

Chapter Thirty-One:

_EVAN._

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone ringing. Why must people call while I'm sleeping?

Linda started to stir next to me and I opened my eyes to see her stretching.

"Who is call you at..." she looked over at the clock on the nightstand, "eight... in... the... morning... Oh."

I chuckled, reaching down to the floor where my phone was.

"Let's find out... it's Cody—Hey," I answered.

"Hey. Sorry to call so early, but I wanted to make sure Hope's there. I tried calling Linda, but she didn't answer."

"Where's your cell?" I asked Linda.

"Good question..." she replied, glancing around the hotel room.

I peered over at Hope's bed and she was sound asleep.

"Yeah. She's sleeping in her bed. What happened last night?"

"Why is C.C. here?" Linda asked, looking over at the other bed.

"It's a long story," Cody sighed. "Just tell her I need to talk to her and that I'm sorry."

"Sure. I'll tell her. Is that all you want me to tell her?"

"Yeah... um, I'll explain later. Thanks, Evan."

"No problem. Later."

I hung up and tossed my phone on the other end of the bed.

"What exactly happened between those two last night?" questioned Linda.

"I have no idea. Cody just wanted to know if she made it to the room and that they needed to talk."

"About?" I shrugged. "Well, this is gonna bug me. I'mma wake her up."

Linda crawled over me and was about to jump on Hope, but I grabbed her and pulled her back down on top of me.

"Let her sleep. She came wobbling in a few hours ago."

"You saw her come in?" she asked a littler surprised.

"Yeah. Who do you think helped her in the bed after falling over? Of course who wouldn't after drinking one too many?"

"She was drunk?" Linda asked more stunned.

"I don't think so. Just a fine line over tipsy."

"Oh, wow. Cody must have done a tole on her. Hmm, how about we get ready and get some breakfast then wake her?" she suggested.

"Good idea. You can shower first. I'll make sure Hopeful doesn't fall off the bed."

"Mkay," Linda giggled.

I kissed her lips tenderly and she climbed off my lap and bed. Linda hustled to the bathroom and I slowly got up. Once the door closed, I was at Hope's bed side.

"Hope? Sweetheart, wake up." She scrunched the blanket to her face and groaned. "Hopeful..."

"Go away, Evan."

At least she knew it was me.

"We have to talk."

"Why?" she mumbled.

"It's kinda important..."

Hope flung the blanket away and glared at me. "What?"

I got up, sat on the bed and Hope sat up a bit.

"What happened last night? I'm confused at a few things you said."

She sat there and thought for a second. Hope then let out a sigh and looked at me. "I don't wanna go into details, but... I can't be with Cody the way he wants to be with me."

"Why?"

"Cuz I'm in love with Johnny." A smile crept on my face. She finally admit it out loud... and sober. "God, I'm in love with the idiotic loof," she half laughed, half sighed as she fell back on the bed.

"You gotta talk to Cody."

"I can't. I'm too embarrassed."

"Don't you think he deserves an explanation?"

"Can I just write him a letter then you can give it to him?"

"Nuh, uh. You gotta talk to him," I said, pulling her up again. "You can at least give him that."

Hope looked at me a sighed again, "You're right." She looked around the room and scrunched up her face. "Where's ICEE?" She gasped, "You killed her!"

"I'm in the bathroom, smartass!"

Hope and I turned to the bathroom door then looked at each other. Linda soon got out and Hope jumped up from the bed.

"Well, how was I suppose to know? I just got up."

Linda crossed her arms and looked at me. "Wasn't it your idea to let her sleep?"

Hope turned around and glared. "And you woke me up?"

"I got curious," I shrugged.

"Care to explain last night to me?" Linda asked.

Hope groaned, slowly making her way to the bathroom.

"I drank a little too much, I didn't sleep with Cody and I confessed my love for John to Evan last night and I need to get cleaned up and explained my actions to Cody," she said in on breath and stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Linda's eyes were wide open. I fell face first on to Hope's bed and ughed. That's a lot to take in in one morning...

_LINDA._

"Did she—when she—oh, wow." I sat down on my bed and tried my best to wrap my mind around everything C.C. just told me.

"Try hearing it at four in the morning," Evan muffled from the other bed.

"I thought her and Cody really were hitting it off. They're great together," I said, sitting next to Evan.

He sighed, sitting up. "I owe Kofi fifty dollars..."

"What?" I asked. "You bet on C.C. and Cody? Ass!" I shouted, smacking him on the arm.

"Ow! I bet that they hook up and stay together! Kofi was the one who bet against them!"

"Still! You bet on our friends!"

"I wonder how John will fell when he finds out about Hope and Cody..."

I whacked him again. "Don't change the subject!"

"John's not gonna find out!" I heard Hope say as she walked out of the bathroom. "You guys aren't gonna say a word to him."

"Are you gonna talk to him?" came Evan.

Hope pulled her hair up into a ponytail as she walked across the room.

"Nope."

She grabbed her cell and slipped on her shoes. She walked back over to us and smacked Evan up side the head.

"Ow!"

"That's for the bet." Hope leaned forward, Evan flinched, but instead of a hit, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "And that's for supporting me in that bet and helping me."

"No problem... as long as you don't hit me again."

"Ima go talk to Cody. Hopefully he isn't too hurt. Gah! This is why I didn't want to get involved with co-workers. Things get complicated! Cody prolly never wants to talk to me again!"

After that dramatic speech, Hope left. I looked over at Evan and he rubbed the back of his head.

"She has one hell of a back hand."

Years of practice with Jimmy, my brothers and of course, John."

"But of course..."

"Breakfast?"

"Yeah. Let me get changed."

_HOPE._

I took the elevator to Cody's floor and thought carefully about how I should explain things to him. I guess it's no secret that I do have some sort of feelings for John, but I really like Cody. I do. I feel so bad for leading him on.

I slowly made my way to Cody's room. Memories of last night came back and guilt ran through me. Ugh!

I knocked and waited patiently. Surprisingly, Teddy answered.

"What'd you do to him?" he asked.

"I—uh."

Randy came up behind Ted and gave him a loud smack. "You can be a little more considerate, ya know,"

"You both can leave now," I heard Cody say from inside. "I didn't ask for either of you to come over in the first place."

"You can yell at me later, Teddy. Excuse me."

I pushed passed Randy and Ted and walked into the room. I heard them argue as they left and I made my way over to Cody. He was lying in bed, his hands behind his head and looking up at the ceiling. I crawled into bed next to him and lied down, against his chest. One of his arms went around my waist and I peaked up at him. Cody looked down at me, touching my cheek.

"I'm sorry," we both said at once.

We both started to chuckle and Cody hugged me.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"We were a little drunk last night. I was taking advantage of you and that was wrong."

"No. What happened last night, I wanted it as much as you did. It was as much my fault as it was yours."

"No. It was wrong of me to pressure you to come back here with me. I'm sorry. I don't wanna rush you into anything." My heart sank. This would be easier if he was a jerk. "So, is that why you were sorry, too?"

I sat up, looking down at him. "Actually..." Cody sat up too with a concerned look on his face. "What is it?"

"Something happened last night that was..." I stopped myself before saying too much. I shook my head and started over. "Last night, I realized... it wouldn't be fair if I was with you."

"What?"

"It wouldn't be fair to you." Cody closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, Ruffles. You are amazing. You have been nothing, but great to me. I hope we still can be friends."

Cody looked at me for a brief second then pulled me into an unexpected yet sweet kiss. I was caught off guard, but before I could react, he pulled away and I looked at him oddly and he smiled.

"Sorry. I had to get it out of my system."

I giggled and tackled him to the bed. Cody hugged me in his arms as I lied I top of him and bounced up and down from our laughing.

"What am I gonna do without you, Charms?" Cody whispered.

"You still have me. Just... we won't be romantic with each other."

"So I can't kiss you anymore?" Cody whined, attacking my cheek and neck with butterfly kisses.

I tired getting out of his grip and moved and my head around. "No," I giggled, "You can't. But I hope we can still do this. You know, spend time with each other."

"Of course."

"Good. Now, I gotta go," i said, getting off the bed.

"What? Where are you going?"

"I have to talk to Randy."

"About what?"

I thought quick. "I want make sure he's doing okay with the whole divorce thing.

"Oh. Alright. I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Later."

I lightly pecked his lips and his cheek before climbing off him and the bed. I skipped to the door and gave him a little wave before stepping into the hallway. Before I got too far along, I ran into John.

"Hey..." I said.

"Hi," he greeted back. "Leaving Cody's?"

"We were just talking."

"Right," John responded, not really believing me. "So, you guys the cutest couple in the WWE now?"

"Cody and I aren't together," I mumbled.

John looked at me confused. "What? Why?"

"My heart's a little more complicated than that, Baby J."

"Oh..."

"Are you still upset with me?" I asked, not rally wanting to know the answer.

He didn't answer me at first. When I glanced up at him, a saw a smile playing off his lips. "Like I could really be mad at you," he laughed.

I felt a little relieved, but let out a sigh, "I gotta go talk to Randy. Bye, John."

"Um, later, Shawty."

_RANDY._

"Ugh. I gotta go find Kofi now..." Ted sighed.

"You're in on that bet too? Do you guys have no respect for our friends?" I asked.

"Hey, I bet that they'd be together. I just lost a hundred bucks."

I started to laugh. "You bet a hundred? Evan and Jeff only bet fifty."

"Fifty?"

"Yeah and Mike bet forty."

"Dammit!"

I sat back on the couch of the hotel lobby, chuckling to myself. Ted groaned in this seat and I saw Hope coming down the stairs.

"Don't tell Cupcake about the bet. She'll kill half the roster if she knew."

"Don't worry. She won't hear it from me."

Hope soon approached us and smiled. "Teddy Bear? Can you leave please? I need to talk to Randy."

"Why do I have to leave?" Ted whined.

"Cuz it's a private conversation...?"

"Oh, so you'll talk to Cody and Randy, but you don't want to talk to me?" Ted asked, crossing his arms.

"Fine. I'll talk to you. What do you wanna talk about?"

Ted blinked. "Uh, what do you wanna talk about?"

"I wanna talk about what I came down here to talk about with Randy about."

"Fine! I know when I'm not wanted."

"No you don't," Hope and I both said.

Ted got up and left us. I laughed as he stormed off and Hopeful sat down next to me.

"What do you wanna talk about?" I asked her.

"It's about last night," she said seriously. "Things... seemed too familiar. Did Cody tell you what happened?"

"Briefly," I answered. "Do you wanna clarify?"

"Towards the end of the night, it started to become... like that night."

"Oh," I replied, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"I feel like I have to talk to someone."

"Who are you gonna talk to that won't judge either of us?" I asked honestly.

"I don't mean tell someone. I meant—I just need to talk to someone."

"Talk to me. I was there. Remember?" I laughed a bit, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, yeah. I remember..." she groaned.

I put an arm around her and Hope fell against my chest, letting out a sigh of frustration. I kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arm.

"I know we said, or I said, we shouldn't bring it up..."

"Cupcake... we can talk about it all you want. We only did discuss the... situation once. If you're strong enough, we can talk about it."

I felt my chest getting wet from my shirt. Hope was crying.

It's been years, but... I don't think she's ready.


	32. Bye Bye, Boys

Chapter Thirty-Two:

_LINDA._

Evan and I were downstairs in the lobby; Evan lying half way on the couch as his legs hung over one side of the arm rest while I was doing the same on the other side. My head lying against his shoulder as his head lying on mine. We were listening to his iPod, we each had one ear bud in and Evan couldn't pick a song. I was on my phone seeing what the girls were up to this lovely Saturday morning.

"Oh! Have you heard this song? It's awesome!" Evan said, holding his iPod so that I could see the screen. Like that helped, it was upside down from my angle.

I giggled a bit, "Hun? I can't read upside down very well."

"Oh, sorry, Sparks."

He flipped the iPod around and I read the words rolling on the screen.

"Anywhere With You" by Saves The Day.

"_No. I haven't, but I'm liking it so far_."

Evan kept it playing and I put my phone down, listening to the song.

_I know I can't come near you  
Every time I do  
I get shaken inside and the sun in my eyes  
I'll say away  
I rather be here  
Than anywhere with you  
Whoo_

"They are one of my favorite bands," Evan said.

I lied there silently, really listening to the words that were playing into my left ear.

_I'd be dancing with ghost  
Toasting note to note  
So here's to the passing  
Of all that could be  
Between you and me  
I'd rather be here  
Than anywhere with y__—_

"_You gotta love the way she rockin' that body body. She's movin' that body. And when she workin' that body body. You gotta pause!_"

I turned my head a bit to see C.C. singing and dancing here way out of the elevator. Evan lifted his head and looked passed me, over to Hope and chuckled.

"People weren't kidding when they said she's attached to her iPod."

"You have no idea..." I mumbled. "And she's totally oblivious to this too."

After a few spins and lines, Hope noticed us lying on the couch, staring at her. She took out her ear buds and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"It's a good thing you can sing cuz if you sounded like how Jillian sounds on-air, I woulda tackled you to the ground," I answered.

"I was singing out loud?" Hope asked confused.

"Told you," I said, turning back to Evan.

"How was your talk with Cody?" Evan asked as Hope walked over to us.

"It went okay. We're just gonna be friends from now on."

"Aw, but you two were so cute together!" I pointed out.

"Yeah..." she replied slowly. "I feel really bad, he really does care about me," she pouted while taking a seat on one of the other couches. Hope then took a second to notice how Evan and I were lying down and raised an eyebrow. "You guys look... comfy."

"That, we are," Evan confirmed.

"Any plans for this bright, sun shinny day?" I asked C.C.

She shrugged, leaning against the back of her seat. "I kinda just wanna get a big tub of ice cream and devour my feelings in it while watching old movies, trying to compare and contrast my emotions with them..."

I didn't answer, but Evan sat up and smiled.

"Well, at least it's something to do. To the movie store!"

Evan hopped over the back of the couch and out the front entrance. I'm assuming he's getting the car.

"You're boyfriend has too much energy," Hope stated.

"I know, but you gotta love him. Even though he implied it, do you want company during your movie fest?"

"Of course! It's just pathetic if I'm alone."

_MONDAY NIGHT._

I sat in the middle of a random hallway with Evan as we stretched out. I had a Tag Team match with the boys against Cryme Tyme and Mickie tonight. Oh, and my story line with C.C.? It's starts tonight also...

My match is the second one and Evan's match is against The Miz which was right after.

"Do you have any plans this weekend?" Evan asked out of the blue.

I haven't really thought about it. This weekend was the first weekend we have off for once.

"Um, nope. Not yet. C.C. and I are prolly gonna just head home and chill. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to St. Louis with me," he said sweetly.

I looked up at him and bit my lip. "Go to St. Louis... and meet your... family?"

Evan laughed, "That's one thing we might do. I'm just saying, you let me stay with you in Houston. Thought I repay the offer, but if you don't wanna—"

"No! I mean, it's not that I don't want to..." I stopped myself and tried again, "I'd love to," I smiled and laughed about how word cluttered I was getting.

"Great! My brother is eager to meet you."

"ARRRRGA!" we heard from down the hall.

Sure enough, it was Hopeful, storming out of Vince's office and towards us.

"She has a way of making an entrance, doesn't she?" came Evan.

"Yeah... she's been acting different lately, don't you think?" I asked back.

"Could you blame her? With the whole Cody thing and actually admitting her feelings for John?"

"Didn't I tell you guys never to mention that, ever?" Both Evan and I looked up and Hope was standing before us. That was quick. "Guess what I have to do tonight..." she groaned.

"Kiss John in the middle of the ring?" I teased.

Oh, if looks could kill. "No," she gritted. "Beth asked for rematch..."

"So? You've beaten her many times before. Not like you can't do it again," I said.

"I know, but I just got the title. I don't want to defend it yet. I only had a week with my baby," C.C. pouted.

"You'll do fine," Evan assured. "You're not gonna lose that title."

I gasped, "You just jinxed it!"

"Quick! Knock on wood!" Hopeful added.

"Huh?" Evan looked confused.

"Knock on wood! Here!" C.C. pulled Evan to his feet and dragged him over to one of the wooden doors. She took his wrist, curled it into a fist and knocked it against the surface. Hope let out a sigh, but then glared at Evan. "You can't say those things to me! I might be confident most of the time, but I'm very superstitious! Karma is everywhere, hunnie."

"Okay, I think I found a new nickname for you; Crazy!"

\\

Randy Orton was giving a pep talk to Legacy for their match against Cryme Tyme and Mickie James that was coming up next.

Hope came walking up to them, holding her belt proudly on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, boys. Do you mind if I talk to Linda?" The men looked at the Women's Champion carefully and she rolled her eyes. "Privately?"

"Guys? C'mon. It'll only be a few minutes. I'll meet you out there," Linda assured.

Legacy gave one last look over to Hope before making their way to the entrance. Hope rolled her eyes again as they did so and Linda laughed a bit.

"What do you wanna talk about, sweetie?" Linda asked.

"Are you still sticking on their side? Those lying, cheating, god forbid—"

"Babe? We've had this conversation many times before—"

"And I have more reasons to back up my opinion." Linda crossed her arms and sighed, waiting for Hope to continue. "They call you the Princess of Legacy and they treat you like one, but what will happen when they stop treating you like the Princess? When will the start using your status just to get themselves higher up the power ladder? When will they start turning against you to get to the top?"

"They won't..." Linda said, but a little unsure.

"How do you know? You're the only female in the stable. You saw what Randy did to Ted in a match up and what he did to Cody's father. What do you think he'll do to you?"

"Randy wouldn't hurt me."

"Are you fully sure of that? He's hurt women before. Do you think you'll be that exception? Randy knows you're the future in the Women's Division and I do too, but he's gonna use that against you. Personally, I think he's holding you back."

"You know what, Hope? I think you're just jealous," Linda argued.

"Jealous?"

"Yeah."

"Of you being in Legacy?"

"Yeah. You're jealous cuz I'm aligned with the top team in the WWE."

"Right. The team that says they can get you to the top. Hunnie? Who's the WWE Women's Champion right now?" Linda didn't answer. "I could help you way more than what Legacy is offering. I've been your best friend for years. You just met these guys a few months ago. Do you truly trust them and their history?" Hope leaned in and whispered something into Linda's ear. She soon pulled back and looked her best friend in the eyes. "Think about it, Linda."

\\

"The following contest is a Mixed Tag Team Match scheduled for one fall!" announced Justin Roberts. "In the ring, Mickie James and her tag team partners; Shad and JTG, they are the WWE Tag Team Champion's, Cryme Tyme! And their opponents, accompanied by Randy Orton; Linda, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase; The Legacy!"

\\

Randy stood impatiently as it seemed like Cryme Tyme was getting the upper hand against Legacy.

Ted and JTG had already taken it outside of the ring while Cody was getting pummeled by Shad on the inside. Linda bounced up and down on the bottom rope, trying to get Cody back up on his feet, but that didn't seem to helped much. Shad then threw Cody in between the ropes and landed on top of Ted. Shad smirked, making his way over to Mickie and tagging her in before jumping out of the ring himself to handle with the outside carnage.

Mickie got in the ring quickly, smiling over at Linda. She glanced over at Randy who had his eyes on Linda, trying to encourage her as best he could. Linda slowly slipped through the ropes and had a stare down with Mickie. The two women circle each other as the rumble outside of the ring didn't phase them at all. Randy was outside, screaming at Linda to make her move.

Linda came face to face with Mickie and the two exchanged harsh words to one another. Out of nowhere, Linda gave a hard slapped across Mickie's face. Mickie stood there for a second, shocked at the move, but then again knew Legacy was the one who trained her. A split second later, Mickie jumped on Linda and started throwing blows to the face at Linda.

Meanwhile, outside of the ring, Cryme Tyme was literally left for dead at the hands of Legacy. Cody had already made it back to the corner while Ted struggled to get back on his feet.

Mickie and Linda continued their assault on each other, neither one having the upper hand on each other, as Randy screamed at Linda to pick up the pace. As it seemed the Mickie was getting further with her attack, Randy got an idea. He called out to Linda, telling her to tag in Cody. Neither one of the members of Cryme Tyme had gotten up yet and even though it was a Mixed tag team match, he couldn't give up the chance to get Mickie alone in the ring with one of his boys.

Linda heard Randy and was debating on what to do. She finally got Mickie off her and threw her across the ring. Something flickered in Linda's eyes as she slowly made her way back to the Legacy's corner. Cody put his hand out, smirk smeared across his face.

Linda hesitated. As it looks, she was about to tag Cody in, leaving Mickie defenseless, Linda did something else.

She balled her right hand into a fist and punched Cody square in the face, sending him falling off the apron. Mickie looked confused at her actions and just watched Linda rolled out of the ring.

Linda slowly walked backwards up the ramp, watching Ted climb inside with Cody behind him. The boys screamed from the ropes up at Linda while Randy just stood there in disbelief.

Linda turned her heel and kept walking. Hope soon emerged from the back, a smile firmly on her face as she met her best friend at the top of the ramp. Linda turned around again to face the ring as Hope put her arm around Linda's shoulders. Linda did a cute little wave to the boys as they started to flip out in the ring. But like amateurs, they had their backs turned on their opponent.

Legacy turned back to the ring and saw Mickie tag in her partners and Cryme Tyme stole the match.


	33. What Just Happened?

Chapter Thirty-Three:

_Linda._

"Oh, my gah! I thought Randy was gonna have a heart attack!" I laughed.

"Well, I kinda forgot to mention to the boys that I was stealing you tonight," smiled Hope, linking arms with me. "Oops."

"Oh, he is so gonna kill you," I muttered.

"Mmm... prolly. Steph thought we'd cut the romance portion of the story line short and move right on. The boys have a meeting with Vince in a few minutes that will put them in a story line with me later on tonight during my title match if things... don't go my way..."

"Don't talk like that, C.C.! You're keeping that title. I can feel it!"

I quickly ran to one of the doors and knocked on it. I wasn't expecting Shawn to answer it and Hopeful burst out laughing.

\\

I watched Evan's match from behind the curtain. He wasn't doing so good. It took all of my energy not to run down the ring and help him out. It was even more tempting seeing that I was only a few feet away from the ring none the less. I held on to the sides of a crate tightly as I saw Mike set Evan up for a Suplex, but my baby isn't going down that easy. He countered amazingly and slipped out of Mike's grip. A few flying kicks here and there, flying across the ring, I couldn't help, but giggle to myself as he did. Evan soon made his way to the top rope and hit Air Bourne just like that! I felt guilty for doubting him for a split second. I cheered to myself as Evan celebrated in the ring. Right when he passed through the entrance, I threw my arms around him, smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm so proud of you, Flash!"

Evan chuckled, wrapping his arms around me tightly so that I wouldn't fall. "You haven't called me that in awhile."

I kissed his cheek before he placed me back to my feet. "Well, I'm bringing it back!" I smiled.

He laughed again while taking my hand and leading us down the corridor.

"Well, Sparks, you can help me pack up!"

"Pack? There's still over an hour left of Raw," I said confused.

"Yeah, but my flight leaves in about right before the show ends and I gotta head out now. Vince told me I have an interview early tomorrow morning at the next venue so I might as well leave now."

"You're leaving me?" I pouted, stopping up in the middle of the hallway.

Evan stopped too, turned around to look at me and smiled. He stepped closer to me and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "It'll only be for less than eighteen hours. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

I pouted again which automatically got him to kiss me again. A smile slowly crept on my face and I sighed. "Okay... I guess I can let you go."

"Thank you, Sparks."

_WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP REMATCH._

"This contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Women's Championship!" announced Justin. "Introducing first, the challenger, from Buffalo, New York; Beth Phoenix!"

Beth glared out into the audience as she made her way to the ring. Ignoring all the taunts and shouts coming from the fans, Beth didn't seem to really care. She made her usual entrance before waiting for the new champion.

Beth's entrance music was soon replaces by Hope's and she was bouncing her way out on to the stage. Jumping up a few times, pointing out into the crowd and when she got to the top of the ramp, she held her title up proudly with both hands, smiling to the WWE universe.

"Making her way to the ring, from Houston, Texas, she is the new Women's Champion; Hope!"

Hope danced her way down the ramp and slid into the ring. Smirking over at Beth, Hope held up her belt high once again, mocking Beth in a way. With a finally glance at the fans, Hope handed her title to the ref and it was on.

\\

Hope didn't seem like herself tonight. She was losing her step. Right when it looked like Hope was taking advantage, something slipped and Beth got back on the running.

Finally, Hope got Beth right where she wanted her. After getting Beth to stay on the mat from a Belly to Belly Suplex, Hope took a second to catch her breath before attempting to climb to the second rope. As she turned around, she noticed someone making their way to the ring. Her focus got distracting as she glared at Randy Orton who gave her the same look as he stood right before the ring. Hope gave him a smirk, showing him what she can do. She stood up straight, waiting for Beth to get back in a vertical base. Hope gave Randy a mocking wink before jumping off the second rope to do a Cross Body to Beth, but Hope waited two seconds, too long. Beth caught her in mid air. Hope struggled against Beth's hold and got out, but Beth got a hold of the Women's Champion once again and out of nowhere, the Glam Slam. And just like that...

"Here is your winner and new Women's Champion, Beth Phoenix!"

Beth quickly slid out of the ring, retrieving what was rightfully hers. She snatched the title belt before Hope could figure out where she was.

Randy still stood outside of the ring, staring into it. Beth managed to head back stage, but not before giving Randy a thank you smirk.

Hope realized what just happened and she got to her knees, trying to hold back her emotions. She took a glance across the ring and saw Randy climbing in. Hope slowly got to her feet and held her ground. She showed no fear and no intimidation towards The Viper, but it was getting harder as he towered over her, backing her up to the ropes.

"You think you can interfere in my business?" Randy sneered.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Hope spat back.

Randy slapped her across the face and Hope automatically held her cheek. Once she turned back to him, she was about to hit him back, but he grabbed her by the neck and growled at her as fear started to spread through Hope's body.

"What did you think you were gonna do? Hit me?" Randy said in almost a laugh.

Hope didn't say anything, just glared up at Orton. He let out a another growl and threw Hope across the ring. Hope let out a small scream as she slid across the mat. Randy was about to get back on the attack, but his eyes widen and the crowd started scream as John Cena ran down the ramp. Randy quickly got out of the ring as John got in. He went to Hope's side and checked up on her.

"Are you okay?" he asked first, cupping his hands over her face. "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she assured, putting her hands over his.

John nodded, kissing her forehead. He then turned back to Randy who was making his way back up to the stage.

"You're gonna pay for this," Randy said back to Hope.

"Bring it on, Orton."

_Hope._

"You aight, Shawty?" John asked again as we got passed the curtain.

"I told you, I'm fine, Baby J," I assured, shrugging him away a bit, but his arm was still around me.

"You alright, Cupcake? I didn't hit you that hard, did I?" came Randy as he examined my face.

I pushed his hands away and smiled, "It's not like I've never taken a hit before." My smile soon fell and I felt the pain on the inside. "I lost my title..." I whispered.

Linda stole me out of John's arms and gave me a hug. "You'll be champ once again, C.C.. I know it."

_EVAN._

I flipped through my phone as I waited for Kofi to ask when we would be able to board the plane. Mike was trying to catch up on his sleep a couple of seats away from me while Jillian and Kelly gossip over the latest celebrity news a few rows over. For once, the airport seemed empty. Not that many people were here. It was nice, but a little too quiet for me. I place my phone down on the empty chair and sighed.

I heard Kofi let out a groan as he took a seat on the other side of me.

"Another half hour..." he said.

"Great..." I hate waiting. "Dude, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure. You know you can talk to me. Or..." Kofi looked over and glanced at Mike. "Okay, yeah, only me. What's up?"

"Does Linda seem... preoccupied?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. It seems like, she's trying too hard in this relationship," I confide.

"She? Aren't you the one dragging her off to places, buying her gifts, doing all this—"

"No," I interrupted. "I mean, she's trying too hard to be with me..."

Kofi paused. "I'm confused..."

I sat forward, resting my arms on my legs. "Every time I mention we'd do something, something in her eyes are tell her she has to, that she can't say no. It's like, she's trying so hard to make me happy that I feel like I'm holding her back."

"Well, weren't you the one who tells everyone that in a relationship, you have to try?"

"Yeah, but... something seems to be holding her back." My phone started beeping right when I finished that statement. I picked it up and checked my messages. "Oh, no..." I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Kofi asked.

"Hopeful lost her title."

_Linda._

"Go! I'm fine!" C.C. exclaimed from her bed.

"Then come with us! It's not much of a girls night without you," I pointed out.

"I just wanna stay here for tonight. Now, go! Mel and Mick are waiting in the lobby! Go!" Hope grabbed a pillow and attempted to throw it at me.

I ducked and glared. "You're mean. If I knew any better, you were trying to get rid of me," I smiled.

"I've got three more pillows on this bed. Wanna find out?"

"Okay, okay. I'll leave you."

I shook my head while leaving Hopeful's hotel room. I took out my phone, sending a text to Cody saying he should check up on her in about thirty minutes to make sure she doesn't try to make a break for it. I slipped my phone back into my pocket and noticed Randy sitting on one of the waiting couches down the hall. He was on his cell.

I walked over towards him and he glanced up at me. He looked upset. I took a seat next to him and he took my hand with his free one.

"Yeah. Yeah, thanks. Thank you very much, Mr. Jordin." Randy closed his phone and hung his head. "The papers just went through. The divorce is final." I felt my heart skip a beat. I didn't know what say or do for that matter. I just kept my hand in his and stroked the back of his with my thumb. Randy let out a small chuckled before continuing. "Even though I was the one who asked for the divorce, it still hurts."

"Of course it does. You were in love with her for so long, you had a beautiful baby girl with her. Just cuz you fell out of love, doesn't mean it wouldn't hurt doing it."

All of a sudden, Randy grabbed on to me and hugged me tight. I gasped at the sudden closeness, but I soon put my arms around him and hugged him back. I heard him softly sobbing against my shoulder and I rubbed the back of his head. I slowly pulled him away so that I could see his eyes. The tears that were falling from those perfect, blue orbs, made me cringe inside and I wanted to cry too. I reached up, wiping them away, but he stopped my hand with his. Randy looked deeper into my eyes and for a moment, I forgot how to breathe. He moved our hands away from our faces and I felt him lean in closer to me. My breath was literally caught in my throat. His lips parted a bit and I felt myself leaning forward as well. It felt like an eternity as we moved closer together, but once our lips met, his touch, his warm, soft lips against mine, it felt like nirvana. It felt like a life time being this close to Randy, but I quickly pulled away once I realized what was happening. I finally caught my breath and my cheeks were burning.

"I-I... I have t-to go. M-mmmickie and Mel are waiting for me."

I jumped up from the couch and hurried into the elevators before Randy could even register what just happened between us.


	34. Take Over

Chapter Thirty-Four:

_HOPE._

Personally, I like being alone. But, I don't like being alone in a hotel. I didn't want Linda to stay because of me and be bored for the night and even though Evan isn't here tonight, Linda still has her room that she shared with him. I haven't found a roommate yet. Although Ted and Cody offered a side of the bed for me in their room, a few nights on my own isn't that bad. Linda's upstairs, Cody and Ted are a a couple doors down, John is next to me and Randy is across the hall.

I lied down in my bed, snuggled up and playing a game on my phone. I was so close to beating my own highest score when... Cody started calling.

I gasped as RUFFLES flashed across the screen and "Replay" by IYAZ played. I glared at the screen and answered it.

"You interrupted my game," I whined.

Cody laughed, "I'm sorry, Charms. Come open your door."

Not even a please or goodbye before hanging up on me. I hung up too and tossed my phone aside. I swung the covers off of me and got out of bed. I grabbed my hoodie, put it on as I walked to the door and unlocked it. I opened the door and peaked out into the hallway, seeing Cody a few feet away. I crossed my arms and watched him.

"Let me guess, ICEE sent you?"

"She wanted me to check up on you and make sure you aren't lonely," he smiled, putting his arm over my shoulder and pulling us back into my room.

"Why aren't you out?" I asked.

"Cuz I rather spend time with you."

Cody walked us over to the bed and he lied down, getting comfortable as I sat on the edge for a little bit. I let out a sigh and fell back, lying my head against Cody's chest. I felt him playing with my hair and I closed my eyes. I couldn't help myself, I let out another sigh.

"Talk to me, Charms," Cody said softly.

I opened my eyes again and stared at the ceiling. "I can't believe I lost the title after having it for a week."

"You'll get another chance. You're a great competitor."

"I guess, but I don't know if I want that title..."

"What do you mean?"

_LINDA._

Okay, so I may have not gone to the lobby after getting in the elevator. Instead, I took it up one floor and rushed into my room. I couldn't let Mickie or Melina see me after what just happened. So when I got to my room, I sent them a text saying that I couldn't go out because I have a last minute, early morning signing and I wanted to have a good night sleep and that they should just go on without me. After getting the go ahead from them, I sat on the edge of my bed and I started hyperventilating. Well, not literally. I guess I was just breathing faster than I usually am.

What am I going to do? That kiss... that incredible, mind boggling, heart melting—stop it Linda! Oh god. I was afraid of this.

It wasn't a secret that I was attracted to Randy. I mean, what woman isn't? But Evan. I already feel guilty enough for having a crush on Randy while with Evan, I'll die when he finds out I shared a kiss with Randy. If... no! I have to tell him. But it'll hurt him... and it'll kill me if I hurt him. AH! What the hell am I going to do?

C.C.!

I searched her number and called her quickly.

"You sent Cody of all people?" she answered and I heard Cody in the background pretending to be offended.

"I need to talk to you. In person."

"Aren't you at the club?"

"No. I'm in my room. We need to talk and I mean NOW!"

"Okay, okay. I'll be there in a minute."

I hung up and my hyperventilating continued.

My mind was racing, my heart pounding. Oh, god—I'm going to have an aneurysm!

My health concern came to an abrupt end when there was a knock at my door. I scrambled to my feet, letting Hope inside.

"What's going on? You had me worried on the phone."

"Did you see Randy in the hallway when you came up?" I asked as calmly as I could.

Hope raised an eyebrow. "Um... no. I think he was going into his room when I left mine. Why?"

I made sure she closed the door before I blurted out, "HE KISSED ME!"

C.C. gasped. Her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head. "NO!"

"YES!"

"What?"

"I don't know!"

"I—You—Wow..."

"I know..."

Fortunately, when Hopeful and I don't have very good verbal skills when we're in shock, we still can understand each other.

C.C. took a seat on the chair that was next to the desk. I sat back on my bed and sighed.

"H-he... he kissed you?"

I could only nod. A moment of silence went by before I found my voice. "When I left your room, I saw him on the couch. He was talking to his lawyer. I sat with him. The divorce is final. He said even though he wanted it, it still hurt. C.C., I saw Randy cried for the first time since I've known him. And all I could do was hug him, hold him, try to make the pain go away. And when we pulled away, he kissed me."

I could see all the words I said swirling in her mind. Who could blame her? I wasn't really wanting a response from her, but the quiet was making me feel even more guilty.

"How-how—" Hopeful stuttered. "Did you kiss him back?"

Not exactly what I thought... "For a moment, yeah. But I pulled away like a split second later."

I don't think my explanation helped much. Hope still looked in shock. Well, who wouldn't be?

"What about Evan?" she asked slowly.

I didn't know what to say. So, "I don't know..."

"You don't love him, do you?" I shook my head no. It hurt to admit it, Evan is great, but I don't love him the way I thought I did. "What did Randy say?"

"I ran away before he could respond..." I answered ashamed.

"Don't worry. I'd prolly do the same in your situation. Are you two—"

"I don't know! I mean, that kiss... wow. But he just got a divorce."

"You know Randy is in love with you, right?" C.C. confessed, her voice cracking a bit. I think my heart skipped a beat. "I could tell from the first day you two met. And I already knew you like him. Just the way he looked at you—he'd never looked at someone like he looks at you before. Now even Sam."

I was flattered and yet guilty all at the same time.

"What am I gonna do, C.C.?" I cried.

"You have to talk to Evan first. You can't keep leading him on. He adores you—he loves you."

"I know..."

"Then... you have clear things up with Randy." I nodded. "Do... do you wanna be with Randy?"

"I'm not sure. After what you've said to me about dating co-workers and have things being weird if things don't work out... I don't know what's gonna happen between me and Evan after this. It'll kill me if it happens with Randy."

"True. But it doesn't have to be like that. I mean, look at me a Cody."

"I guess, but you guys never really dated. Just went out."

"Hmm... good point. What about me and John—oh, never mind..." I let out a small laugh and she smiled at me. "Things will work out, ICEE. They always do. If Evan cares about you as much as I think he does, he won't let this ruin your friendship. Personally, I think you're the one who can save Randy."

"Save him? What?"

Hope bit her lips, like she just let something slipped. She let out a sigh and continued. "You don't know Randy like I do. He was... is my best guy friend ever since I came to the WWE. I know him like that back of my hand and he knows me. Not as much as you and I do, but close. He needs someone to—be there. Be his right hand woman. I think that's you."

I smiled wider. Hope might not be great at the advice, but I can always come to her when I need cheering up. She might not be good with the words sometimes, but she knows the right things to say when I need it.

"Thanks, C.C., but I still don't know yet."

"All good. Takes time. Wanna hear some good news? We got a meeting with Stephanie and the creative team about our little domination girl tag team," she grinned.

"Oh, please tell me that's not the name of our 'domination girl tag team'..."

Hope laughed, "No, but you know we're gonna take over the WWE."

"One title at a time," I added.


	35. One Last Time

Chapter Thrity-Five:

Hope and I sat in a conference room at the hotel where we met with Stephanie McMahon and members of the Creative Team. C.C. and I tried to put our say in the conversation, but the six writers were dominate in this argument where my tag team with Hope was going.

"The girls have to go full out babyface from now on," said Brian. "Linda already turned her back on Randy Orton and Legacy and the fans know that Hope doesn't necessarily have the best relationship with the guys aside from Cody."

"Well, actually— Hope tried to say.

"No. It just won't work," Pat interrupted. "Linda and Hope have to become heel. There are too many babyface Diva's already. The only heels are Beth and Layla at the moment."

"How about we—" I piped in.

But unfortunately, Christopher cut me off, "We don't have to make them a dominate team yet. We can just establish that Hope is training Linda to become a better wrestler so she could get the Women's Championship seeing that Hope has her eyes on another prize."

"That still doesn't say anything about them being heel or babyface," Ed pointed out.

"Well, we don't have to established that now, either, do we?" Michael butted in.

"Excuse Me!" Hope and I said loudly.

The creative team looked at us if we weren't sitting there the whole time.

"Sorry for the loudness, but don't we get a say in this?" Hope asked.

"Do you guys have any ideas?" Stephanie asked.

I looked over at C.C. and she just smiled the same smile I gave.

"We might have a few..." I smirked.

Tag Team: Linda & Hope.

Linda: Rockie Diva in training. Mentored by Hope. Ultimate goal; to become the best Women's Champion.

Hope: Wrestling is what she was born to do. Held the OVW Women's Championship, OVW Television Championship and the WWE Women's Championship once each. Goal is to become the most dominate Diva.

Persona: Babyface with a heel attitude- Cocky yet confident. Shows their sense of humor in a light, cynical sense. Loves to mess with their opponents heads. Fan favorite.

Entrance Theme (when tag teaming) : "Like Me" by Girlicious.

After discussing with the Creative Team for over an hour, we finally finished up. The details weren't completely finished, but they could tell Hopeful and I were getting restless seeing that they called us up right when we flew in. Early morning flights are not on my list for fun. Especially when it's my day off. I prefer sleep.

When our meeting ended, Hopeful and I walked out into the hotel lobby and relaxed on the couch. Everyone else was probably still asleep and Evan wasn't coming in until after his shoot which would be in a few hours.

"I think we need to negotiate our meetings to decent hours," Hope sighed.

"Hmm... that could take awhile. I wonder how long it'll take for me to..." I trailed off when I notice Hope wasn't listening to me. She was staring at the staircase behind me. I turned around and noticed John walking out of the hotel. I turned back to Hope and smiled a bit. "Well, I can see you're distracted."

"Huh? Oh. Sorry. It's just—could you actually believe that I missed the way John and I use to be?" Hope said with a laugh.

"You mean fighting, arguing, him hitting on you and you... hitting him?"

"Yeah."

I gave her a blank expression. "C.C., you're crazy."

"At least back then, we'd talk to each other. Now... we can barely look at each other. I've never felt awkward with John before. Not even when he kissed me a few weeks ago. And now, it's weird just thinking about him."

"I think you should listen to your own advise, C.C. Go talk to him."

"You should know me by now, ICEE. Since when I do listen to anyone let alone myself?" She had a point. Hope might be a smart girl, but sometimes, her mind seems to be far away from her. "Are you gonna take my advise?"

I rested my head against the back off the couch and closed my eyes.

"I didn't sleep a wink last night cuz my mind was boggled about what to do."

"I thought we talk this out last night."

"I know, but I don't wanna hurt Evan. He's been amazing. He's the prince I've been looking for. I can't break his heart, C.C."

"I know, but you have to tell him."

"What if I tell Evan and then I talk to Randy and he doesn't want me?"

Hope looked at me oddly. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't want to be alone, C.C. I can't be alone. I'm afraid to be alone."

"ICEE, you're not alone—"

"For once, I found out what it's like to be loved. To be really loved and I feel so guilty for not feeling the same way—"

"But you feel that way towards Randy." I didn't respond. I opened my eyes and looked at Hope. "And he must feels the same way if he kissed you."

I hate the feeling of guilt. It was eating me up inside. Damn.

My phone started buzzing which brought me back to reality a bit. I pulled out my cell and saw it was a text from Evan.

"Evan's not coming back to the hotel till later tonight. He has a meeting and then is having a guys day with Kofi and Jack."

"I guess you'll have a little more time to think about what exactly to tell him."

_EVAN._

"That was the longest interview we had ever had!" Mike groaned as we reached the hotel about four hours later since we left.

"Well, seeing that there was five of us there, they had to go through all of us," Kofi commented.

"I'm going back to bed," came a sleepy Kelly. "I really think that coffee was decaf. I'll see you guys later."

"I'll walk with you upstairs," said Jillian.

The girls quickly rushed inside as Kofi, Mike and I slugged behind.

"You guys wanna grab some food?" Kofi asked.

"Yeah. I'm in. All I had this morning were the donuts," answered Mike.

"You guys go ahead. Ima go see Linda."

"Later."

Kofi and Mike started down the sidewalk and I approached the hotel entrance where I ran into John who was meeting Mickie.

"Morning, you two," I smiled.

"Morning, Evy!" greeted a chipper Mickie.

"Back from your interview?" John asked.

"Yeah. Just got back. Do you guy know if Linda is here yet?"

"Yeah. She's sitting in the lobby with Hopeful. They look thrilled from their meeting with Stephanie," replied John.

"Alright. Thanks."

"When you see them, you guys should join us for lunch and bowling!" Mickie smiled.

I chuckled. "Okay. I'll ask them. See you guys later."

I walked inside the hotel and looked around the lobby. I finally spotted Linda and Hope sitting on one of the couches with the back facing the front doors. I went up to the girls with a smile on my face. I was about to scare them when I over heard what they were talking about.

"I thought we talk this out last night," Hope said.

"I know, but I don't wanna hurt Evan." Hurt me? What? I dodged behind the plant that was a few feet away from them and continued to listen. "He's been amazing. He's the prince I've been looking for. I can't break his heart, C.C."

"I know, but you have to tell him." Tell me what?

"What if I tell Evan and then I talk to Randy and he doesn't want me?" Randy? What does he have to do with this?

There was a brief silence when Hope spoke, "What are you talking about?"

"I don't want to be alone, C.C. I can't be alone. I'm afraid to be alone."

"ICEE, you're not alone—"

"For once, I found out what it's like to be loved. To be really loved and I feel so guilty for not feeling the same way—" She... doesn't love me...

"But you feel that way towards Randy." My heart stopped. Linda is in love with Randy "And he must feels the same way if he kissed you."

My world came crashing down in the matter of seconds.

She's not in love with me.

I can't see her right now. I need time to think. I took out my phone and sent Linda a text saying that I had a meeting and was going to hang out with the guys. I can't be around her right now.

I made my way out of the hotel again where I ran to, of course, Randy.

"Hey, Evan. I'm about to grab Hopeful and join the others for lunch and bowling. You in?" I just stared at him. I wanted to yell at him and punch his guts out, but I couldn't. My heart wouldn't let me. "Evan? What's up, man?"

"You kissed my girlfriend," I plain, flat out, said.

Randy was taken back from my remark. "She-she told you already?"

I clenched my fists and looked up at him. "Linda's not in love with me, is she?"

_LINDA._

A few of our friends invited Hopeful and I to lunch and bowling that afternoon, but we had other plans in mind. C.C. suggested that we'd have an afternoon of relaxation. Evan wasn't going to be back until later. I wanted to wait until I talk to Evan before talking to Randy. Cody was off golfing with Ted today and C.C. couldn't really talk to John at the moment. So, girls afternoon at the spa was just exactly what the two of us needed after what we've been through.

"Oh, my gah! C.C., we need to do this more often."

"Leave our troubles at the spa... I agree. I say, once a week?"

"I was gonna suggest every other day, but I guess once a week is fine too." We burst out laughing as we made our way upstairs to our rooms. "I wonder if Evan is back yet."

"I don't know. Good time to talk to him though. I'll see you later, ICEE."

Hopeful skipped down the hall to her room and I cautiously walked to mine and Evan's room. I pulled my key card from my pockets and unlocked the door.

I feel like I'm part of a dramatic music video.

I opened the door and the only light that was on was the lamp sitting on the nightstand. Evan was sitting on the bed, leaning against the bed frame. I slowly closed the door behind me, leaned against it and looked at him.

He knows.

I bit my bottom lip and all that Evan did was patted the spot on the bed next to him. I pushed myself off the door and silently walked towards the bed. I sat down next to him and he wrapped his arms around me. I bit my lips together, trying my best not to make a sound and showed that I was hurting. My eyes stung from the tears that I was fighting back. I felt Evan kiss the top of my head and the only source of light that was in the room went out.

And then Evan whispered, "It'd be easier if there was someone else. I might understand if we had a fight. And we're lying here, but you're somewhere else. I don't wanna see what you don't feel so just turn out the light. Just give me one more night before we both move on."

One Last Time-Elise Estrada

_It'd be easier if there was someone else  
I might understand if we had a fight  
And we're lying here  
But you're somewhere else  
I don't wanna see what you don't feel  
So just turn out the light_

_I know you tried but your heart ain't gonna fake it  
If it ain't love there's no way I can take it  
So exposed I might as well be naked  
And I've been praying_

_But I just can't make you love me  
And it burns my heart that you don't feel the flame  
No I just cant make you love me  
So hold me like you mean it  
And I'll pretend to feel it one last time_

_Don't say a word  
Baby please don't speak  
Just hold me close and let me make-believe  
I don't wanna hurt  
Till the morning break  
Just pretend it's not they end  
To spend one last time with me_

_I know you tried but your heart ain't gonna fake it  
If it ain't love there's no way I can take it  
So exposed I might as well be naked  
And I've been praying_

_But I just cant make you love me  
And it burns my heart that you don't feel the flame  
No I just can't make you love me  
So hold me like you mean it  
And I'll pretend to feel it one last time_

_I know it's no ones fault  
But it's just not meant for you  
And you can't make your heart  
Feel the way I feel for you_

_It's not right  
To keep me hangin' on  
Just give me one more night  
Before we both move on..._

_But I just can't make you love me  
And it burns my heart that you don't feel the flame  
No I just can't make you love me  
So hold me like you mean it  
And I'll pretend you feel it_

_Well I just can't make you love me  
And it burns my heart that you don't feel the flame  
No I just can't make you love me  
So hold me like you mean it  
And I'll pretend to feel it one last time_


	36. Allies

Chapter Thiry-Six:

_HOPE._

I was downstairs in the hotel lobby, sitting on one of the couches with my feet spread across the seats. I noticed John Morrison, Randy and John sitting at the bar behind me and I felt a pair of eyes watching me. Most likely it was John that was staring.

Linda text me early this morning saying that it was over between her and Evan. He didn't fuss, he didn't yell. She told me all he wanted was one last night with her. It broke my heart. Evan is such an amazing guy, but Linda's heart doesn't belong with him. He'll find that girl one day. As for Linda, I'm not sure what she'll do next with Randy now separated from Samantha.

I sat silently, reading one of my favorite books, "In the Forests of the Night" by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. I don't care what anyone says. Amelia Atwater-Rhodes brought the vampire stories to the youth. Stephanie Meyer's got nothing on Amelia Atwater-Rhodes with the Twilight thing. I grew up reading Amelia's work in my early teen years and she was the one who got me into vampires and the whole fantasy world. Normally, I don't go for the whole fiction theme with demons, fairytales and magic. Her work is an exception.

I soon heard a rustle of noise coming down the stairs. I looked up and saw Cody, Ted, Kofi, Mike, Shad and JTG came hustling down with... tennis rackets? I raised my eyebrow as I peered over my book. Cody made eye contact with me and told the guys he'll meet them outside. I placed my book down on my lap and smiled as Cody made my way over to me.

"Good morning, beautiful," he greeted, kissing me cheek.

He sat down near my feet and I grinned back. "Morning. Where are you guys off to?"

"We're gonna play a little three on three tennis match. Wanna join us? You can be my cheerleader."

I laughed, shaking my head. "Sorry, Ruffles. I left my pom poms in my other jacket. I'll have to pass."

Cody chuckled and looked down, analyzing the book on my lap. "Whatcha reading?" I held up the book and he read, "_In the Forest of the Night _by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. Rhodes, huh? Is the reason why you're reading it cuz you thought she was related to me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Get real, Cody. For your information, this was one of my favorite books when I was a teenager."

"I didn't know you were into these kinda books."

"It's nice to escape reality and fall into a fantasy world were nothing can hurt you."

"Yeah. I just wish I was your fantasy." I looked him in the eyes and felt my heart ache. He has to make things hard, doesn't he? Cody leaned forward, kiss me on the cheek again and got up. "I'll see you later, Charms."

"Bye, Ruffles."

_JOHN._

I watched Cody kiss Hope for the second time and I couldn't help, but be jealous. They are just friends, but they are way too close to just be friends. Cody soon left with a few of the guys and I turned back to Hope who continued her reading.

"Where're they going?" I asked.

"Don't know," she replied.

"Why didn't they invite us?"

"Don't care."

"Is there ever gonna be a time when one of us isn't mad at the other one?"

"Don't count on it."

Hope got up from the couch and started her way to the stairs.

"Weren't you the one mad at her?" came Randy.

"Like I could really be mad at her."

"Wait, I though you two made up," Morrison questioned.

"We did a few days ago. Of course, I did something to upset her and we really haven't spoken much since. And when we do, she gives me attitude."

"Dude, I will never understand your guys' relationship. My head is already spinning with confusion."

"You have to be there from the beginning," sighed Randy.

" Weird... I'm out," with that, Morrison left the table with only me and Randy.

"Be happy I understand you two or you'll be sitting alone," Randy commented.

I gave him a sarcastic look and took a drink of my water.

_LINDA._

That was the longest, most passionate and painful night of my life. I couldn't sleep all night and neither could Evan. We lie there all night, looking at each other in the dark. By morning, I was sitting on the bed alone, watching Evan pack his things in silence. He was going to go back to sharing a room with Kofi.

I couldn't cry. At least not in front of Evan. Why would I cry? I'm the reason for all this. He should be the one crying. I caused him all this pain.

Evan didn't say a word or even looked at me while he was packing up his things. And when he left, all he said was goodbye and he gave me a weak smile.

I feel like a bitch.

I made my way downstairs to the lobby. I stopped at the bottom of the staircase and noticed Randy sitting with John. Randy locked eyes with me and I let out a sigh.

C.C. soon came to my side and she glanced over her shoulder, looking at the boys.

"Why don't you talk to him?" she asked.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" I asked back, referring to John. I finally looked at her and she gave me the same look I was giving her. "I just ended things with Evan, C.C. And Randy just got a divorce."

"There's no harm in talking to him."

I hate it when she's right. Hope continued her way upstairs and I turned to the boys again.

I'm not ready to talk to him.

_RAW._

The show was already half over and the WWE Universe was anxious to see what Linda, Hope and Legacy have in stored for them tonight.

The audience cheered as the cameras caught up with Linda and Hope backstage.

"Hopee, this week has been awesome!" smiled Linda. "You were right, I've learned more from you in the last week then I did with the time I spent with the boys."

"Told ya. Takes a true mentor to train a mentie. I'mma get you closer to the gold than Orton will ever can."

"The Women's Championship? Don't you wanna take another shot at that?"

"Not quiet. I have another prize in mind..."

Soon, The Miz came walking by with a smug smirk on his face and the Intercontinental Championship on his shoulders. "Evening, ladies." Miz gave them a wink and continued his way down the hall and Hope watched.

"Ew! Hopeful! Miz?" Linda exclaimed in disbelief. "C'mon. You can do SO much better than The Miz. I mean, I know I just broke away from Legacy, but even Cody is better than Miz. Hell, Cena is better than Miz!"

"What? Ah! No! I was talking about the Intercontinental Title! AH! EW! How could you even THINK I would think that!"

"Oh, thank gah!" Linda sighed in relief.

"AH! I just feel violated just thinking about it! C'mon, let's go get ready for our match..."

_LINDA._

"Ugh.. it had to be Mike with the title," Hope whined.

"You can take him. You've wrestled half the guys on the roster before and beaten them."

"Yeah, but not on-air and not for a title. I'm taking a big risk here, ICEE."

"And you can do it. Why? Cuz you got me in your corner!"

I put my arm around her shoulders and she laughed, putting hers around me.

"You know, we still gotta figure out a name for out little sable," C.C. pointed out.

"Let's give it time. We still need to find our savvyness, ya know?"

"True. That's what tonight is for."

\\

"This following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a Diva's Tag Team Match!" Justin announced. "Introducing first, in the ring, the team of Jillian Hall and Layla!" The girls did their little poses as Layla's music slowly faded within the arena and was soon replaced by 'Like Me' from PCD. "And their opponents, the team of Linda and Hope!"

The two Divas strutted their way down the ramp, smirks on their lips and confidence in their eyes. Linda stood outside of the ring as Hope ran over to the other side. They both entered the ring at once, surrounding Jillian and Layla in the middle of the ring. The ref told the girls to hold back. Linda and Hope circled the other girls in the ring, trying to get to them mentally before the match started. Linda and Hope soon met up in their corner and Hope nodded at Linda saying that she got it first.

In the ring, Hope vs. Layla.

\\

Towards the end of the match, Layla had tagged in Jillian and Hope tagged in Linda. Layla distracted the ref and Jillian managed to get a cheap shot in on Linda. When Hope tried to help out her teammate, the ref was on her, pushing her back to her corner. Jillian stood proudly over Linda and she glanced at Hope. A split second later, Jillian took a shot at Hope and she went flying off the apron. Linda saw what happened and when Jillian turned back around, Linda Clothesline Jillian flat on her back. Hope tried to get up and stumble back to the ring, but all of a sudden, someone came up behind her and held her back. Randy Orton. Linda glanced over to her corner, noticing Hope wasn't up yet and she looked down at the floor seeing Hope being held by Randy. Linda didn't know what to do and she started to focus.

"Linda! Focus! Turn Arou—!" Hope screamed, but Randy then covered her mouth.

Linda quickly turned around and saw Layla charging towards her. Linda immediately ducked, pulling the ropes with her and Layla went flying.

The crowed erupted with cheers. For that and for John Cena running down to the stage, attacking Randy from behind. Hope went flying out of Randy's arms and fell to the ground as the men fought it out.

Linda tried her best to ignore the rampage outside of the ring and got on Jillian quick, performing a perfect Lindalicious for the pin.

"Here are you winners, Hope and Linda!"

Their music started again and Hope slid into the ring, holding her right arm, but regardless, taking her partners hand and raising their arms in victory.

John got into the ring too, staring down at Randy, protecting the girls. Randy glared into the ring as Hope glared back at him. Linda wasn't so sure what to think as she locked eyes with her previous mentor and now standing in the ring with her new trainer. John quickly checked to see Hope was alright, but keeping an eye on Orton as he slowly walked backstage with his Legacy brethrens waiting for him at the top of the ramp.

"Looks like Hope and Linda have an outside ally of their dominate tag team," commented Cole.

"I guess so, but how is Hope really gonna agree with it with her past with John Cena?" came King.

"I don't know, but she should be thankful Cena came when he did or Orton woulda done worse."

"You got that right, Michael."


	37. Still

Chapter Thirty-Seven:

_LINDA._

"Is there a reason why John keeps coming out to the ring? I don't remember reading his part in the script..." I mentioned as C.C. and I made our way to the back.

"They're building John and Randy's story line again and they're using us as a leverage. I'm like the bait seeing that Randy keeps picking on me about stealing you and since my history with John, what's another perfect way to set it up?"

"Oh, this is going to be entertain..."

"Or irritating... good job tonight, though. You did awesome! Like always," Hope smiled at me.

"Thanks. What's on the agenda for next week?"

"Um, more of Randy screaming at me, me screaming at him and John screaming at him... then your first one on one match under my wing against Meli."

"Great! I can't wait!"

"Yeah... says you," she laughed. "Hey, I needa go talk to Cody. I'll catch you later, lay?"

"Aight. Later, C.C."

Hope started walking down the hallway, but then turned around. "You should talk to Randy. I'll steal Teddy B away too." I just looked at her. "C'mon. You've avoided him all week. Time to talk. All contact you two had was just now in the ring... barley."

I continued to look at her with a blank expression. C.C. kept nudging me with her grin and I rolled my eyes. She's not gonna stop until I do. Might as well.

"Fine!"

"Great! I'll lure the guys out of the locker room and you got Randy to yourself."

C.C. turned back around, making her way to the guys' room. I, on the other hand, stood there, thinking about what I should say to him. What did I want from him? I wasn't so sure.

My thoughts were interrupted when I noticed Evan walking down the corridor. He glanced up at me and gave me that heart warming smile of his. I tried my best to return the favor. He's probably on his way to the ring for his tag match with John. Evan came closer to me and I knew he was just going to walk pass me. I felt obligated to stop him although I probably shouldn't.

Welp, I was wrong. Evan stopped in front of me, arms crossed with the same smile. Crap. Maybe I should have thought about what to say to Evan also. I haven't talked to him since that night.

"Hey, Sparks," he greets in a light tone.

"Hi, Flash," I replied.

Evan chuckled a little, "You haven't called me that in awhile."

"I know..."

There was an awkward silence between us until he spoke again. "How have you been?"

"I'm okay. Been a quiet week for the most part. What about you?"

"I'm doing alright... I miss you."

My heart stopped. All I wanted to do was jump into his arms and cry. But I know I can't.

"So, um... good luck with your match tonight."

"Thanks. I'll uh, see you around."

"Yeah. Definitely."

We both started walking in separate directions, but Evan called for me again.

"Linda!" I turned around to see him smiling at me. "Good luck with Randy and I hope we can still be friends."

I felt my heart lighten up and my smile grew. "Of course we can still be friends."

Evan nodded and made his way to gorilla.

Hmmm... wish I got a hug from him...

_HOPE._

So, I might have gotten side tracked when I was making my way to Legacy's locker room. I passed catering and an apple crumb muffin was calling my name. Then I passed Mickie at hair and makeup and she wanted my opinion on her hair. After that, JTG stole my muffin while I was attempting to eat it. I only had two bites. I didn't bother chasing after him. I was near the guys' locker room anyway.

I lightly knocked on the door and it swung open, but with nobody to greet me. I raised an eyebrow before walking further and stepped inside. Cody and Ted were sitting in front of the TV playing a game and Randy emerged from the bathroom now changed into his normal clothes.

"Hey, Cupcake. What are you doing here? You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Fine. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"I don't know. Thought you might come here to yell at me for hurting you or something," Randy laughed.

"Nope. I'm good. I'm just here to get Cody and Teddy." The boys paused the game and gave each other an 'uh oh' look and turned around to face me. "Don't worry. You're not in trouble. I wanna show you something."

"And I can't come with?" came Randy.

"No. You can't. Guys?"

Ted looked back at Cody who shrugged and glanced at me. I gave him a look and he blinked. I motioned towards Randy and make the letter 'L' with my hand near my hip so only Cody could see.

"Oh. Right. C'mon Ted. You gotta come too."

"Why?"

"Just c'mon."

Cody pulled on the front of his shirt and they both got up from the couch. I took a peek back at Randy and he looked at me oddly.

"Randy, stay here for like ten minutes."

"Why?"

"Just do it, please?"

"Fine. You know, Evan was right when he suggested we change your nickname to Crazy."

"Bye, Killer."

I pushed Cody and Ted away from the room with them asking a million questions. Linda soon came down the hallway and I nodded at her, motioning that Randy was alone.

_LINDA._

My heart started to race as I got closer to the locker room. I don't think I've never been this nervous to see Randy before. Maybe it was the fact that I didn't know what was going to happen or what he might say or how he would react from what I'm going to tell him.

The door was already open from when Hope left with the guys. I stood in the doorway, watching Randy turn off the game system and TV. I let out a small cough and his head popped up and looked me in the eyes. I gave him a smile which he returned.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Hi. How are you?"

"Good. Um, can we talk?"

"Yeah. Come in."

I slowly walked all the way into the room and closed the door behind me. Randy cleared off the couch and patted a to take a seat next to him. I cautiously sat down, not too close, but not to far away from him.

Oh no, more awkward silences. I'm starting to see a trend tonight. I had to say something.

"I'm sorry I haven't really spoken to you all week," I confide.

"It's okay. It's understandable. I knew you would talk to me when you were ready," he says, taking my hand in his.

I looked down at our touch and I couldn't help, but feel amazing by it. I looked back up into his blue eyes and took a breath. Please don't hate me...

"Randy. I don't think I can do this." His eyes faded. "At least not now." Randy dropped his head and nodded slowly. I turned my body so that I was facing him fully and I took both of his hands in mine. "Randy... I just ended things with Evan and you just got a divorce. You have to understand why I feel this way."

He lifted his head up and gave me a weak smile. "I know. And I do understand." Randy let go of one of my hands and caressed my cheek. I leaned into his hand, loving the feeling of his touch. I closed my eyes, embracing it and put my hand over his. I looked back up at him and he kissed my other hand. "But understand that I do care about you too much to let you go, Lindee. Until you're ready, I'll be waiting. And until then, I'll still be here to catch you when you fall, like always."

I smiled widely, taking his hand back down and squeezing them a bit. "You are still my Superman."

"As long as I'm your only Superman."

I couldn't help myself.

I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

This time, I'm taking it slow when it comes to falling in love in the WWE.

_HOPE._

"Hopeful? What on earth is it that you wanted to show us?" Teddy whined.

I was about to answer when I noticed Hunter, Shawn, JTG and Shad up ahead. I waved to them and dragged Ted and Cody with me.

"Hey, guys," I greeted.

"Heya, Hope's-a-Lot!" came a chipper Shawn.

"Seriously, Hope. What is it already?" repeated Ted.

I had to think quick.

"Um... Shawn! Hunter! Cody and Teddy stole my muffin from me!"

"What?" Shawn, Hunter, Cody and Ted said at the same time.

Hunter and Shawn charged at Cody and Ted while I stood there and watched. JTG rested his elbow on my shoulder and watched the boys run as well.

"Why'd you tell 'em they did it and not me?"

"You're not use to being attacked by DX. They are. You should feel lucky cuz I won't be so nice next time..."

"Good to know..." JTG uttered, taking his weight off me.

"I told you not to mess with this chick. She's got all the vets wrapped around her little finger," commented Shad.

I thought for a second. He was close.

"Mess with me and I'll get Big Show to sit on you," I threatened with a light tone in my voice.


	38. Going For Gold

Chapter Thirty-Eight:

The WWE Universe erupted when they saw Hope standing backstage patiently in Mr. McMahon's office.

"Please, Vince!" she whined.

"I'm sorry, Hope, but this is out of the—"

"I can do it! You know I can!"

"I'm not doubting your ability—"

"Then let me compete for the Intercontinental title!"

The audience cheered and Mr. McMahon sighed, adjusting his blazer. "Hope, you don't qualify for the Intercontinental Championship—"

"Then let me qualify. Put me in a match against any of your best guys. And when I win, you'll give me a title shot."

Mr. McMahon thought for a second and a new idea popped into his head. "How about this? This week, instead of facing one of my top men, I put you in a Gauntlet Match against all the Diva's in the locker room? You pin them all, I'll give you a match against one of my men next week and if then you defeat him... I'll give you a title match against The Miz."

"I'll do it," she answered without hesitation.

Hope shook Mr. McMahon's hand before exiting his office where Linda waited anxiously.

"Well?" smiled Linda. "What did he say?"

Hope crossed her arms and sighed, "Eliminate all the Diva's..."

_LINDA._

"I'm not gonna like where this is going, am I?"

"Stage One, Gauntlet Match against the girls excluding you and Meli; Stage Two, match against one of the top guys of Vince's choosing; then Stage Three, title match against Mike..."

I blinked at her. "You've been spending too much time with Cody playing Marvel Vs. Capcom..." I stated, referring to her 'stage' talk.

C.C. rolled her eyes. "That's all you got from that?"

"No..." I answered sweetly. "So, technically you have five matches tonight?"

"Yeah... how exciting? You ready for your match against Meli?"

"Mmhmm!"

"You know, if you go undefeated, I'm pretty sure we can get you a title match against Beth at the next PPV, Night Of Champions."

"We'll see..."

"C'mon. Have a little more faith in yourself. You can do it. You've been trained by the best and you are gonna become one of the best. Plus, you're gonna look good with gold around your waist!"

I laughed as C.C. and I linked arms, making our way to catering. When we got there, we found Randy and John there as well.

"Why are they always together?" Hope asked, rolling her eyes.

"Hun. That's like asking why are we always together."

Hope rolled her eyes again and walked us over to the table filled with food. We unlinked our arms and hovered over the tasty treats.

"Are you going to Missouri this week to help Randy move into his new house?" C.C. asked.

"Yeah. I suppose. I mean he asked me and I know you're going..."

"I don't think I am," she sighed.

"What? C.C., no! You have to go! Part of the reason why I'm going is cuz I know you're gonna be there! Don't leave me alone with four meathead wrestlers!"

"I was gonna go until I found out John will be there," Hope sneered.

"Of course John is gonna be there. He's one of Randy's best friends."

"You're going, Cupcake," we heard Randy said from his table.

"Stay out of it, Killer," she played back.

"You have to go," I said seriously.

Sighing, "Fine."

"Good! Plus, I don't think I can survive in a car by myself with Ted and Cody."

"Oh, gosh... three hour drive with those two? This is gonna be great."

"Oh, I know."

"Is Randy staying in St. Charles or is he going back to High Ridge?"

"Think he's actually moving back to St. Louis. You know, close enough to his parents in Florissant, but also to Kristine and Melanie in St. Charles," answered Hope.

"Oh. Um, how is the whole Randy/Kristine thing going to work with Melanie?"

"Joint custody. Since Randy's on the road most of the time, Lanie is gonna be with Kris. Randy gets her when he's home and they split holidays."

"How do you know this?" I asked. "I haven't seen you talk to Randy that much since the divorce was finalized."

"Nathan," Hope simply answered.

"Keeping tabs on me from my little brother?" Randy asked from behind us. C.C. and I turned around and look up to see Randy and John standing there not even a foot away. "You girls shouldn't be talking about me with me sitting ten feet away from you."

"It's not like we were saying anything bad," I grinned sweetly.

"You girls sure you can stay with four 'meat headed' wrestlers for three days and three nights?" John teased.

"Won't be that hard. Me and C.C. survived a weekend with five of you guys and my brothers," I smiled.

"What? You stayed at their place for a weekend?" came John. "Without me."

"HOPEFUL!" Hope and I looked passed the boys and to the double doors where Layla, Mickie, Beth, Jillian and Kelly stood with their arms crossed. "A Gauntlet Match?" they all exclaimed.

C.C. sighed and started to walk away. "I'll see you guys later. I've got a lot of explaining to do in the locker room..."

Hope pushed passed the boys and into the mob of irritated Diva's.

"I should go with her. Just in case she doesn't make it to the Gauntlet Match," came John.

He went running after Hope, leaving me alone with Randy. The first time I've been alone with him since last Monday night.

"I should prolly go get ready for my match, too. I'll see you later."

I was about to leave catering, but Randy took my arm and spun me back around to face him.

"Good luck tonight, Lindee," he smiled.

I smiled back in thanks and he leaned down, giving me a kiss on the cheek that was awfully close to my lips. I giggled a bit and pulled away from Randy, making my way to the locker room.

Oh... this is going to be loud...

\\

"This contest is scheduled for one fall!" Melina's music hit and he strutted her way down the ramp with the paparazzi flashing. "Introducing first, from Los Angeles, California, Melina!"

Melina made her way to the ring and did her usually entrance as she beamed at the fans. Her music soon faded and was replaced by 'Like Me' by Girlicious.

"And her opponent, from Houston, Texas, Linda!"

Linda stepped out from behind the curtain with Hope right behind her. She blew a kiss to the fans before running and sliding into the ring. Linda took a quick glance over at Melina before jumping on the turnbuckle and smiling at the WWE Universe. Hope smoothly made her way around the ring and over to Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler.

"Welcome, Hope," smiled Jerry.

"Thank you, King, Cole. Oh, I love saying that," she giggled, taking a seat.

"You look very beautiful and happy tonight," commented Cole.

"I am, Michael. I am. Not only is my best friend going to win her match tonight against Melina, but I found out I get a chance to compete for the Intercontinental Championship."

"That's right. Hope will be in a Gauntlet Match after Linda and Melina's match and if—"

"When," Hope corrected King sweetly.

"I'm sorry. When... she wins tonight, she will go on and wrestler a male Superstar of Mr. McMahon's choosing next week and when she defeats him, she will go and face The Miz for the Intercontinental title at Night of Champions that's coming up in a few weeks."

"That's right, King. And I will assure you, I won't disappoint."

"Now Hope, you've sorta taken Linda under your wing in the last few weeks since you 'stole her' from Legacy," came Cole.

"I had the right to. She's my best friend and I can get her closer to gold than Randy Orton will ever can."

"Don't you feel bad? I mean, Linda was the Princess of Legacy," asked Jerry.

"They might have treated her like a Princess, but a Princess needs gold, doesn't she? I didn't see them getting her any. So, Lindle-La is perfectly happy working with me where I can guide her career to the top."

Ding, ding!

\\

Hope was out of her seat and at ring side as Linda struggled in the match. Melina got her down in a hold and Linda couldn't get up. Hope was pounding on the mat, getting her worked up and getting the crowd on her side as well.

Linda started to get her momentum and pushed back up to her feet, taking Melina with her. Her strength started to build up once again and Linda grabbed onto Melina's midsection and powered down on to the mat. Melina let go of Linda and she rolled towards the ropes, catching her breath. Hope motioned encouraging words to her best friend and Linda took it all in and got to her feet before Melina did. The two Latina Diva's stood corner to corner and looked eyes. At the same time, they charged at each other, but Linda ducked under Melina's Clothesline, grabbed a hold of her and hit a perfect Lindalicious for the pin.

"Here is your winner, LINDA!"

Hope jumped into the ring and joined the ref in holding Linda's hand up in victory. She gave her friend a contradictory hug as they watched Melina make her way to the locker rooms.

\\

Hope stayed in the ring after Linda's match. Linda made her way to the back and Hope stood waiting for her first round.

Order of Divas.

Jillian, Beth Phoenix, Kelly Kelly, Layla and Mickie James.

Hope went through the first four Diva's with slight ease. All that's left is jumpy Mickie James.

Mickie's music started to play as the outside officials helped Layla to her feet. Mickie danced her way down the stage and Hope rested against the ropes, recharging her energy. Mickie slid under the ropes and into the ring, looking upon her friend. Hope pushed herself off the ropes and walked over towards Mickie who met her in the middle of the ring. Hope knew this was it and Mickie knew it too. But she wasn't going down without a fight and Hope knew that.

The two Diva's locker up in the middle of the ring. Mickie almost got Hope into the ropes, when Hope tripped her backwards. Mickie landed hard on the mat and Hope let got, running to the ropes for leverage. She bounced off the ropes and delivered an Elbow Drop. She got up and dropped another elbow before picking Mickie up. Hope set up for a Twist of Fate, but Mickie counter, getting out of Hope's grip. She turned back to face Hope and hit her with a few rights and lefts. But Hope got in a few herself and then tackle Mickie back to the ground. Hope then pulled Mickie up and tried again for the Twist of Fate and successfully hit it. Well, partially. Hope quickly got up and climbed up the turnbuckle, waiting for Mickie to get back up to a vertical base. Hope waited and set up for the Double Cross Over, but Mickie got up too fast and charged at Hope. She fell on the ropes, but caught herself and Mickie was about to attack. But Hope quickly turned Mickie around and got on to her shoulders. Mickie stumbled in the middle of the ring and Hope smoothly bend backwards, applying the 3-Six-Uh Oh! causing Mickie to tap out quick.

"And here is your winner, HOPE!"

Hope let go of Mickie and rolled towards the ropes. She pulled herself up and let out a sigh of relief. Hope's music soon cut and Mr. McMahon's voice and face came over the titantron.

"Very impressive, Hope. I'm proud of you. You held up your side of the deal, now it's my turn. I couldn't pick the lucky guy to face you next week so instead, I'll just leave it up by chance."

All the profile pictures of every male Superstar on Raw excluding The Miz came on an a selector went through the rows of pictures. Hope put her hands on her hips and waited. The selector slowed down and finally landed on the opponent.

John Cena.

Hope rolled her eyes as the crowd cheered and hollered.

"Well look at that," smiled Vince. "There you have it, Hope. You will face John Cena one on one next week and if you win, you will face The Miz for the Intercontinental Championship at Night of Champions. Good luck!"


	39. Comfy In His Arms

Chapter Thirty-Nine:

_LINDA._

C.C., Ted, Cody and I were up early the next morning to drive to St. Louis. Randy and John left last night to get a head start. We all did rock, paper, scissors to see who will drive the three hours. It's was Hopeful who got the lucky draw. Kind of ironic. She hates driving for more than an a half hour, but I got shot gun to make it more entertaining. Since I was up front, I was in charged of the stereo. So, I played a little Chevelle, Three Days Grace and Our Lady Peace... just to keep the boys quiet. But enough of that. It's time for some Lil Wayne, Pussycat Dolls and Trey Songz.

"Oh, my god! Make it stop!" Teddy whined from behind me.

"Nuh, uh uh. I'm the driver and I'm the only one who approves the music choice," smiled Hope.

"Call Randy. We're not gonna make it to St. Louis..." muttered Cody.

I rolled my eyes and just turned up the volume.

"One of you guys shoulda drove then..." C.C. said slyly.

"I would risked driving with Randy..." mumbled Teddy.

"What was that?" Hope glared into the rear view mirror.

"Nothing. Don't run us over a bridge."

I giggled in my seat and sat back to the sexy sounds of Trey Songz.

After awhile, I could tell C.C. was getting bored with the driving.

"Are we there yet?" she asked in a monotone voice.

"Charms, you're the one driving? Shouldn't you know that?" Cody responded, leaning forward in his seat.

"That was a rhetorical question, Ruffles."

"We're almost there," Ted said as Hope got off the freeway.

"Ugh! I can't feel my butt!" she exclaimed, adjusting herself in her seat.

"You're not the only one..." Cody groaned.

"Teddy? Whack Cody-kins for me?"

Thud! "Ow! Fuck you!" I heard Cody from the back.

"If you boys don't settle down, I'll make Hope turn this car around," I joked.

"NO!" they both shouted.

"If we're turning around, you're driving," C.C. said to me with a laugh.

"Ah! Too late. We're here," Ted glee.

Hopeful shook her head and pulled into the driveway.

"Oh, wow..." I whispered.

C.C. rolled down her window and poked her head out. "KILLER! WE'RE HERE!"

"Think he heard you?" Cody sighed.

The gate shortly opened and Hope pulled in all the way. We spotted John and Randy chilling on the porch with a few beers. The four of us in the car got out and I couldn't help, but go gaga over the house.

"Randy?" I said.

"Yes, Lindee?"

"I freaking love your house!"

The guys started chuckling, but I didn't care. This house was beautiful!

"There's a pool and basketball court in the back."

I looked at him with wide eyes. "You had me at pool!"

Cody, Ted, C.C. and I took our things inside and waited around in the living room.

"Okay, so there are only four bedrooms in the house. My room, John's room, Melanie's room and the guest room," said Randy.

"John gets a room?" I asked.

"I always have a room at his place and he has one at mine," smiled John.

"Even when you lived with Kristine?"

"It's a package deal. John comes with the accessories," Randy grinned.

"Huh. That's kinda like me and C.C.," I smiled back, putting an arm around her shoulders as she gave an innocent beam.

"Same with you, ICEE!"

"Okay, well, so I was thinking; I stay in my room, John stays in his room, Ted and Cody can share the guest room and the girls can stay in Melanie's room for the week."

"Dude? There aren't any beds in the house besides your room and my room..." John said.

"Oh. Right. Well, that's why Linda and Hope are here. I need to go shopping for... pretty much everything in the house including helping with Melanie's room."

"Are planning on painting anything?" C.C. asked, looking around the living room.

Randy narrowed his eyes and looked around too. "I don't know. Do you think I should?"

I looked around the room also and it was dark shade of maroon. "Are the other rooms this color too?"

"Yeah," both Randy and John answered.

"I think it's fine for this room, but I think we should paint the bedrooms, especially Melanie's room," came Hope.

"I got it!" I exclaimed. "We should paint the bedrooms a creamy white color, Alanna's room a light purple, the hallways should stay this color and maybe the bathrooms some shade of blue?" I suggested.

"I like that," Randy smiled.

"Ooo! I can totally picture each room!" Hope said thrilled.

"Me too!"

We both looked at Randy with puppy dog eyes and he sighed, pulling out his wallet. "You girls get the paint. We'll cover every thing. Bring it back and you guys can get all the furniture."

"Thank you," CC sang, snatching his credit card.

"Later, boys."

Hope and I made our way back outside and into our little red rental.

\\

C.C. and I spent the first part of the morning finding the perfect colors for the rooms in the house. We returned before ten thirty and let the boys paint as Hopeful and I went to IKEA! We got a very cute white bedroom set for Melanie's room. A gorgeous cherry oak bedroom set for the guestroom, a living room set for the basement lounge and just a few little things for the house that C.C. and I thought would go with the house.

The items that we got won't come until tomorrow afternoon so Hope and I didn't bring home much other than a few kitchen necessities and food.

We got back to the house at around four in the afternoon to find the boys painting upstairs so Hopeful and I went to the kitchen to make them some dinner.

"I say barbecue?" C.C. asked.

"I think so. Randy did say that he has a grill outside. We got burgers, hot dogs, chicken wings and steak."

"Yeah and we can made mash potatoes and salad."

"Let's do it."

Hopeful and I prepped the meats with marinades and let them sit as we made a few side dishes. We took some of the meats outside and fired up the grill. The smell of cooking meat got the boys down quick.

"Food!" they exclaimed.

"Hungry?" I laughed.

"Starving!"

Hopeful brought out the side foods as I maintained at the grill. Randy came over to my side and watch on.

"Everything looks and smells great."

"Thanks. I normally don't cook much so you should feel special," I joked.

"I do. I really do." He kissed my cheek before making his way over to the guys.

The six of us enjoyed an outside dinner at pool side.

"So! Since the paint takes about twenty-four hours to dry and the bedrooms are filled with fumes... I was thinking we can all crash in the living room for the night?" Randy said randomly towards the end of our meal. The rest of us glanced at each other. I shrugged at Hope and she sighed. "You know, there isn't really a choice. All the rooms except for the living room was painted," Randy laughed.

"Well then, you shouldn't have said it like a question," Hope pointed out with a smile.

"How about it guys? I can get a whole bunch of blankets and pillows pile it in the middle of the room in front of the couches."

"It'll be like a giant sleep over," I encouraged. "Like the one we somewhat had out mine and Hopeful's place awhile ago."

"Why not?" came Ted.

"I'm in," added Cody.

"Will you be my snuggle buddy?" John teased at C.C.

"In your dreams," she sneered, getting up and taking her plate.

"Why don't you guys get situated? I'll help Shawty clean up," John offered, taking a few of the dishes.

"C'mon," Randy motioned Ted, Cody and I inside to the living room.

He then disappeared upstairs with Cody as Ted and I rearranged the living room. I heard some giggling and laughing from the kitchen. Hopefully they're getting along. If not, I wish I hid the knives from C.C.

Randy and Cody came back in the room. Cody with pillows in his arms and Randy with blankets and covers in his. They plopped everything down in the middle of the floor and I just watched.

"Out of the divorce, you got all the bedding?" I asked with a slight laugh.

"Sorta..." Randy answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

He put a few pillows on the couch, two on the other one along with a blanket. Ted and Cody spread out a few blankets on the ground, getting it all straight and narrow. Randy got on the couch and pulled me down with him. C.C. and John entered the room and John jumped on the other couch as Hopeful joined Ted and Cody on the floor.

"Are you sure you don't wanna join me up here, Shawty?"

"I'm good down here, Baby J," C.C. smiled, snuggling in between Teddy and Cody.

Randy lied down on the couch as I kind of sat up, leaning against the corner of the couch and having me legs rest on his lap.

Ted looked up at us and raised an eyebrow. "You guys going out yet?"

I blushed a bit and Randy kissed my cheek.

Why are we getting so comfortable in the living room so early?

Movie marathon of course.

First off, a classic. Pearl Harbor.

I noticed Cody wrapping his arms around Hopeful as she cuddled up against his chest. This was one of her favorite movies. I too cuddled up in Randy's embrace as he lightly tickled my sides.

I've been wanting to lie in his arms for god knows how long.


	40. Ride Wit Me

Chapter Forty:

_HOPE._

I was so comfortable, so peaceful sleeping next to Cody and Ted and I was having the best dream ever... when my phone started to vibrate. I groaned into my pillow, hiding my face in it. Maybe if I ignore it, it'll just stop. I heard Cody moving beside me and his arm started shaking me.

"Charms, your phone is going off," he whispered.

"Thanks. I didn't know that, Ruffles..." I mumbled into the pillow.

He laughed into my ear and I began my search for my cell. I patted the area around me and finally got it. I slide it open and place it against my ear.

"Hello?"

"Morning, Cuz!" came a happy Jimmy.

"Yes, James? What is your reasoning for waking me from a very good dream?" I said quietly, in a straight toned voice.

"Well, Randy wouldn't answer his phone... Linda wouldn't answer her phone and John wouldn't answer his phone—"

"So I was your last resort?" I said offended as I crawled around Ted. I peaked around the couch to see Linda's and Randy's phone charging on the wall pug in.

"Actually, I called you first. This is the second attempt."

"Well, don't I feel special?" I asked, sitting up against the couch.

"You should. Anyway, open the front door."

"Oh, no. Last time you made me open a door, Uncle Greg and Aunt Sarah attacked me with silly string."

"Just open the door, Hope's-A-Lot..."

"Fine! Hold on..." I sighed.

Pushed myself off the floor and I walked over to the front door. I carefully unlocked the door and slowly opened it, waiting for something to happen. When nothing popped out or shouted at me, I poked my head out and noticed a big box on the porch with a red bow on it.

"What's with the box?" I asked through the phone.

"Aunt Nisee heard about Randy and Kristine from his mom, Elaine, so she made him a care package."

"Um... okay?"

"Linda's parents added a few things too. Adam and Jose threw in a bag of Blow Pops for Lindle-La and Blue Raspberry Sour Straws for you."

"Oh, how thoughtful," I grinned.

"I also packed in a box of Oreos and a jar of Peanut Butter."

"Jimmy... there are stores in St. Louis," I laughed.

"I know. Few less things you have to get and make Randy pay for. Have fun up there, Hopeful."

"I will. Talk to you later, Jimmy-Jam."

I hung up my cell and slid it in my pockets. I picked up the semi heavy box and closed the front door. I stumbled back into the living room and was planning to take it into the kitchen, but my legs only got me to the coffee table where Ted pushed it last night.

I let out a sigh and shrugged. "Oh, well. Close enough."

I pulled the bow off the box and looked at it for a second. I glanced back at the sleeping wrestlers and smiled. Teddy was closer. I stuck the red bow on his nose and went back to the box. As I began to open the package, Randy started to stir.

"Whatcha got there, Cupcake?" came a sleepy Randy.

I glanced over my shoulder to find Randy sitting up on the couch and so was Linda. She gave me a yawn before smiling at me.

"My mom and Linda's parents sent you a care package after talking to your mom," I answered, beginning my unpacking.

"Care package? I have lived alone before..."

"Yeah, well, they wanted to make things easier for you. But ICEE, this is for you..." I tossed her a bag of Blow Pops and her smile grew. "There's also a giant box of Oreos and jar of peanut butter. And my sugary/sour fix that I need," I grinned, pulling out a huge bag of Sour Straw candy.

"Sweet! You know what I'm having for breakfast," Linda joked. She looked around the room at the other guys and raised an eyebrow, "Why is there a bow on Teddy's face?"

"Well, I was gonna send him to our parents. Just as a thank you for the package," I glee.

"I'm not gonna be able to fit in the mailbox, sweetheart..." mutter Ted.

I shrugged and continued taking things out of the box.

_LINDA._

_"Where they at? Where they at? Where they at? Where they at? Where they at? Where they at? Where they at? C'mon now! If you wanna go and take a ride wit' me. We three-wheelin' in the fo' with the gold D's. Oh, why do I live this way? Hey! Must be the money! If you wanna go and get high wit' me. Smoke a L in the back of the Benz-y. Oh, why must I feel this way? Hey! Must be the money!" _

C.C., Cody, Ted and I sang throughout the house along with the radio as we arrange things around. Hopee and Cody were dancing around the hallways while Ted and I danced around in the living room. I'm sure Randy and John were getting annoyed in the kitchen at the fact that we weren't getting much done and being extremely loud. Oh, well!

_"In the club on the late night, feelin' right. Lookin' tryin' to spot somethin' real nice. Lookin' for a little shawty hot and horny so that I can take home. I can take home. She can be eighteen, eighteen with an attitude. Or nineteen kinda snotty actin' real rude. Boo, as long as you a thicky thicky thick girl you know that it's on. Know that it's on. I peep somethin' comin' towards me up the dance floor. Sexy and real slow. Hey! Sayin' she was peepin' and I dig the last video. So when, Nelly, can we go; how could I tell her no? Her measurements were 36-25-34. Yellin' I like the way you brush your hair. And I like those stylish clothes you wear. I like the way the lights hit the ice and glare. And I can see you boo from way over there!"_

Teddy and I fell on the couch, me on top of him, laughing from twirling and singing our lungs out. Well, screaming the lyrics out. I could hear the burst of laughter coming from Hope and Cody which made Ted and I laugh even more.

"Are you guys done yet?" came an agitated Randy Orton.

"Nope!" Ted and I both answered.

I grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned the music down a tad. The door then rang and there was a crash in the kitchen.

"Shit! Lindee! Can you get that?" shouted Randy.

"Got it!"

"Ted! Get your ass in here!" John yelled.

I looked up at Ted and he looked down at me. We put our hands together and gritted, "Break!"

We split from the couch and I skipped to the door. I brushed my bangs to the side and gasped when I saw who it was.

"Kristine," I said with a bit of shock.

She seemed stunned herself. "Linda. I didn't know you were going to be here," Kris stated, stuttering a little and sounded a bit annoyed. "I thought the boys were only going to be here."

"Well, Randy invited Hope and me down here too."

"Oh."

Randy then came to my side, a little out of breath. "Kris. Hey."

"Hey, Randy. I'm... uh, here to drop off Melanie."

I didn't even realized Melanie sleeping in her carrier next to Kristine. The little girl began to stir and Randy bent down, picking up his daughter.

"Hey there, baby girl. Missed you," he beamed. Melanie let out a cute yawn, rubbing her eyes. When she realized she was in her father's arms, she laughed and kissed his nose. "Thanks for bringing her over, Kris."

"Yeah. No problem. Um, I'll be over Friday morning to pick her up before you guys get back on the road."

"Oh, no. It's fine. I can drop her off on the way."

"Okay," Kristine smiled. I could tell she was a little uncomfortable and to be honest, so was I. "Uh, Linda said Hope was here?"

"Yeah... CUPCAKE!" Randy shouted into the house.

"YES?" answered Hopeful.

"Kris is here!"

"Hold on! I'm—kinda stuck! Ow! Dammit, Cody!"

"Fuck! Stop moving, Charms!"

"Get the hell off me!"

"CHILD IN THE HOUSE!" Randy screamed at them.

"Oops..." was all you heard from those two.

\\

Hope and I sat at the island in the kitchen, munching on a few snacks as the boys sat the kitchen table. Randy was sitting on the floor, playing with Lanie and I couldn't help, but smile at the two. He was so good with her. You could tell that Randy loved that little girl with all his heart and you could see how much Melanie loves her daddy.

"ICEE!" C.C. said, nudging my arm.

"Huh?" I responded, snapping back to reality.

"I'm guessing you didn't hear a word I said..." she laughed.

"No. I did. Uh... something about... okay, I lied. What were you talking about?"

"Oh, never mind. It's not as important then staring at Randy," I teased.

"Shush! The boys are right there!" I muttered.

"Please. It's not like we don't know you guys like each other. We all know you two are attracted to each other and have shared kissed before," C.C. said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

I heard the boys chuckling behind me and my cheeks started to get red.

"Thanks, C.C.," I mumbled.

"Love ya, sweetie."


	41. Change Of Plans

Chapter Forty-One:

Cody and Teddy took C.C. out sight seeing the next morning. John and Randy are busy putting the last finishing touches in the house; meaning the home gym. So I was on Melanie duty which is perfectly fine with me. She is the most adorable little girl. Very smart and well behaved too.

We sat on the living room floor, her toys scattered everywhere, the TV on playing The Little Mermaid and the box of Oreo's Jimmy sent us sat right next to me. Melanie and I sat facing each other and I was teaching her some new words.

"Princess? Can you say Linda?" I got the habit of calling Melanie Princess since guys and Hope kept calling her that. She is a little Princess.

"Lin!" she smiles, pointing at me.

"Linda," I repeated.

"Linnnnn!"

"Linda."

"Lindee!"

I blinked at her a few times, but then shrugged. "Close enough. That's what your father calls me," I grinned.

Melanie clapped her hands and I couldn't help and smile at her. She was too cute for words. I picked her up and hugged her tight before placing her on my lap.

"What do I call you?" I heard Randy asked from behind me.

I turned my head and noticed him walking down the stairs with John right behind him. I turned my attention back to Melanie, kissing her forehead.

"Princess just said my name. Well, Lindee, anyway. It's close."

Randy came over to us and bent down, facing his little girl.

"Can you say Daddy for me, Angel?"

"Daddddy!" Lanie giggled.

I laughed too and Randy took his daughter in his arms and sat down on the couch. John snatched a cookie, sat down beside me and scrolled through his phone.

"Well, Shawty and the boneheads heading to the St. Louis arch and won't be back till after lunch," John informed us, "How about we take the little one to the park?"

I looked over at Randy and Melanie who just tilted her head.

"That sounds like a good idea," I stated, "It's a nice day out."

"What do you say, Princess?" Randy asked, holding Melanie up so she was standing on his lap. "Wanna go to the park?"

"Pak, pak!" she glee.

"I take that as a yes," John chuckled.

\\

I packed up a light lunch before we left for the park a few blocks away. Randy strapped Melanie in her stroller and we were on our way.

I took her on the swings first. Melanie loved that. John tired to go down the slide with her, but that didn't work too well since John was a little big, so I took her down myself. Randy then took Melanie on the tire swing while Johnny and I raced on the monkey bars. I won all three rounds. I might have accidentally bumped into him, knocked him down and kept going... but I won none the less.

We enjoyed a wonderful lunch under a tree and I couldn't help, but have a food fight with John as Melanie clapped and giggled. We're not great influences for her, I guess.

We got back to the house the same time Hope and the other boys got back. We stayed in St. Louis an extra twelve hours ish so that Randy could spend more time with his little girl. We told Vince that we accidentally missed our flights for Friday's House Show. He was surprisingly chill about it and told us to get on the next flight to Atlanta for Saturday's show.

We got tickets for a late flight on Friday night/Saturday morning. It was all good. We'd get to Atlanta at like three in the morning and we can sleep all day until the show at seven that night.

I sat next to Randy on the plane with C.C. and John behind us while Cody and Ted sat in front. Yes, Hope agreed to sit next to John for the flight.

Although I was tired, I was never comfortable sleeping on planes. Randy had his arm around me, letting me lean against his chest for more comfort and I rest peacefully beside him.

"Lindee? C-can I ask you... something?" Randy asked softly and slowly.

"Mmhmm. Go ahead, Superman," I smiled.

"Would you—you wouldn't want to—are you doing anything after Raw this Monday?"

I tilted my head up so that I was looking in his wondering, blue eyes. I thought to myself for a second. Was I? I don't think so.

"No. Why? What do you have in mind?" I answered. Randy was a little hesitant to reply, like he was contemplating on what he was going to say or ask me. I sat up and looked at him concerned. "Well? Spit it out, Randy," I giggled.

"Would you... want to go out? To dinner? With me?"

I could feel my heart start to flutter as my cheeks grew warmer. But the smiled on my face grew wider. That, I knew for sure because Randy began to smile at me too.

"Like a... date?" I asked innocently.

He laughed, "Yes, just like a date."

I let my actions answer that question.

I leaned in and laid a gentle yet tender kiss on his soft lips. Randy didn't oblige. He placed his hand on my cheek and pressed in closer to me. I smirked as he licked my bottom lip, but I slowly pulled apart before I let my emotions take over me. I just gazed into his eyes and we smiled at each other.

That is, until I felt two pair of eyes staring at us. Both Randy and I slowly glanced behind us and noticed a pair of big, dark brown eyes and glistening ocean blue ones spying down at us. Once we spotted them, they both ducked down and pretended to be asleep in their seats. Randy and I laughed as I moved back into his arms. I can't wait for Monday.

_Hope._

"You think they saw us?" John whispered into my ear.

"Yes," we heard Linda and Randy reply.

I turned to face John and smiled. I shook my head, laughing a little and John grinned, leaning in closer to me. I leaned against his forearm, resting my head on his shoulder. I felt him kiss my forehead and I smiled.

"Are you ready for Monday night?" he asked sweetly.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Just a little nervous and anxious. I want the title, Baby J."

"I know you do, Shawty. You'll get it. I have faith in you."

\\

Hope was wandering the hallways in search for something, or someone.

"Ugh! Where are you?" she asked out loud.

She soon found Evan Bounre standing outside of one of the locker rooms and she smiled. "Evan!"

"Hey, Hope. What's up?"

"Have you seen Cena? I need to talk to him about tonight."

"Cena's looking for Vince. He really doesn't want to wrestle you tonight."

"I know. That's what I need to talk to him about. I need him to wrestle me or I'll lose my shot at the Intercontinental Title."

Evan leaned over to his side and passed Hope. "Well, here's your chance. He's coming this way."

Hope turned around and John looked like his was on a marching mission. He walked passed her.

"John! Wait!" Hope ran up a bit to catch up with Cena, but he kept going. "Cena! Would you wait up?"

"What?" John questioned as he turned around to face Hope.

"You have to wrestle me tonight."

"I don't _have_ to do anything, Hope."

"Yes you do! You were picked to face me. If you don't—"

"I'm not gonna face you, Hope! I won't."

"If you don't then I'm not gonna be able to face Miz for the Intercontinental Championship. If you forfeit, it won't count."

"I'm sorry, Hope. I'm not gonna touch you. Not in the ring. Not like this. You're just gonna have to find another way to get what you want."

John started walking away and Hope got frustrated. "CENA!"

She let out a groan and Evan came back into frame.

"I'm guessing you're not gonna face John Cena tonight?"

"I guess not." Then, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase walked by and Hope's face lit up. "But I got an idea. Wish me luck, Evan!" she said, rushing down the hallway to catch up with Cody and Ted.

"Um, good luck?" waved Evan.

_Linda._

I was nervous. I wasn't sure if it was the fact that I was going to go on my first date with Randy tonight or that I was facing Mickie. I say at the moment, it was half and half.

I couldn't stop fidgeting as I rolled the tape around my wrists.

I haven't seen Randy all night. He's been running around doing promotions and interviews all day. But I've been texting him when I can.

My cell started beeping next to me and I saw it was a text from Randy.

[I'm fnly the arena!]

I smiled, texting back: [Yay! In 1 piece I hope :O]

He replied: [Yessum :) & it was only 117mph...]

I sighed, rolling my eyes: [Hun, u gota slow down the driving... or get a driver again]

He said: [If I went the speed limit, I wudn't b hur 4 nothr half hr]

I answered: [Wateva u say, bby ;) I'm in the lckrrm btw]

His last text read: [I'll b thur in a bit 3]

I placed my cell on the makeup counter and looked at myself in the mirror. I brushed my hair with my fingers and straighten out my skirt. It was weird wrestling in a skirt since I was so use to wrestling in spandex pants, but this attire was for mine and C.C.'s new persona and it'll only last for a little bit longer. Only until the next stage of our story line hits up in a few weeks.

Soon, there was a knock at the door and I skipped over, opening it.

I smiled widely, seeing Randy standing before me. He leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on my cheek and handing me a red rose.

"Aw, thank you, Randy. It's beautiful." I put the rose up to my nose and inhaled the scent.

"A man was selling them outside and when I saw this one, it reminded me of you."

"You are so corny," I giggled.

"I try," he shrugged. "I also got us reservations at La Grotta. You like Italian cuisine, right?"

I giggled, "Si. Of course I do."

"Good. You are gonna love this place." Randy held up his arm and looked at his watch. "I better get going and get ready for my match."

"I thought you didn't have one tonight..." I replied confused.

Randy looked down at me and then shifted his eyes.

"Um... yeah. Change of plans."

"What? Who are you facing tonight?"


	42. I Think It's—

Chapter Forty-Two:

"You're facing who tonight?" I screamed.

"It so wasn't my idea," Randy stated, putting his hands up in defense.

"But... why?"

"... the story line we're in?" he replied as if he was asking and wasn't sure it was the right answer or not.

"Ohhh... this is gonna be a looong night," I said, walking back into the room and plopping down on the couch.

Randy leaned against the door frame, arms crossed with a small smile on his face. Why he was amused, I don't know. He was about to say something when Hope popped out from behind him.

"ICEE? Your match is next. We gotta go." C.C. had her hands on Randy's hips to support her as she leaned over. Randy looked down at her and she looked up at him with a smile. "Hey, Randy! What's up?"

"At the moment, not you, Cupcake."

Hope moved over so she was standing up straight. She frowned at his comment and turned towards me."

"Your boy is mean. Now, c'mon!"

"My boy? Wait, what?"

Before I could get a reaction from Randy or a reply from C.C., she took my arm and we rushed down the corridor to gorilla. Hope retied her hair and I just watched her, waiting for her to say something.

She glanced at me and scrunched up her face, "What?"

"Randy told me about tonight..." I said, crossing my arms.

"Not my idea," was all she answered.

"You two are on in two minutes," came one of the techies. "Mickie is doing her entrance with Melina and we're gonna go to a quick commercial."

"Meli?" Both C.C. and I questioned.

"Uh... yeah. It's part of the story line. Didn't anyone tell you girls?"

"Does it look like anyone told us?" I questioned back.

"Oh... well, you know now. Good luck, Linda."

I turned back to Hope who shrugged, peaking out through the curtain.

"Melina isn't dressed in her gear so I'm guessing no physical interaction or at least not much of it" C.C. commented.

"Those two are staying face, right?"

"Right."

"So we are?"

C.C. pondered for a second. "Tweener? We've both been against heels and babyfaces so... yeah, we should prolly go talk to Stephanie."

"Right. So, why doesn't Johnny wanna wrestle you?" I had to ask.

"You know him. He won't fight a woman even in the ring. I knew he was gonna make a fit if he got chosen last week and I had a hunch he would have. Guess who was working the controls."

"Let me think... Hunter and Shawn?" I smiled.

"Bingo! They got into the control booth and rigged it even though they both know John would never really and I mean really wrestle me. I think they meant to press Morri."

"Hmm, Hope vs. John Morrison. I woulda love seeing that. Welp... this is going to be and interesting night."

"I'll say... so, what do you and Randy have planned for your little date?" she nudged.

I began to smile as I thought about it. My first date with Randy. "He's taking me out to dinner. Italian. We might go to the beach."

"Ohhh! My little ICEE and Randy are going on their first date!" she squealed.

I rolled my eyes and the techie told us to get ready.

"Like Me" by Girlicious started to blast throughout the arena and C.C. motioned me to step out first.

\\

"And her opponent, accompanied by Hope, LINDA!" announced Justin.

Linda danced her way down the ramp with Hope right behind her. Mickie and Melina stood in their corner as Linda jumped on the apron and stepped into the ring. Hope walked over to Linda's corner and hopped on the mat, calling Linda over for a little pep talked. Melina exited the ring and wished Mickie luck before jumping down to the floor. Linda kept and eye on Mickie as she nodded at everything Hope told her. With a quick handshake and high five, Hope hopped off the apron and smiled on.

Ding, ding!

\\

The match up continued for a good ten minutes with Linda having the upper hand. Melina was trying to get the crowd to help Mickie out and Hope just stood there proud at her protégée.

Linda kept Mickie in a modified Full Nelson. Out of nowhere, She swung her lug forward, tripping Mickie and she went down face first. Linda quickly flipped Mickie over and went for the pin, but got a two count. Linda got up to her feet and waited. Waited for Mickie to get up. Linda measured her opponent and right when Mickie turned around, Linda caught her and delivered a perfect Lindalicious.

Just like that:

One-two-three!

"And here is your winner, LINDA!"

"Like Me" filled the arena once again and Hope joined Linda in the wrestling. Her and the referee held Linda's hands up in victory.

\\

"Ow..." I groaned, limping a bit back to the locker room.

"You alright, ICEE?" C.C. asked.

"Yeah... sore knee. I kinda fell on his doing that last DDT on Mick."

"I saw that. Ice... or was it heat?" she pondered as we stepped into the Women's locker room.

I took a seat on the couch and sighed, "I don't know... that was one hell of a match though."

"MJ is a spitfire," C.C. stated.

"Yeah. Her and Mel are a freaking handful in the ring," I laughed. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your Inter-gender Match?"

"Yeah... prolly."

"Want me to come with you?"

"Nah. I can handle it. Rest up that knee. Head back to the hotel if you wanna. Teddy can take you," Hope smiled, walking back out of the locker room.

Yeah, right. Like I'm going to be heading back to the hotel anytime soon.

\\

"This next contest is scheduled for one fall and is an Inter-gender Match where if Hope wins, she will qualify to face The Miz for the Intercontinental Championship at Night of Champions." "Like Me" filled the arena once again and Hope came strutting down the ramp. "Introducing first, from Houston. Texas; HOPE!"

She then came running towards the ring and slid underneath the ropes. Hope bounced from one end of the ring to the other. Everyone saw what happened earlier and knew John Cena wouldn't step foot in the ring if it meant facing Hope or any Diva for that matter. The question was now, who is going up against Hope?

Her music soon ended and was replaced by Vince McMahon's. Hope stood nervously in the ring while Vince came out and not alone. John Cena was right beside him. Mr. McMahon had a mic firmly in his grasp and the two men stood on top of the stage, looking down into the ring where the young Korean woman stood.

"Hope. I see we have a little situation on our hands," said the Chairman of the WWE.

Justin Roberts handed Hope his microphone and stepped out of the squared circle.

"Yeah. I guess we do," she answered.

"John. You were chosen last week to be the one facing Hope and you decided not to." Cena shook his head no and Hope just glared at him from the ring. Vince turned his attention back to Hope and smiled. "And Hope. You know that you can't win via forfeit."

"I know and I have a solution to that."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"I found someone that is willing to compete against me and I hope he is as qualified as John Cena."

John looked at up Hope, confused and concerned.

"Voices" came through the speaks and Randy Orton came out from behind the curtain. A smug look appeared on his face. Vince gave an approving look and motioned him to head to the ring. Randy shot John a look and John's expression grew angry. With a quick smirk, Randy made his way down to the ring and Hope was ready.

\\

John stood at ringside, making sure Randy was playing fair. Now, compared to Randy Orton, Hope was a tiny little thing. And so her strength wasn't going to do much unless Randy was warn down and Hope jumped off the turned buckle with all her might. So, she had to rely on her quickness for this match and hopefully ware him down that way.

Hope bounced from corner to corner of the wrestling ring, it was more of a game of catch for Randy. Hope jumped over, dodged under and flipped about in the ring. When it seemed the Randy was getting dizzy with all the movement in the ring, she aimed for his legs and tried to get Randy off his balance. Hope tried her best to trip and knock Randy down. When he was stumbling around the mat, Hope tried her luck with a Standing Drop Kick, but that just got him irritated. Never pull something on the master of the game.

Randy glanced at Hope with a vicious look and she crawled over to the ropes, using the turnbuckle for leverage. It looks like she ran out of ideas and both Randy and John knew that.

Thinking quickly, Hope rammed her elbow into Randy's gut as he got closer which got him to stall for a second. She attempted to hit him with a right hand, but was caught by his massive left hand. He took her by the neck and threw her across the ring, landing on her back.

Hope arched her back and moved to her side to get less pressure on it and Randy stalked his way over towards her. He slowly reached to her, but Hope slipped in between his legs and got to her feet behind him.

Right when Orton turned around, she pulled another page from his playbook and delivered an RKO on Randy Orton himself. The crowd gasped and John's eyes were wide. Hope then got up and quickly climbed up to the top rope, took a leap of faith and hit a beautiful Swanton Bomb.

And with that, the three count.

"And here is your winner and the Number One Contender for the Intercontinental Championship, HOPE!"

She quickly rolled out of the ring and John was quickly at her side. He raised her hand in victory and the two made their way backstage. John wrapped his arms around her, lifting Hope off the ground as they disappeared behind the curtain.

_Linda._

"You won!" I squealed as C.C. and John came back from the entrance.

"I know! Ah! Next stop, Night of Champs!" she grinned as we hugged tightly.

"You didn't hurt Randy too badly, did you?" I asked, letting go.

"I'm fine..." I heard Randy groan while walking back from the curtain. "Didn't expect Hopeful to RKO me though..." he chuckled, rubbing his neck.

"Aw... poor baby," I cooed, walking over towards him.

I placed my arms around Randy and he laughed, doing the same to me.

"Are you ready for our date?" he asked sweetly.

"I sure am."

"Have fun tonight you two," C.C. sang, walking off to the locker room.

"I want her in her bed by one, Orton," Johnny pretended to lecture and followed Hope.

Randy and I both laughed and I lead Randy to the other direction to his locker room.

"Give me about ten minutes and we can head back to the hotel to get ready," Randy smiled.

"Alright. Ima go pack my things. Meet me at the Diva's dressing room?"

"Sure thing."

He give me a sweet kiss on the cheek before we parted ways.

_Hope._

I was standing in the parking lot with Melina, Layla, Evan, JTG and Ted as Cody went to get the rental. Since ICEE was going on their date with Randy tonight, I had to do something tonight or I'll die of boredom. So, a few of us were gonna to get a few drinks and maybe some karaoke after the show.

"Meli. You, me and Layla gotta do Janet Jackson when we do karaoke," I laughed, remembering the last time we had a karaoke party at Matt Hardy's place.

"Oh, I know!" exclaimed Melina. "That was so much fun."

"You girls ain't got nothing on me and Ted with Michael Jackson," grinned J.

"Whatever. It's on, boy," came Layla.

"Hey, look. There's John," said Ted.

"Let's ask him if he wants to come along," added Evan.

"Hey, Baby J!" I shouted.

John looked up and I waved him over. A small smile appeared on his face as he approached us.

"What are you guys up to?" John asked.

"We're all about to get some drinks and then head to a karaoke lounge. You in?" nudged Melina.

"Nah. You guys go on without me. Think Ima call it a night."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. C'mon. You didn't have a match tonight. Take all your energy out on the mic," chuckled Ted.

"It's all good. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

John started back to his car and I watched him walk away.

"You know what guys? I think Ima keep Cena company tonight. I'll see you in the morning," I said.

"But karaoke was your idea," mentioned J.

"I know. But I think I wanna stay with John. Tell Cody that I'll see him at breakfast. Night, everyone." I grabbed my bag from off the ground and ran towards John. "Hey, Baby J!" John stopped and turned around, grinning as he saw me coming after him. "Can I get a ride back to the hotel with you?"

"Uh, sure thing, Shawty, but aren't you going out with the rest of them?"

"No," I answered sweetly. "I wanna hang out with you tonight... if that's okay."

John placed an arm around my shoulder and lead us to his car.

"You can hang with me any night, Shawty. Besides, after what happened while we were at Randy's, I think we need to talk."

I hesitated a bit and bit my lip. "Yeah. We need to talk."

_Linda._

I looked at myself in the full length mirror and smiled at my outfit.

There was soon a knock at the door and I grabbed my cell and wallet.

I opened the door and there stood a very handsome Randy.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey, yourself," he smirked. "You look..."

"Is it okay for tonight?" I asked, twirling a bit.

"Yeah. It's perfect. You look perfect. You're perfect."

I grinned, closing the hotel door behind me. I took Randy's arm and we made our way outside.

_La Grotta._

"So, do you think your little brothers want to becomes wrestlers too?" Randy asked after we order dessert.

"I don't know. I haven't really talked to them about it. I mean, they both wrestled in high school and they're doing some training, but I don't know if they wanna come here."

"Understandable. I bet your parents would love to have all three of their children in the WWE," Randy smiled.

"Oh, yeah. They would definitely love that. All of us risking our lives pretty much every night and being away from home for about three-hundred days of the year," I said shaking my head.

"Hey, they can always train for MMA like my little brother."

I let out a laugh and shook my head. I honestly didn't know if my brother's wanted to join the WWE or not. I mean, we've talked about it and I know both Adam and Jose wants to continue with school. Who knows. Only time will tell with those two.

Our dessert soon came and I couldn't stop smiling. I was having a great time with Randy. We were getting to know each other a whole lot better and I feel like we've gotten much closer.

My cell started beeping and I received a text from Hope.

"She's with John..." I said slowly.

Randy raised an eyebrow. "You don't think she's planning on murdering him, do you?"

I laughed, "No. They have gotten much nicer to each other since last week."

"Yeah, they have and it's starting to scare me. The locker room has been much quieter since last week." I shook my head and began eating. "Don't get me wrong. I love it that they're finally getting along, but I'm so use to them arguing and bickering that when it's quiet, it's never good. Usually means it's the beginning of a huge storm."

"Well, I think this time is different," I pointed out.

"We hope."

Silence grew between for the first time tonight. I didn't want this awkwardness to fall on us to I asked about Alanna.

"Are you going home this week?"

"Yeah," Randy smiled. "After tomorrows show. I'll only be home for two days, but that's better than nothing." I agreed, finishing up my dessert. I've only spent a few days with that little girl, but I already loved her. John was right. That little princess can steal anyones heart. "You... wouldn't want to come with me... would you?" Randy played.

I looked up at him in a little shock. Just me and him? Alone? At his place? Well, we wouldn't really be alone. Alanna would be there. But did he just really asked me to go stay with him? Just us?

"I would love to and see Alanna again, but I promised my family I'd come home this week."

Randy nodded, "Maybe next time."

I smiled, "Next time."

"Are you finished? There's some place I wanna take you."

"Yeah. I'm done if you are."

"Great. Let's go."

Randy paid the bill and we were off again. Since we were in L.A., we did the most logic thing; the beach.

We parked next to a boardwalk and Randy and I took off our shoes, walking along the sand, right next to the waves that rolled along the beach.

Our hands intertwined while we strolled along the coast and the wind gently blowing against us.

A cruise boat slowly sailed by, their lights twinkling in the water and we could slightly hear the music playing.

Randy stood before me and held out his arms.

"Dance with me, Linee?"

I stepped into his frame and he held me close. We moved swiftly in the sand as the warm water splashed out feet.

I loved being in his arms. I love being close to him. I love being with him.

I think I'm in love with Randy.


	43. With You, With Me

Chapter Forty-Three:

_Hope._

I joined John in his room after dropping off my stuff in my room. We popped in a movie and that went by quickly. There was a slight awkwardness between us, but I didn't want to start anything and have it end badly. It usually does if I speak up first with John.

We're now on the couch, watching Late Night and I couldn't help, but glance over at John once in awhile. He looked relaxed, spread on the couch, legs stretched out on the coffee table, and arm on the rest with the remote in his grip.

This silence between us was driving me crazy. Why was it so hard now? John and I haven't fought in a week. We... got closer? At Randy's place, we didn't fuss, we did'nt fight, but now, I have no idea why we weren't talking.

"You gonna look at me all night, Shawty? Or are you gonna say something?"

The vibration of his voice scared me a bit and I felt my cheeks warming up.

"I—"

"Make you nervous?"

Now usually, that would get him a smack up side the head, but instead, I just rolled my eyes.

I felt John turning in his seat, facing me. I stayed in my spot, facing the TV.

"Although I love spending time with you, Hopeful, I know something is on your mind. Talk to me. I thought we established we can do that now," he laughed.

I let out a sigh and got up, placed my feet underneath me, hung my arm on the back of the couch and looked at John.

"It's been awhile since we were here. You know, sitting, talking, hanging out without you being a prick and me abusing you."

John chuckled again and took off his cap. "Yeah. Been a few years. I think I might actually go to bed without any battle wounds tonight."

"I know I've asked you this before, but I want a solid answer from you. We were really good friends when I started out in OVW and did backstage work on SmackDown. But like a year before I debuted, you started to change. You treated me like I was some piece of meat. That all you wanted from me was sex. You actually like a complete pervert. You acted the way you and Randy acted with girls when we go out to clubs. You had no idea how relieved I was when you got drafted to Raw the next year."

"I was still polite to you."

"Yeah, when you gave me the sour straw candy before a match or workout. But other than that, you were a jerk."

John glanced away from me and nodded. "I was. And I'm truly am sorry. Like I said before, you know how I feel about you and I didn't know what else to do to get you to understand that."

"I would have understood that if you just told me, explain to me. Instead of being one of my good friends on minute and a asshole that's hitting on me..." I tried to sound as calm as I could. I didn't want to yell.

"My bad. Poor decision on my part." I pulled away from our eye contact and sighed. John took my hands in his which brought me back to his baby blues. "Honestly? When I started acting like that towards you? That's when I called things off with Alegria. I was going back into the dating scene and the only girl I wanted—want was you. Is you."

"You told me that she broke the engagement cuz she couldn't handle you being gone all the time," I said, confused at the situation.

"I lied."

I was about to say something when my cell rang.

"Hold that thought..." I let go of his grasp and pulled out my phone, answering it without looking at the ID. "Hello?"

"Hope!" exclaimed Adam and Jose.

I raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"How's it going?" Adam asked with a singing tone in his voice.

"Um, good?"

"That's great!" came Jose.

"What do you two want?" I sighed, knowing they only call when they want or need something.

"Well... we've been thinking," answered Adam.

"Uh, huh..."

"School isn't really working out with me," continued Adam.

"And being an assistant couch isn't kicking it with me," added Jose.

"You guys are telling me you're gonna quit school and work?" I asked confused.

"Not exactly..." Adam said slowly.

"We wanna train to be wrestlers," Jose cut in, bluntly.

My eyes widen a bit. John just looked at me funny and I blinked away my shock and confusion.

"You wanna what?"

"We wanna train," replied Adam.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Cuz we thought it'll be easier to talk to you first rather than Linda."

"She would either scream 'Hell No!' or back us up all the way. We're not sure which so we thought we'd clear it with you," said Jose.

"Aw, I'm glad you guys think my input counts for something," I smiled, placing a hand over my heart.

"We need you help," Adam said plain out.

"Like where to train? Well, Tugboat Taylor's is right in town. N.A.W.A. is pretty good along with Extreme Texas Academy and the All Star Center—"

"No. We know all the schools," Jose interrupted.

"Oh. Then what is it?"

"Well, you know technically we have started training, but not fully."

"Yeah..."

"We were thinking of going to FCW."

That got me quiet again. John was going crazy trying to figure out what on earth I was talking about since he only heard my side of the conversation.

Soon, I got my voice back. "Like, start there or the schooling?"

"Schooling first then see where it goes from there. Maybe get a developmental contract."

"I see. Well, the next school session starts in a few months. They might be full, but I think I can get you guys in."

"You're the best, Hope!"

And with that last comment, they hung up. I did too and place my cell on the coffee table. I returned my arm on the back of the couch again and John placed his hand over mine.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" John asked.

"Welp! Jose and Adam wanna start training to be wrestlers," I answered smoothly.

"Oh... how Linda take it knowing her little brothers wanna do that?"

"She... doesn't know yet. We'll find out when they tell her I suppose."

John nodded and tapped his finger on my hand. "So..."

"So," I returned.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"You know how I feel about you, Hope. I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since the day I meet you back at OVW when I came to check out the rookies and saw you flying in the ring."

I smiled, remembering the first day we met. "What's your question, Baby J?"

"Will you go out to dinner with me?"


	44. Annoying Me

Chapter Forty-Four:

_Linda._

"Hunnnnnnie! I'm hoooooome!" I called into the house.

I saw Adam and Jose popped their heads up from the couch and then turned back to their game on the TV. I rolled my eyes, dropping my bags off near the staircase and made my way over to my brothers. I stood right in front of them and crossed my arms.

"What? No hug for your big sister? I haven't seen you bone heads in over a week!"

Jose placed his controller down and glanced at me. "If you keep calling us names, you're not even gonna get a high-five."

"And who's letting you two stay in mine and C.C.'s house, eating all of food, watching our TV, playing our video games, using our electricity—"

"Linda! You're home!" Adam exclaimed, jumping up from his seat and hugging me.

"Dammit, Adam. What happened to the plan?" Jose cursed.

"Oh, just hug me you loon."

Jose huffed, but finally caved and gave me a hug as well.

"Where's Hope's-A-Lot?" Adam asked as all three of us sat down on the couch. He handed me his game controller and I raced Jose in MarioKart.

"She's with the SmackDown crew, visiting Jimmy and Dave."

"Word has it that you went out with the Legend Killer," Jose nudged me.

My eyes widen. "And how would you two know?"

"Next time you go on a date, make sure you scan the place for the stalkerazzi," came Adam. "If you're gonna date one of the top guys in the WWE, you gotta be prepared, sis."

"So... you guys are okay with it? I mean, Randy and I haven't really talked much beyond just a few dates..."

"To be honest, I like Evan a bit more, but if you're happy with Randy, I'm happy for you, Linda," Adam smiled.

"Me too," came Jose.

"Aw. I love you guys," I grinned, ruffling their hair.

\\

The last few weeks have been great. C.C. and I have been undefeated as a tag team and in our one on one matches. Stephanie says I'm in the running to be the #1 Contender for the Women's Title and Hope has been preparing for her match against Miz coming up soon. For the story line, they've been showing Melina and Mickie keeping a close eye on me and C.C. while Legacy gotten over the fact that she stole me away from them. Hope's had a few backstage promos with Mike about her being the #1 Contender for the IC Title. Him making sexist jokes and her making him sound like an idiot. Very entertaining.

For our personal lives, Randy and I have been taking it one day at a time. I mean, c'mon. He was just a husband and now he's back to being a boyfriend. We're taking things slow and that's fine with the both of us. We're not sharing a hotel room or anything, but we have been spending time with each other almost every chance we get.

As for C.C. and John? Well, she did tell me he actually, legitimately asked her out to dinner, but she never answered him. John's been going crazy these weeks because Hope's been avoiding the subject and dodging him. I don't see why she doesn't at least go out to dinner with the guy. It just dinner. It's not like he's asking her to marry him. Although, he probably thought about it...

C.C. and I sat in Legacy's locker room at the beginning of Raw. Hope playing cards with the guys as I attempt to keep my cool while rubbing baby oil on Randy. Gah, what is this boy trying to do to me?

"I don't see why you don't go out with him already," Teddy said, filling in the silence. "Do you have a five?"

I glanced over at the three and Hope raised and eyebrow. "Okay, first off, Teddy Bear, we're playing Poker and second, you want me to go out with John?"

"I prefer you go out with Code-man over here," Ted smiled, patting Cody on the shoulder. Cody gave him a sarcastic expression. "But if John makes you happy—"

"Stop right there. John and I might have been getting along lately, but I never said he made me happy."

"Sure, C.C. Sure," I butted in, tossing the bottle of oil on the couch.

"Guys, lay off," Randy commented, handing me a towel. "They've had a rough past. Give the Cupcake some time to realize her feelings for Cena."

"What feelings?" Hope exclaimed.

"It's obvious that you show as much passion towards John as he does to you," Ted pointed out.

"Is it the same passion that I have to make Randy punt you in the head?"

"You know, you're acting really defensive for someone who claims she doesn't have feelings for John," Ted teased, playing a smirk on his lips.

"If you guys are gonna talk about John being in love with Hope all day, then I'm gonna go find Evan and Melina," Cody finally spoke, throwing his hand on the coffee table.

He took his water bottle and rushed out the door before any of us could stop him.

Hopeful let out a sigh and struck Ted up side the head. "Look what you did!"

"Ow! What? I wasn't the only one commenting on the subject."

"But you brought it up! Ugh! I'mma go find Mickie. At least SHE doesn't bug me about John."

C.C. threw her cards down too and strutted out of the locker room. Randy and I glanced at Ted and he shrugged.

"What? I was just making conversation with her. The room was too quiet."

I rolled my eyes. "Let's go, Randy. I'll walk you to the curtain. We should leave Teddy B to his thoughts."

Randy nodded. "Dude, you should really think before you speak out loud. Go find Cody before he takes it out on Evan."

"Why would he take it out on Evan? I don't even understand why he walked out like that."

I looked up at Randy who groaned. "Man, have you been that oblivious this entire time?"

Ted just blinked at Randy.

"Cody is still really likes C.C..." I motioned.

"He does? I thought he was over her..."

"Oh, my—let's go, Ran. I don't wanna catch the Teddy disease," I muttered.

"Hey!"

Randy chuckled and we left the room to let Ted contemplate with his thoughts.

"Are you ready for your match against Jack?" I asked as Randy laced his hand with mine.

"You know I am. Just wish you can be at ringside with me again," he sighed, kissing the palm of my hand.

"I'll be right at behind the curtain, Superman."

_Hope._

Why does everyone have to keep bringing up John? I've been trying to avoid that subject for the last couple of weeks. I can't do this. Not now.

I made my way over to catering where I found Mickie munching on a fruit salad while watching the screen. I think Randy's match is first up.

"Ello, MJ," I smiled, take a seat next to her.

"Oh. Heya, Hopeful. What brings you here? Thought you were hanging out with them Legacy boys?"

"Well, Cody kinda bailed and Ted got on my nerves."

Mickie let out a laugh and shook her head. I stole a strawberry from her plate and turned my attention to the TV a few feet away from us.

"What did Teddy do now?" she asked.

"Not important. All that matters is that I'm here with one of my other best friends who CAN'T annoy me."

"Ahh... but I can try," Mickie pointed at me with her fork which had a piece of pineapple on it.

I looked at her and down at the piece of fruit. I quickly snatched it and Mickie pouted.

"And that's why you shouldn't point food at me. I'm most likely going to eat it," I joked.

"Shoulda seen that coming. You did the same thing when I pointed that sour straw candy at you."

"Never point candy at me. I WILL eat it."

We burst out in giggles and I heard Randy's music come on over the speakers backstage and there he was on the screen.

"You would think they woulda made a big deal that he lost to you a few weeks ago," Mickie mentioned.

"We got other story lines to attend to I suppose." Mickie nodded and began to play with her food. I analyze her actions and raised an eyebrow. "You okay, Mick?"

"Um... I don't know. But I do have to tell you something."

"Well, what is it? You know it's bad to keep things from your friends," I poked her.

"Uh, John asked me to go to the club with him tonight..." I think my heart stopped. "Is it... okay with you?"

I blinked a few times before shaking my head. "Of course it's alright. It's not like John and I—have fun tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Totally. Um, I'll see you later. I forgot... I have to go talk to—Melina about our match tonight."

"Oh. Okay. Later, Hopeful."

I slipped out of my chair and made my way out of canteen.

I was wrong. Mickie can annoy me.


	45. Bad, Bad, BAD—FINALLY

Chapter Forty-Five:

_Linda._

"You did awesome, Superman!"

I jumped right into Randy's arms as he made it backstage. I heard him chuckling in my ear as his sweaty arms wrap around me.

"You had doubts?"

I lifted my head and smiled up at his glistening blue eyes. "Not for one second." Randy grinned, leaning down and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. I sighed happily and took his hand, leading us down the hall. "That, and Teddy told me out come of the match before hand."

Randy laughed and I leaned into his embrace.

"Are you ready for your Fatal Four Way against Gail, Jillian and Eve?"

"Mmhmm! I think this is a perfect opportunity to try out that new finisher you and I have been working on."

"You sure? Thought it was still in the works..." Randy said confused.

"Nah... I think I have it all planned out. I tried in on C.C. earlier today at the gym and she said she loved it! Well, first she said 'Oh, my fucking god, ow!' But then she said she loved it."

Randy laughed, "Alright. If you say so. I can't wait to see you perform it."

What's my new finisher you ask? Well, it's called LV With Luv. It's a modified RKO twist with a hint of Stratusfaction. But instead of maneuvering my opponent so that I would slam them into the mat face first, I use the top rope to flip myself over and my opponent slams into the mat on their back. I do have to be careful and not to smash my own face into the canvas, but when done correctly, I can quickly get the over from there.

Randy kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in front of him. We stumbled along the hallway before bumping into Cody, Evan and Melina.

"Ew... Lindle-La? How can you let Randy touch you like that when he's all sweaty?" Meli asked, scrunching up her face in disgust.

"Oh, you know you love it, Melina."

Randy let me go and attacked her with a bear hug.

"AH! EW! Get off me, Orton! I just finished getting ready!" Evan and I laughed as Cody attempted to pry Randy off the Latina beauty. She pouted, "Ugh... I smell like man sweat and baby oil."

"Babe, I think that's your cue to take a shower," I giggled.

"One minute... I just gotta go find Hunter..."

He took off after giving me another kiss and dashed down the hallway.

"That can't be good," Evan muttered with a chuckle. "Heya, Hopeful!"

I turned around to see C.C. coming towards us. She doesn't look too pleased.

"Everything okay, Charms?" Cody asked when she approached us.

"Um... yeah. Meli, our match is next. We should get to gorilla."

"We have like fifteen minutes," Melina shrugged. Hope shot her a look and Melina stepped back a bit. "Uh, yeah. Let's go."

"You coming, ICEE?" she asked.

"Yeah... ringside as always. Later, boys."

The three of us started down the hallway which means back towards the entrance for me. Melina and I stayed behind C.C., nudging each other, trying to find a way to ask her what was on her mind.

"You, um, ready for our match up, Hopee?" Melina began.

"Yup."

"How was hanging with Mickie?"

C.C. whipped around and huffed, "She's going to the club. Tonight. With John."

Uh, oh.

"She... asked him?" came Mel.

"No. He asked her."

Oh, geez.

"C.C. I'm—"

She shook her head. "No. Don't..." she interrupted in a soft tone. Soon, a devilish smirk crawled on her face. "I'm going out tonight too."

I glanced at Melina again and we both had the same expression on our face.

This can't be good.

_Cody._

"Got any idea what's going on?" Evan asked as we watch the girls walk off.

"Not a single clue..." I answered. I turned back to Evan and raised an eyebrow. "How are you with the whole Linda and Randy thing?"

He glanced at me before rubbing the back of his neck. "To be honest, it still kinda hurts, but she's better off with him. She's happier with him. That's all I want for her is to be happy." I nodded. Very understandable. Linda has been on top of the world since her date with Randy and he has a kick in his step since being with Linda. They are good for each other. "I'll find the right girl one day," Evan continued.

"She'll be one lucky girl. The way you treated Linda, you're future wife is gonna be treated like Queen," I joked

Evan shrugged, letting out a chuckle, "What can I say? I like to treat my woman like she's the only woman on the planet. And when she's with me, she is. How are you doing in the love department?"

"Eve asked me out tonight."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And I said no."

Evan looked at me like I was crazy. "You turned down Eve? Wow."

"What can I say?"

"You're still hung up on Hopeful, huh?"

I shrugged, trying to brush it off. Soon, Ted walked up to us.

"Sup, guys. Have you seen Hope?"

"She just left for her match," Evan replied. "Why?"

"I don't know how focused she will be..." Ted trailed off.

"How come?" I asked.

"Word has it that John asked Mickie to be his date tonight for the club we're all going to. And from what I heard, the Ice Princess isn't too happy."

I spark flew through my head and a smirk came to my face.

"This is great!" I exclaimed.

Again, more crazy looks.

"It's great that Hope is upset about this?" Ted asked confused.

"Yes... cuz I got a plan."

_Linda._

Well, C.C. won her match despite the fact that she was obviously upset about the Mickie/John fiasco. I think that made her more focused on Melina. I won my Fatal Four Way match and that much closer to be in the running for the Women's Championship. Since most of us were done for the night, we decided to head back to the hotel a bit early to get ready to go out to Club Doink. Kelly, Maryse, Alicia and Gail were the Celeb Guest Hosts and bartenders for the night so we all had to go.

C.C. and I were in our hotel room, me getting ready while she sat on the bed, and I finished up with my make up to match my outfit. A little red dress with lace lining and a white belt and leggings to match. I also borrowed Hope's white hat and white ankle boots.

"I thought you said you were going out tonight," I mentioned, glancing over at her in the mirror.

She was playing a game on my cell and shrugged at my comment. "I will. I'll meet you there with the rest of the crew later."

I turned around from the vanity chair and eyed her. "Why are you stalling?"

"Uh... no real reason." There was a knock at the door and Hopeful grinned. "Your date is here."

I rolled my eyes, getting up. "See you there, love."

I took my cell from her and walked over to the door. Randy stood against the frame with a smile playing off his lips and looking absolutely handsome in a pair of faded jeans and a black dress shirt, partial buttoned up.

"Red. One of my favorite colors," he greeted, taking a mental note of my outfit.

"Hmm, mine too."

"You look amazing," Randy complimented before kissing my lips. "Shall we?" He held out his hand and I gladly accepted it.

"We shall. See you there, C.C.!" I shouted back into the room.

"Save a dance for me, ICEE!" she called back.

I closed the door tight and Randy took us downstairs. "Cupcake coming later?"

"Yeah. She... is waiting for her date I'm guessing."

"A date? Hmm, I get to do some interrogating tonight," he joked.

"I don't know. She didn't really say she had a date, but something's up."

Randy and I got outside and his bike sat in valet. I raised and eyebrow as he handed me one of the helmets.

"You comfortable ridding on this in your outfit?" he asked concerned before eyeing me up and down for the second time tonight.

I glanced from him to the motorcycle and I big grin flew across my face. "We're gonna arrive to the club on your bike? Hell yeah, I'm comfortable!"

Randy chuckled, hopping on and putting on his helmet. He started up the bike as I put mine on over my hat and slipped on behind him. Thank goodness I decided to wear leggings with this dress.

We sped off down the busy streets and the night life took a hold of me. I love it. I held on to Randy's waist firmly as I admired the city streets.

"Randy! Slow down! I can't spot the scenery!"

I heard Randy laugh and he eased up on the flooring.

We soon reached the night club and Randy handed off his bike to the valet. He took my waist and pulled us inside.

There goes us keeping everything low-key. Maybe the tabloids will think we just decided to arrive together... alone... on his bike. Oh, gosh. Too late now.

The flashing lights and loud music instantly hit me when we got to the main area of the club. Kelly and Gail were on the stage, dancing with the DJ as Maryse and Alicia were behind the bar. Gail spotted us and waved, pointing to the back area of the club.

There was a designated VIP sections for the roster which was draped over with a light pink, laced curtain. A few of the crew had already arrived and the couch was full of Superstars leaving only a few empty tables left in the area. I noticed John and Mickie at one of the tables and they started a round of Martini Pong. Instead of Beer Pong, there were martini glasses and they were using olives for ping pong balls. Evan, Kofi and Jillian joined them.

Randy pulled me over to a table and ordered a round of drinks. Melina, Jack and Mike joined us.

"Linda. I've got to say, Randy is one lucky man to have such a beauty queen like you," Mike smiled.

"Why, thank you, Mike. You don't look half bad yourself tonight."

"See? Didn't Hopee and I say that dress looks amazing on you?" Melina played.

"Where is Hope?" Jack asked.

"She said she'd be here later," Randy answered.

All of a sudden, I heard Mel gasped and her eyes bugged out.

I turned to where she was looking at and my jaw dropped.

"Oh... my—whoa!"

C.C.'s here. And she's not alone nor is she hiding her curves.

She stood extra close to Cody as his arm wrapped around her waist. Hope glanced around the club and Cody just played off a sly smirk. He whispered something in her ear and they took off to the dance floor. I glanced over at John and he was fuming.

Not good.

_Hope. [Earlier That Night]_

I started to pack my things in the Diva's locker room. I won my match and Linda told me that I didn't have to stay out at ringside with her for her match. I was happy for the most part with my plan tonight, but it sunk in that John is going out tonight with Mickie. I closed my eyes, trying to not let my emotions take a hold of me and I shook it out.

"Charms?" I heard from outside the door.

"It's open..."

Cody came in, a small smile tugging on his lips, hands pushed in his pockets and his head hung somewhat low.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Hi, Ruffles," I replied, zipping up my bag.

"Hey..." I was soon pulled into his arms and I let out a sigh. "I heard about the John thing... are you okay?"

I slowly pulled away, but Cody kept me in his embrace.

"What's wrong with me, Cody? I do care about John, a lot, but I keep pushing him away..."

_Cody._

This is going to hurt.

"Are you in love with him, Charms?"

She looked away and shrugged. She does. But she keeps pushing him away. She pushed him to Mickie, I suppose.

"What am I gonna do, Cody?"

"Do you want him?" I asked boldly.

"What?"

"Do you want John? Do you want him to come back, chasing you and maybe be with you?""I'm not sure..."

"Cuz if you do, I know how you can."

Hope raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Make him jealous. Go to the club with me tonight."

"Cody... everyone knows that we don't have feelings for each other..."

Correction: You don't have feelings for me.

"We can pretend. John sees you in my arms, he'll come running back."

At least I'll have you for one more night.

Hope.

My plans going easier than I thought.

"Let's do it," I smiled.

"Great. First, I think we should take you shopping," Cody grinned, pulling out his credit card.

"Wait, what?"

_Club Boink._

I started to feel self conscious. I mean, I love being the center of attention... in the ring, while wrestling, while performing. Not at a club with me practically wearing nothing and being some guys arm candy… Cody's arm candy.

I slowly backed up, but Cody's arm restrained me.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Codes."

"Nonsense. You look stunning. C'mon. Dance with me."

Cody pulled me out to the dance floor, close enough to the WWE VIP section and 'Break Your Heart' by Taio Cruz ft. Ludacris began to play. I shook my head. Why not? I love this song. I love dancing with Cody. We are at a club.

Cody ran his hands down my body and I just moved with the beat... up against him. I usually don't pay attention much to my dance partner when the music is playing. It kind of takes a hold of me and I'm off on my own world. Or the only people in the room is me and my partner. I placed my hands on Cody's strong arms and I glanced over his shoulder. John was on the edge of his seat, glaring at us, gripping his beer pretty tightly.

The plan was in effect.

I leaned up, close to Cody's face while keeping my eye on John and his temper. "The plan is working. He can't take his eyes off us."

Cody didn't reply. I pulled away a bit, meeting his gaze. I got lost in his green, hazel eyes. My breath got caught in my throat at the way he was looking at me. His leaned forward and our lips then met for a hot, tempting kiss. Just for a split second, I melted, but I pulled a way, staring at Cody. He had the look of fear, confusion, lust, desire and mostly an apologetic look on his face.

"I... I need some air."

I pushed away from his arms, refusing to answer to his call and look at him. I just rushed to the back of the club to the back entrance. I leaned against the wall and touched my lips. This was a bad idea.

The back door swung open and I jumped to see John standing there. He walked over towards me and slammed both his hands against the wall, on either side of me, blocking me from getting away.

He was so close, I could smell the alcohol on his breath and the cologne he was wearing. I've never seen him this angry before. The flame in his eyes, the way his lips were quivering and the way his body was shaking around me was scaring me shitless, but I couldn't show him. I stood tall, smiling at him.

"What is it, Baby J?"

"What is the matter with you?" he grunted.

"What ever do you mean, Johnny?"

"Coming to the club with Rhodes? Dressed like..." his eyes ran up and down my body and I cringed a bit. "... like that."

"What? It's my normal club wear." Yeah right. I felt like a hooker wrapped in colored tin foil. Why the hell did Cody buy this dress for me?

"Oh, cut the sweet and innocent act, Shawty. You've been avoiding me for weeks since I asked you out and you come here, dressing all sexy and all over Cody? Again?"

"You're the one who asked Mickie out tonight," I retorted calmly, crossing my arms.

"Dammit, Hope!" John shouted, slamming his hands on the brick wall behind me. I flinched at his temper and dropped my arms. He was really starting to scare me. I think John saw the fear flashed in my eyes because his expression soften a bit, but was still furious at me. "You make me so... frustrated!" My lips quiver and I tried to fight back the tears. I don't like it when John yelled at me. It scared the hell out of me. "Answer me something, Shawty. Are you with Cody?" I shook my head no. "Do you have feelings for Cody?" I shook my head again. "Then why—"

"Cuz you're here with Mickie!"

"I'm only here with Mickie cuz—"

"Cuz I push you away..." I screamed, but backed down at the end of that statement.

I finally let the tears fall from my eyes and my body weakened. John immediately pulled me into his arms and tried to calm me down.

"Shh... it's okay, Hope. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just... you make me feel so—"

"It's my own damn fault. I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so... confusing. I just don't know what I want right now." I pulled away a little and looked up at John. "But I don't want you to be with someone else."

John slid his hands down my arms and took my hands in his.

"Hope. Do you love me?"

My heart fluttered as his sparkling blue eyes shinning at me. My breath got caught in the back of my throat before a coughed out, "Yes."

I crashed my lips on to his and held John tight, never wanting him to leave me. Let me go.


	46. Teammate

Chapter Forty-Six:

_Linda._

"Randy? Would you hold still?"

"Stop it, Lindee! I don't want to!"

"Would you quit being a baby and hold still? I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I said no!"

"Randy! Stop and let me—"

"Hey. Have you two seen..." Randy and I both looked up from the couch to see John standing in the door of Randy's locker room with his eyes wide open. "Am I interrupting something?" he soon smirked.

Of course he would think we're up to something. Well, I am on top of Randy, on the couch, with him only in his trunks and me in a dress, straddling his waist. I got off of Randy, letting out a frustrating sigh.

"Randy messed up his shoulder over the weekend and he won't let me check it."

"I'm fine! No need to actually harm it," Randy groaned.

"Oh. I thought you guys were—"

"Yeah, we know what you thought, Cena," Randy interrupted rudely.

"Damn. Someone woke up on the wrong side of Hoopz this morning. Anyway, have you guys seen Hopeful? I haven't seen or talked to her since last week. She bailed out on our signing last Thursday and missed the Live Shows."

"She's been in Houston," I answered. "Denise is sick. She didn't tell you?"

John's facial expression lost it's light and he looked a bit hurt.

"No."

"She must have sent you a text and you never got it," assured Randy. "Little Miss Cupcake wouldn't have just left without telling you. You guys seemed to patch things up last week, right?"

"I thought so. We spent the entire day together after the night out at the club. I thought we were fine. I guess I was wrong."

"Don't think that, John," I stated. "C.C. cares about you. She was in a rush to go home, she prolly told me to tell you and it slipped my mind! You can talk to her tonight. We have a tag match against Melina and Mickie. In fact," I pulled out my cell and checked the time. "She should be here in a bit. Do you wanna meet her in the parking lot?"

"Sure. I suppose..."

John sulked his way out of the room and I turned to Randy.

"Since when does John say 'suppose'?" he asked.

"Too much time with Kofi who spends too much time with C.C. Now, let me see your shoulder!"

"No! Get away from me, woman!"

Randy jumped up from the couch and dodged out of the locker room.

_John._

I barely made it down the corridor when Randy came zooming passed me with Linda right on his tail. That guy has way too much energy. He's been like that ever since him and Linda started being a couple. In a way, that's good. But other times, Randy just scares me.

I watched them run down the hall and noticed them almost running someone over.

It was Hope.

"Hey, Cupcake!" waved Randy. "Welcome back!"

"Hey, C.C. Randal! Get back here!"

Hope just watched them run by and blinked.

"Um... hi guys?"

She shook her head and turned back to her destination. Hope didn't notice me and continued walking with her carry on and purse. She tucked her side bangs behind her ears and I let a smile form on my lips. I let out a cough and Hope looked up, a bit startled. Once Hope realized it was me, a small grin came to her beautiful face.

"Hey, stranger," I greeted.

Hope rolled her bag towards me and bit her lower lip.

"Hey, yourself," she replied.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going home?"

Hope raised and eyebrow. "Cody didn't tell you? I ran passed him in the hotel before I left and I told him to tell you that I was going home for the rest of the week."

Like Rhodes is going to tell me that.

"Didn't get the message. Why didn't you call or answer my calls and texts?"

"Um... I kinda lost my cell at the airport..." she responded slowly and innocently. "But! I just got a new one!" Hope beamed, pulling out a new cell phone. "You know, if you check that e-mail of yours once in awhile, you would know what's going on."

"Like me and technology ever really got along."

"Coming from the man who got a Twitter account? And needed my help to make it? Hmm... never mind."

I let out a chuckle before pulling Hope into my arms. Over four days without holding her, but each time, it's like she fits perfectly with me. I buried my face in her hair and the sweet smell of lavender intoxicated me.

"I missed you, Shawty," I whispered.

I felt Hope smile against my chest before nuzzling into me. "I miss you too, Baby J. You really thought I forget about you that quickly?"

I laughed again, pulled away slightly, but keeping her secure in my arms. "Well, you have walked out on me many times before, babe."

Rolling her eyes, Hope tugged on my shirt, pulling me closer to her again. "To be fair, that was all before I told you..." Hope got on her toes, bring her lips closer to mine and my breath got caught in the back of my throat. "...that I love you."

That's all I needed to hear these last few days.

"I love you too, baby."

Our lips met for a tender kiss as her arms slipped around my neck. I tightened my grip around her midsection and lifter Hope off the ground slightly as she laughed against my kiss.

_Linda & Hope vs. Melina & Mickie James._

Hope stood in her respectful corner, cheering Linda on as she tried to get out of Melina's hold. Mickie was mysteriously knocked out somewhere outside of the squared circle and Hope made sure she wasn't going to interfere anytime soon. Hope clapped and cheered as loud as she could to get Linda back on her feet to slip out of Melina's hold.

Mickie slowly got to her feet, using the apron as her leverage and she got up in time to see Linda countering the hold on Melina. Linda locked on to Melina's neck and hit a few good knees to Melina's midsection.

As Melina clenches her stomach in pain, Linda lets go and runs to the ropes for leverage. Before hitting Melina with an Uppercut, Mickie jumps into the ring and Spears Linda to the mat. Hope jumps in the ring and right when Mickie turns around, Hope grabs her with a Leg Sweep DDT.

Hope rolls Mickie out of the ring and Melina watches, trying to stand steady. Linda struggles to get to her feet from the impact, but finally makes it to a vertical base. Melina made the first move, charging at Linda, but she quickly turned away. Melina hit the ropes and swings back around to face Linda. Right then, Linda grabs Melina and runs to the other side of the ring and delivers a beautiful LV With Luv.

Linda went for the cover and the referee counted: One! Two! Three!

"And here are your winners; Hope and Linda!" Justin Roberts announced.

Linda quickly slipped out of the ring and Hope went around to joined her teammate as 'Like You' played throughout the arena. The who Divas exchanged hugs as the smirk into the ring to see Mickie consoling Melina. Linda and Hope placed their arms around each others shoulders as the slowly made their was up the ramp backwards, smiling at the ring.

Melina slowly sits up and asks Mickie to get them mics. The two remaining Divas in the ring looked at each other for a moment before nodding. Melina, who was slightly out of breath, raised her mic to her lips and looked down at the young female tag team.

"Nice work you two. Very impressive."

Compliments that only boost their egos even more.

"Melina and I have been watching the two of you for quite some time now. Hope, you've taught Linda well. Not only as a tag team partner, but also as a singles competitor," Mickie grinned.

Hope smiled at her best friend and placed her free hand on her hip, waiting for the two Divas in the ring to continue.

"You know, you guys can go far in this business," Melina added. "Hell, you can take over the WWE if wanted to."

"But your cockiness and confidence can take you so far," came Mickie.

"Hopeful, you might have been here a long time and I know what you're after. The Intercontinental Championship. Only one other woman has ever held that title. Are you sure you're ready for that?" asked Melina.

"And Linda? Are you sure you're ready to stand by Hope's side when... if she gets that title?"

Hope and Linda glanced at each other again, a look of uncertainty on the faces.

"Let us help you guys. Together, we can dominate the not on the Women's division, but the entire WWE," smirked Melina.

Hope asked for a mic from one of the techies and let out a breath. Glancing back at Linda who gave her an encouraging shrug. Hope turned her attention back to the ring and smiled.

"We'll think about it."

_You, you ay  
You, you ay  
You, you ay  
You, you can keep on watching me_

_Everything she do is like me  
From her head to her feet like  
She tryna talk like me, tryna walk like me  
Tryna get all the boys in the club like me  
Everything she be is like me  
Tryna imitate me  
She tryna look like me, tryna act like me  
Tryna to get on the floor and shake her ass like me_

Linda and Hope blew a kiss to Melina and Mickie before strutting backstage and Raw went off air.


	47. Talk To Me

Chapter Forty-Seven:

_Hope. [Tampa]_

"We can go catch a movie? Or maybe you're hungry. I know this place down the street. Evan, Dave and Chris definitely recommends it..." John and I haven't even made it inside his house yet, and he was listing things we could do for our official first date. "Hey, it's still sunny! We can go to the beach. I know how much you love the ocean and wanted to build a sand castle and—"

Once we got passed the front door, I turned and stopped him."John!" I interrupted with a slight giggle. John closed mouth and looked down at me confused. I gave him a smile before continuing, "I don't care what we're doing as long as we're spending time together, that's all that matters."

John gave me one of his heart melting grins, showing off his dimples as his blue eyes sparkled at me. "I think that's the first time you've ever said you actually wanted to spend time with me."

I rolled my eyes, turning back around, and grabbed my bag. "If you keep up the annoying recommendations, you'll be spending the next few days without me by your side." John mutter something behind me, but I just brushed it off. I made my way up the stairs and heard John coming up behind me. "Same room as always?" I asked as we made it to the second floor.

"Nope. From now on, you're staying my room, in my bed, with me."

I laughed, shaking my head as John led me down the hall to the master bedroom. As many times as I've been at John's house in Tampa, I've never been in his room. Strange, I know. But I've only been here a few times and for not very long. I'd always get into an argument and go stay at Evan's place or crash at Jericho's. Now, this time is different.

John held the door open for me so I can walk in first. I rolled my suitcase in and admire the decor of the bedroom. It looked as I imagined it. Very roomy and very cozzy. It was kind of like his bedroom at his place back in West Newbury, but more spacious. I slowly moved through the room, glancing over at all the pictures John had hung up and had on his desk. I was surprise to see me in a few of them. John placed his luggage aside near the closet. I felt him take mine as well, but I kept my eyes on one particular photo that was placed on his nightstand. I strolled over towards the bed and near the nightstand. I picked up the picture frame and smiled at the memory. It was a picture of Jimmy, Randy, John and I when Jimmy signed with the WWE. I was already working for the company before Jimmy joined and I was so excited that my cousin and I were finally working together. John and I were sitting down at a table in catering while Randy and Jimmy stood behind us. John had his arm draped over my shoulders and I leaned in close, resting my head in the crock of his neck. I think Randy's dad was taking the picture.

Two big, strong arms snaked around my waist and John's head popped next to mine, resting on my shoulder. I turned my head slightly and John pecked the corner of my lips. We turned back to the picture and I ran my thumb over the image of John and me.

"That was a fun day. I remembered the guys and I attacked Jimmy with water balloons when he finally returned to the WWE."

"I remember that. He gave me a big, wet hug after that attack..." I rolled my eyes.

"And when we went out that night. You and Jimmy doing karaoke... oh, what I sight and sound," John groaned.

"Hey, we were doing pretty good... till Jimmy started singing," I laughed. "We did get second place!"

"And you're prize was a kiss from me," John glee.

Rolling my eyes again, I titled my head and glared at him. "I think that was the night that started all this..." I nudged him away and place the photo back down on the nightstand.

"I'm sorry, baby." John moved his arms back around me, but I avoided his face by turning my head in the other direction and placed my hands on his chest, trying to push him away. "I didn't mean to reminisce on the bad. You know it was all out of love." I felt him hold me closer and kiss the top of my head before moving my hair out of my face so he could kiss the side of my forehead. "Shawty, Hope. Look at me, baby." I shifted my eyes a bit before glancing up at him. "You know I love you. It was all out of love. I loved you the first day I set my eyes on you. And nothing in this world will ever change that."

I thought for a second, taking in the words he just said to me. "Nothing?"

"Absolutely nothing. I love you too much to let anything tear us apart now."

I tugged on his t-shirt and pulled him down for tender, loving kiss. How I've been avoiding these lips for so long... I have no idea. I can't imagine living without John's kisses. His warm tongue grazed against my own lips and I sighed against our kiss as I let him pass.

"I love you, John."

John slightly pulled away from our kiss, but kept close to my lips, pecking them ever so often. "I love you too, baby girl." I slid my arms around him, pulling him against me. All I wanted was him to be close to me. "How about we pack up a basket and have a picnic on the beach?"

"That sounds perfect."

John and I eventually stepped out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen. We packed up a light, late lunch into a picnic basket and John stole a blanket from the hall closet. We took a short drive towards the shore and to a little exclusive area where only a few people were hanging out.

We placed the blanket a few good yards away from the water and spread out our late lunch. I let the ocean toss my hair aside and I kicked my flip flops off. John was lying down on the blanket with an elbow propping him up a bit. I closed my eyes, letting the air take away my thoughts and stress and I felt better. Well, a little. I opened my eyes again and looked down at John who had his eyes locked on me. I couldn't read his facial expression so I gave him a warm smile which he returned. With his free hand, he reached over and took mine, rubbing his thumb on the back of it.

"What's on your mind, baby?" I shook my head, smiling a bit wider for him, to let him know I was okay. "C'mon. I know there's something you wanna talk about."

_There's a lot I wanna talk about..._ "I don't wanna ruin this peaceful moment."

"You won't. Talk to me, Shawty."

I let out a little sigh before turning my full attention towards John. I let go of our hold and John raised an eyebrow before shaking his head and sitting up. "Tell me what really happened with Alegria."

John's bright, blue eyes began to cloud over and I knew I opened up something dark. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head before meeting my eyes again. "What do you wanna know?"

"Why exactly did things end? The last time I saw her before you two broke up, she was so happy with you. You had just asked her to marry you and she was so excited to plan the wedding. What changed? She knew what she was getting into with your wrestling schedule, she knew what you were and weren't willing to give up and she was all down for that. If it wasn't the fact that you were gone all the time than what was it?"

"Truth? You." My heart dropped. If I could see myself, the color in my face probably faded. A new level a guilt slowly build up in the pit of my stomach. "You're the reason why _I _called off the wedding. Not Alegria."

"W-w-wait! _You_ were the one who broke things off?" John only nodded, not even looking at me in the eye anymore. "But—I—John..."

"I told you I loved you since the first day I met you. I tried working things out with Algeria. I did. I truly did. But I couldn't stop thinking about you. But I did try. I even asked her to marry me cuz I thought that'll be the solution to the problem, but that didn't help."

"But you—"

"Would you rather have me married to her now and get caught up in this crazy mess with you too? We might not even be together if I had married Alegria. We wouldn't be friends, lovers, together. Is that what you want?"

I was speechless at this point. John finally looked up from his lap and looked me in the eyes with so much sarrow, passion, hurt, guilt, deire and most importantly, love. I crawled over towards him, climbed on to his lap and straddled him as I captured his purr lips for a heated kiss. I felt the tears threatening to escape my eyes, but I refused to let them fall for this purpose.

I hesitantly pulled away from our kiss and took a gasp of air to refill my lungs before I spoke, "What I want is to go back and do this from day one. All the wasted years fighting, arguing, hating—"

"None of that matters now. All we need to do is look forward to the future. I love you and you love me. That's what matters." I smiled down at him and stole another kiss from his lips as he held me close. John kissed my lips a few times before moving to my cheek and down to my neck. I held on to him close as I felt his lips and tongue graze against my skin. "How about I take you back to the house and I'll show you how much I love you?"

My entire body blushed as John gathered me up in his arms and quickly grabbed everything before heading back to his truck and to the house...

_Linda. [St. Louis]_

Randy and I finally made it to his house after an exhausting flight. We have been up for hours because it was delayed and all Randy and I could do was wait in the airport. The two of us maneuvered our way in the dark as we reached his bedroom. I reached for a light and turned it on before placing my things to the side. Why we didn't turn any other lights on in the house? Like we were going to be able to get up and turn them back off. I spotted Randy's gigantic, soft bed and I immediately went to it and plopped down face first.

I heard a chuckle from Randy and shuffling of things and clothes. "Don't get too comfortable, Lindee. We gotta get on the road to Houston the day after tomorrow if we wanna meet Hope and John there and I don't think you want to spend your time here sleeping."

"Ugh!" I groaned into one of the pillows. "Why can't we just fly there?" I mumbled. I hope he understands me because I can't flip over. "It's a fourteen hour drive and we won't be here that long." I took all the energy I had left to push myself up to a sitting position and looked over at Randy. "You won't have that much time with Melanie."

A smile appeared on his face and I did the same. He pulled his hoodie off before making his way over to me. Randy bent down, placing both hands on either side of me and started to lean forwarded. I fell backwards as Randy hovered over me and I giggled, pulling on his polo a bit. "You sure you wanna take a plane home? After what happened tonight?" he chuckled.

"I'm sure it won't happen again. Ah!" I reached up and knocked the bed post and Randy laughed more before placing a kiss on my cheek. I looked back at him and took his face in my hands. "You need all the spare time spending it with your daughter."

"You're not gonna be upset that I'm giving all my attention to Lanie and not you?"

"Why should I? You give me plenty of attention while we're on the road together... and at night..." I smirked, playing with the collar of his shirt.

Randy returned my smirk with his own. I bit my bottom lip as I pulled him down closer to me. Randy reached over to the lamp on the nightstand and shut it off.


	48. Homes, Sweet Homes

Chapter Forty-Eight:

The sun peaked through the curtains of Randy's bedroom. He groaned a bit when he felt me shuffling in the bed. His grip got tighter around me and I and I sighed. So much for getting up. I tilted my head to the side and found Randy's giant head smooshed down in the pillows. I tried so hard not to laugh out loud. All I could see was his bold head and his right ear. I was very tempted to tease him, but we all know where that can lead and we don't have the time for this.

"Randy?" I nudged gently. "Get up. We have to go get Melanie soon."

"Eee ave venty offf fime..." he muffled.

I rolled my eyes before attempting to move Randy's heavy arm from around me. He grunted, not letting me go, but I eventually slipped out of bed. I felt a pillow hit me in the ass as I pulled on a sweatshirt. I glared over at the bed and Randy pretended to snore. Creative.

Before stepping out of the bedroom, I tidied up at bit, moving our luggage out of the way. I started my way downstairs to start a pot of coffee before getting ready for the day. As I passed the living room, I noticed someone lying down on the couch and Melanie sitting on the stomach. I raised an eyebrow and slowly walked over towards them. As I leaned forward, I realized it was Nathan, Randy's younger brother, and Melanie was playing patty cake with his face.

"Good morning, Princess," I smiled down at the baby girl.

She turned her head and smiled at me, clapping her hands together. "Linnnnndeeeeee!"

"What are you and Uncle Nathan doing here?"

"Natin! Natin!" she glee, poking him on the nose. Wow, he must be tired.

Melanie reached out for me and I took her into my arms. "Did you have breakfast yet, Lanie?"

"I thought the point of getting this early was to go get Melanie... how did she get here?" Randy yawned as he came down the stairs. I turned around to face him and Melanie immedately reached out to her father when she saw him. Randy smiled, taking her out of my arms and cuddled up to his little girl. "Good morning, baby. Daddy missed you." Randy gave her a kiss on the cheek before she grabbed him by the ears and gave him and Eskimo kiss. Randy chuckled, "Why, thank you. How'd you get here, Lanie?"

"Um... it might have to do with your brother passed out on the couch," I mentioned, pointing to the couch.

Randy peered forward and glanced at Nathan. "He's still breathing, right?"

I leaned over the couch and placed a hand over Nathan's mouth and nose. I couldn't really tell. So, I pinched his nose. I blinked a few times before Nathan woke up, sucking in a bunch of air.

"Well, if he wasn't, he is now," I explained, standing up straight.

Randy chuckled behind me as Nahtan sat up on the couch trying to regain his breathing.

"You could just shook me up!" Nathan exclaimed.

"You didn't wake up when Melanie played patty cake with your face. I didn't think shaking you would work."

"What are you doing here, man?" Randy asked, finally calming from his laughter.

"I just got back into town and thought I should get the rest of my stuff from Kristine's place. She told me you and Linda were gonna pick the little one up today and I offered to bring her here."

"Then you passed out on the couch?" I asked.

"Way to keep an on Lanie," Randy said sarcastically.

"I didn't get much sleep on the plane... and your couch is very comfortable."

"You can thank Linda and Hope for that. They pretty much picked out everything for the house."

"You have good taste," Nathan grinned, patting my arm.

"I sure think so," Randy smirked, sending me a wink.

I blushed a bit and heard Nathan gag. "Please. I just woke up and I want to keep my appetite." I whacked him upside the head and he groaned, "Ow! Violent. You and Randy do belong together."

"Hungewy!" exclaimed Melanie.

"Well, aren't you getting to be a smart cookie?" Randy grinned.

"She gets it from Kristine," both Nathan and I said.

Randy snorted before walking off to the kitchen.

\\

"Um... Randy?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Is Nathan moving in with you? Cuz if John has his own room too, you don't have any guest rooms then..."

"Princess? Where are you going?"

Randy and I glanced out the bedroom door and saw Melanie crawling away from Nathan.

"Well, if he does, he can help me watch Melanie when you're not here," Randy smiled.

I let out a laugh and helped Randy repacked his things. "Oh, yeah. You two running around this house chasing after that little girl. What a sight."

"Now that's what I call a good weekend!" We shared a laugh before Melanie and Nathan came by the room again. "As much as I love my little bro, he's getting his own place."

"Don't worry!" we heard from down the hall. "I'm looking for an apparent somewhere in town! I'm just crashing here for a few days!"

"Why are you shouting?"

"I don't know!"

"I'll admit; I'll miss his random shouting," Randy informed.

"Uh... huh..." I finished packing the last of Randy's thing and sighed. Randy kissed my cheek before zipping up his suitcase. "When does our flight leave tomorrow?"

"The latest I could get that wasn't too late in the day was six. We'll have a late lunch with my parents and leave around four. Nathan is gonna spend the rest of the week with Melanie here while Kris visits her sister in Kentucky."

I nodded and looked around Randy's room a bit, pondering in thought. I haven't talked much to Kristine. I"m not really sure if we're on good terms. I know she talked to Hope every so often; exchanging text messages and emails here and there. The last conversation I remember having with Kristine was the last time I stayed with Randy in St. Louis and we just caught up on our daily lives. I hope we're on good terms. I prayed that she didn't hate and think that I was the one who stole Randy away from her. And I guess potentially, Melanie too. I read stories about women being angry that the new girl in their ex's life kind of takes him away and if they have kids, that the kids like the new "mommy" figure in their lives. I really hope Kristine doesn't feel that way. Kristine will always be Melanie's mom. If Randy and I ever choose to get married one day, I wouldn't and couldn't take Melanie away from her. I hope she knows that.

"Lindee?" Randy asked, taking me back to reality.

"Yeah, Superman?"

"Do you know when John and Hope are getting to Houston?"

"Uh... the should be there before us. There were only gonna stay on day and night in Tampa before taking a road trip back to Houston. It takes about fifteen hours to drive there, but you know those two. They're gonna wanna stop in Tallahassee, New Orleans, and Baton Rouge," I giggled.

"Oh, god! A fifteen plus hour road trip with just the two of them? We're only gonna see Cupcake in Texas!"

"They're getting along much better lately. Every since C.C. confessed her true feelings, there hasn't been much bickering from either one of them. Well, other than when C.C. won't let John have his way... which is often."

"But now when he tried to sway her his way, sixty percent of the time, it works every time," Randy smirked, quoting one of John's lines.

"Ahh, yes. That six out of ten chances she'll give in..." I replied, rolling my eyes a bit.

"DAAAAADAAAAAA!" came a cry from downstairs.

"Randy! I swear! It was an accident!" Nathan retaliated.

\\

Randy and I landed in town a little after seven the next night. We took a taxi to the house and it was getting close to eight. The sun was already setting and you could see a few stars starting to shine in the sky. C.C. and John haven't been answering our texts in the last four hours, so we didn't know if they were home yet. The four of us only had tonight and tomorrow to relax before heading off to San Antonio for the weekend House Shows.

As the taxi rode down the old familiar street, to my surprise, I saw C.C. and John playing catch with a football. They were laughing and goofing around and when John told Hope to go extra long, he threw it way further, but then ran out after her as she was concentrating on the ball. She stumbled a few feet back when it was closer, and once she caught the ball in her arms, John wrapped his arms around her tight and they fell to the ground laughing.

I heard Randy chuckle beside me as the cab came to a complete stop in front of the driveway. Randy paid the good man, and the driver helped us with our luggage in the trunk. I don't think the other couple noticed us as the just rolled around on the front long, John trying to snatch the football out of Hope's grasp while she put up a front, not wanting to let go.

Randy slammed the trunk extra loud to get their attention and Hope and John's head snapped up, goofy grins spread across their faces.

"ICEE! Randy!" exclaimed C.C.

Randy and I quickly thanked the taxi driver and rolled out things up the driveway. John let out of Hope and helped her up and they jogged up to us.

"Told ya they wouldn't kill each other," I joked towards Randy. "Why haven't you guys answer your cell? We've been texting you two like crazy since before we left for the airport."

"Oh," answer John. "We left our phones inside the house when we went for a walk and came back to play a little catch."

"Sorry, guys," C.C. mentioned.

"When'd you guys get here?" came Randy.

"Uh... some time in the early afternoon? I think."

"Baby J wouldn't let us stop unless it was for gas or food," nudged Hope. "C'mon. Let's go inside. You two hungry? Adam and Jose stocked up the fridge!"

"My little brothers actually went food shopping? And for _our _house? And I missed it?" I questioned in shock.

"I know, right? But I do think your mom helped out with that," she laughed.

\\

The boys, C.C, and I didn't make too much of a big deal with our late dinner. We made a chicken casserole, mash potatoes, green peas, and a fruit salad. Dessert was pretty much anything sweet we found in the cabinets and freezer. Afterwards, C.C. and I flipped with the guys who would take care of the dishes. The guys lost.

Hope and I got comfortable in the living room, enjoying the rest of the Ben & Jerry's ice cream while the boys worked in the kitchen.

"How was Tampa?" I asked, taking a big bite of the ice cream.

"It was fun. John and I got a lot off our chests. Well, he did, anyway."

"What haven't you told him about you?"

"Uh..." C.C. took a glance into the kitchen. I'm assuming she was looking at John. She turned back to me and smiled, shaking her head. "It's not that I haven't told him... everything... it's just that it feels like I haven't really opened up much to him. John knows a lot about me and my past already from the years we've known each other—"

"Are you hiding something from him?"

"No!" She answered that a little too quickly, I think. "There's nothing that John doesn't know that you don't know." Does that mean there's something she's hiding from me? "How was St. Louis?"

I think she changed the subject too quickly. None the less, I brushed it off and smiled, "It was good. I spent a lot of time with Alanna and Nathan. For her age, she's speaking a lot."

"She gets her intelligence from Sam, I swear," C.C. laughed. "What did you guys do?"

"We hung out at Randy's house most of the time. We had lunch with Randy's parents before flying down here. They are so sweet. Elaine taught me how to make the infamous Orton lazania."

"Oh, you must be honored! She never tells the secret recipe to those outside of the Orton family. Well, I think my mom knows and so does John's mom... but I don't think she even told Samantha."

"Well, I do feel honored! We shared a laugh before hearing a shriek from the kitchen. "Uh, oh. Did you tell John how to use the hose from the sink?" I asked.

"No... I didn't think he knew how to work it..."

"Cena! That was uncalled for!" shouted Randy.

"I told you to move, Orton!" replied John.

C.C. and I laughed again, focusing back on to our ice cream. Hope gave me a look and smirked at me. "What?"

"I got a call from Steph today. Gues who's story line is starting up this Monday?"

My eyes widen and I dropped my spoon. "No way!"

"Uh, huh. We have a meeting with her, Mel, and Mick when we get to San Antonio."

"This is awesome! I can't wait for Raw now!"

"And then next stop... Night of Champions!"


	49. Fatal Selection

Chapter Forty-Nine:

"What should be do for the rest of the night?" I asked, scooping the rest of the ice cream out of the container.

"Ahem!"

With the spoon still in my mouth, both Hope and I turned to face the boys standing in the walk way to the kitchen. Both men drenched in water with a few soap suds attached to them.

"Um... we're finished," John announced.

"We see that," C.C. laughed. "Think they answered your question, ICEE."

"Yeah..."

Hope pushed herself off the couch and walked over towards John. "C'mon. Let's get you upstairs and dried off. You're soaking wet." She grabbed his hand and started tugging him towards the stairs case.

John quickly caught up with her, pulling C.C. by her waist and whispered loud enough for Randy and I to hear, "Or we can get you wet too." That earned him a nice slap to the chest before their laughter simmered into Hope's room.

I eyed Randy and he just stood there with open arms.

I shook my head in protest. "I ain't huggin' you."

"Oh, c'mon, Lindee. It's just water."

I slowly placed the empty ice cream carton on the coffee table, still having my eyes on Randy. I timidly stepped around the couch and towards him. I slid behind his large frame and began pushing him to the stairs, not trusting him to stand behind me. I felt Randy's back muscles vibrate as he chuckled and I struggled to get him to get up the stairs. He finally took a hold of my hands that were on the small of his back and he pulled me up the stairs with him.

We soon made it to my bedroom and Randy removed my hands and I wiped the wetness on my sweats. Randy walked over to his suitcase that was sitting on my bed and I closed my door, analyzing his movements.

"If you put your wet clothes in my hamper and I'll get to them before we head out tomorrow." He nodded, pulling out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I walked up behind him and swooped my hand on his neck, giggling a bit. "Wanna take a shower? You still have soap on you."

"Will you join me?" he smirked, turning his head to look at me. I raised an eyebrow. "What? Let's see if we can out scream Hopeful and Cena," he teased as he swiftly captured me into his arms. I giggled, struggling to get out of his hold and I tired my best to nudge him away. Randy only held me closer and bent forward, centimeters away from my lips. "John might be a Hip Hop star and Cupcake could possibly be the next BoA, but I know for a fact that you have a nice pair of lungs on you too. They might be screaming, but I'll have you singing my name." I felt my cheek growing warmer and soon my entire body blushed too. Randy took my lips with his and we slowly headed towards my private bathroom...

\\

Randy and I lie peacefully on my bed; him in only his shorts and me in the t-shirt he was going to wear; as my stereo softly played music. My arm hung lazily over Randy's mid-section and his arm was tucked behind me, his fingers lightly stoking my arm.

"You know, Melanie's birthday is coming up," Randy said in a hush tone.

I smiled to myself before looking up at him. "I know. How does it feel to have a one year old?"

"Best year of my life. Well, considering all the other misfortunes..." I squeezed Randy a bit, placing a kiss on my shoulder and he hugged me a bit, returning my kiss with a kiss on the top of my head. "Any way, like I was saying, Melanie's birthday is coming up and Kristine wants you to help plan the party."

I sat up and little and looked down at him. "Kris wants me to help?"

Randy sat up with me and smiled, "Yeah. She knows you're important in my life and she knows Melanie adores you—"

"But Kris and I hardly talk to each other. The most time I've spent with her is that one afternoon at your sister's BBQ and C.C. was at my side pretty much the whole time."

"Well, she wants to get to know you better. Like I said, Kris knows that you're very important in my life and she wants to for you two to be friends."

Friends. Friends with my boyfriends ex-wife. This could be very interesting.

\\

Linda and Hope stood outside of the Women's locker room. Linda waited patiently with a new found presence of confidence on her face. Hope, however, leaned against the wall, her fingers tapping and the look of eager and concern on her face.

"Are you sure about this, ICEE? I mean, were doing just fine with you and me."

"Are you just saying that cuz you don't wanna share me?" Linda joked.

Hope rolled her eyes before pulling Linda into a hug. "That too. You're my little sis."

Linda laughed, hugging Hope back. "And you will forever be my big sis, but I think it's time we see other people."

Hope pulled back and held Linda out at arms length with wide eyes. "You're breaking up with me? But I thought we had something special!"

"I think we can experience new things if we just—"

"Well, aren't you two dramatic?"

Hope gently moved Linda aside to see Melina and Mickie James standing behind them. Hope let Linda go who turned around and smiled at the two. "You know us."

"It makes life more interesting," added Hope.

Melina glanced over at Mickie and sighed, "What did we get ourselves into?"

"We'll show you tonight," Linda answered with a grin of a confidence.

_Eight-Diva Tag Team Match._

"This contest is scheduled for one fall and is an Eight-Diva Tag Team Match!" announced Lillian. "In the ring; the team of Kelly Kelly, Maria, Jillian and Eve!"

The four Diva's stood in the ring, smiles on their faces, waiting for their opponents. Each one anticipating what to come. As Kelly's music simmered, the crowd grew louder, the lights dimmed down and a spot light appeared at the top of the ramp.

"And their opponents..."

_Gimme them bright lights, long nights. _

Mickie James and Melina stepped out first.

_Uh, uh. C'mon. Uh, yeah._

Linda and Hope came out next, standing in between Mickie and Melina.

_High rise over time..._

"The team of Mickie James, Melina, Linda, and Hope..."

_Gimme them bright lights, long night. Party till the sun is rising. High rise, overtime. Working till the moon is shining. Hot guys, fly girls. Never thought I'd say; I feel on top of the world, I feel on top of the world, hey._

"Fatal Selection!"

Melina's paparazzi started flashing as the Divas strutted down the ramp in matching black boots with gold glitter accents. Each Diva wore her own wardrobe style, but they all matched in color. Tonight was black and gold. The four women approached the ring and each one took a side. Kelly, Maria, Jillian and Eve huddled up in the middle of the ring as Fatal Selection jumped up on to the apron. Melina stood with her back towards the entrance, facing into the ring as Linda stood opposite of her, back facing the announce table. Mickie and Hope each took the other sides of the ring, facing out into the audience. On cue, Melina and Linda jumped down into the splits, sliding under the bottom ropes while Mickie and Hope took a hold of the top ropes and did a back-flip into the squared circle. Each member of Fatal Selection smirked at their opponents and took to a turnbuckle where a little black bag hung with the initials F.S. written in gold. Each Diva got up on the second rope and carefully took a handful of what was in the satin bag. The Divas placed their hands to their face and blew the WWE Universe a kiss filled with glitter and confetti. They all jumped off the turnbuckles at once and smiled at their first victims.

_Ding-ding!_

One might say all hell broke loose in the ring. Others might say dominance was formed.

Each member of Fatal Selection had each of the other Divas isolated in different parts of the ring. As if on cue, they performed their finisher at once. Mickie-DT, Last Call, LV With Luv, and 3-Six-Uh Oh!

_One... Two... Three!_

"And here are you winners; Fatal Selection!"

The Divas joined together in the middle of the ring as "Top of the World" by PCD blasted through the arena once again.

The WWE Universe should watch out. These are four Divas that are on a mission.

_Linda._

"Oh, my gah! That was amazing!" I beamed as Mel, Mick, C.C, and I stumbled to the back. "That went better than I imagined!"

"I know! Did you see the reactions of the fans?" Melina glee.

"They love us! We are gonna take over this company!" came Mickie.

"One title at a time!" all four of us said. We burst out laughing as we made our way to the Women's locker room.

"I'm gonna love this story line," Hope smiled as we walking inside.

"Except for the fact that we're gonna be covered in glitter most of the time..." I said, patting my hands on a towel.

"Hey, I thought we all agreed on: it's all about glamour, glitter, and gold," C.C. smiled. Mickie, Melina, and I gave her the same facial expression. "Okay, fine. How about we do that entrance on like special occasions and we have the pr-yo guy set up the things to blast glitter and confetti when we come out to the ring?"

"That's a great idea... we'll just give the fans black and gold goggles before they go to their seats..." Melina said with sarcasm in her voice.

"We'll have a sign that reads: Don't Look Up."

"Okay, how about we talk about this later cuz right now, I wanna go celebrate our new, found glory!" I grinned.

"Party time!" the rest of the girls shouted.


	50. Weekend To Live For

Chapter Fifty:

_Hope._

"I say, the four of check out of our rooms at the hotel and get a huge suite," Melina suggested.

"A very good idea," Linda smiled. "The four of us in a huge ass suite for the next two days?"

"Are you sure Randy won't mind you being away from him all night?" Mickie teased Linda.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Linda responded, nudging Mickie a bit. "It's John and C.C. we should be worried about."

I rolled my eyes and began to make my way down the hall. "Funny. I needa go talk to Stephanie real quick... or Vince. Whoever is in charge that is still around. Book the room and I'll meet you ladies back at the hotel after the show."

I waved the girls bye and turned back around to find the main office of the arena. Of course, I didn't get very far seeing that I got captured in a pair of strong arms.

"You girls did amazing out there," John whispered from behind me before kissing my cheek.

I smiled to myself, wrapping my arms around his that hung tightly around my waist. I leaned my head back to see John beaming down on me, leaving butterfly kisses along my cheek and neck. "Thank you. I'm very proud of the girls. We are gonna take over the WWE."

"Mmm. That sounds promising. So, what's the game plan for tonight to celebrate?"

I bit my bottom lip, turning around slightly in John's arms and looking up at him. "Well... me and the girls were thinking of getting the huge suite at the hotel and have a girls night... for the next two days."

"You mean... you're not staying with me tonight? After my big match with Chris?" he pouted. "I'm not gonna have my sexy nurse taking car of me?"

I rolled my eyes and nudged him. "I think you'll be fine. It's suppose to be a clean match."

"But—what about my back rubs you always give me after my match?" His big blue eyes stared down at me with a tint of sadness. His dimples made my knees weak and I all I wanted to do was kiss his pouting lips. But I knew what he was doing.

"Baby J. It's only for a couple of nights. Besides, if we spend anymore time together, we're gonna get sick of each other."

"Like I can ever get sick of you," John smirked as he leaned forward and started nibbling on my jaw line.

I pushed him away slightly, grinning up at him. "Okay, let me rephrase that. I'm gonna get sick of you." Johnny pouted again and I stole a quick, but loving peck. "How about this? I watch your match from the curtain, help you get cleaned up afterwards, give you your massage back at the hotel and you can help me take my things to the suite?" John thought for a second then shook his head no. "And... you can have me all day tomorrow. Just you and me. With the occasional Randy and Linda... and Melina and Mickie..."

"Deal. As long as I get to take you out on a romantic date tomorrow night."

"Date?" I giggled. "John, you don't have to do that."

"I know I don't, but I want to make up for lost time."

Lost time? Oh, I get it. "You don't have to, baby. We have our entire future to make up for lost time."

John's smile grew when he heard me say "entire future" to him. He tugged me closer for an amazing, passionate kiss. I smiled into our lip lock and John pressed his body up against mine and held me close, tickling my sides.

"I love you, Hope," he whispered after pulling away.

"I love you too, John." I kissed his lips one last time. Then his nose and his cheek. "Go get ready for your match. I'll meet you at gorilla after I go to the big Boss Man... or Lady... whose still here?"

"Vince is still here," he laughed. "I'll see you in a few, baby."

"Okay."

John stole another kiss before heading towards the locker room area. I beamed on as I watch him leave and I let out a happy sigh. Things were starting to look my way.

"Isn't that adorable?" I looked to my other side to see Cody standing against a door frame, arms crossed, smile tugging on his lips and eyes sparkling at me. "And to think, I was the one who helped you guys get together."

I rolled my eyes, walking over towards him. I shoved him on the shoulder a little, making him stand up straight. "Yeah... who knew dressing me up like a Barbie pin-up doll would do the trick."

"I still haven't gotten my thank you," Cody groaned.

I smiled, getting on my toes and kissing his cheek. "Thank you, Codes."

"Not a problem. I knew it would just take time for you love birds to get together."

"You're not upset?"

Cody looked at me for a brief moment before taking both of my hands in his. "You know how I feel about you, Charms. You take my breath away every time I see you, but—it's not meant to be. Just know, I'll always be here for you."

"I know, Ruffles. And thanks."

"We still on for our Mario-Kart re-match this weekend?"

"You know it. Prepare to get your ass handed to you, Rhodes."

"We'll see about that."

\\

The last few weeks have been absolutely amazing. Not just with Fatal Selection, but with life in general.

Let's do a quick recap:

Linda and Randy. I've never seen a couple as happy as those two. I mean, Randy was happy with Kristine, but I've never seen him _this_happy before. Randy acts like he's been struck by cupids arrow. And I haven't seen Linda this love drunk before. Sure, they are adults and everything and I love that they love each other, but sometimes... they just need to get a room! Yes, PDA and much of it. But hey. It's a new love and it's very understandable.

ICEE has also getting closer to Ted. I'm not exactly sure when that happened, but when she's not with Randy or me and the girls, she'll be off playing tenis with Teddy or having lunch with him. It's all good though. Randy knows she's in good hands with Ted.

John and me. To be honest, not much has changed between us. Well, if you're thinking about the first few months of when we met. We joke around a lot, John's a bit more touchy seeing that I let him now, we still have our little fights about random nonsense, but we're not us if we don't fight. At least, according to Randy.

As for me, John doesn't really like me spending so much time with Cody even though I told him whatever happened between Cody and me is over. John's just a little most suspcious. So, I haven't had much one on one time with Cody as I use to. Evan and sometimes Gail hangs out with us. All good. The four of us have fun together.

Linda and I not only have been inseparable with Melina and Mickie, we have gotten a lot closer to a few of the divas. Beth, Gail and Natalya to be exactly. The seven of us pretty much do everything together. I love it.

As for our careers...

Linda has been undefeated as a singles competitor. She won her way up to be the #1 Contender for the Women's Championship against Beth this Sunday at Night of Champions. On-screen, Linda and I have persuade DX to help train Melina and Mickie to become an unstoppable force as a Tag Team and they are in a Fatal Four Way Tag Team match as the only female tag team competing for the WWE Tag Team Championships against Cryme Tyme, The Hart Dynasty and The Colon's. As for me. I've been prepping for my career turning match against Mike for the Intercontinental title.

But that's on Sunday.

Saturday, it's Melanie's first birthday party hosted by Linda, Randy's current girlfriend, and Kristine, Randy's ex-wife. Let's see how this turns out.

_Linda. [St. Louis]_

I stood on the back porch and watched as Kris finished up with the decorations for Melanie's party. The back yard was all decked out with a Disney Princess theme. I stood there, debating if I should say something or not.

Kris finished up with the streamers and glanced up at me, sighing. "What is it, Linda?"

"Are you sure about this theme? I mean, Lanie hasn't showed much interest in Princess stuff. She likes Mickey Mouse and Dora."

"Are you saying I don't know my own daughter?"

"No! I didn't mean that at all!" Fuck. I didn't mean it like that. I wasn't trying to make her seem like she doesn't know her little girl.

"We're back!" I heard Randy saw from the house.

I turned around to see Randy walking out on to the deck with a big white box in his hands and John right beside him with Melanie on his shoulders.

"Oh. And the cake does not match the decorations..." John said, placing the birthday girl on her feet.

"I thought we agreed on a Mickey Mouse Clubhouse theme?" asked Randy.

"I bought the mouse ear hat thingys and everything!" John exclaimed.

I glanced over at Kristine and she just shook her head.

"It's alright! We can have both," I butted in. "The Princess decorations and Mickey Mouse plates, hats and party poppers. I'm sure C.C. is getting all kinds of balloons any how."

"Makes sense," shrugged John. "Melanie is pretty much a princess, aren't you, sweet pea?"

Melanie clapped her hands together and started fluffing her pink party dress.

I smiled down at the one year old and she giggled up at me. Her attention, however, got distracted from whatever was going on behind me.

"Balloon delivery!" C.C, Nathan and Jen, Kristine's sister, came in through the side fence with bunches and bunches of balloons in each hand.

"Enough balloons there, Cupcake?" Randy asked.

"Are you kidding?" Nathan asked, raising an eyebrow. "We woulda come back with more if we could hold them..."

"I told the guy I can hold ten more, but you guys said now..." groaned Hope.

John and I took a few balloons from them and we continued with the decorating.

\\

The birthday party wasn't too big. Mostly close family that could make it on Randy and Kristine's side. A few friends of theirs and new friends they made from the daycare Melanie goes to and a few neighbors. And of course a few WWE Superstars.

Towards the end of the evening, it was time for cake and presents. C.C. and John got her a huge Princess Play House. One at Mommy's place and another at Daddy's. Even though she's still a baby, I got her little car convertible that she can drive around the backyard. The exterior and paint job I custom designed myself. Melanie loved the butterfly that was painted on the hood. Out of Kristine's knowledge, Randy got Lanie a puppy. A greyhound lab mix. The one almost like his dog that passed away a few months ago. Melanie fell in love with her right when she saw the pup. Lanie quickly gave the puppy the name Minnie.

As the night wore down, the guest slowly each left the party. Randy, John, C.C. and I, along with the Superstars that were left, had a flight early tomorrow morning for L.A. for Night of Champions.

Melanie was wiped out with the fun of the day and was asleep in Randy's arms.

"This day was absolutely perfect," Randy smiled. "We wore the little one out."

"Too bad she won't remember any of this..." Nathan groaned as he plopped down on the couch next to me. I whacked him on the chest and he let out another groan. "Ow. What? She won't"

"Don't ruin the special day, Nate," C.C. said, nudging his head as she walked by the couch.

"Perfect end to a perfect day," Randy smiled, glancing at Nathan. "Cupcake beating up Nathan."

"Hey! She never beaten me up before and she never will."

Hope gave Nathan a look and he quickly dodged behind me. "Linda... save me!"

I just leaned back and squashed Nate against the couch.

"This was an amazing day. Great job, Kris," Randy said, kissing her cheek.

"It's wasn't just me. Linda helped out a lot with today," Kris smiled. "I wouldn't have gotten most of it done without her."

"Oh, I was just your right hand helper. I didn't much."

"Yes, you did. I didn't realize how much you knew about Melanie. You really did help."

Randy walked over to me and stole a kiss.

"Ima put the little one to bed and we can get ready to leave."

I watched as Randy disappeared upstairs to Lanie's room. I heard Kris let out a sigh before she made her way into the kitchen.

"If anyone wants a piece of cake for the road, come and get it!" she called out.

John and C.C. we on their feet in seconds while Nathan, Ted, Cody and I laughed.

_Randy._

I quietly opened the door to the nursery and placed Melanie down on her bed. I tucked her in underneath her Dora the Explorer covers and kissed her forehead.

"I can't believe it's been a whole year already. You're growing up so fast. Daddy loves you, Princess. Mommy loves you too. And so does Linda. She loves you very much." I sat down on her tiny bed and brushed her bangs aside, wiping away the last few streaks of frosting John got on her earlier. "I hope you like Linda too. Just remember, no one can ever replace your Mommy or me. Alright? But there are just gonna be more people that love you very much. But you. You will always be my little girl."


	51. Making History

Chapter Fifty-One:

_Randy._

I quietly made my way back downstairs to hear Cupcake, John and Kris talking in the kitchen while the guys were out on the front porch. Linda was still in the living room, by herself, putting away the rest of Melanie's presents. I walked up behind Linda, placed my hands on hers to stop her from her actions.

"You've done so much today already. Take a break."

Linda stopped her actions, but turned her head to look at me. "And leave Kris to do all this cleaning? We're leaving in about an hour and the house is still a mess."

"Nathan will still be here and so are a few of Kris' friends. All you need to worry about is if you got everything packed up and if Melanie can love you more than she already does."

She let out a laugh before standing up straight and I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I didn't bring much over here. All my things are at your place."

"Alright. Why don't you and I head back there first and meet everyone at the airport?"

"Good thinking."

Linda and I made our way to the coat closet and grabbed out jackets. "Linda and I are heading out!" I called into the house. "Remember, flight leaves in two hours!"

"Meet ya at the airport!" added Linda.

_Night of Champions. [Philadelphia]_

The night where all the title are on the line and there is no exceptions and there is a chance you'll lose your title. Tonight, WWE is making history. Tow inter-gender matches are being held tonight. What's on the card:

WWE Championship- Randy Orton(c) vs. John Cena

World Heavyweight Championship- The Undertaker(c) vs. Kane vs. Rey Mysterio vs. Edge

WWE Tag Team Championship- The Hart Dynasty(c) vs. Mickie James and Melina

WWE Intercontinental Championship- The Miz(c) vs. Hope

WWE United States Championship- Dolph Ziggler(c) vs. Evan Bourne

WWE Women's Championship- Beth Phoenix(c) vs. Linda

As you can tell, this is going to be the shortest card in the pay-per-view history, so the World Heavyweight match is a Fatal Four Way while my match against John is a Fall's Count Anywhere match.

I'm not too worried about my match. John and I have faced each other many times before. I'm more excited for Linda and her match. This is her first title shot and I know she'll do great. I'm also pumped to see Cupcake's match against Mike. She's taken him down a few times when they goofed off at the gym. I can't wait to see what she can really do to him.

I waited patiently in my locker room with John. He was going on about what's going down with our match tonight. I wasn't paying much attention as I laced up my boots. No worries. I know how the match is suppose to go. It's just that ever since he finally got together with Hope... he will not shut up! I mean, I love the little Cupcake. I do. But I spend pretty much the same amount of time with her as he does, maybe a little less, and I don't need to hear what they do together, what she loves, what she hates—for heaven sakes! I know too! Whatever John is talking about for the match tonight, he always strings it along to bring it back to Hope somehow.

I don't do that with Linda, do I? I mean, I love talking about her, but I don't bore the guys to death with my obsessive nonsense about the girl. John has a sick problem. Now I know why Hope have been staying away from him for so long.

Don't get me wrong. I'm happy for the both of them. I just wish he would shut up!

"Oh, my god!" John laughed. "Did I tell you that Shawty actually lifted me up for an Attitude Adjustment?"

'Was it cuz she got annoyed of you? Wouldn't be the first time...'

"She couldn't hit it, though. Weights weren't ever her best. She did drop me pretty hard..."

"Cena! I swear, if you don't shut up about the two of you, Ima make sure I'll keep the title with a disqualification."

"Well! Someone needs to get laid," John huffed. "Who got your panties in a bunch?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "I'm sorry. You know how much I'm happy that you two are together now and you know how much I adore Hope, but you need to shut the fuck up! You talk about her like I don't know her! Hello! Best friend over here!" I shouted, pointing to myself. "I'm glad you're getting the opportunity to learn more about each other, but you don't need to put me into the mix. There are just somethings I don't need to know."

John blinked at me a few times before nodding and shrugging it off. "Sorry, bro. I completely understand. Didn't mean to sound to annoying with the relationship talk. You got your own girl. You know what's it like. It's just—I've never been so happy in my life before. I just wanna share it with everyone! Of course, that does explain why Shawn hit me so many times when I've talked to him..."

"All good. Just tone it down. You're acting like you've never been in love before."

John smiled, staring off in to space. "I don't think I really have been till now."

Where is Mickie and Melina when I need them? They'll have more fun having this talk with John than I am right now.

"Touching moment. Glad for the both of you, but Lindee's match is soon and I promised I'd watch with Evan and girls at gorilla." I padded John on the shoulder and made my way to the door. I turned the nob and opened the door, but looked over my shoulder and glanced at John. "I'm really happy for you, John. Both you and Hope deserve everything and you two can give it to each other. Stay good to her, man. She's the best thing for you."

John smiled and nodded. "Thanks, man. Wish Lindee-Loo luck for me."

I nodded too and made my way to the curtain.

_[Women's Championship Match]_

Linda's mind was going insane. The sounds of the fans were murmurs, muffled in her ear. Her heart was racing faster than she has ever felt it beat in her life. All she could feel was the desire to hold that title high in the air and place it around her waist, saying it was hers. All she could see before her was Beth. Beth. Beth.

Beth ran towards Linda with all her strength and Linda could feel a Spear about hit her, but instead, she kicked Beth hard in the stomach. Beth stumbled back a bit and Linda took my opportunity to grab Beth's neck, use her legs to balance on the top rope to deliver a perfect LV With Luv. Linda released Beth from the hold and scrambled for the cover.

And just like that...

"And here is your winner and new Women's Champion: Linda!"

A new champ was crowned.

_Linda._

I think my heart sank to the bottom of my stomach. When I heard Justin announce my name, I knew it was real. I rolled of Beth and stood in the ring as the ref placed the gold in my hands. It's mine. I won it. I couldn't stop staring at the title was the ref held one of my arms up in victory. My eyes sparkled back at the gold. A smile crawled on my face as the feeling of being on top of the world filled me.

I'm the WWE Women's Champion.

Next thing I knew, I was being tackled to the mat by Melina, Mickie and C.C. We hugged and laughed and cheered with joy. They all squeezed me tight and the air was sucked out of me. We scrambled out of the ring and Mickie and Melina lifted me up on to their shoulders as Hope pointed and cheered. We stopped at the top of the ramp and took another look out into the WWE Universe.

"Fatal Selection, baby!" all for of us shouted at the same time.

As me made our way behind the curtain, the girls set me down on my feet, but we all joined together for another group hug.

"I'm so proud of you, ICEE!" glee Hope.

"We all are," came Mickie.

"We knew you could do it!" added Melina.

"Thanks, girls. It's all cuz of you guys. You helped me out so much! I didn't think I would be able to defeat Beth without all you're training and help. I love you, girls!"

"We love you too!" they sang.

"Can I show some love too?" someone said from behind me.

I looked over my shoulder to see Randy standing there with a huge grin and Evan standing right behind with his cute smile. The girls pulled away and I walked into Randy's embrace as he lifted me off the ground.

"You have no idea how proud of you, Lindee," he whispered, placing a kiss on my cheek.

I gripped my belt tight as I held on to Randy's shoulders too, hiding my face in the crook of his neck. "Thanks, Superman."

Randy pulled away a bit, capturing my lips with a kiss. "I gotta go get ready for my match. Congrats again. We have to celebrate after."

"We will. I'll be at gorilla during your match."

"I love you, babe."

Stealing another kiss, Randy let me go and waved the girls off as he went down the hallway. I was then lifted off the ground again by a very excited Evan Bourne.

"You're champ! Oh, my god! You're holding the gold! I can't believe it!" I heard the girls laughing as Evan spun me around and around. "I'm so proud of you, Sparks!"

"Flash! Put me down! I'm getting dizzy," I giggled, feeling my head spin again for the second time tonight. After being place down on the ground, I jumped on to Evan and hugged him tight. "Thank you," I smiled.

"You and I should go get ready for our match, Meli," Mickie said, nudging our fellow teammate.

"You're right, MJ. The Hart Dynasty won't know what hit 'em!" grinned Meli.

"I gotta go get ready too. I have a feeling Cody and Teddy stole my boots..." We all looked down at Hope's feet and realized she was in her wrestling gear, but in black flats. Hmm, we didn't really notice. "Let's bring more gold to the group, ladies."

"Hell, yes!" Mel and Mick chanted.

\\

I spent most of the might either at the curtain or sitting at catering, admiring my new title. I didn't realize how much I really wanted this title until I held it in my hands, have it in my possession, have my name written on it. It's mine. Now I know how it felt when C.C. won it. I just can't get over the feeling.

The happiness spread when Mickie and Melina defeated D.H and Tyson for the Tag Team titles! That's right. You heard me. The girls beat the Hart Dynasty for the WWE Tag Team Championships! First ever female Tag Champions in history.

All Fatal Attraction needs now is for C.C. to win the IC title from Mike. I think she got it.

I sat in front of the flat screen in catering, watching Miz make his entrance to the ring. Hope made sure of it that no one was at ring-side and no one was waiting at gorilla. She didn't want any sort of distractions. I was going to join Mel and MJ in one of the empty sky box, but I decided that backstage would be a good place to be to jump C.C. when she wins the title.

Only a few people were with me in catering, but mostly a few rookies. I sat by myself with a blow pop in hand and my newly won title laid out on the table in front of me. The match hasn't even started, but my focus was there. I then noticed Randy passing by the double doors and was about to call for him, but he popped back into my vision with a raised eyebrow.

"Lindee? What are you doing in here?"

"C.C. doesn't want anyone at curtain," I shrugged. "Didn't know where else to go to see the match. The TV is in the Diva's locker room is surrounded by, well, Diva's," I giggled.

Randy chuckled and shook his head. "Good point. Why don't you come to the locker room with me and watch it with John, Evan, Cody and me?"

"Okay. Better than sitting here on a stiff chair..." I hopped off my seat and joined Randy in the hallway. I held my championship on my shoulder and took Randy's arm with my other hand. "Are you nervous about your match?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Nah. John and I got it all planned out. To be honest, I'm more excited to see Cupcake's match then worried about mine."

"We better hurry!" I stated, pulling on his arm to rush to the locker room. "I don't wanna miss a second of it!"

I tugged Randy even harder, but it's Randy. Kind of hard to really pull him by force. We did, however, made it in time to see C.C. enter the ring. She was sporting a sparkly blue number with a lacey black skirt. Something I designed myself, just for her. I got really restless last night so I designed new outfits for all of us just for tonight. Hope's glittering black and gold boots shimmered against the flashing lights and she stood tall and confident in front of Miz.

No turning back now.

_[Intercontinental Championship Match]_

The Miz did his best to keep Hope leveled down on the mat. He knew if he could eliminate her ability to fly and jump around the ring, he could hold her down. But whatever Miz did to Hope, it just made her want to kick out that much more.

Hope couldn't get a full move in. Every time she tried something, Miz would counter and throw her down on the mat. Struggling to get her momentum up, all Hope could get in were a few hits here and there and one or two Drop Kicks.

Miz was growing impatient at the fact that Hope wouldn't stay down for the three count. And Hope was growing impatient at the fact that she couldn't get the upper hand. Hope crawled over to the turnbuckle, trying to gather up her strength as Miz stood on the other side of the ring, trying to re-strategies his plan. He thought he's retain the title by now, but Hope just wouldn't give up.

The Miz couldn't take it.

He rolled out of the ring, stormed over to Justin Roberts and snatched his title from the announcer. The slip second Miz turned around, Hope was right behind him, kneeing him in the stomach and pulled him down for a back breaker. Hope quickly passed the belt back to the Justin and used all of her strength to toss Miz back in the ring. He slowly moved around the ring and Hope thought it was now or never. She climbed up to the top turnbuckle and waited as Miz got to his feet. The expression on his face read it all. He was pissed beyond belief. He spotted Hope on the top rope and ran towards her. Hope sharply gave him the taste of her boot and Miz swung the other direction. Hope used her legs to get Miz closer and got up on to his shoulders. The two stumble forward and just when it looked like Miz was about to slam Hope forward, Hope carefully swung herself back, causing Miz to roll through also and she applied the 3-Six-Uh Oh! on him.

Biting back the pain in his back, legs and arms, Miz closed his eyes, trying to figure out a way to unhook Hope's own legs and arms.

Hope has never fully applied the 3-Six-Uh Oh! on any male Superstar before. With Miz's size, it was hurting her almost as much is was hurting him.

The Miz placed his forehead against the mat, taking in deep breaths as Hope tugged and pulled harder on his arms and legs.

"Tap out!" she screamed.

Miz's arms started waving against Hope's legs and with one last tug... he tapped against her knee brace.

The bell rang and Hope immediately released the former Intercontinental Champion.

"Here is your winner and new WWE Intercontinental Champion; Hope!"

History was made that night at Night of Champions.


	52. Past Problems

Chapter Fifty-Two:

_Linda._

"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes! Saying AYO! Gotta let go! I wanna celebrate and live my life! Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!" The girls and I sang as the club bumped the track through the speakers.

The lights were flashing, the beat was pounding, the girls were cheering. Life was good and nothing can hold us down.

Mickie and Hope spun each other around as Melina and I jumped up and down to the beat. I didn't care about everyone else around us. The girls and I were here to celebrate our victory at Night of Champions. Randy retained his title so I was twice as happy!

Yes. Nothing can bring us down.

Or so I thought.

Let's fast forward a tad to the next night on Raw.

\\

Randy and Linda walked down the corridor of the arena during the show. They each held our titles proudly; Randy hung his off his shoulder while Linda strapped hers around her waist. A few people on the roster already started calling them the power couple in the business... after Stephanie and Hunter, of course.

Linda took a glance up at Randy and he just beamed down at her and she returned the smile. Linda turned her attention back ahead of her and noticed Hope and John walking towards them hand in hand. Hope had her belt hung loosely on her shoulder and John didn't look too disappointed that he didn't win the title. He was content showing off his real prize, which would be his lady.

The four of them met half way and grinned at each other.

"I can definitely say, we are the happiest people in the world right now," Randy mentions at the group.

"Even if I didn't win this title, I'd still be happy," Hope smiled, standing on her tip toes to kiss John's cheek.

"Same here," added Linda, taking hold of Randy's arm.

"Isn't it my favorite couples!" The four Superstars turned their attention towards the other corridor to see Edge walking down with a goofy grin on his face. "Don't you four look blingin'?"

"Hi, Adam," the girls called out as the guys just laughed.

"Blingin'? Really?" Randy asked, giving him a handshake.

"Sorry... I've been watching random movies with a few of the Diva's... you know. Those trashy ones that think they're all that... you get the picture," he explained, shaking John's hand too.

"Oh, that happened to me. Remember that week I talk with the ridiculous British accent?" asked John.

"I though you were tryna be Aulstrailian..." answered Hope.

Everyone started laughing as John rustled Hope's hair a bit.

"Oh, aren't you guys so cute!" The group turned to Adam again and each raised an eyebrow. "Sorry. We've been watching girl movies too... this is what happens when Chris and Christian ditch me!"

"Oh, poor Adam," Linda smiled.

"If you were left with us," came Hope, "we'd make you watch..."

"Prolly the same things!" Linda finished.

"Prolly."

"Can I just say that I still can't believe that John and Hope are finally together?" Adam pipped in. "Don't get me wrong, you guys are perfect for each other. Took you long enough is pretty much where I'm getting at." John chuckled and wrapped an arm around Hope's waist, pulling her closer. "What is it? A good few years since Hope realized she loved John and it took til now for them to be together? Randy, you shoulda slept with Hope earlier to get her to confess her true feelings for John."

Everyone's heart dropped and their eyes widened. Linda pulled away from Randy and John did the same with Hope.

"You slept with her?" came Linda.

"You slept with him?" came John.

"You slept with each other?" they both shouted.

"Uh, oh..." said Adam.

"Baby J." Hope reached out for John with pleading eyes. "Let me explain—"

"You lied to me," he said coldly, pulling back again.

"No, I didn't—"

"That week, at my place. We told each other everything. Or at least, I did..." John began to walk away with Hope running after him.

"John! Wait!"

The two disappeared off into the hallway as Linda just stood speechless as Randy tried to explain himself.

"Lindee—"

"Don't!" she shouted, putting her hand in the air to stop him. "I just... you two... how could... "

"If you could just—"

"I don't wanna know. I just... I gotta get outta here!"

Linda took off in the opposite direction of John and Hope and just booked it. Randy let out a roar of frustration and kicked the crate that was next to him. Adam stepped back a bit, rubbing the back of his head and guilt.

"Sorry, man. I thought you two told them."

"We made a packed that we would never speak of that night again," Randy growled.

"I'm so sorry. I just assumed that since your four were all so close and everything, you two told each other."

"I didn't even tell Kris. I was going to—I wanted to—but Cupcake and I..."

"I'm sure Hope wanted to tell John... maybe it's about time you guys did..."

_Hope and John._

"John! Wait!"

"Save it, Hope!" John sneered. "I don't want to hear your excuses!" he shouted, making his way out of the arena.

"Can I just explain the situation?"

"It's too late for that now, Shawty. You had plenty of chances to tell me about this—this—I don't even know what to call this! You. And Randy. Together! Arg! How? How could you two keep this from me? And from Linda? She's your best friend and obviously she didn't know either!"

"John, let me explain! I wanted to tell you. It's just, Randy and I—"

"I'm done. I'm fucking done. I don't know why I keep trying when obviously you and I aren't going to work out."

"You don't mean that!"

_Linda and Randy._

"Linda! Stop!"

"How could you!" Linda shouted as she turned around to face Randy again. "How could you two keep this from me?"

"It was years ago," Randy answered, walking up to her. "Hope and I wanted to tell you and John, but we didn't know how. It was all a mistake."

"If you didn't want me or John to know, how come Adam knows?"

"Because—"

"Cuz Adam walked in on us the next morning," Hope answered, interrupting Randy.

Linda look passed Randy and he looked over his shoulder to see Hope slowly walking up to them.

"Where's John?" Randy asked.

"He walked out on me," she answered. Hope turned to Linda with pleading eyes. "Linda. Please. Don't hate us until we explain."

Linda glanced from Randy to Hope several times before nodding.

"It happened about six months after I got draft to SmackDown in 2005 and Kris and I were starting to have problems with the wedding..." Randy stated.

"And the time I began more on-screen matches and my dad..." Hope started, "...my dad..."

Linda covered her mouth and gasped, "Oh, god..."

_...Flashback to January of 2006..._

Randy was so fed up, so caught up, so done with everything that was going on with Kristine. He just couldn't take it anymore. The obsessive, nagging phone calls were driving him crazy and he just couldn't take it. Their last phone call ended with Randy saying somethings he didn't mean, yelling and screaming horrible things to Kris and hanging up on her mid conversation. He shut off his phone, threw it in his suitcase, tossed it in the closet and locked it. Yeah, he was that pissed off.

He needed to forget. He needed to get out of his damn hotel room and cool off, forgetting anything and everything about the wedding; for now. Randy wanted to go see Hope and talk to her about the situation, but he pretty much held his cell hostage in his closet. There was no way of calling John either. Randy didn't want to risk turning his phone back on just to get countless calls from Kristine. Guess he'll have to go through this night without one of his best friends.

Randy quickly glanced his hotel room and spotted his jacket. Grabbing it without an hesitation, Randy was out the door in a heartbeat.

The cold, winter night in New Jersey didn't fade Randy much. He was still too steamed up from his last conversation with Kris. All he wanted to do was make the frustration go away. He knew one way of getting rid of it.

Randy passed through the double doors of a smokey bar downtown. A few regulars stood around playing pool, some loners sitting at the bar, down their last few dollars on a little bit of numbness. But a light caught his attention at the end of the bar. A familiar face. His best girl friend in the world. He walked passed all the empty tables, the broken down visitors and bitched out bikers. He took a seat next to the lonely Korean girl with a martini glass in one hand and her cell phone in the other.

"Cupcake. You have no idea how glad I am to see you," Randy sighed with relief as he ordered himself a bottle of the hardest liquor and another martini for Hope. "I just had the worst fight with Kris just now. This whole wedding thing—it's only been a a couple of months since I proposed, but she's acting like we're getting married in a week! I thought me asking her to marry me would help us get back on track, but we've been arguing more than ever and—" Randy cut himself off when he notice Hope wasn't shutting him up and he heard a small sniff come from her. "Hopeful?" Her long black hair was still slightly wavy from earlier in the night at the HouseShow and it hung loosely in front of her face. Randy ran his hand over her hair before tucking it behind her ear. That was when he noticed that she's been crying. Her makeup ran down her flushed out cheeks and lips quivering with every breath. "Hope? What happened? Talk to me."

Hope closed her eyes, letting more tears fall. She gulped down her drink and Randy scooting closer to her, rubbing her back and whipping away most of her fallen tears.

"My dad... my dad..."

"Did Seung try to pursue you into following in his footsteps after watching you fly in the ring?" Randy joked.

"Randy, my dad died."

Randy's heart dropped. He did not just hear those four words escape her lips. It was not possible. It was not true.

"How—"

"I was on the phone with him at the arena. He was going off about how he hated what I was wearing in the ring. He was joking of course, but I took it in defence because I knew deep down, he doesn't want me to do this. I got so upset, that I just hung up and didn't bother to pick up. He then text me saying that he was going to drive all the way up here to talk to me since I wasn't answering my phone. And you know my father. Once he gets and idea in his head, he'll do anything to achieve it. I called my mom to make sure he was really coming and—and..."

"What?"

"He never made it passed the bridge out of town," she cried. "There was just too much snow and ice on the the road, his car slid and another car was speeding—"

Hope lost her voice as she tried to finish her story, but Randy got it. He immediately pulled her into his embrace and held her as tightly as he could as she let it all out, crying into his chest. Randy was speechless. He didn't what to say. Out of the years they knew each other, for the first time, Randy didn't know what to say to help her, to comfort her.

"Hope... I'm so sorry."

"It's my fault!" she muffled in Randy's chest. "It's all my fault! If I hadn't took his words in offence, if I hadn't hung up on him and ignored him, he'd be at home, safe and sound with mom right now!" she cried.

Randy felt the tears pricking at his eyes. He hated knowing how much his best friend was hurting right now. What hurt him more was that he was doing the same to Kris what Hope had done to her father. But he knew Kris wasn't that stubborn enough to go after him about this. But just knowing... it couldn't have been her.

Kristine. The thought of her still made his blook boil. He shook the thought out of his mind and went back to comfort Hope.

"Don't say that, babe. It's not your fault at all. Like you said, Seung is hardheaded. He is determined to get something once he sets his mind to it."

"But is I would have just answered his calls—"

"Don't drive yourself crazy with all the buts, ifs and such. It's not gonna bring him back, now is it?" Hope shook her head no and Randy took hold of her shoulders, pulling her up a bit so he could look into her eyes. "We should probably get you home to Denise."

Hope shook her head again and sniffed. "All the flights are postponed cuz of the storm. I can't go home until tomorrow night."

Randy sighed and nodded. He took a glance back at the bar and wondered how much she already drank. Taking a risk, he ordered a few more.

"You know, I'd never recommend this, but I need it too. We're both going through shit and there's only one way I can think of to get rid of it, even if it's only temporary."

"Was the fight with Kris that bad?" Hope asked softly, moving back a bit to her seat.

Randy groaned, downing his first shot of the night and winced, "Oh, yeah."

"I can somewhat relate. I just found out John proposed to Alegria... from Alegria. He didn't tell me himself. She just came in and practically waved the rock in front of my face, taunting me."

"Is that how it happened?" Randy questioned.

Hope finished the rest of her drink before thinking back a bit. "I don't know anymore. Everything starting to smoosh together..."

"The remedy is working."

Hope and Randy spent the next few hours venting to each other about their problems, heart aches and pain. Usually the two did this over a trashy movie, pizza and ice cream. It was quite interesting to have this kind of conversation when both parties were growing towards wasted. After some time, the pain started to become giggles; angry became sighs of annoyance. And the two sat close with Randy's arm swung around Hope's shoulder.

"Ya know, my mom still thinks you and I are gonna end up running away to Vegas and gettin' married!" Hope giggled, taking Randy's shot from his hand and gulping it herself.

"We should!" Randy gasped at the idea. "Kris is being such a bitch! You and I are perfect for each other!"

"I don't care what—what people think. I don't care who comes into our lives. We might have that one out there," Hope stated, pointing at whatever direction was convenient, "but you!" she says, poking Randy in the chest. "You! Are my soul mate."

"Really? Yyyou're mine too, Cuppycake."

Hope giggled, her finger still poking at Randy. "You called me Cuppppycake!"

"Noooo! You're name is Cuppppcake, Cuppycake!"

"Randy! You silly!" Hope kept poking Randy before scrunching up her eyebrows. "And very hard. Guys must get hurt when they run into your chest."

Hope continued her random touching on Randy's chest and he just watched her. Hope's curiosity with his chest kind of turned him on as she continued to touch him. Randy hadn't seen action since the night he proposed to Kris. The next morning, the two said they wouldn't sleep with each other until their wedding night and the thought of that killed Randy.

Hope didn't think much of it as she continued to find out if Randy had a soft spot on his chest. Randy soon grab hold of her hand which made her slowly look up and lock eyes with him. Her breath got caught in her throat as she saw the lust and desire behind the Legend Killer's eyes. She's never seen his darken blue eyes so intense before, especially at her.

"Randy...?" Hope hesitantly said as Randy pulled her closer.

"Perfect..." was all that escaped from his lips before they met Hope's for a yearning kiss.

With the air filled with lust, desire, passion, love and most definitely alcohol, nothing stopped them from their attachment.

They both needed this. Each had their own reasons, but they both needed this. Bad. In a heartbeat, Hope latched on to Randy tightly as he held on to her for dear life. The room was spinning around them and the lust was getting to them.

"I wanna see the Lady Killer I've heard so much about," Hope mutter between each kiss.

A smirk crawled on to Randy's lips as he began to feel every single curve of her body. "With pleasure."

Without a moment's notice, they were out of the bar, in a cab, in the lobby, in the elevator and locked inside Randy's hotel for the night set before them...

Morning came to heavily as Hope slowly let out a sigh of annoyance. She was hung over. Her first hang over of her life and she hated the feeling. How did she know she was hung over? For one, the headache was a big plus. Her stomach felt like crap, her eyelids would not for the life of her open up and her surroundings smelled of booze... and other things. She tried her best to roll over, trying to remember what she did last night and how much she drink. The second she rolled over, she noticed Randy at her side. A slight smile came to her face as she noticed her best friend was next to her. She assumed they must have gotten together to talk and fell asleep. But another realization came to her mind; she was naked... in his bed... in his hotel room.

"Ah!" Hope screamed as she grabbed hold of the blank and sat up from the bed.

If that didn't cause Randy get up, the next thing did.

"Good morning, sunshi—WHOA!" Adam half greeted, half gasped in shock as he walked into the joint room of the hotel.

Hope screamed again, noticing Adam and Randy feel off the bed this time, taking a pillow with him.

"Ow! The fuck is wrong with you two?" Randy groaned in annoyance.

"What the fuck did you to do?" Adam questioned back.

Randy looked up at the bed at Hope who just scrunched the blanket up more and had her face in her hands.

"Oh, god! What did we do."

It took Randy a long second to realize what had happened the night before.

"Oh, no. Oh, no!"

"You two—how did—what were—" Adam tried his best to put his words together, but they weren't working correctly in his mind.

"I know drinking that much was a bad idea at the state of mind we were in!" Hope wined.

"Oh, so you're blaming me for this?" Randy shouted, offended at the statement.

"No! I didn't mean it that way, Randy!"

"Let me get this straight; you two got hella drunk last night and slept together?" Randy and Hope shot a glare at Adam and he put his hands up in defense. "What I'm saying is, you guys go out for drinks all the time. What made last night any different?"

Randy ran his hand over his face and to the back of his neck. "I... got in a bad argument with Kris over the phone last night."

Adam nodded and looked over at Hope. She hung her head down and closed her eyes. "Not only did I found out John's getting married, my dad died."

"Oh, god, Hope. I'm so sorry."

"I—I needa go—back to my room and pack. I have to go home."

Adam turned his back on Hope as she got out of bed and searched for her clothing. Randy slipped on a pair of boxers and helped her get dressed and find her wallet and cell phone. Once she was dressed and organized, she turned her attention to the boys with pleading eyes.

"Can you guys please not mention this; ever? I'm so ashamed."

"But—" Randy stopped Adam from saying anything and just shook his head. Adam nodded and smiled. "Sure. Not a soul."

"I mean it, guys. It's bad enough that I took out my sadness about my dad dying by drinking; it's another if people found out I slept with my best friend would is engaged cuz of that."

"Not a soul," Randy repeated. "We'll talk about this later. Just, go home to Nisee."

Hope smiled and left Randy's hotel room.

_...Present Day..._

"ICEE, please don't be mad at us. At least, not at Randy. He didn't know you when that happened," Hope begged.

"You shouldn't be upset with Hope either. I know you two are best friends, but you should know, that was a hard time for her."

Linda shook her head and backed up a bit.

"I don't know, you guys."

"ICEE, please!"

Hope reached out for Linda, but just like John, she pulled away.

"I need time to think this over."

Linda continued her way down the now busy hallway and Randy was about to go after her, but Hope stopped him.

"Let her breathe, Killer. I messed up and it's gonna take her time to—"

"It wasn't just you, Hope. I'm the one who didn't tell her either."

"Yeah, but she's my best friend. She expected me to tell her everything and I didn't. It's all on me. Like always."

Randy shook his head, but he didn't want to get into this argument with her. "Is John pissed?"

"More than you can ever imagine. I lost my best friend and my boyfriend."

Randy pulled Hope into his arms and the two stood there, holding each other, thinking about what is the next logical step to take.


	53. Fighting For So Long

Chapter Fifty-Three:

_Linda._

I've been avoiding everyone as best I can. Except for Hope. Kind of hard when we're in the same sable. But it's alright. Hope and I are slowly getting back to the swing of things to our friendship. Things have been a tad awkward between the two of us, but we've been friends too long and we've been through too much to let things fall apart now. As for Randy, I haven't spoken to him at all. I can't. I just can't.

Since that day, I've been spending more time alone, thinking, wondering, dreaming about what happens now.

I sat in a small cafe not too far from the arena. Raw was going on in an hour and I'm pretty sure Vince is throwing a hissy fit because no one knows where I am and Fatal Selection was first on the card. I didn't care. I'll be back in time. This. This is the time I need, can breathe.

The bell from the door dinged and I looked up to see John walking in. A small smile appeared on his face and mine too.

"So, this is where you've been running off and hiding all week," he mentions, taking a seat across from me.

"You caught me," I shrugged.

John quickly ordered himself a coffee and another hot chocolate for me. I peered back out into the winter sight of St. Louis. I should be snuggled up with Randy on his couch at his place, in front of

"the fire with a big plate of chocolate covered strawberries and a glass of wine with C.C. and John siting on the floor, wrapped up in a giant blanket as they laugh over pass stories. But instead, it's John and I in a cold cafe and Hope and Randy trying to fix things at his place.

"Everyone is looking for you," John informed.

"You're missing too. Aren't they looking for you also?"

"I'm... searching for you..." John said slyly, taking a sip of his coffee. I laughed a bit, spinning my cup a bit. "Have you... talked to them?"

"Do you think I have?"

"... Good point."

"I've talked to Hope though. Obviously," I laughed nervously. "We're slowly getting back into the swing of things."

I knew from the sound of her name would make him cringe. I bit back another word, hoping he wouldn't get anymore upset. Bad idea for me to mention her to him.

John took a breath, closed his eyes and let it all out. "You're not angry with her?"

"At first, yeah. But that night... I couldn't look at Randy. I packed up all my things from the room and stayed with Teddy. But he was out with Cody. C.C. snuck into the room," I laughed, remembering how she got in... I left the balcony door open. Yeah, you do that math. "We were silent for the longest time, but just before the sun rose, we talked—a lot. And I understood."

"You forgave her and not Randy?" John asked.

"C.C. and I have been friends for years. She's like my sister. She _is_ my sister. Friends—sister's aren't _supposed_ to keep things from each other, but sometimes, you just do. And I understand."

"You forgave your best friend for sleeping with your boyfriend, but you don't forgive your boyfriend for sleeping with your best friend?"

"They both made mistakes, but C.C. never really lied to me. Randy did. I've asked him before who he has been with in the company and not once did he mention Hope. She lost her father and she needed one of her best friends and Randy was there, but he lied to me."

"I don't fucking get it, Hoopz..." John sighed, leaning back against his chair.

"I guess female friendships are more complicated..." I half smiled. "I'm guessing you're more upset with her?"

"I'm furious at both of them!"

"I don't blame you," I replied softly.

"My best friend and my girlfriend... she lied to me and he betrayed me! He knew how much I love her and she left out him on the list of guys she's been with."

"... To be fair, C.C. doesn't really have a long list." John glared and I put my hands up in defence. "Just saying, Johnny. At least she's not a whore."

"Not really helping, baby girl."

"Sorry. I'm I meant to say was you tried so hard to get her and you finally did. You love her. I know that, she knows that, everyone that knows you, sees you knows that. Don't let this get in the way. You've been fighting for Hope for God knows how long."

"Yeah, but I've been fighting for her pretty much the entire time. There's been so many bumps and bruises throughout this whole thing. The time I did have with Hope in the intimate way—"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying... I think I'm done fighting for her."

_Randy's House._

"God dammit, Cupcake! Up this door!"

"No!"

"Hope, I'm not asking!"

"Go away, Randy!"

Randy continued pounding on the door, trying everything to get her out of the guest room.

"We are going to be late for the show!"

"I'm not going!"

"Stephanie is going to throw the temper tantrum! You're first on the card!"

"I don't care!"

Hope continued packing her things as Randy pounded on the door. She rolled her eyes and zipped up her suitcase.

"Hope!"

"This was a bad idea!" she shouted back, trying to hold in the tears. "I should have gone home!"

"I offered to take you home last week, but you said you wanted to stay!"

"Cuz I thought my best friend could help me through this, but you're not being a good friend and helping!"

"Well, you're not being a good friend for locking yourself in a room in my house when we had to be at the arena twenty minutes ago!"

"What is with all the yelling?" Randy turned around to see Kris walk in with Melanie in her arms. "Last time I checked, Hope functions better with calm tones of voice."

"Kris. What are you doing here?" Randy asked confused.

"I was on my way to drop Lanie at my parents place and noticed your car was still here and worried cuz you're usually at the arena a few hours before the show."

"Well... we would be there if Hope just get her ass out of the room!"

"Ahh! Language, Randal..." Kris groaned, looking down at Melanie.

"Sorry..." he sighed, kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Why don't you just go in there?"

"She locked herself in there..."

"Randy... the guest room doesn't have a lock on it."

Randy's eyes widen and he stared down at the nob. He quickly reached for it and barged in to only find Hope gone along with her things and the window wide open.

"I thought you said she was in here," came Kris.

"She was..."

"TAXI! OVER HERE!"

Randy and Kris looked at each other and then scrambled to the front door to see Hope getting in and speeding off.

"Is she going to the arena without you?" Kris asked.

"Nope," Randy answered.

"Then where is she going?"

"Houston... great. Now I'm late!"

_Hope._

The moment I got home, I jumped into my car and drove. Rain was starting to fall, but I didn't care. I had to see him. I had to talk to him. An hour later, I finally made it to Moses Lake, where Mom and I scattered Dad's ashes a few years ago. I parked close by the water and hopped out of the car. I should have been freezing from the rainfall and temperature, but my skin felt numb as my insides felt pain. I've been crying since the moment I left Randy's, but you'd never guess it from the rain. I walked out near the edge of the water and fell to my knees, crying hard than ever.

"Daddy..." I began to weep. "Daddy... I messed up so bad. I finally have John in my life and I lost him... Oh, Daddy. I know I should have told John about what happened with Randy, but I was scared. Randy is his best friend and I didn't want to ruin their friendship. What they have is like what I have with Linda. And Linda! I messed things up with her and Randy. I know she said she forgave me, but I know deep down she's still hurting. Randy ans her are meant to be together and I screwed that up. She's not talking to him. She's so angry with him and it's my fault. It's my fault for wanting to keep what happened between me and Randy between us. I should have told him... now I don't think Linda and I will ever be close like we use to. I ruined my friendship with Linda and my relationship with John... John. Oh, Daddy, I love him so much. The moment I had him with me, I never understood how I lived without him. He's been so good to me and has done nothing, but love me... and I let that go. I was selfish and lost him... John's the best thing that ever happened to me. He means more to me than anything." I pulled up my sleeve to reveal my bracelet with my gold locket on it. I opened up the heart shaped metal to show the picture of my father and his birth and death date. "I can't fix it this time, Daddy. This time... I just can't fix it. You always told me to be a fighter, solve every problem I come across and fix every problem I cause, but this time... I just can't fix it."

_John._

I heard every word she said. The moment I went looking for Hope and heard she went home, I knew she would be there.

I slowly walked up behind Hope, trying not to scare her, and got down beside her, taking her into my arms. She cried harder when she realized it was me, but Hope held on to me tight, grasping at me to get closer. I wanted to be mad at her, I really did.

"Johnny, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry..." she weeped.

I closed my eyes, feeling my own tears fall as I held her and stroked her hair. "I know."

"I love you so much. Please forgive me?"

My heart broke. My heart ached. My heart shattered.

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"but you promised you wouldn't let anything tear us apart after everything we went through..."

_Randy._

I do hope John gets through to Hope. I hope he listens to her and forgives her. He's been fighting too hard and too much to let her go now. I know we made a mistake and for not telling him, but those two are destined to be together.

As for Linda and me...

I can't take the silence from her anymore. I know she's been talking to Hope and now it's time for her to talk to me.

I marched through the halls of the arena, searching for her everywhere. I finally found her, sitting along on one of the crates in the back hallway, reading over her script.

"Linda!" She looked up and spotted me. Linda was about to jump off and run for it, but I beat her to it and pinned her to the crate. "Oh, no you don't. Stop running away from me."

"I don't want to talk to you right now, Randy."

"Then when?"

"I don't know!"

"God dammit, Linda!" I shouted, pounding my fist against the crate. She flinched a little, but quickly got her composure back. I guess Linda got used to my random temper tantrums. "I don't fucking get it."

"Get what?"

"You'll see Hope. You'll talk to Hope. You forgave Hope, but you won't give me that light of day?"

"I can't just forgive you like that Randy."

"But you'll forgive her?"

"She's my best friend!"

"But I'm your boyfriend!"

"And you shouldn't have lied!"

"And so did she!" I yelled out of frustration. I wasn't sure exactly what I was saying, but it all seemed to come out. "She's your best friend and she didn't tell you that she slept with her other best friend! She didn't tell you when she found out you had feelings for me, she didn't tell you when you started going out with me and she didn't tell you when she found out you love me! You should be just as mad as Hope as you are of me if not angrier! She was your best friend and she didn't tell you!"

_Cody._

"Did you just hear that?" I asked Evan in disbelief.

"Yeah, man... Randy blames Hope..."


	54. Confide

Chapter Fifty-Four:

_Cody._

I didn't know what to do. My heart and head was torn in two. As a friend, I should tell Hope what I heard. Tell her the truth about what Randy really thinks about the situation. But then again, it wasn't my place to listen on a private conversation that went on between Linda and Randy. Ugh! Anything I do, I'm being a bad friend. Why did I let Evan drag me to to catering? We wouldn't have passed Linda and Randy.

I should tell her. She has the right to know.

John took off for Hope yesterday. They should be back today for the House-Show. At least, that's what John told me on the phone earlier. I hung around the back entrance of the arena, waiting for Hope to arrive. A black SUV pulled up and Hope stepped out with her duffel bag in hand. She checked in with security and walked inside. A small grin appeared on her face when she spotted me.

"Hey, Ruffles," she greeted, stopping in front of me.

"Hey, Charms. How was your trip home? Did you work things out with John?"

Cena then walked in, passed both of us without the slightest glance or care. I watched John walk down the hall and sighed.

"Does that answer your question?" I turned back to Hope and she tired her best to put on a brave face when I knew she was dying inside. "I should prolly go check in with Vince. Hopefully I'm not in too much trouble."

I have to tell her.

"Hope? We're friends, right?"

"I hope so."

"Really good friends?"

"I guess," she giggled nervously.

"As a friend, you would want me to tell you what another friend said about you, right?"

Hope thought for a second before responding, "Huh?"

I groaned, running my hand down my face and rubbed the back of my neck. "I'll just come out and say it. Randy—"

"NO!"

Before I could turned around to see he just screamed, someone jumped on my back, wrapped their legs around my mid-section, one arm around my neck and the other, covering my mouth.

"Evan?" Hope questioned.

I should have known from the tights.

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't!" came Evan.

"Evan, what are you doing?" Hope asked.

"Ayeavtateller!" I muffled under Evan's hand.

"We can't tell her," he argued back.

"Tell me what?"

"It's not our right."

"Getufeeorayelikew!" I threatened as loud as I could.

"Only if you swear you won't tell her and no you won't."

"Onnaindout?" I challenged.

Evan sighed before hopping off my back and I stretched out my jaw a bit.

Hope dropped her bag and crossed her arms, "Okay, what's going on? What about Randy?"

I glanced at Evan who sighed again and motioned me to tell her...

_Randy._

"Linda! Would you stop and let me talk to you?"

"I think we talked enough yesterday."

She continued to storm down the corridors of the arena as I chased after her. Damn, that girl can move.

"But you didn't let me finish!"

Linda turned her heel and glared at me with hateful eyes. "You blame our best friend!" she shouted, "I don't need to hear anymore!"

"Let me explain—"

"Explain what? That you blame Hope for this when you're a part of it too?"

"It was her idea no to mention that night. Ever," I spat at her, getting angrier by the second. "I was respecting her wishes. Why are you fucking mad at me? And only me? We weren't even together! I didn't know you back then. Shouldn't you be upset with Hope? She's your best friend and she didn't tell you."

"Yes, Randy. I know that. I know all of that. I know we didn't know each other back then and C.C. didn't tell me cuz she was embarrassed. She thought she ruined her friendship with you cuz of that night. That's why I forgave her. She made a mistake and she didn't want me to know cuz she was so embarrassed. I don't forgive you cuz you lied to me."

"Linda, I—"

"I asked you, straight up, who you've been with and I promised and wouldn't get mad. Not once did you mention Hope's name."

"I told you. Hope didn't want me to say anything! It was her idea not to mention it to anyone."

"So you do blame me."

I lost my breath. I could feel the color in my cheeks fade. I turned around to have my heart break from the look on my best friend's face. "Cupcake..."

"Out of you, Linda and Johnny... I thought you were the only one who didn't hate me," she choked out, sniffing back her tears.

"I don't hate you, Hope," Linda confided behind me.

"Just stop it, Linda. You may act like you're okay with me, but I know inside you hate me."

"Hope—"

"Cupcake..."

"Forget it you guys," she began to cry, "It's my fault. I know that. Everything is my fault."

Before I could say anything else, She ran passed us, through the crowd of tech workers and through the maze of the arena. I glanced back at Linda and her look grew colder at me, but then her eyes glossed over with tear and her beautiful, pouting lips quivered.

"Fine. I'll admit it. You both fucked up."

It was her turn to walk away.

_Evan._

I wasn't scheduled for a match tonight. Only a promo to promote my match at the next pay-per-view for the Intercontinental Championship. That's right. You heard me. Hope is going to defend her title against me, Mike and Beth in a Fatal Four way at Bragging Rights. I couldn't snag the US title at Night of Champs so I'm going for the next best thing. I just wish it was a one on one match against Hope. That would be epic.

I walked passed a few locker rooms, saying hi to a few people as I made my way to a particular one. After Cody told Hope about what we heard yesterday, she went running to find Randy. I wanted to make sure she was okay. She probably be with Cody or Ted, but I took my chances in searching for her in the locker room.

Stopping in front of the door that read "Fatal Selection," I pushed opened the slightly opened door and peaked inside. Hope was sitting on the edge of the couch, her head down as her dark hair covered her face, looking at her hands as she held the championship belt in her hands.

"Hopeful?" She didn't look up. I stepped in closer and noticed the belt had a few water spots. A few more fell on it. She was crying. I took a seat next to her, tucked her hair behind her ear to see her face. She was officially broken. "Hope..."

"It's funny, ya know?" she whispered, "I worked so hard in the company for years and I only held the Women's title once and it wasn't for long. I've been longing to hold the IC title since I was a little girl and I wanted it even more when Chyna won it in her match with Eddie against Trish and Val... I worked so hard and I would have fight so much to keep it as long as possible."

"Would have?"

She let out a small laugh, biting her bottom lip and shook her head. "I thought this title meant so much to me, but everything that has happen, I'm willing to let it go, let all of it over over a stupid story line."

"Hope... what are you saying?"

"I have a meeting later with Vince to discuss my contract. It expires two weeks after the pay-per-view."

"You're not thinking of..."

She turned her head to look at me and I saw the pain she was in. All the frustration and guilt she kept inside for so long finally streamed out and took everything.

"I can't stay here."


	55. Stop And Think About It

Chapter Fifty-Five:

_Linda._

Hope and I left right after our matches to the hotel. I asked her to come to my room so we could talk more about our situation, but it was very difficult. Randy chased after us and was continuously knocking on my door.

I sighed, leaned against the wall, waiting for Randy to leave. Hope sat on my bed, her head in her hands, going crazy from the obsessive banging.

"ICEE? Why don't you talk to him first?" C.C. asked.

"I don't want to talk to him," I groaned, folding my arms in front of me. "I've talked to him enough. I don't wanna hear anymore from him."

"He's trying, Linda."

"I don't care. And after what he said about you? Why would you either?"

She let out a breath, looking away. "Cuz he's still my best friend..."

"Some best friend for blaming you for this."

"I understand you're upset, but Linda, this happened before he met you."

"I know that, C.C." I pushed myself off the and walked over to her. I sat on the floor, leaning against the bed in front of her. "But he lied."

"But I asked him not to tell."

"I know, but it was you. He was with you. Both of you should have known that I would have understood. At the end of the day, Randy still lied to me."

"Ugh! ICEE!" Hope fell over and barried her face into a pillow. "Ayisheeoodetastiss..."

"I _hope_ we can get pass this..."

"LINDA! HOPE! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Hope quickly sat up, rolled off the bed and made her way to the door. Randy almost fell forward from the sudden movement from the door.

"Don't you dare step foot into this hotel room. She doesn't want to talk to you. And don't you dare follow me to mine or you'll find out what happens when a Viper goes against a Cobra. Santino's room is right next to mine."

Hmm... I guess she really is mad at him. Hope swiftly moved pass him, closing my door on her way out.

_Hope._

It's been a week. I've been chasing after John, trying to talk to him while Randy has been chasing after Linda and me, trying to talk to us.

I didn't have a match tonight. Just a promo with Mike and I'm supposed to be at ringside at Mickie and Melina's tag match against LayCool. Linda was also going to be at ringside at the Divas Battle Royal to see who would be the next #1 Contender for her title.

I walked around the backstage area of the arena, hoping to run into John, but I knew I wouldn't see him. He only comes to the arena a few minutes before his match and leaves right after. If he had a promo, he'd film it at the hotel...

"Cupcake!"

Wrong person.

"Go away, Randy," I waved off, not bothering to turn around.

Before I knew it, he was right in front of.

"Come with me," he ordered, trying not to sound angry in anyway.

"Why would I do that?" I spat back, glaring at him.

"Hope. Now. We need to talk."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm in the anger stage now too. I've cried enough tears that could have lasted me an entire life of heartache. Now I'm purdy much as upset as you are. Not only at you, but at myself. So I know how you're thinking and feeling and I am _not_ going anywhere with you."

"Fine." Randy hesitated. I should have taken that moment to run. He was my best friend. I should have known better. He quickly grabbed a hold of me and threw me over his shoulder, walking us towards the parking lot. I didn't bother to fight. There was no point and I was sure as hell that no one was going to stop Randy when he was in that state of mind. So I just hung there. I noticed his cell in his back pocket and pulled it out. "Watch it, Cupcake. That's what got it into trouble in the first place."

"Don't tempt me, Killer..." I might be upset with him, but I can always joke around. I peaked through his cell and pondered. "You called Kris yesterday?"

"Someone has to get through to Lindee."

Damn. Randy really loves Linda to actually call Kris to help him get Linda back. I didn't bother to question his actions. He might be an idiot sometimes, but he knows what he's doing. Eighty percent of the time...

I started to see the trucks. We were close to the parking area. I was soon set down on my feet and I turned around to see Randy's rental.

"I'm not gonna make you do something you don't want do, but get in the car," Randy says in a subtle tone.

"Are you crazy?" I said not in a subtle tone. I whipped around to look at him like he was a mad man. "I'm not getting in a car with you when you have the temper."

"I'm not—" he growled, but stopped when I gave him a look. Randy closed his eyes, let out a breath and tried again. "I do not have a temper. I just want to talk."

"In the car?"

"Let's go for a drive. Away from all this."

I took a glance outside and noticed the rain was really coming down then it did about an hour ago. "Randy. It's pouring out. You say you're calm, but you or me driving with our emotions on a frenzy and in the rain... not a good combo."

"I said I wasn't in a mood. If it makes you happy, I'll drive ten miles on back roads." I thought for a moment. Looking from the rain to the car and to Randy. "Get in the car, Hope."

_Linda._

"Hey, Sparks," Evan greeted as I walked towards him in catering.

"Hi, Flash. Ready for your match against Jo-Mo?"

"You know it. Have you seen Hope? Everyone has been looking for her. Her promo is soon."

"No. Last time I saw her, she was looking for John. Maybe she—"

"Linda!"

I turned my attention to the entrance of the room and saw the last person I would see.

"Kris? What on earth are you doing here?"

She made her way towards me with a concerned look on her face.

Evan finished up his coffee and sent me a smile. "I'll let you guys talk. See you later, Sparks."

Evan offered his chair to Kris which she gladly accepted. I gave her a questionable look and she let out a breath. "What's this I hear about you and Randy? And Hope? AND John?"

"It's a long story..."

"Linda, what are you doing?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question? We came all the way to New Jersey just to talk to me about—"

"Not just. I'm here to stop you from making the biggest mistake of yours and Randy's and I guess Hope's and John's lives," Kris explained.

"You don't understand..."

"It's about that night Randy slept with Hope, isn't?"

I stared at her with wide, shocked eyes. "They told you? You know?"

Kris shook her head, "No. They didn't tell me a thing, but I knew. They just don't know I know." My questionable look never left my face. "It wasn't that hard to figure out. Especially that weekend when Randy came home, trying his best to work things out with me."

"You weren't mad?"

"At first, I was. But then Randy told me the Hope just lost her father. Then the pieces fit. When I met Randy, John and Hope were his everything in his wrestling world. They were his best friends that he could go to with anything wrestling and non-wrestling related. I was jealous at first when I met Hope, seeing how close they were, but I realized, sometimes a girl just needs guy friends more than girl friends. It didn't surprise me that Hope went to Randy. Or, well, technically, Randy found Hope. But you know what I mean. It didn't surprise me that they got together. Not in a romantic way, but in a needing way. Hope lost her father and she needed her best friend. Randy and I got into a huge argument and he needed his. They love each other, but not in the way _you_ and Randy love each other." Kris reached over the table to take my hands in hers. "Linda, you are one of the best things that has happened to Randy. I can see it in both of your shinning eyes. Don't let something in the past that happened between friends, keep you from real happiness. I will always love Randy and I want the best for him. And that's you, sweetheart. He needs you."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't realize how much Kris cared or how sweet she was. Tears were pricking at my eyes and my heart was aching to the core. How could I let this come between Randy and I? Even between Hope and I. She's my best friend. My sister. I shouldn't expect her to tell me everything in her life. Especially if it hurt her. But I just wish she could have come to me with it.

I was about to thank Kris when Cena came running into the room.

"Linda!" John glanced from me to Kris and sighed. "Kris! You're here too?"

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"It's Randy and Hope. Ted just got to the arena saying there was an accident down the road, about five miles away. It was Randy's rental."

* * *

Woo-hoo! I'm done editing! Well, semi-editing lol I'll try and update this weekend, but it's my birthday weekend! xP Maybe some updates next weekend.

Thank you for everyone that has read and reviewed! My readers are amazing! :3


	56. Putting The Pieces Back

Chapter Fifty-Six:

_HOPE._

My body ached all over. Even my eyelashes ached. I could feel my eyelids protesting to open as I tried to see where I was. My hearing slowly came in and I heard a beeping noise. Of course. The hospital.

I forced my eyes open to see a male nurse checking on the machines next to me. He glanced over to me and smiled.

"Hey there. I'm Travis. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like I just got hit by a truck," I answered with a slight chuckle.

"Funny you should say that."

I thought for a second. I think I did got hit by a truck. I glanced back at Travis as he wrote my stats on to a clipboard. "Where's Randy? Is he okay?"

"I don't know. A different doctor is working on him." Working on him? "I'll let Dr. Stephens know you're awake. In the mean time, your fiance has been waiting and worried about you."

"Fiance?" The door opened and Cody walked in with flowers and a cupcake in his hands. "Fiance."

"I'll give you two some privacy."

Travis hung the clipboard at the end of my bed and Cody walked in, placing the gifts on the side table. I sat up slightly as Cody placed a few pillows behind me. He sat next to me, taking my hands in his.

"How are you feeling? Any pain?"

"I'm okay. Just sore. Fiance?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It was the only way they'd let me ride in the ambulance with you. You didn't think I'd let you come here on your own, did you?"

I smiled at his sweet offer, but frowned a bit. "Where's Randy? How is he? Is he okay?"

"Calm down, Charms. He's fine and awake. He's a bit more banged up than you, but he's been through worse. He's asking to be your roomie once the doc clears it."

My smile came back and my doctor soon came in.

"Hello, Miss. Yun. Or should I say future Mrs. Rhodes." I nudged Cody as chuckled softly next to me. "I'm Dr. Stephens. You are one lucky lady, Miss. Yun. Left the scene with only a few cuts and bruises. No concussion, no broken bones."

"Skin made outta leather, doc," Cody grinned. "And a head made outta metal."

"Keep talking, Rhodes, and you ain't getting until after our honeymoon," I joked.

"You won't be saying that when I take you back to the hotel," he challenged.

"Miss. Yun. I'm going to be doing some tests to make sure everything is flowing smoothly. Can we swing your legs over the side of the bed for me?"

I nodded and attempted to move. I felt the rush of pain run through my body and Cody could tell. He helped me a bit, easing me towards the side where the doctor laid out a few things. Cody stayed at my side to make sure I was okay. All I wanted to do was lean on him and sleep.

The doctor checked my temperature first then my reflexes on my legs. He checked my breathing... and my coughing. He then took a small light and flashed it in my eyes. When he swooped the light across my line of vision, my heart skipped a beat and I gasped, falling into Cody's embrace.

"Doc, what does that mean?" Cody asked with concern.

"It's very common after a car accident," he explained.

"What happened? I don't remember..."

"It was nothing you or Randy did. A couple of teenagers with their music up too loud and the driver was on his phone. They ran a stop sign and hit your car. Another vehicle honk their horn to get their attention, but it was raining too hard and Randy didn't speed away quick enough."

"Can I go see him? Please?"

\\

_RANDY._

"Where is that nurse with my water? I'm fucking thirsty..."

"You need to learn to watch your mouth, Killer. What if Kris were to walk in with Melanie?"

I looked over to see Hope rolling in in a wheelchair with a water bottle on her lap.

"Cupcake. I'm so glad you're alright. No one would tell me your condition."

"I'm fine, Orton. Nothing damaged or broken." She rolled over towards my bed and handed me the bottle, slowly getting up and sitting next to me. "Are you okay? Of course you're not okay... we just got into a car accident and your neck is in a brace and your arm is broken..."

"Ahh! My wrist is sprained. Not broken."

Her face fell and she looked away. "It's all my fault. If I wasn't acting so childish and actually sat down and talked to you, we wouldn't have went for a drive and got into this."

"Hey now. You gotta stop blaming yourself on everything. It isn't your fault."

"But I—"

"Shit happens. I wasn't being much help to this whole situation either. The important thing is we're both okay and we walked away from this experience. That's what matters."

"Do you still hate me for wanting to keep our secret from Linda and John?" she asked softly.

"I never hated you and I never will. Do you hate me thinking cuz I hate you?"

"I never hate you either. You're one of my best friends."

She cupped her hands with mine and I held them tight, bringing them up to my face so I could kiss them.

"You're my best friend too, Cupcake. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Let's hope we never find out. What did the doctor say about your condition?"

"No wrestling for the week cuz of the wrist and neck, but I should be good by the pay-per-view this Sunday. Don't think I'll be doing much in a match, though."

"Oh... Sunday. Don't remind me..." Hope groaned, looking away from me.

"Are you gonna keep moping or are you gonna tell me what's going on?"

"I would, but someone else wants to see you. " She motioned at the door and Linda walked in with a warm smile on her face. "You guys should talk. I needa go check up with my fiance anywho..."

Hope plopped down on her wheelchair and strolled out as Linda eyed her oddly. "Fiance? What'd I miss?"

"Nothing. Cody just pretended to be her fiance to be with her on the way here. What are you doing here? Don't you have a match?"

"They moved it to the opening because I wanted to come here to see you. John's here too. He's still kinda on edge, but he wanted to make sure the both of you are okay."

"I'm sorry for not telling you," I spat out bluntly, but sincerely.

"No. I'm sorry. I overreacted so bad. I understand why neither of you told anyone. I guess I just acted that way cuz Hope's my best friend and you're my boyfriend. It was just hurtful to think of you two in that way... but it was so long ago and I know you're not in love with each other. I'm sorry I acted the way I did. I love you, Randy."

"I love you too, baby. I always will. Could you do me a favor? Go over to my jacket over there and get something out of my pocket?"

"Sure thing, babe." I watched Linda as she walked over to the waiting chair where my clothes lie. She searched through my coat pocket and gasped when she slowly pulled out a small black box. She quickly stared at me with wide eyes and I smiled. "Randy..."

"That night... when you and John found out about me and Hope... I was going to purpose to you."

"But..."

"I know it's too soon, but I can't imagine life without me being about to call you mine. Forever." Linda opened the box and gasped, gazing down at the engagement ring. "Lindee?"

She beamed over at me and with the biggest smile I have ever seen upon her face. "I wanna marry you."

My heart flipped as a flood of emotions hit me at once. My neck and back were killing me, but it all went away when I heard those four words from her. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Linda rushed over to me, leaning by my side with sparkling eyes and a tempting grin. "Let's get married. Tonight!"

"Um... Lindee? Kinda attached to beeping machines and a hospital bed..." I chuckled.

"Oh. Right... but I can't wait any longer! I've dreamed about a big wedding when I was younger, but that doesn't matter. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't need a big fancy wedding. I just need you."

"If that's what you want, than that's what you're gonna get. Sunday, we're in Vegas for the pay-per-view."

"Then we'll wait til Sunday." Linda leaned forward, capturing my lips with hers fir a tender kiss. "I love you, Randy."

"I love you, Linda. More than you'll ever know."

"Can I tell people?" Linda asked with hopeful eyes.

"Only your Maid of Honor," I winked. "Let's keep this between us until it's official."

"Good idea. I'll be back. There's someone else that wants to see you."

She gave me another kiss before leaving my side.

\\

_LINDA._

I walked out of Randy's room to find John waiting patiently on a lounge chair as Hope spun in circles around Cody in her wheelchair. I'm still not quite sure why she's in it.

"John? You can go in now."

He gave me a nod and got up, walking into Randy's room. I glanced back at Hope and she stopped in front of Cody.

"I like wheelchairs. I think I might get one so I can wheel around in it."

Cody rolled his eyes and sighed. "You know... for a hospital, I'm not sure how sanitary it is. Other patients prolly sat in the that chair... in only their robes... with the back fully open..."

Hope's eyes widen and she quickly jumped off the chair, stumbling on her own feet and fell into Cody's embrace. He chuckled, holding her up because he knew she was still kind of sore.

"Eww...!" she whined. "I am so glad I changed into sweats instead of staying in my robe. Gross."

Cody laughed again and I spotted him... caressing her ass?

"Ah! Hey!" Hope squealed, pushing his away, but he only kept his hold on her. "Personal space there, buddy!"

"Tryna get the germs away... besides, you said I wasn't gonna get any action on our honeymoon. This is the closest I can get."

"Ha ha. Very funny mister."

Speaking of honeymoon... "Hey, C.C.? Can I talk to you privately for a moment?"

"Go ahead," came Cody. "I'ma make a few calls back to the guys to let them know you and Orton are alright." He kissed her cheek before leaving us on our own.

"Yes?" Hope asked sweetly.

"I have a question to ask you."

"Which is?"

I took a breath before asking, "Will you be my Maid of Honor?"

"Of course, ICEE," she giggled. "I thought we'd establish that we're gonna be each others Maid of Honor at our weddings."

"No. I meant will you be my Maid of Honor this Sunday?"

\\

_RANDY._

John came in soon after Linda with a small grin on his face.

"Hey, man," I smiled back.

"Hey. You gave just quite a scare there, dude. Well, mainly Linda." I gave him a look and he sighed. "Okay, fine. Mostly me."

I laughed as he pulled up a chair next to me and let out breath. "I spy a neck brace and a wrist brace. What's the verdict?"

"No in ring action til the pay-per-view. Even then, I gotta take it easy. Nothing broken. I'm still and one piece."

"Good. Wouldn't want to take you back home and explained to your mom why you're in separate pieces."

I let out a chuckle and gently shook my head. I definitely missed this.

"You still pissed at me?" I asked, breaking the tension.

"Not as much as I was before," he answered truthfully. I nodded, letting out a sigh. "C'mon. You know you're still my boy. We'll get over it. No way in hell are we gonna let some chick mess with our friendship."

"You mean that chick that you're in love with? What about her?"

"I know I shouldn't ask this because I know you love Linda... but do you love Hope?"

"Of course I love her. Like you, I will always love her. But unlike you, I don't think I love her the way you love her."

"Look. I'm going to tell you what I told Linda. Yeah. I love Hope. I always have and I always will, but there's always something that keeps us from getting together and staying together."

"So you don't forgive us for what happened..."

"No. I get it. She just lost her dad and you were there to comfort her. She needed you. True, you slept with the girl I called dibs on, but she was the one who wanted to keep it a secret."

"Well... would you be able to walk down the aisle with her?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? Did you just no listen to a word I said?"

"I meant as in walking down with her as my Best Man this Sunday."

John blinked and sighed. "Did you hit your head against the door when that other car hit you?"

"Linda and I are getting married."

\\

_LATER THAT NIGHT._

Hope and I shared a hospital room that night. Her bed closest to the window. I know she's not awake and I'm pretty sure she knows I'm not eaither. I kept my gaze on her until she finally turned her attention to me.

"I can't believe you and Linda..." she smiled sweetly.

"You don't think we're rushing?"

"Not at all. You two love each other. Everyone can see that. You two are meant for each other."

"You gonna be okay with John as my Best Man?"

"Can we fly in Nathan for the weekend?" I chuckled. "I'll live. I think. Is he still mad?"

"He's calmed down a bit. Any chance for the two of you?"

"I don't know, Randy. Guess time will tell..."

* * *

Oh No! The story is almost over! D: but there is a sequel!

Thank yous go out to Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, yeahyanni, ShadowsFiction and nychick4 for reviewing! xD Heart you girls!

Also, if you're too impaitent (like I am) and wanna read some amazing stories, check out ShadowsFiction, rhodesXmorrisonXorton and wwediva31592's stories! :3


	57. Take Me Away — FINALE

Chapter Fifty-Seven: FINALE

Linda took a glance at herself in the mirror and grinned at her reflection. A gorgeous silk white strapless hung snug against her curves and fell loosely, almost hitting the floor. Her hair lightly curled and partially clipped back as a lace veil covered part of the powered face. Her red lips stood out with her glistening eyes as she held on to a single red rose.

"ICEE? Are you ready?" came Hope from behind the door. "The pay-per-view is in two hours and we have to be there in one! Are you ready yet?"

Linda leaned over to the table near the mirror and picked up the velvet box. She opened it to smile down at her engagement ring which she carefully pulled out. Hope slowly opened the door slowly and peaked in to check on her best friend. Linda slid the cool metal on her fingers and Hope smiled on.

"I think I'm ready."

She looked up at her Maid of Honor who wore a short red cocktail dress with a black bow tied around her. Her black, slick heel boots clicked as she walked in and grinned at Linda.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks, C.C."

"You don't want to keep your groom waiting."

"I'll be there in a sec."

"Okay. Randy, John and I will be waiting."

Hope made her way out of the room and towards the main entrance of the chapel where John waited for her.

"Shawty," he breathe. "You look... you look—breathtaking."

"Thank you," she smile. "You look very handsome, Baby J."

John started to speak, but changed his mind. Hope stood waiting, knowing what he wanted to say, but couldn't say.

Finally, "Um, shall we go witness this event?" he questioned, holding out an elbow for her.

Hope nodded, taking his arm and turned towards the chapel. The doors opened up to a small, velvet red room with white and black rose petals down the aisle, leading to Randy and the officiant.

Hope looked around the lovely chapel, getting the feel of walking down the aisle with John, wishing it was her wedding day. Her sense of harmony fell into a heart aching guilt, knowing she'll never get the chance to walk down the aisle with John again.

Randy shook hands and hugged John first, thanking him for being there with him. He then quickly pulled Hope into a tight, warm hug, thanking her for everything and for being there on his special day. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before they all took their places. John was still a little tempered by the closeness of his best friend and his love, but he knew he shouldn't be threatened by it. Randy was in love with Linda. He was marrying her. Hope was Randy's friends. But she was his... that made him let go.

The music started to play and Linda appeared in the doorway. All smiled went to the blushing bride, who took timid steps her future husband; her future.

As she approached the front of the little chapel, Randy's heart began to beat faster and faster. He loved Linda to the depth of his soul and he was so glad to be having her the rest of their lives.

Once Linda reached the her beloved, she handed Hope her rose and Randy took her hands in his.

This wasn't going to be some quickie marriage in Vegas by an Elvis impersonator. This was a sweet, intimate ceremony filled with love and passion.

Randy and Linda exchanged personal vows and engraved wedding bands. John and Hope signed as their witnesses and they were the ones who gave the bride away.

"By the power in vested in me, by the state of Navada and this holy earth; I now pronounce you man and wife. Randy, you may kiss your bride."

Cheers came from Hope and John as Randy captured his wife's lips in the loving kiss. John continued clapping and whistling as Hope tossed confetti and glitter from her little tie pocket on her wrist.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Randal Orton."

The music started up again as Linda and Randy started to make their way down the aisle. Hope took John's arm again and followed the newlyweds out of the chapel.

"I'm sorry, baby," Randy said as the four gathered up outside of the chapel. "We're not gonna be able to leave for our honeymoon until Tuesday and we gotta be back by Friday afternoon."

Linda smiled and kissed her husband's cheek. "It's okay. Wherever I am with you, it'll be like a honeymoon everyday."

"I promise, one day I'll take you to Spain, Italy, France—wherever you wanna go..."

"The Caribbean doesn't sound too bad..."

"Then that's where we'll go."

Linda wrapped her arms around Randy, kissing him sweetly as he held her close, carefully rocking them back and forth in bliss.

"I'll, uh... meet you guys at the arena," came John. "I gotta check on a few things before hand. Congrats again you two."

Hope watched John leave her, Linda and Randy and let out a sigh.

Linda noticed her staring and asked, "You didn't tell him about your story line tonight?"

"She didn't even tell _me_ about the story line tonight," mentioned Randy.

"To be fair, I didn't tell Linda about our one night stand." Linda and Randy gave Hope a look and she cringed. "Too early?"

"Just a tad," Linda groaned.

"Sorry... let's go back to the hotel and get ready..."

\\

Bragging Rights. That's should be the name of every pay-per-view because once you win, you do have the rights to say you beat the champion or you kept your title.

The one match that had everyone talking; the Fatal Four Way for the Intercontinental Championship. Not only because the champion was a Diva and two out of the four wrestlers were in fact female, but also the rumors of Hope's contract was swirling around the locker room and it got out to gossiping websites.

Hope, Beth and Evan were already in the ring. Only one left was The Miz. And of course he came out with a mic in hand.

"Hold on, hold on," he started. "Before we get started in this match; Hope, I don't think you're legally allowed in that ring. Actually, I don't think you're allowed in the state of Nevada lead alone the United States of America."

Hope raised her eyebrow, walking over towards Justin as he handed her his mic. "What are you whining about?"

"I'm talking about you being deported." Miz pulled out a bunch of papers that he kept tucked behind him. "I did some research on you and I found that your work visa has expired. Today."

Both Evan and Beth had gotten themselves microphones and looked at Hope shocked.

"You've been working on a visa this whole time?" Beth asked.

"Yeah. I've been renewing it each time, but I couldn't this last time."

"But why now?" came Evan. "You're at the top of your career—"

"They didn't think being a professional wrestler was a sturdy career... but my contract doesn't expire for two weeks! I thought I could have more time to—"

"It doesn't matter, Hope," mocked the Miz. "Security. Please escourt Miss. Hope back or Korea."

Hope closed her eyes, trying to let her emotions get to her. She quickly ran to Evan, pulling him into a hug and wished him luck in the match. She then shook hands with Beth and a hugged her quick, tell her to show everyone what she has to take on two men in a title match. Hope gave one last wave to the WWE Universe and a blew them a kiss before stepping out of the ring. She requested to see the Intercontinental title one last time before kissing her name on the plate. Hope made her way towards the ramp and sneered at Miz as they passed. Taking one last glimpse of the arena, Hope left behind the curtain.

\\

Linda and Hope were driving their way back to Texas for Hope to take a quick break from her wrestling career and for Linda to pack for her future with Randy.

"You know, I think most of your fans know you're born, raised and reside in Houston," Linda giggled as she continued to drive down the highway.

"It's just a story line. They know I'll come back."

"You better be coming back! I'm only in the WWE because of you."

"That's not true. You would have gotten in without me putting in a good word."

"I'll still be a bartender and work in a boring firm right now. I wouldn't be married to Randy right now!"

"Whatever you say, ICEE," Hope smiled, gazing out into the horizon.

"So, what's the plan now?"

"Gonna help Jillian train a few newbies down in FCW. Maybe take a few offers from independent circuits. You saw how much I love Tokyo. And maybe go visit some family with Jimmy in Korea."

"Are you sure this was the right time to leave WWE?"

Hope took off her sunglasses and looked over at her best friend. "I didn't leave just to leave the company. I left because... you're gonna think I'm a total idiot for saying this and doing so, but I left because I needed space from John. I know it's stupid to cut my career for someone, but this is his life. He isn't going to leave it. And if I stay, he's not gonna get better. I think me and him just need some time apart."

"C.C..."

"And I also left for you and Randy."

"What?"

"I know you say you're okay, but I know you. You're my best friend. I think it's best if I wasn't around when you and Randy are finding each other again. Especially now since you're married."

"But—"

"You know it's true, Linda. If I stay, the thought will constantly be on your mind because of how close Randy and I are. I know you know that there's nothing between us now, but the thought will still be there. Everyone will be better off if I was just gone for awhile."

"But I need you, Hope. It's gonna be my first year of marriage and you're not gonna be there with me? I married your other best friend! I'm gonna need some help," Linda laughed nervously. "I don't even know how long you're gonna be gone..."

"I'm not sure either, but I promise, I'll be a phone call, text, email, tweet, facebook message away."

"I'm going to miss you so much, C.C."

"I'm gonna miss you too, ICEE. Promise me something?"

"What?"

"Watch over John for me?"

"You got it, babe."

* * *

A/N: Oh, my goodness! It's over! I can't believe it! Almost two and half years of writing and it's over! Ahh, I might cry... BUT there's a sequel. It'll start where I left off here... well, a few years later and the story will be called **Beautiful Disaster**.

Thank you to EVERYONE who read, reviewed, favorited/alerted. Pretty much to everyone who stuck by me with this story :3 I love you all! There are so many names to mention and I don't want to leave anyone out so just a huge thank you to everyone. MUAH!


End file.
